


Untitled

by youcouldbemyhero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Suicide Attempt, openending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 91,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldbemyhero/pseuds/youcouldbemyhero
Summary: Die Geschichte, in der Liam probiert alles zusammenzuhalten, Niall der Grund ist, warum die Sonne noch aufgeht, Zayn zu seinem Glück gezwungen wird, Harry endlich fliegen will und Louis mit ihm geht.(geschrieben von LS und LH)
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/OC, Liam Payne/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 4





	1. But this is how the story ends or have we just begun? (The Fray – How the story ends)

**Author's Note:**

> If this work resembles any connection to real persons or events, please not this was by no means the intention of the authors. We merely used the name and do not try to imply anything to be real. We do not want to offend anyone. Especially not Louis Tomlinson. We struggled quite a long while if we should publish this at all, but then again it is half a year's work. We are sorry, Mr Tomlinson.  
> No one in this work should be seen as an actual living being. They are just sharing names.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS. Otherwise this might be triggering to some of you.  
> To the rest, enjoy.

Er hatte immer davon geträumt, einmal Künstler zu werden. Das war vielleicht die traurigste, nein, die zweit traurigste Sache, in seinem Leben. Denn genau wie die eigentlich wirklich traurigste Sache in seinem Leben war es unmöglich. Von all den Dingen die er in seinem kurzen Leben schon erreicht hatte, waren das die beiden unmöglichen. Er würde sie nie zu seiner Zufriedenheit erreichen, nie so wie es sein Traum gewesen war. Egal ob dies die Schuld seiner selbst war oder die seiner Umwelt, die Schuld aller, die Ihn umgaben außer er selbst. Es machte aber auch keinen Unterschied für ihn, wessen Schuld es wirklich war, denn am Ende gab er sich diese sowieso selbst. Er hatte sich selbst enttäuscht. Er hatte die Träume seines jüngeren Ichs erschlagen wie Götter einst Titanen.

Ohne irgendeinen Zweifel konnte er sagen, war er sich sogar so sicher, dass er darauf geschworen hätte, er wäre ein großer Künstler geworden. Aber Raum und Zeit haben sich für ihn nicht dazu zusammengefügt. Als diese beiden Konstanten der Veränderung beschlossen haben er, Harry Edward Styles, würde diese Erde bewohnen, haben sie ihn nicht dort hingeschickt, wo er vielleicht eine Perspektive gehabt hätte. Nein, stattdessen haben sie ihn in eine Welt geschickt, in der er die Perspektive für andere sein sollte. Ihnen Hoffnung geben sollte, als wäre er irgendein Superheld. Sie haben ihn in eine Castingshow geschickt die er ja noch nicht einmal gewonnen hatte und haben damit all seine Hoffnung auf ein Leben für die Kunst zerstört.

Aber Raum und Zeit sind nicht so herzlos ihm gar nichts dafür zurückzugeben. Nein, sie haben etwas vorbereitet, haben es sogar so perfekt vorbereitet, dass es sein ganzes Leben lang schon da war, die ganze Zeit, und dass er es genau dann trifft, wenn er sich selbst sein Leben zur Hölle und seine Träume, seine Visionen zu Asche hatte gemacht.  
Oder vielleicht waren Raum und Zeit noch viel grausamer als er sich sie hätte vorstellen können. Denn sie gaben Ihm dieses Geschenk, haben ihn glauben lassen, sie hätten eine Ewigkeit zusammen, nur um das Geschenk langsam wieder zu entreißen, ohne dass er es merkt. Ohne, dass er es hätte aufhalten können, bevor es geendet ist. Vielleicht waren Raum und Zeit liebevoll, als sie ihm diesen Jungen zeigten, und hatten keine Macht mehr über sein Schicksal von diesem Moment an. Vielleicht waren Raum und Zeit grausame, kalte Schatten, die sich nachts in seine Träume schlichen um sie in Alpträume zu wandeln und ihn auf ewig in einem Nichts wandeln zu lassen, immer Angst, noch tiefer zu stürzen, immer in der Angst, noch mehr zu verlieren.

Wobei es da ja nicht mehr viel gab, dass Harry noch hätte verlieren können. Millionen strahlten nur eine schwache Anziehungskraft aus, im Vergleich zu allem anderen. Harry wusste das, denn es gab eine Zeit vor den Gucci-Kampanien, vor den Häusern überall auf der Welt. Es gab eine Zeit in der er sich vielleicht hätte überlegen müssen wie er seinen Lebensunterhalt beschritt, aber er hätte ihn gehabt in dieser Zeit. Harry hätte Louis gehabt. Und im Vergleich dazu, war alles andere ein schwacher Kompensationsansatz.

Seine Umgebung spiegelte Harrys Gefühle mehr oder weniger deutlich wider. Verfluchter britischer Regen. Er hasste Regen. Er tat es nicht, aber wenn man zu lange eine Rolle spielt, läuft man Gefahr, sich darin zu verlieren. Er hasste Menschen, gerade, normalerweise nicht, oder nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, was ein Geheimnis war, von dem er plante, es nie irgendjemanden zu erzählen und von dem er hoffte, dass alle, die es wussten, es nicht erzählen würden. Harry hasste London, und England und die gesamte Insel. Eigentlich gleich beide, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Er hasste sogar ganz Europa, denn er hatte überall gesucht, ob er vielleicht irgendwo ein Zuhause finden könnte. Aber er war jetzt in den USA zuhause. In einem Land, in dem die Waschmaschinen die Kleidung nicht waschen, sondern lediglich die Bleiche umrühren, in einem Land mit komischen Toiletten indem der normale Salat das Wasser grün färbt. Er war hier vielleicht noch weniger Zuhause als in Europa. Aber er würde niemals wieder irgendwo zuhause sein. Sein Zuhause hatte ihn verlassen, oder er war weggezogen, so genau hatten sie das nie geklärt. Dafür hasste er Louis William Tomlinson.  
Er hasste ihn fast so sehr wie er ihn liebte. Und dafür hasste er sich am meisten.


	2. Oh, I hope that it won’t end though. Alone (Heart - alone)

Es war einer dieser Tage, obwohl er für Louis eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht begonnen hatte. Er war durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch seine schweren dunkelblauen Vorhänge schienen, aufgewacht, hatte sich einen Salat gemacht und sein Essen vor seinem Fernseher mehr oder weniger ruhig verspeist. Als er dann die Flimmerkiste ausschaltete, traf ihn die Einsamkeit mit einer Wucht, dass er blinzelnd wankte, als er sich von seinem Sofa erhob. Die Stille flimmerte in seinen Ohren und seine stahlblauen Augen tasteten suchend durch den Raum. Suchend nach ihrem smaragdgrünen Gegenstück. Und das war er, der Start von einem von diesen Tagen, denn Louis´ Selbstbeherrschung schwand sekündlich. Es war grausam, Louis hasste diese Tage fast so sehr wie diesen Mann. Dieser wunderschöne Mann mit den grünsten Augen der Welt, namens Harry (Edward) Styles, den er über alles hasste und keinen Falls vermisste. Während Louis also mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer stand und die Einsamkeit und Stille ihn zu erdrücken drohten, versuchte sich der Braunhaarige mit Atlas-Kräften dagegen aufzustemmen.

In diesen Momenten blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als seinen Gedankengang in Richtung des winzigen Lichtblicks im Leben mit Namen Freddie Reign Tomlinson zu zwingen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass alles rings um seinen Sohn herum alles andere als positiv war, der andauernde Streit mit seiner Mutter Briana, die tausenden und abertausenden Fragen, substanzlose Gerüchte und Internetbeiträge und die dadurch verschlimmerte Situation zwischen Harry und ihm. Nein, Harry war nicht schwanger von ihm geworden, nein, sie hatten nicht geheiratet, nein, er und Harry liebten sich nicht (mehr). 

Das Kind war von ihm und Briana und so wenig er sich mit ihr nun verstand, umso mehr verbot er sich, von Freddie als Fehler zu denken, denn er liebte seinen Sohn. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die an die Stellung seines Sohnes herankam und so sehr er sich dafür verachtete, war es Harry. Was hatte er dem Universum getan, dass erst seine Mutter und dann seine Schwester sterben mussten? War das Karma? War er so ein schlechter Mensch? Es war lächerlich sich weiter mit solch einer unhaltbaren Frage zu beschäftigen. Und trotzdem. Louis konnte gar nicht anders als an seine zwei Frauen zu denken. Die zwei Frauen seiner Familie, die nun an einem besseren Ort waren.   
Johannah und Félicité, wie sehr er die beiden doch vermisste. Ein weiterer Punkt, den er auf seiner Vermissten-Liste gedanklich ergänzte. Nach Geräuschen, Gerede und Gelache in seinem Haus, standen dort Jay und Fizzy, dann der Rest seiner Familie, die er schon ewig nicht mehr besucht hatte. Er wusste, dass er nicht nur ein beschissener Vater, sondern auch Bruder war. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Immer wenn er nach Doncaster kam, sobald er mit seinem Auto die Ortsgrenze übertrat, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen. Auf dem vierten Platz stand Harry. 

Vierter Platz, das war eigentlich lächerlich, denn er vermisste Harry unendlich. Den alten Harry. Seine Augen, seine starken Arme, sein Duft und seine Bestätigungen, wenn Louis Unsicherheiten in Bezug auf seine Größe, seine Stimme oder seinen Hintern hatte, seine… Louis stoppte sich selbst. Manchmal musste er sich selbst daran erinnern, dass Harry nicht tot war. Wahrscheinlich innerlich schon. Emotional abgestumpft zumindest. Ob man das als das gleich als einen Tod beschreiben konnte, lag wohl im Auge des Betrachters. Für Louis war klar: Der Harry Styles, den alle glaubten zu kennen, war nicht sein Harry, den er wusste zu kennen. Der jetzige Harry hasste ihn und er hasste den jetzige Harry.   
Also kämpfte er sich aus seiner stillen Starre heraus und ging sein Geschirr aufräumen. Als er in der Küche angekommen war, schaltete er gegen die Geräuschlosigkeit das Radio ein und verfluchte sich selbst dafür. Harrys „Adore you“ dröhnte in voller Lautstärke aus den Lautsprechern, durchdrang seinen ganzen Körper und ließ Louis aufschluchzen. Er wollte es wirklich nicht, aber seine Hände machten sich selbstständig und statt den Radio auszuschalten, griffen sie wieder einmal zur Flasche. Zur Whiskeyflasche.


	3. A trail of clothes two years old/ why did you have to go and leave all this stuff behind (Mika – by the time)

Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Ein eigentlich unauffälliges Detail, dass um zwei Uhr nachts niemanden stören sollte, und doch brachte genau diese winzige Tatsache etwas in ihm dazu, aufzuspringen und in einer abrupten Bewegung die langen Stoffbahnen von den Fenstern wegzureißen. Vielleicht hatte er auch geschrien. Genau wusste er es nicht, denn er war mit den Vorgängen zur Seite weggerutscht und saß nun auf dem Fußboden, seine Füße kalt und seine Stirn heiß als hätte er Fieber. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich so vorfand, zitternd, weinend, kurz davor ins Bad zu rennen und die Kraft nicht findend. Es war auch nicht die erste Nacht, in der er hoffte, dass einfallende Mondlicht würde auf einen friedlich schlafenden Körper fallen anstatt auf eine zerwühlte Bettseite. Manchmal wunderte er sich wie es wohl wäre, wenn er ruhig schliefe, ob die rechte Seite dann so perfekt aussähe, als hätte jemand sie neu gemacht, und ob ihn das mehr verletzen würde als der jetzt vorliegende Beweis seiner Suche.

Der verdammte Raum roch immer noch nach Lavendel. Er roch immer noch nach der Zeit mit ihm. Obwohl er nie dort gewesen ist, obwohl er ja noch nicht einmal die Wohnung betreten hatte. Er musste diesen Geruch mit sich rumtragen. Irgendwie steckte er wohl in seinen Klamotten, in seinen Sachen, oder vielleicht sogar in ihm selbst, denn er konnte ihn nicht loswerden. Er würde es vermutlich nie können. Nicht einmal, wenn er daran arbeitete. Ah, Arbeiten. Die einzige Sache, die er seit Tagen nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Dabei log er sich an. Es war nicht die einzige Sache, die er seit Tagen nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Es gab Sachen, die er so lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte, dass die Tage sich inzwischen Monate nannten. Jedoch lag das Problem des Schreibens von Kompositionen in der engen Verbindung von Seele und Musik, oder dem Papier auf dem sie für ewig ihre Ruhe finden sollte.

Wenn es nur mit Menschen genau so leicht wäre, hatte er sich gedacht, als er noch unter dem Fenster saß. Wenn er ihn doch einfach nur hätte aufschreiben müssen um ihn zu vergessen, er würde es nie wieder aussprechen. Die Worte würde er im Schein der Sterne schreiben, die um ihn herum leuchteten, die er aber nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er hatte seit Jahren keine Sterne mehr gesehen, immer nur Scheinwerfer und Lichter während die Dunkelheit in ihm wuchs wie ein Parasit. Ein ekliges Wesen mit Tentakeln, dass ihn zu erwürgen droht, dass mit Wänden nach ihm wirft, die auf ihn hinunterfallen als schwere Brocken und er trägt sie. Er ertrug sie, all die Dinge, die sie ihm auferlegen, um das Monster in ihm zu besänftigen. Seine Atmung wurde flacher, war fast nicht mehr zu hören, weil die Stimmen in seinem Kopf alles übertönten, sie schrien ihn an in tausend Sprachen und tausend Schriften die vor seinen Augen flimmerten wie die den Leuchtreklamen, denen er hinterherrannte. Harry musste raus. Er musste seinen Kerker verlassen, bevor er beschloss die Sonne würde nicht mehr aufgehen, musste den Sirenen entkommen die ihn zu ihnen in den Abgrund ziehen wollten. Harry musste hier raus. Er fand seinen Mantel als er sich zum Ausgang schleppte, mehr kriechend wie ein halbtoter als aufrecht laufend, warf ihn sich unglaublich lange über während die Schatten ihm immer näherkamen. Die Tür zur Außenwelt war abgeschlossen, als hätte er sich bewusst eingesperrt, als hätte er gedacht, er schaffte es dieses Mal.

Wenn er doch nur daran geglaubt hätte, wenn er doch den Jungen von früher nicht so schnell verloren hätte. Doch da war er jetzt, zitternde Hände an eisiger Türklinke, Feuer und Eis. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da war es grün und blau. Wie ein Meer, eine Einheit, dann war es grün und blau wie in einem Kampf, Relikte von einstigen Emotionen. Jetzt war es als hätte die Welt ihn ausgetauscht, gegen ein rotäugiges Monster. Feuer. Die frische Luft brannte in seiner Lunge. Eiszapfen auf seiner Stirn, die vorher kochte. Freiheit, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Er drehte sich. Vor ihm lag eine wache Stadt, eine Stadt die darauf wartete, ihm zu zerfleischen, und gleichzeitig wollte er ihren Lichtern nachlaufen. Ihren Lichtern, die ihn zu ihm führten. Er musste dort irgendwo sein, und sprach über alles außer das Monster, sein Monster. Die Lichter, die ihn heute priesen würden morgen einen anderen Namen verheißen. Seinen eigene. Nialls. Liams. Vielleicht sogar Zayns. Früher waren es Monate lang ihre fünf gewesen. Heute war es einer, für einen Tag.

Los Angeles, voll mit Monstern, zehrte sich das Leben aus ihren verblassenden Lichtern. Die Lichter die ihn zu ihm führten. Zu ihm in irgendeine Bar, vor einem Glas Whiskey wie es seines gewesen war, mit seinen Lippen, die es berührten, wo sie das einst mit seinen taten. Und er würde dort stehen, und eine Tablette nach der anderen schlucken um den Schmerz zu verdrängen, um das Monster zu betäuben. Dann würde er gehen. Durch eine Stadt, in der er ihn nicht finden würde. Er wollte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn Louis gar nicht betrunken war. So hart wie das klang, Harry fürchtete, dass sein nüchternes Ich ihn so sehr hasste wie er Louis, wenn er nicht gerade alleine durch die Nacht wandelte.

Es war ein winziger Gedanke zuerst. Nur ein Satz, ein unbedeutender Satz. And I hate you when you´re sober cause you only seem to love me when you´re drunk. Und dann war es dar. Das, worauf er Wochen hatte gewartet. Song for Lou. Ein Papierlied. So wie eine Papierstadt, nur dort, wo er sie aufschrieb. Nie auf seinen Lippen, nie auf seinem Album. _And I am chaising fading lights again in this city of millions wide awake / looking for you in my memories/ in places made of memories. I am looking for your soul_ und so weiter. Er schrieb es auf ein verkrumpeltes Papier in seinem Mantel, mit einem hässlichen Kugelschreiber, den er normal nie benutzt hätte. Aber er war genug für Louis. (Eine Lüge. Nichts war jemals gut genug für ihn). Tränen, von denen er dachte, er hätte sie nicht mehr, rannen seine Wangen hinunter, brachen die Eischicht, verbrannten ihn schlussendlich ganz. Er steckte sein Geschreibsel in die Manteltasche, zog eine Box aus der anderen. Schwarz lackierte Finger auf roten Lippen schoben etwas Winziges dazwischen. Zwei, drei Mal. Er blieb eine Weile sitzen und schaute den Lichtern dabei zu, wie sie vergingen, bis er schlussendlich nach Hause stolperte. Der Schmerz betäubt durch Chemie, darauf bedacht sich nicht zu fragen ob Louis irgendwo in einer Bar saß und sich die Welt ohne ihn schöner trank. Darauf bedacht, nicht darüber nachzudenken wie tief gefallen sie beide waren. Sie waren zu jung gewesen, und jetzt war es zu spät. Die Wände hatten sie erdrückt.


	4. But now your eyes sing the sad, sad song of how you lived so fast and died so young (grandmaster flash- the message)

AN: he.styles@gmail.com   
BETREFF: von Louis Tomlinson an dich, weil ich dich hasse   
Hazza, Harry, wie auch immer. Ich weiß nicht mit wem ich spreche, ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht mehr, ob der Harry Styles, der diese Nachricht bekommt, überhaupt jemals wieder mein Harry sein wird. Ich hasse dich und mich auch. Damit möchte ich nicht sagen, dass wir gleich sind. Weil das sind wir nicht, du bist so groß und besonders und so anders als ich und du bist grün und ich blau. Eigentlich müsstest du gelb sein, weil gelb das Gegenteil von blau ist und du bist mein Gegenteil, Gegensatz, verstehst du das? Interessiert es dich überhaupt? Ich bin alleine und ich hasse dich, obwohl ich dich nicht hassen will, obwohl ich dich hasse und auch hassen will, verstehst du? Ja, sicher verstehst du mich. Bitte antworte nicht, weil ich will, dass du antwortest. Ich hoffe jeden Tag, dass du nicht da bist, weil ich dich nicht mag und ich vermisse dich auch überhaupt nicht. Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich und führe das beste Leben, dass ich hätte führen können, weil ich so gut auskomme ohne dich, fick dich, Harry…. Hoffentlich glaubst du mir das, weil ich dich eigentlich schon vermisse. Meine Finger werden so schwer, wie meine Augen und meine Schritte. Alles ist so schwer geworden… seit. Ich glaube ich weine, vielleicht ist es auch Gottes Pisse, die seit Tagen auf meine Seele fällt. Wahrscheinlich sollte es eher die des Teufels sein. Aber es ist mir egal. Heute ist mir alles egal, ich versuche zu zählen, wie viele ich heute getrunken habe. Zu viele, das weiß ich auch, weil ich gekotzt habe. Zwei Mal glaube ich, aber ich weiß nicht, ist mir egal, ich bin voll. Mit Kotze, mein ich. Ich seh aus wie ein verfluchter Penner und nicht wie ein Superstar, wenn man mich hier liegen sehen würde, würde mich keiner erkennen, verdammt, ich bin so erbärmlich. Harry würde mich nicht mal mit dem Arsch anschauen, aber mit Recht, er ist so schön. So verdammt schön. Ich versuche mich aufzusetzen, aber ohne Hände clkenqhöiu hgdtrfzqe kq#jüV ich bin in meiner eigenen Kotze ausgerutscht. Jetzt sitze ich, aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Naja, dann ist es ja wie immer, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich bin und was ich tue. Aber ich bin doch der Älteste von uns, von meinen Geschwistern und ich bin auch Vater. Das tut mir leid, aber ist es falsch sich nach jemanden zu sehen, der auf einen aufpasst, auch als Vater? Es gab da mal jemanden, aber wir sind getrennt. Ich hoffe, dass er sich auch so nach mir sehnt, wie ich mich nach ihm. Ich hasse dich, so sehr das es weh tut, überall. Mein Herz zittert, weil mir so kalt ist, nicht weil es so sehr zu dir will, sondern weil es kalt ist. Alles ist so schwer. Meine Finger. Meine Augen. Meine Beine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich heute noch hier wegkommen soll. Mein Herz. Du bist so scheiße. Du bist so scheiße perfekt für mich. 

Louis William Tomlinson


	5. All in all is all we are (nirvana - all apologies)

Louis, 

Warum schreibst du mir? Warum schreibst du mir jetzt, nach all der Zeit? Oder noch besser, warum schreibst du mir wieder, nach all den Wochen in den du es nicht getan hast. Ich dachte, du hättest es vielleicht endlich geschafft. Endlich geschafft, ohne mich zu leben, ohne all das, das uns doch am Ende alles nur zerstört. Das war, bevor ich die E-Mail gesehen habe. 

Ich will fluchen, aber ich tue es nicht. Weil du es nicht Wert bist. Du bist keines meiner Worte wert. Keinen Brief und kein Lied, nicht mal eine billige Antwort in einem Interview. Warum lässt du es nur zu, Louis? Du warst, du bist so stark. Ich hätte all das nie gekonnt. Ohne dich, wo wäre ich da jetzt? Ich weiß es nicht, und ich will nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Wir haben zu viel gedacht Louis, verstehst du das denn nicht? Wir wollten alles. Hätten wir doch bloß erkannt, dass wir es schon hatten. Doch jetzt ist nichts mehr da, von dem was mal war. Ich bin nicht mehr ich. Aber du, du warst doch immer du. Du hast auf mich aufgepasst, du hast mich beschützt. Du hast meine Hand genommen und bist mit mir gegangen. Bis es nicht mehr ging. Bis sie uns nicht mehr bei einander haben sein lassen. Ich habe dich gebraucht, Louis. Und jetzt bist du nicht mehr da. 

Denkst du, du bist der Einzige der leidet, bist du so naiv und dumm wie immer und glaubst, du bist hier das einzige Opfer? Du bist es nicht, Louis. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der kaputt gemacht worden ist. Du bist nicht die einzige Porzellanpuppe die sie sorglos haben fallen lassen. Du bist es nicht, Louis William Tomlinson. Du bist es nicht. Du bist stark und schön und unabhängig in allen Belangen außer Alkohol. Du hast dir Zeit gelassen, und ein Album voller Hits geschrieben. Und ich, ich musste diesen Sternenglanz auch haben. Ich musste auch etwas haben. Ich musste, ich- 

Jetzt kämpfe ich alleine und ich muss dir sagen ich will es nicht. Ich will aufhören können zu kämpfen, Louis. Es ist alles so eng, als ob es mir die Luft abschnürt und mich trotzdem zwingt zu atmen, zu singen. Willst du wissen warum ich es predige als wäre es eine Religion? Willst du wissen warum ich Flaggen hoch halte als wären es Gebote? Ich tue es, weil ich anderen die Freiheit geben will die ich nie hatte, nie haben werde. Wir waren zu lange in einem Käfig, Louis. Jetzt fühlen wir Ketten, wo keine mehr sind. Ketten, die fast so stark sind, wie die, die dich und mich verbinden. Vielleicht sind sie stärker. 

Es bricht mir das Herz, was du scheibst, oder das, was davon übrig ist. Ich könnte dir sagen, du sollst das nicht tun, ich könnte so predigen wie ich es auf Bühnen vor Tausenden von Fremden tue. Aber ich kenne deine Seele, Louis. Ich weiß, ich wusste, wie es in dir aussieht und ich weiß auch, dass es nichts bringen wird. Du weißt, wie es in mir aussieht. Es ist ein großes, schwarzes Loch in uns beiden und wir probieren es zu betäuben, zu vergessen, auszulöschen und aus uns heraus zu spucken aber es bringt nichts. Es bleibt, bis irgendwann nichts mehr von uns ist. 

Ich bewundere deinen Umgang mit der Blasphemie, nie warst du unbefangener gefangen als jetzt. Es sind da doch gar keine Götter mehr. Wenn da jemals welche waren, dann haben sie die Erde jetzt verlassen. Deshalb ist es, dass sie uns verehren. Wie Heilige, wie Reliquien, bedecken sie uns mit Blumen, tragen uns auf ihren Händen, wollen sie uns berühren, weil sie glauben, sie werden geheilt. Nur wir, wen haben wir? Wir hatten mal einander. Wir waren einmal ein grün-blauer Nebel in den unendlichen Weiten zwischen all den anderen Sternen. Was sind wir jetzt? Verglühen wir langsam wie so viele von ihnen?  
Wir haben das, was wir immer wollten. Wir tuen Dinge, ohne zu wissen was oder wer sind und was um uns passiert. Unser Blick ist getrübt, unsere Gefühle betäubt. Wir unterscheiden nicht mehr zwischen den Betten in denen wir liegen und der Kotze auf dem Boden, weil wir nicht mehr schlafen können und wenn wir es doch tun, dann ist es uns egal wo und mit wem. 

Und wenn da doch noch ein Gott ist, und manchmal will ich es glauben, weil ich will das jemand kommt und es besser macht, es wieder heile macht, so wie früher, dann soll er bitte veranlassen, dass es dir besser geht. Verdammt, Lou, ich kann kaum leben, wenn wir nur Tage getrennt sind. Wie sollte ich leben, wenn ich wüsste, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen? 

Ich zittere Lou, zittere weil ich dich vermisse, aber meine Hände, die zittern, weil ich das vermisse, von dem ich einmal dachte, es würde den Schmerz betäuben. Das tut es lange nicht mehr, aber so einfach ist das alles nicht. Du bist meine Seele, Louis Tomlinson. Das ist warum manche sagen ich bin Gott und manche sagen ich bin der Teufel. Ich habe keine Seele, Louis, nicht, seitdem du weg bist.   
Ich hasse dich, vergiss das nie,

H. S.


	6. Just so sad, worse than last year (keshi - more)

„Ich sagte doch, dass du mir nicht schreiben sollst“, schrieflüsterte Louis mit zitternder Stimme, sodass seine Wand ängstlich zurückwich. Dann prügelte er mit seinen zu Fäusten geballten Händen in wilden unrhythmischen Bewegungen auf seinen Schreibtisch dicht neben seiner Tastatur ein. Neben seinen vielen Fähigkeiten war es leider auch eine von ihm, dass er selbst mit (sehr) hohem Alkoholkonsum nichts vergaß. Er hatte Erinnerungen an alles was passiert war: der große Schwall Kotze, die Email, die dunklen Geier, die fortwährend sein Herz aushackten, Harrys Hände, die sich auf seiner Schultern… nein, richtig, das waren Halluzinationen gewesen. 

„Du Arsch, warum?“, Louis wusste, dass er unfair war, da Harry faktisch nur zu 50% an seiner Situation schuld war. Er ballte seine Fäuste so fest, dass er spürte, wie seine abgekauten Fingernägel sich in sein warmes Fleisch fraßen, seinen Kopf legte er in den Nacken und versuchte sein hektisches Atmen zu beruhigen. Seine Augen tasteten trotzdem vorsichtig über den Bildschirm und saugten Harrys Worte auf. Louis wimmerte. Warum tat er das? Warum setzte Harry ihn einem solchen psychischen und physischen Schmerz aus? Er kannte ihn doch in und auswendig und wusste doch ganz genau was er mit ein paar einzelnen Worten und vor allem so einer ganzen großen Worthäufung anstellen konnte. Louis war verletzt, denn er war ja noch der alte Louis. Im Gegensatz zu Harry.   
Er fühlte sich, als ob sich seine Innereien versuchten nach außen zu kehren, ob mit dem Ziel, dass er sein verklumptes Herz auskotzen oder Harry seine Gefühle zeigen konnte, wusste er nicht. Louis war verletzt. Er wollte das inzwischen aus seinem Handballen hervorquellende Blut Harry in einem blütenweißen Umschlag zu seinem Anwesen schicken. Louis war verletzt. Er versuchte seine Enttäuschung, Wut und Angst zu zügeln, trat dann aber rabiat und rücksichtslos gegen seinen Schreibtischfuß, einmal, dreimal, fünfmal. Manchmal hatte Louis Wutausbrüche, davor hatte er nie welche gehabt, aber auf einmal waren sie aufgetaucht seit. 

Eigentlich war er ein friedliebender Mensch, aber Harry brachte seine schrecklichsten Eigenschaften zum Vorschein, er fühlte sich wie ein frisch verwandelter Werwolf. Ein Mensch, der sich an Vollmond fallen ließ, seine Menschlichkeit ablegte und sich bei Vollmond in eine monströse Bestie verwandelte. Louis war diese Bestie und Harry war sein Vollmond. Inmitten von Louis´ Leben riss dieser Mond ihn einfach in den dunklen undurchdringlichen Wald. Rücksichtlos und hinterhältig packte er Louis` Haare und Haut und zog ihn in seinem Bann und er konnte sich nicht wehren, denn seine Hülle und sein Geist waren verrückt nach Harry. Dann musste der Harry-Vollmond gar nichts mehr machen, denn Louis verwandelte sich aus freien Stücken. Freiwillig in ein wütendes Monster, das seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, seine Gefühle gegen Harry, den Vollmond. Aber Louis brauchte keinen Vollmond. Er wusste, dass er selbst das Monster war, dass er es selbst in die Hand nehmen konnte, er konnte Harry erscheinen und abtauchen lassen und verdammt, er tat es jedes Mal aufs Neue.   
Dafür hasste er sich, weil er wusste, dass Harry mindestens so schlimm war, wie der Alkohol. Seine persönliche Droge. Seine persönliche Hölle. Wie konnte einen ein Mensch nur so mit seiner Abwesenheit beeinflussen? Aber er wusste, dass er starkzubleiben hatte, er konnte es nicht schon wieder tun, sich in eine dunkle ungeputzte Ecke seiner Behausung zurückzuziehen, seinen Kehlkopf zurückzuklappen und alles durchlaufen lassen. Das durfte er nicht, denn sonst hätte Harrys E-Mail nichts gebracht. Louis wusste, dass sie beide litten, die Sache, die er am wenigsten wollte, war eingetreten, dass die Person, die er liebte (eigentlich hasste), litt und das war neben seinem Sohn, nun mal trauriger Weise Harry Edward Styles. 

Harry, der sich selbst zerstörte ebenso wie Louis. Er war aber nicht so primitiv wie Louis. Harry war eine edle Prinzessin, während Louis der Schuhputzer war. Louis trank und Harry schluckte. Tabletten, das wusste er von Niall. Seine Prinzessin, sein Baby, Harry schluckte passender Weise Schmerztabletten, er betäubte seinen Schmerz. Louis hatte auch mal überlegt solidarisch welche zu probieren, aber Alkohol und Tabletten waren eine gefährliche Mischung, die er sich für einen schlimmen Zeitpunkt aufheben wollte


	7. Just the two of us. You and I  (Bill Withers – just the two of us)

„Wenn Louis seltsam wird dann-“ „Ruf ich dich an, ich weiß, ich bin groß genug, Mama“. Er lauschte den Stimmen seines Sohnes und dessen Erzeugerin. „Du bist sicher, dass du zu ihm willst, oder?“ Sie hatte Louis noch nie als Freddies Vater bezeichnet, vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum Louis so eminent auf diesen Ehrentitel bestand. Tatsächlich war es seinem Sohn regelrecht verboten ihn Louis zu nennen, auch weil der Kleine aus seinem Namen entweder „Lewis“ oder „Lou“ machte und er fand sowohl die erste Variante, also auch die zweite unausstehlich. „Mama, ich will jetzt zu Paps“. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Louis strahlen. Sein Sohn wollte zu ihm. Sein Sohn wollte ihn sehen. Sein Herz blühte auf. Louis öffnete seine Haustüre, der Blick fiel sofort nach unten und damit sofort auf Freddie, der ihm ein breites Lolli-Lächeln schenkte. Aha, Briana hatte also versucht ihr gemeinsames Kind mit einem blauen Lutscher zu bestechen. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, er konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln, da Louis vor einiger Zeit erst angerufen hatte. Um zwei Uhr nachts und stock besoffen, dann hatte er sie angeschrien, dass sie sich verdammt noch mal aus seinem Leben verpissen soll, er sie hassen würde, aber niemals so sehr wie Harry Styles. Desweiteren hatte er lautstark und lallend verkündet, dass der einzige Grund, weshalb er weiter an Kontakt interessiert wäre, der wäre, dass sie die Mutter ihres gemeinsamen Sonnenscheins ist. Ihre einzige Funktion wäre es unterdessen gewesen, ähnlich wie eine Legehenne ein Kind zu bekommen, allerdings wie eine ungewollte Legehenne. Einzig alleine das Kind, ihr erbrachtes Küken, war der Grund, warum er und der Rest der Welt Interesse an ihr hatten. Dann hatte er sein Mobiltelefon gegen die Wand geworfen und darauf wütend herumgetrampelt. 

Louis war wirklich gemein zu Briana gewesen. Aber die beiden hatten schon immer ihre Probleme miteinander gehabt, denn sie hatten lediglich vorgehabt eine Erinnerung miteinander zu teilen und nicht ein Kind. Sie hatten gefickt, nicht Liebe gemacht. „Hey, Paps, alles klar?“, fragte ihn sein Sohn und sah grinsend zu ihm hoch. „Natürlich, Chef“. Louis salutierte und grinste Freddie zu. Er nahm der Legehenne einen kleinen schwarzen Koffer und einen Dino-Rucksack ab, dabei versuchte er so freundlich wie möglich zu grinsen und zu vertuschen, dass er sich heute Morgen statt mit Wasser mit Wodka seinen Mund ausgespült hatte. Natürlich hatte sich Louis auf den Besuch seines Sohnes vorbereitet und Gin, Wein, Wodka und Whiskey in leere dunkle unettikierte Ex-Bierflaschen gefüllt, das Leergut weggebracht und seine restlichen vollen alkoholischen Getränkekisten im Keller gebunkert. 

„Also Kleiner, Mama holt dich am Freitag wieder ab“, Briana beugte sich zu Freddie hinunter, der wütend seinen Mund zu einer Schnute verzog: „Ich bin nicht klein!“ Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. „Wann ist Freitag?“ „In fünf Tagen“, klinkte sich Louis wieder ein. „Ohh aha“. „Bis dann, Häschen.“ Freddie schüttelte wiederwillig den Kopf und ließ Briana damit seufzen. Mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn erhob sie sich und wandte sich Louis zu: „Kümmer dich gut um ihn“. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm vor und zischte leise: „Und trink nichts, klar?“ Louis wurde schlecht, er konnte den blumigen Geruch nicht ausstehen, statt Wald, Wiesen, blauer Himmel, kamen ihm eher Bilder von einer vollgestopften mit den absurdesten Gerüchen gefüllten Drogerie in den Sinn. Sich zur Seite abwendend versuchte er krampfhaft Herr über seine Gesichtsmuskulatur zu werden, aber er hatte Glück die Erzeugerin seines Sohnes zog sich wieder zurück und ihr Parfüm hinterließ eine unangenehme flirrende Schliere in der Luft. Also nickte der Angesprochene hastig und wandte sich um, um seinem in das Haus hüpfenden Sohn zu folgen, stolperte allerdings durch die hastige Umdrehung ein wenig, nur um sich dann sofort wieder aufzurichten, sein Oberteil zurecht zu ziehen und sich ein wenig beschämt und vor allem hastig eilend in seinem Haus zu verschwinden. 

Die brennenden Blicken auf seinem Rücken versuchte er geflissentlich zu ignorieren. „Paps? Ich hab Hunger. Kann ich was trinken? Können wir Essen machen? Paps?“, Freddie hüpfte fröhlich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Louis` Herz hüpfte auch und er hatte das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten das Gefühl, dass Blut durch den roten Muskel in seiner Brust floss und nicht Alkohol. „Ja, was will der große ehrwürdige Häuptling Freddie denn zu sich nehmen“, Louis beugte sich demütig zu Boden und grinste seinen Sohn an, sie spielen Cowboy und Indianer zu Hause, Ritter nie. „Wir brauchen keine Prinzessinnen und Ritter haben nur den einzigen Zweck eine zu erobern“, das hatte Louis Freddie erzählt und der Kleine hatte es übernommen und so seinen Kindergarten-Freunden weitergegeben, seitdem spielen sie Cowboy und Indianer. „Obslalat“, grinste Freddie. „Was?“ „Obstlalat“ „Freddie…“ „Obst-SALAT“. Freddie hat meistens eine gute Aussprache, aber nach dem „st“ wieder ein „s“ zu sagen, fiel ihm immer noch nicht so leicht, deswegen ließ Louis ihn entsprechende Worte oft wiederholen. „Alles klar, Häuptling, lass uns Salat machen“.


	8. Revolutionaries wait for my head on a sliver plate (Coldplay – viva la vida)

Marie Antoinette war fünfzehn Jahre alt, als sie an Louis XVI verheiratet wurde. Jahre später war diese Ehe der Grund ihrer Ermordung. In der Zeit dazwischen lebte sie in Überfluss, Glanz und Reichtum. Sie lebte ihr Leben als bestände es ausschließlich aus Festen. Innerhalb der Mauern war sie die ruhmreichste Herrscherin Frankreich, während die Revolution außerhalb nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.   
Harry Styles war sechzehn Jahre alt, als er an Louis Tomlinson gegeben wurde. Jahre später war dieses Ereignis der Grund seines nahenden Todes. In der Zeit dazwischen lebte er für den Glitter, den Glanz und den trügenden Schein. Sein Leben glich einer nie endenden Selbstinszenierung. Auf seiner Bühne war er der ruhmreichste Sänger seiner Generation, während in ihm alles moderte und zerfiel.  
Versailles hatte den größten Spiegelsaal der Welt, und vielleicht auch den schönsten. Er fragte sich, ob es sich für Marie auch wie ein Kerker angefühlt hatte. Oder ob sie daran zurückdachte, als sie tatsächlich in einem saß. Er hätte vieles darum gegeben zu wissen, was sie dachte, als sie kurz davor war, alles zu verlieren. Ob sich die Kerker nur in ihrer Ausstattung unterschieden. 

Harry saß auch in einem Kerker. In einem Kerker, der von kaltem Licht erleuchtet wurde. Es gab kein einziges Fenster, aber unzählige Spiegel. Er befand sich in einem Kabinett aus silberbeschichteten Gläsern, und alles, das er sah, war sein eigenes, krankes Gesicht, das zurückstarrte. Marie hätte es sicher gefallen. Immerhin entsprach seine Gesichtsfarbe dem damals vorherrschenden Schönheitsideal. Wäre sie hier, hätte er jemanden gehabt, mit dem er sich hätte unterhalten können. Über Mode, vielleicht. Das Thema wäre bestimmt auf französische Spitze gefallen. Nicht nur, weil er von Kopf bis Fuß darin eingewickelt war.   
Marie Antoinette wurde verkauft, doch Harry hatte sich verkauft. Sie musste es tun, aber er hatte es gewollt. Da saß er nun, die Prinzessin im Spiegelkabinett. Wie viele von ihnen musste es noch geben? Wie viel Blut würde noch aus ihren lebendigen Körpern fließen, bis die Menschheit endlich zufrieden war?

Die Uhr klickte. Drei Minuten bis zum Ende. 

Am Anfang war er sich so sicher, dass dies sein Leben war. Er hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht. Die Fahrt nach Manchester war wie der Weg nach Paris gewesen. Marie wollte Liebe. Er wollte Ruhm. Es war beinahe witzig, wie sie beide zunächst jeweils das bekamen, das sie nicht wollten, um am Ende beides, nein alles, zu verlieren. 

Er hatte sich vor einer Stunde eingesungen, und noch einmal vor ein paar Minuten. Er sollte es aber trotzdem nochmal tun. Das bleibt übrig. Wie das österreichische Mädchen in der französischen Königin. Wie der Junge aus Holmes Chapel in einem Weltstar. Die Nervosität. Das Zittern in den Händen kurz vor einem Auftritt. Der Verlust des Gefühls in den Beinen. Der scheinbare Belag auf der Stimme, und das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Die mit denen er leben konnte und die, die er nie wieder loswerden würde. Die Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte. 

„Alles ist gut, Prinzessin.“ 

Das war mal gewesen. Vor langer, langer Zeit. Er fragte sich, ob Marie das jemals gehabt hatte. Er würde sie nicht bemitleiden. Niemand sollte so einen Schmerz spüren. Niemand sollte spüren, was er gespürt hatte.  
Neben ihm stand eine Schatulle. Dunkles Holz. Er wusste nicht mehr aus welchem Land sie stammte. Nur, von welcher Tour. Aus einer Zeit, bevor die Hölle losbrach. Aus seiner Zeit mit ihm, in der Zeit, in der sie dachten sie sein Könige, Herrscher über ihre eigene Welt.   
In der Schatulle lagen verschiedene Päckchen. Manche in avantgardistischen kleinen Boxen, viele waren allerdings in gleichen Tütchen verpackt. Er sprach nicht darüber. Mit niemandem. Nicht einmal mit Gemma. Es war wie das Staatsgeheimnis seiner eigenen Welt. Verschiedene Größen, verschiedene Farben, verschiedene Effekte, alle mit einem Ziel: den Schmerz zu betäuben. Damit er sich leer fühlte, weil leer immer noch besser war als angefüllt zu sein mit Schmerzen, mit Wut. Angefüllt zu sein mit Tränen.   
Leer zu sein war besser, denn leer zu sein ist wie sich vorzugaukeln frei zu sein in einem Käfig. Irgendwie machte das für ihn Sinn. Eine Prinzessin im goldenen Käfig. Eine Braut, ohne zu heiraten. 

Die Uhr klackte wieder. Eine Minute. 

Jemand klopfte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und er trat auf den hässlichen Flur. Vor ihm liefen drei Leute, zwei davon gehörten zur Security. Hinter ihm war es mindestens eine Person mehr. Zwei waren junge Frauen mit Klemmbrettern, die nur darauf warteten ihn zu zerfleischen. Er hörte sie flüstern. Flüstern wie Schreie. Sie schrien wie lächerlich sein Outfit war. Als ob er zum Altar laufen würde. Wie ein Brautkleid. Von Kopf bis Fuß Spitze mit einer Perlenkette.   
Es gab ein Sprichwort, oder mehr eine Weisheit. Trägt eine Braut Perlen zur Hochzeit, symbolisieren diese die nie versiegenden Tränen, die die Verbindung verursacht. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen zu sehr so. Was hätte sie nur werden können, ihre Hochzeit. Doch jetzt war aus der Hochzeit ein Gang zum Schafott geworden. Wie bei Marie. Alles wovon sie träumten wurde alles, das sie verloren. 

„Mr Styles, in drei, zwei, eins.“ Bühne. 

Das Wasser im Becken war eiskalt, und sein Körper schien zu kochen. Er wusste nicht weshalb genau, ob das nur der Aufregung zuzuschreiben war oder er es selbst verschuldet hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er nicht einmal die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Die Kälte kroch seinen Körper hoch, wie tausend kleine Nadeln, und er musste singen. Singen für diese Masse wilder Bestien, die im Gegenlicht der Scheinwerfer nur noch Umrisse waren.  
Er sah es trotzdem, das gehässige Lachen, die wütenden Blicke, die Eifersucht, die um jeden Preis versteckt werden sollte. Er sah wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten und dachten sie seien geschützt durch die Scheinwerfer. Als kleines Kind hatte er sich immer gefürchtet die Menschen würden ganz anders aussehen, wenn er sie nicht ansah. Würden sich in Monster verwandeln, die ihn zerstören wollten. 

Heute wusste er, dass er Recht hatte. Die Umrisse begannen ihre langen Arme nach ihm auszustrecken. Wie Tentakel. Sie wollten ihn zu einem von ihnen machen. Er wollte weg hier. Doch er konnte nicht. Das Eiswasser fesselte seine Beine, machte sie taub und Harry krank. Die armen Pianisten.   
Seine Kiefer begann zu zittern. Aus Kälte, aus Angst. Es war immer noch ein Drittel Lied übrig. Er musste es schaffen. Er war Harry Styles. Immer beim Text bleiben. Nicht abweichen. Nicht in er Musik verloren gehen. Er musste die geschriebenen Zeilen in seinem Blut verewigen und die auskalkulierten Einsätze waren in seiner DNA codiert. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. 

Die Tentakel wurden länger, wanden sich, und er suchte fieberhaft nach etwas, das ihm halt geben könnte. Aber er fand nichts. Er war alleine in einem Becken voller Monster. Sie öffneten ihrem Schlund, und Harry brannte als hätte jemand tausend Feuer in ihm angezündet. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Den Blick halb verlierend schweiften seine Augen weit weg. Da sah er ihn. 

Es war kaum mehr als ein anderer Umriss, aber er streckte keine Tentakel aus. Sein Mund war lediglich zu einem winzigen Lächeln verzogen. Hätte er es besser gewusst, hätte er gesagt, die Person weinte. Er trug einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug, und stand nahe bei der Tür.   
Er war hier.   
Er würde ihn retten, falls es nötig war. Tränen fielen aus seinen Augen. Das Klavier verklang. Wie eine Puppe verbeugte er sich, als gäbe es auch hier irgendein Hofzeremoniell. Oder als würde er seinen Kopf unter das Fallmesser legen und darauf warten, dass sie ihm aus Eifersucht den Kopf abschlugen.

„Mr Styles, folgen sie uns bitte.“ Die zwei Klemmbrettfrauen. Keine Reaktion. 

„Mr Styles, kommen sie bitte mit.“ Der Security-Mann. Keine Reaktion. 

„Harry, du musst dich umziehen gehen.“ Wo auch immer die Stimme seiner Mutter herkam, als er als kleines Kind in irgendeinem Kindertheater mitgespielt hatte. Langsam nickte er, und spürte, wie fremde Menschen ihn mehr aus dem Becken hoben als er hinausstieg. Dieselben Menschen stützen ihn auf dem Weg nach draußen. Der Boden war so furchtbar kalt, aber er zitterte nicht. Botenstoffe vollständig bei Synapsen angekommen. Die nächsten Stunden würde er so gut wie nichts fühlen. 

Der Beton kratze, seine Hosenbeine hinterließen eine Wasserspur. Die Tränen taten dasselbe mit seinem Gesicht. Es war ein Wunder, dass davon nichts in die Medien gelangt war. 

Zurück in seinem Kerker begrüßte ihn sein Stylist, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Vermutlich, weil er es gar nicht richtig mitbekam. Sie zogen ihn aus, etwas, dass er hasste, aber wogegen er sich nicht werte. Als er fast wieder gehen musste, fragte er es dann doch. „War er,“ er klang nicht wie der große Harry Styles. Er klang mehr wie der Junge, der aus XFactor geworfen wurde, weil er zu schlecht war. „War er hier? Er war doch hier, oder? Ich habe ihn gesehen.“ Sein Stylist brauchte eine Weile bevor er verstand. „Nein, Harry. Er war nicht hier.“ 

Dann begann Harry laut, beinahe hysterisch zu lachen und antwortete: „Das wäre ja auch wirklich übertrieben gewesen.“ Mit diesen Worten lief er aus der Garderobe, als hätten sie ihn nicht fünf Minuten vorher hineingetragen. Er lief, als hätte er nie irgendeinen Schmerz gefühlt, und gerade tat er das auch nicht.   
Er lachte, als Niall Horan Lewis Capaldi seinen Award übergab, so, wie Freunde das halt machten, und er spürte nicht mal den Schmerz. Den Schmerz, dass sie einmal Freunde gewesen waren. Niall war mal mit ihm hier gewesen. Aber anscheinend hatte sich die Welt für sie alle weitergedreht, und anscheinend kamen alle anderen damit auch klar. 

Er lachte den ganzen Abend lang, und nur daran, wie verzögert er reagierte hätte man erkennen können, was der Grund dafür war. Er lachte über einen Namen, den er nicht mehr kannte. Einen Namen, über welchen er sonst Lieder schrieb. Einen Namen, den er vergessen hatte.   
Ein Name, dessen Träger heute sehr wohl da gewesen war. Aber nicht gegenüber der Bühne, bei der Tür, sondern hinter dem Wasserbecken, damit Harry ihn auf keinen Fall sehen konnte. Ein Name, der den Saal noch vor dem letzten Ton verlassen hatte.


	9. I see children in the rain like the parade before the pain (Hollywood undead – young)

An einem regnerischen Samstagnachmittag hatte sich Louis aufgerafft und war im Tonstudio verschwunden, während seine Alibi-Freundin, aber immerhin Vertraute, in seiner Küche saß und genüsslich seine letzte Tiefkühlpizza verspeiste. „Elanor?“ Die Angesprochene seufzte, denn sie hatte bereits Stunden investiert, dass „e“ in ihren Namen hinein zu basteln und das geringfügig modifizierte Upgrade dem Kleinen beizubringen. Vergeblich. „Ich wette, Harrys Namen kannst du aussprechen“, murrte die Brünette. „Harry?“, Freddie setzte sich interessiert neben Eleanor, er griff mit seiner kleinen Hand nach einer verhältnismäßig großen Karotte und biss ohne sie zu schälen hinein. Erst wollte sie ihn noch davon abhalten, ließ es aber bleiben, als ihr die Bedeutung des Satzzeichens bewusst wurde: Ein Fragezeichen. Wieso ein Fragezeichen? Viele Dinge auf der Welt waren seltsam und sinnbefreit, aber wieso um Himmels Willen formte der kleine Tomlinson eine Frage aus diesem ganz besonderen Namen? „Na, Harry. Harry Styles. Harry Edward Styles.“ 

Eleanor versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber ihre Stimme schlug wie ein Geigerzähler immer höher aus, als sie Harrys Namen klimaxartig wiederholte. „Ahh, kenn ich nicht“ „Doch, sicher… warte“. Zittrig angelte sie mit ihren schlanken Klavierfingern in ihrer Manteltasche herum, um einige Sekunden später triumphierend ihr Handy wie eine Waffe zu zücken, es zu entsichern und eilig „Harry S“ einzugeben. Fest entschlossen drückte sie dem Indianerhäuptling ihre schussbereite Waffe in die Hand, aber als er sie entgegennahm und nichts passierte, war sie entsetzt und enttäuscht zugleich. Der Wuschelkopf betrachtete das Bild und bewunderte den prunkvollen Anzug und die durch das offene Hemd offenbarten Bilder, die Harrys Haut bekleideten. „Ne, kenn ich nicht, aber er würde vielleicht mit mir heimlich Ritter spielen“, mutmaßte Freddie mit einem kritischen Seitenblick auf Eleanor, ob sie ihn vielleicht an seinen Paps verraten würde, aber weil sie nicht so aussah, als ob sie was verstanden hätte, atmete er erleichtert aus und vernichtete die Karotte, die eigentlich von Louis für einen Salat gedacht war. 

Generell sah die Brünette nicht so aus, als hätte sie irgendwas verstand, denn ihr Mund stand leicht offen und ihre Augen hatten sich geweitet. Alles in allem, sah sie etwas dümmlich aus. Wie ein Fisch. Freddie kicherte wissend, dass ihn sein Paps jetzt ganz schön geschimpft hätte, wüsste er, was er selbst gerade dachte. „Elanor, kommst du mit in mein Tipi?“, brachte Freddie nun endlich seine anfängliche Bitte hervor. Als diese zustimmte, krochen beide in sein liebevoll zusammengebautes Kissen-und-Decken-Tipi, in welches die Größere von beiden einfach hineinpasste, weil das Zelt normalerweise für Freddie und seinen Vater konstruiert war. 

„So, du Häuptling“, Eleanor schien sich halbwegs beruhigt zu haben: „Du sagst also, dass du Harry nicht kennst“. Vorsichtshalber zeigte sie ihm nochmals drei Bilder, bei denen allen Freddie vehement den Kopf schüttelte. Als die Brünette ein weiteres Bild zu Tage förderte. „Paps kennt Harry?“, plötzlich sah der Kleine interessiert aus und blickte das Foto an, auf welchem sein Vater zu sehen war, der sich lächelnd zu dem Unbekannten wandte. „Auch Liam“, fügte Eleanor hinzu. „Onkel Liam?“ Freddie nannte Liam und Niall sowie weitere Freunde von Louis aufgrund ihrer häufigen Besuche „Onkel“, auch weil er ja nur Louis` Bruder Ernest als Onkel hatte, der aber noch so jung war, dass er locker als sein Cousin durchgehen konnte. Darauf zeigte Louis` Freundin ihrem Schützling ein Bild von den Freunden, soweit man Freunde sagen konnte. Verhasste sollte man sie vielleicht eher nennen. Ein kleiner Finger schob sich auf das Display und deutete der Reihe nach auf die vier Personen. „Paps, Onkel Liam, Onkel Niall.“ Dann war er kurz still. „Und Onkel Harry?“ 

„Nein!“, das Wort war schneller und lauter aus ihrem Mund entwichen, als geplant und ließ Freddie zusammenzucken. „Nur Harry“, berichtigte sie ihn rasch. „Nur Harry“, wiederholt er willig und dann ganz leise: „Warum? Warum nur Harry? Warum kommt der nie?“ „Weil…“, seine Aufpasserin schien mehr als überfordert. „Hör mal, der Harry…“ „Nur Harry“, korrigierte Freddie sie sofort. „…der Harry und dein Paps, die verstehen sich jetzt nicht mehr so.“ „Warum?“, der Kleine schien wirklich interessiert an diesem Thema und Eleanor wusste, dass ihr das Wasser jetzt bis zum Hals stand. Umkehren war jetzt keine Option mehr.   
„Manchmal passt es einfach nicht mehr und die Wege von zwei Leuten gehen auseinander.“ Sie schien wirklich sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort zu sein. „Warum? Sie waren doch Freunde. Sind sie jetzt keine mehr?“ Damit ließ er die Mundwinkel der Brünetten sinken: Doch keine gute Antwort. Aber Kleinkinder schafften es doch immer wieder diese Frage zu stellen. Warum? Ja, warum eigentlich, um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie die Antwort nicht. Höchst wahrscheinlich wussten es die beiden Betroffenen nicht mal selbst. „Nein, sie sind keine Freunde.“ Die einzig richtige Antwort. „Warum?“ Die Frage. „Weißt du, beide haben sich verändert.“ Freddie rümpfte seine kleine Nase: „Also mögen sie sich nicht mehr?“ Sie seufzte. Es war falsch gewesen, damit angefangen zu haben, aber woher hätte sie auch riechen sollen, dass Freddie nichts von Harry wusste. Immerhin hatte Louis ein Poster von diesem in seiner Kleiderschrankinnenwand hängen und seine beiden Platten hatte er sich auch gekauft, obwohl er überhaupt keinen Schallplattenspieler besaß. „Doch, dein Vater mag Harry noch.“ „Aber Harry ihn nicht mehr?“ Eleanor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ohh, armer Paps“. 

„Hör mal, mit deinem Paps darfst du aber nicht über Harry reden“, wies sie den Kleinen in seine Schranken. „Harry macht ihn traurig, oder?“ Er schien verstanden zu haben, dass es sich bei dem „nur“ wohl um keinen Titel oder Beinamen, sondern um ein Versehen gehandelt haben musste. Sie nickte und hoffte, dass sich Freddie auch daran halten würde, sonst könnte sie wirklich ersthafte Probleme bekommen: „Also bleibt es unser Geheimnis, dass du von Harry weißt?“ Ein Geheimnis klang doch immer gut und Kinder liebten Geheimnisse. 

„Ja, ein Geheimnis“, bestätigte der kleine Indianerhäuptling ihre Theorie, während dieser tief in Gedanken versunken überlegte, ob der bemalte große Harry heimlich mit ihm Ritter spielen würde. Louis zu Liebe auch ohne Prinzessin. Aber wenn er an das Bild dachte, dass Eleanor ihm gezeigt hatte, dann musste Harry eigentlich schon der Prinz sein… wenigstens der König. Und Freddie würde auch nicht versuchen jemand zu erobern. Versprochen. Das würde doch sicher ein tolles Spiel werden: Ritter Freddie, Cowboy Louis und Prinz oder halt König Harry. Freddie beschloss seinem Vater bald diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Die Aussicht auf so ein lustiges Spiel war doch spannender als das geheime Versprechen: Sie würden sicherlich Spaß haben. So zu dritt.


	10. Every time our eyes meet/ this feeling inside me/ it is almost more than I can take (lonestar – amazed)

Es war dunkel innerhalb von Louis` Kopf. Nebelig, unklar und umhüllt. Er, unrelevantester Schuhputzer, würde heute eventuell Harry Edward Styles, den berühmtesten und schönsten Prinzessinnen-Popstar, treffen. Es war unvermeidlich. Seine Stylistin fuchtelte wild in seinen Haaren herum und versuchte die Trunkenheit und sein Sexleben aus ihnen heraus zu kämmen. Anfangs beschwerte sie sich noch scherzhaft und erkundigte sich nach dem Grund für die Ungemachtheit seiner Haare. Nachdem die ältere Dame aber jedes Mal nur ein müdes Schulterzucken erntete, ließ sie es relativ schnell bleiben und ihre Konversation beschränkte sich auf „Hallo, schön dich zu sehen“ „Gleichfalls“ und „Viel Spaß“ „Mhm“. 

Viel Spaß, schon ironisch. Wie sollte Louis ernsthaft Spaß haben, bei den ganzen Events, Interviews, Shows, Auftritten – so alleine? Keiner, der mit ihm Scheiße baute und ausbrach, wenn es zu viel wurde. Keiner, der ihm Wasser über den Kopf schüttete und auf ihn aufpasste. Keiner, der andauernd mit ihm und manchmal auch über ihn lachte. Keiner, der ihn vorsichtig anlächelte und ihm kleine Signale und Gesten schenkte. Kein Spaß, wenn man ihn nicht teilen konnte. Sein ganzes Leben hatte Louis alles mit jemandem teilen müssen. Mit seinen Eltern und seinen unglaublich vielen Geschwistern. Mit vier, später drei Jungs. Und jetzt? Er sollte alleine Spaß haben. Mit sich selbst. Oder, die Alternative, sich jemanden Neuen suchen. Ging das überhaupt? 

Louis würde jetzt in das protzige Auto steigen und sich dann fahren lassen und sich dann auf dem roten Teppich präsentieren. Dabei wird er angestrahlt werden und geblitzt von den tausenden und abertausenden Kameras, nicht wie bei den Konzerten, nicht wie die Fans. Die Lichter und Blitze würden jeden Schritt versuchen zu verfolgen und dabei Louis´ Haut versengen. Die aggressiven Strahlen werden sich unerlässlich in seinen Körper fressen und ihn schließlich bis auf die Knochen niederbrennen, weil sie sich alle danach verzehrten ihn bloß zu stellen, nackt zu sehen, dann zu erwischen, wann er es nicht wollte. Louis schraubte seinen blauschimmernden Flachmann auf, nahm eilig einige Schlucke und ließ den puren Wodka durch seine Adern fließen. 

Oh, verdammt, das hatte er jetzt dringend gebraucht. Er unterdrückte seinen Drang sich durch die Haare zu fahren und vergrub stattdessen sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Hallo? Entschuldigung? Du bist schon aus der Maske draußen, jetzt ist dein Concealer verschmiert!“, die empörte Stimme seiner Maskenbildnerin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit verzögerter Reaktion wandte er sich zu ihr um. „Ja, stimmt, packen Sie einfach noch was drauf. Hauptsache er erkennt mich nicht.“ Seufzend holte die betagte Dame wieder mehrere Fläschchen und Tuben hervor. Louis beobachtete sie dabei. Anschließend zog sie vereinzelte kleine Fugenspachtel aus ihrer Tasche und zückte dann einen ausgewachsenen Malerspachtel, mit dem sie immer näher an sein Gesicht herankam. Louis schluckte und lehnte sich im Stuhl immer weiter zurück, während sie trotzdem immer näher auf ihn zu kam. 

„Verstecken soll ich dich, huh?“, sie verzog ihr altes Gesicht. „Meinst du sie wäre so stolz auf dich?“. Er schluckte über die rhetorische Frage und zugegebenermaßen ziemlich geschickt eingesetztes Stilmittel. Nein, stolz wäre sie sicherlich nicht. Zugespachtelt, wie er gerade wurde mit weißer Wandfarbe, um weiß wie ein unbeschriebenes Blanko-Blatt zu sein. Zugesoffen, weil er sich gerade selbst abschoss, um die Situation nicht ertragen zu müssen. Die weiße Farbe tropfte sein Gesicht herunter und dann auf seinen schwarzen no-name Anzug. Die Farbe wurde immer flüssiger, rann über seinen gesamten Körper und bildete schließlich einen immer größer werdenden See unter seinen Füßen. Als sein ganzer Körper koloriert war, stand er auf und schaute die vielen gaffenden Augen zurück an: „Zufrieden? Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? Jetzt könnt ihr mich anmalen und gestalten so wie ihr das wollt. Wen jucken meine eigenen Gefühle oder Ansichten oder Ängste oder Probleme, wenn man mich anmalen, vorführen und so darstellen kann, wie man will?“ Er erwartete keine Antwort, bekam aber trotzdem eine: „Niemand“. 

„Jetzt halt doch mal den Mund!“, fuhr ihn seine Stylistin an und sah auf einmal gar nicht mehr so alt aus. „Ich.. was?“, seine Stimme klang kratzig und rauchig, obwohl er seit Ewigkeiten keine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen liegen hatte. So zwei Tage oder so. Louis nahm ein leises Tuscheln wahr. „Er fantasiert schon wieder.“ „Nein, ihn hat er noch nicht erwähnt.“ „Halt ihn gut fest, der ist komplett dicht.“ Seine Stylistin redete mit seinem Bodyguard. Alles wie immer also, aber darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, sondern versuchte lieber mit zitternden Fingern an sein Ersatzblut zu kommen. Wegen Harry hatte er sein ganzes Blut ausgeweint, deshalb musste Ersatz her. Diese Aussage war richtig, obwohl es ungerecht war, sie auszusprechen, da Louis selbst für sein Tun verantwortlich war. Trotzdem hatte Harry eine gewisse Mitschuld, fand Louis und das wollte er jetzt auch mitteilen: „Also eigentlich“, er hickste, „der Harry hat mein Blut geklaut und jetzt“, er unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Husten und war sich anschließend nicht mehr sicher, wo er stehen geblieben war, also setzte er einfach dort an, wo er gedanklich war, „also ist Harry auch Schuld, ich bin auch, aber auch er“. „Jaja, klar Louis, klar.“ 

Sie verstand ihn nicht, das fand Louis aber okay. Er verstand sich ja selber auch nicht. Der Dunkelhaarige erreichte den Flachmann, als er aber versuchte diesen aufzuschrauben, wurde ihm das blaue Behältnis rabiat aus den Händen gerissen. Ein großer langhaariger Mann schob sich in sein Sichtfeld. Das war doch nicht etwa? Oder doch? Louis ließ sich hochziehen und aufrichten. „Mr. Tomlinson, wenn Sie mich nun bitte begleiten würden. Sie haben einen straffen Zeitplan heute Abend“, die strenge Stimme ließ Louis aufschrecken. Doch nicht er. Nur sein Bodyguard, dem er nie das „du“ angeboten hatte. Aus keinem bestimmten Grund, es interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht, wie dieser Mann ihn nannte. 

Louis wurde von mehreren Personen in ein Auto verfrachtet. Er erkannte die Gesichter nicht. Nicht, weil er die Personen nicht wirklich kannte, sondern eher, weil er die Gesichter so undeutlich sah. Aber Louis schämte sich und wollte nicht nachfragen. Also musste er wohl oder übel drauf vertrauen, dass es seine Leute waren. Louis wurde keine Zeit gegeben im Auto zu vomieren und sie kamen wenige Minuten später an der verhassten Ortschaft an. Louis fand das wirklich lächerlich, er wurde hier extra eingeflogen, um über einen Teppich zu rennen. Für weitere Gedanken hatte er keine Zeit und Gehirnkapazität, denn er wurde mehr oder weniger sanft aus dem Gefährt befördert, nachdem seine Krawatte zurecht gezogen wurde und er von zwei in Anzügen gekleideten Männern aufgestellt wurde. Wie eine Schaufensterpuppe. „Los, Tomlinson!“ Wie ein ferngesteuerte Roboter, der alles tat, was man ihm vorher einprogrammiert hatte. Louis unterdrückte den Drang zu salutieren und versuchte sich konzentrieren. 

Schritt für Schritt bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die brennenden Augen der Kameras, während er vorgab ein Mensch zu sein. Vor allem ein nüchterner Mensch. Weitere Augen (diesmal waren es echte) brannten sich in Louis` Fleisch und erst wollte er seine kostbare Energie nicht drauf verschwenden, diesen Augen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Dennoch tat er es und zu sagen, dass er es bereute, wäre falsch. Aber trotzdem war er nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, weil er jetzt etwas tun musste, was nicht einprogrammiert war. 

Diese Augen, so unmechanisch und natürlich, so grün, wie ein Waldsee an einem Freitagmorgen, so kalt und gefährlich, wie die Schwefelschwaden, die in die höchsten Himmelsschichten stiegen, so liebevoll und sanft, wie Harry Edward Styles` Augen nun einmal waren. Seine Prinzessin schenkte ihm zwei Sekunden dieses Anblicks, allerdings ohne Liebe und Wärme. Tief bohrte Harry anschließend seine Augen gleichermaßen verwirrt und verstört in den blutroten Boden. Er sah lieber rot, als blau. Das tat weh. Louis aber schaffte es nicht seinen Blick zu lösen wissend, dass er es auch nicht durfte. „Harry, schau mich an“, versuchte er durch Telepartie seinem Baby mitzuteilen. Als hätte er es wahrgenommen, gewährte er Louis einen erneuten Einblick in seine Augen. Harry sah so unsicher aus. Du siehst so unsicher aus und ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Köpfe drehen sich nach dir um, wenn du durch die Türe kommst. Du brauchst kein Make-up, um dich zu verstecken. So zu sein, wie du bist, ist vollkommen ausreichend. 

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Das war die richtige Frage. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ihn ignorieren, winken, lächeln, sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen. Diese Entscheidung nahm Harry ihm ab, denn er hob seine riesige, mit unzähligen Ringen bestückte Hand und winkte Louis. Ganze zwei Mal. Also hob er ebenfalls seine winzige Hand. Deine Hand passt in meine, als ob sie nur für mich gemacht wäre. Außerdem machte er etwas, was er nur für seinen Sohn oder die Medien tat, er versuchte zu lächeln. Vielleicht machte er es heute für die Fans, vielleicht auch nur für Harry, das wusste er nicht so genau. Er bog seine Mundwinkel nach oben und gab sich dabei wirklich Mühe. Aber wie auf einer Irrfahrt suchten sie sich gleich wieder einen Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Nicht mit Louis, denn er zog seine Mundwinkel wieder fest nach oben und bildete krampfhaft ein Lächeln. Ohne Erfolg, fürchtete er. Aber der gute Wille zählt, oder?   
Plötzlich war alles vorbei. Noch eine Hand voll weitere Schritte, dann wurde er gepackt und unter Protest in das schwarz-matte Auto geschoben. „Aber…“ „Shh, schon gut. Ich weiß“, versuchte man ihn zu beruhigen. „Wie lange war ich hier?“ Stunden, Tage, Jahre… „Auf dem Teppich? Circa zwei Minuten“, wurde er berichtigt. Minuten? „Ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt.“ „Ja Louis, ich weiß…“


	11. I miss that sound/ 'Cause now we don't sing so loud (Gerard way- brother)

Es klingelte. Es war kurz vor zwölf nachtmittags und wirklich niemand sollte zu dieser Zeit bei ihm klingeln. Eigentlich sollte sowieso niemand bei ihm klingeln, egal zu welcher Zeit. Und wenn sie dann schon bei ihm klingelten, dann doch nachts, wenn er sein Gesicht verbergen wollte, und es auch konnte. Nachts war er ungesehener, freier. 

Nachts war er so unendlich einsam, dass es ihm eigentlich egal sein konnte, was er tat. Auch wenn er eigentlich gar nicht allein war, umgeben von Sternen die so viel heller schienen als er, die ihn von oben herab anlächelten und in den Himmel hoben. Sterne, die ihn in sein Grab ließen.   
Geblendet, das war er gewesen, und das ist er immer noch. Dennoch raffte er sich auf, von dem Fußboden vor dem Klavier mühsam auf wackelige Beine. Beine, die heute nicht mehr laufen wollten und es dennoch taten. Hätte er sich damals ein kleineres Anwesen gekauft, müsste er jetzt nicht so mit sich kämpfen.   
Hätte er jetzt nicht so viel Zeit, sich aufzurappeln, aufrecht hinzustellen, an einem Spiegel nur im Augenwinkel am Schatten seiner selbst vorbeizugehen. Als er die Tür erreichte, fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt noch öffnen sollte. Wer auch immer geklingelt hatte war bestimmt bereits weitergegangen. Trotzdem riss er die Tür auf. (Das literarische Motiv des kategorischen Trotzdem. Wir selbst könnten damit leben, wir, alleine, in unserem Schmerz, in unserer Scham. Allein in abgeschiedener Einsamkeit mit nichts als unseren Gedanken. Er könnte es. Aber wir gehören uns nicht allein. Wir sind ein Teil einer Gemeinschaft, einer Maschine. Ohne eigenen Willen. Und so müssen wir es tun. Wir wollen nicht, aber wir müssen es doch.) Die Sonne brannte sich auf seine Hornhaut. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, zu vertraut um seinen Besuch gut zu heißen, zu lieb um ihn wieder wegzuschicken. 

„Hallo,“ sagte Niall, die Arme von oben bis unten mit Essen beladen. Manche, sehr wenigen Dinge würden sich wohl nie wirklich ändern. Dennoch war seine erste Kontribution zu dem von dem Iren initiierten Dialog fragwürdiger Natur. „Wie kommst du hier her?“ Niall lachte. Harry wünschte sich, es wäre da selbe unbeholfene, fröhliche Lachen, das vor Jahren durchs Bootcamp geschallt war. Er wusste, dass dies unmöglich war.   
Und doch, erkannte er so viel von damals in dem Lachen, dass er die Tür gerne wieder zugeschlagen hätte. Dann wäre er in die einzige dunkle Ecke in diesem absurden Gebilde gekrochen. Er hätte Salzwasser aus seinen Augen gepresst, so viel, dass ein neuer Ozean gegründet worden wäre. Es gab vielleicht einen Weg, ohne Niall zu verletzen. Denn, nach all den Jahren, war es immer noch ein ungeschrieben Gesetz, Niall jemals unter Vorsatz zu verletzen. Ihn nie zum Mitwisser großer Schmerzen zu machen.   
Er wusste nicht, dass der Mann, der ihm gegenüberstand, dieselbe Regel befolgte, was ich betraf. 

Es war schlimm genug, wenn es einfach passierte, dass Niall verletzt wurde. Weil er zu müde war oder zu tief in irgendeinem Loch lag, um selbst herauszufinden. Er durfte nicht, er hatte keine Wahl (das kategorische Trotzdem). Daran war er gewöhnt. Dies kannte er, besser als sich selbst. Die Dinge, die er musste, waren die, die von ihm übrig waren. Deshalb vielleicht, besann er sich seins Gegenübers.   
„Heathrow nach LAX, geflogen, Harry. Weißt du, das geht.“ Niall lächelte wieder und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. In seinem Gehirn jedoch waren die Worte gerade erst angekommen. Es war kein Vorwurf in den Worten. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sprach jemand zu ihm ohne einen Vorwurf. Das allein hätte gereicht, ihn weinen zu lassen, wenn er die Emotionen noch hätte. Und doch trug sogar Niall den Schatten dieser Tage. Die Melancholie, die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie würden sie wohl nie loswerden. Es war zu einem Teil jedes einzelnen geworden.   
Er war sich nicht sicher, was Niall mit dieser Erwähnung der Flughäfen sagen wollte. Vielleicht gar nichts. Vielleicht alles. Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wer hier vor ihm stand. Was das bedeutete. Dieser Mann, der ihm näher gewesen war als ein Bruder. Sie hatten sich so gut gekannt. Jedes Detail, und jetzt begrüßten sie sich wie Fremde.

„Alles okay, Harry?“ Nialls Stimme war plötzlich erschreckend nah an seinem Ohr. Harry blinzelte, um ein Bild seiner Umgebung zu erlangen. Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Der Helle Holzrahmen der Eingangstür, und dann, seltsam surreal, als würden sie beide nicht hierhin gehören, das Bild von Niall und ihm, halb neben und halb gegenüber einander, zu nah. Nicht nah genug. Nicht ihre Welt. 

„Ja,“ sagte Harry, dessen eigentlicher Plan es gewesen war Niall los zu werden. Aber er spürte etwas sein Gesicht hinunterlaufen. Zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Jahrzehnten. Niall sagte nichts. Oder doch, vielleicht sagte er in seiner Stille mehr, als er jemals durch Worte gesagt hatte.   
Als Harry jedoch die Tür geschlossen hatte, Niall schon in der Küche stand und seine tausenden von Boxen auspackte, fing er doch an zu reden. „Das ist aber eine riesige Küche, Harry. Kochst du so viel? Also so viel wir früher? Dann lohnt sich das ja, aber sonst. Ach, bestimmt kochst du viel. Du lädst bestimmt auch viele Leute ein, oder, sonst ist das Haus ja viel zu groß. Wo sind denn deine Löffel?“ Harry stand im Bogen zur Küche. Trotz des offenen Wohnkonzeptes war die Küche doch irgendwie einsam. Vielleicht weil sie einfach da war, ohne einen Zweck zu erfüllen. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal gekocht hatte. Es musste Monate her sein. Erst durch Nialls Frage wurde ihm bewusst, in was für einer Kulisse er lebte. Und mit welchen Dämonen der Vergangenheit. Sie waren ihm über das Meer gefolgt. „Ich habe nur zwei,“ gab er zu und öffnete eine Schublade, in dieser lag lächerlich wenig Besteck. Löffel. Eine komische Sache, wie viele Ängste er jetzt damit verband. 

Niall zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann geht’s halt so.“ Auch wahr. „Essen wir im Wohnzimmer?“ fragte er weiter. Harry blieb nichts als zu nicken und eine Schüssel, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie noch besaß, ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen. Drei Wände Glas, riesige Sessel in weiß mit Metall eingefasst. Ein Glastisch. Hypermodern. Alles sehr stylisch. Kein einziges Bild an der Wand, kein einziges Buch im Regal. Nicht einmal Noten standen hier. In der Zeit, in der Harry eine Schüssel reingetragen hatte Niall irgendwie drei getragen, den Tisch gedeckt, und Wasser aufgetrieben. „Jetzt habe ich dir gar nicht geholfen,“ stellte Harry fest, als sie beide saßen. Niall winkte ab. „Ist kein Problem. Du hast ja den Salat getragen.“ Er lachte. Salat, aus irgendeinem Grund vielleicht Harrys größter Triggerpunkt. Außer Salat hatte Niall noch Hühnchen mitgebracht, irgendwas mit Kartoffeln und dann noch Soße, zumindest sah es aus wie Soße. „Das ist aus diesem Restaurant da rechts um die Ecke und dann links. Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich wollte ich ohne was kommen, aber dann halt doch nicht.“ Jetzt musste sogar Harry lächeln. Das war typisch. 

„Und, was hast du so gemacht die ganze Zeit? Das Album ist echt gut, Kompliment. Obwohl, naja, manches ist jetzt nicht so wirklich meins, weil es echt komisch ist. Ehrlich, aus Spaß hätte ich fast eine Wassermelone mitgenommen,“ Niall schien eine Antwort zu erwarten während er irgendwie Sinn in die verscheiden Schüsseln brachte, indem er sich Essen auf den Teller legte und davon dann eigentlich alles gleich wieder in seinem Mund landete. „Nicht viel. Ich war hier. Ich habe ein paar Konzerte gegeben, keine großen. Interviews.“ Er fühlte sich als hätte er einen Monolog gehalten, er, der sonst stundenlang zu Massen predigte. „Die Tour hat sich nach hinten verschoben, oder? Meine haben sie ja abgesagt.“ Niall war sicherlich traurig deshalb, aber diese Trauer mischte sich mit der, die sowieso schon um sie herumwaberte. „Ja,“ antwortete der Jüngere und probierte ein Salatblatt in sich hineinzubekommen. 

„Ich hatte echt sorgen es nicht hierher zu schaffen. Du bist jetzt ein familiärer Notfall.“ Die Schüsseln sind fast leer. Sogar Harry hat es geschafft, etwas zu essen. Nialls bloße Anwesenheit hatte einen so positiven Einfluss auf ihn, dass er sich teilweise sogar an längeren Gesprächen beteiligen konnte. Draußen ist es Juni. Draußen wütet ein Virus, das tausende Opfer fordert. Draußen wütet ein Virus, das den Menschen zeigt, wie modrig alles ist. „Mhm,“ machte Harry. Vor langer Zeit waren sie das Mal, eine Familie. „Zuhause ist es nicht mehr so schlimm wie hier. Deshalb haben sie mich gehen lassen,“ erklärte Niall weiter. Harry schüttelte sich. „Mein Zuhause ist jetzt hier, Niall.“ Es folgte eine ungewöhnliche Pause. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem Niall fast wütend, aber mit fester, ruhiger Stimme sagte: „Nein, Harry, dein Zuhause ist nicht hier.“ Harry wollte etwas einwenden, aber Niall streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich habe zwei Zuhause, Harry. Eines dort, wo mein Herz ist und eines dort, wo die wichtigsten Menschen sind, die ich habe. Und das hast du auch, aber Los Angeles, Harry, Los Angeles ist kein Zuhause, es ist ein Exil. Du lebst in einem Exil für alles, von dem du denkst, dass du es getan hättest.“ Etwas stiller fügte er hinzu: „Aber es ist nicht dein Zuhause.“ Die kargen Wände, das viele Weiß mit Metall, es wirkte fast schon klinisch kühl. Vielleicht war es das, das und Nialls Worte, die so tief aus seinem Herzen zu kommen schienen, was Harry dazu brachte, zu zerfließen. Er zerfloss in das Meer, das er schon prophezeit hatte. Aber er tat es nicht allein, und auch nicht in der Dunkelheit, nein, er tat es in der brennenden Sonne, in den Armen seines besten Freundes. Denn das war Niall. Sein bester Freund, sein Bruder, Wegbegleiter. Irgendetwas, dass so viel war, dass es kein Wort dafür gab. 

Niall, der war in dem Moment, indem Tränen in ihm hochgekocht waren, zu Harry herüber gehüpft. Weg waren der normale Niall, oder der ernste Niall. Jetzt war da nur noch der Liebenswürdige Niall, der all seine Hoffnung, all seine Liebe an seine Freunde weitergab, bis er selbst nichts mehr hatte, weil sein Herz viel zu groß für sein eigenes Wohl war. 

Harry blinzelte. Irgendwo in der Ferne lief leise eine Sendung, irgendetwas mit Witz, weil er spürte, wie jemand lachte, der ihn im Arm hielt. Es war nicht die Person, über die er nicht sprach, weil das hätte er gemerkt. Trotzdem war es jemand vertrautes, sonst hätte er nicht so ruhig geschlafen. Der Geruch ließ ihn vermuten, dass es Niall war. 

„Hey,“ sagte eben dieser, „Gut geschlafen?“ Der Dunkelhaarige nickte benommen. Diesmal meinte er es wirklich so. Er hatte sich wohl in den Schlaf geweint, denn er spürte das Salz auf seinem Gesicht und die Kopfschmerzen, die sich langsam in seinem Kopf verteilten. „Na das will ich auch hoffen, immerhin lagst du fast drei Stunden auf meinem Bein. Es ist zwei Mal eingeschlafen.“ Harry lachte ein bisschen, als sich plötzlich ein ganz anderes Gefühl in ihm breit machte. 

„Oh, ähm, Niall, ich-,“ mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und rannte, mit einer ungeahnten Kraft, Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Wahrscheinlich war es das, das Niall dazu brachte, auch aufzustehen und Harry hinterher zu rennen. „Was ist los?“ Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Niall Harrys Schlafzimmer ohne weiteres, obwohl er erst zwei Mal in seinem Haus in Los Angeles gewesen war, und nur einmal sein Schlafzimmer gesucht hatte. Ziemlich sicher deshalb, weil die Tür sperrangelweit aufstand und der Jüngere (der Jüngste) viel zu laut in einer Schublade kramte, die er genau in dem Moment schloss, in dem Niall in den Türrahmen trat. Harry blickte ihn an, eine seiner Hände zusammengeballt. Die Luft schien sich zu verändern. 

„Ich muss ins Bad,“ erklärte Harry und lief durch den Raum. Niall kannte dieses Verhalten. Er hatte ihn ertappt, das war offensichtlich. Zusammen mit dem, was Liam schon länger befürchtete, machte er sich ernsthaft Sorgen. „Harry, was ist in der Schublade?“ Keine Antwort. „Harry, Herrgott nochmal. Sprich mit mir. Was ist in der Schublade?“ Als Harry wiederum nicht antwortete, riss Niall die Schublade auf. Was ihm entgegenstarrte waren Tütchen, kleine Boxen, und diese komischen orangefarbenen Röhrchen, die er nur aus Filmen kannte. Alles war zu irgendeinem Punkt gefüllt mit Tabletten in allen Größen, Farben und Formen. 

Auf den meisten standen zwei verschiedene Worte, die beinahe magisch schienen. Benzodiazepine und Opioide. Er zückte sein Telefon, weil er zwar ein grobes Konzept davon hatte, was es sein könnte, aber nicht daran glauben wollte, bis er es schwarz auf weiß sah. Genau in dem Moment trat Harry aus dem Badezimmer, in einem komischen Schein, bleich wie eine Leiche. In seiner Hand, eines dieser Tütchen. Sie blickten sich wieder an. Niall wusste nur eine Sache. Ganz kurz stand die Welt still. 

Bis sie sich viel zu schnell zu drehen schien. Harry rannte auf ihn zu, schlug die Schublade wieder in die Kommode, und wollte wahrscheinlich auch dasselbe bei Niall tun, hätte dieser ihn nicht festgehalten. Natürlich hörte Harry nicht auf, sich zu wehren, er schlug irgendwie gegen seinen Arm, probierte sich frei zu kämpfen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Dann wurde er zu Pudding. Niall, der ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gehalten hatte, schob sie beide Richtung Bett. Er saß dort, Harry irgendwie an ihn gedrückt, fast wie ein Kind. Niall musste wieder stark sein. Er wusste, er würde nie Louis sein können, aber er war wahrscheinlich alles, dass Harry gerade hatte. Deshalb musste er da sein für ihn. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt auszuflippen. Sie konnten jetzt nicht beide ausflippen. Nicht, wenn Liam nicht da war und wenn Louis nicht und Zayn nicht- so ging das nicht weiter. Sie mussten darüber reden. „Warum denn, Harry? Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?“ Ein Schluchzen. „Wusste nicht wie.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt ist es ja raus,“ wimmerte das Etwas. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Niall dem Drang nicht widerstehen, durch Harrys Haare zu wuscheln. „Wie schlimm ist es?“ „Sehr schlimm." Eine kurze Stille. Dann wieder Harry, diesmal ohne Frage, und scheinbar auch ohne Zusammenhang. "Mitch hätte nicht so reagiert. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen.“ „Dann ist dieser Mitch kein sehr guter Freund.“ „Nicht so gut wie du.“ 

Sie verweilten eine Weile so, aber zumindest waren sie jetzt offen miteinander. Harry litt ganz schön, alles schien zusammenzufallen, die ganze Welt, die er sich aufgebaut hatte. Irgendwann war Harry wieder eingeschlafen und Niall ging, nicht bevor er einen Zettel auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, auf dem ihre nächsten FaceTime Termine notiert waren. Nialls Telefonnummer stand nochmal darauf. Neben der von Liam, und der von James, denn James war hier, und das war vielleicht ganz gut, für die halbe Leiche, die Niall im Schlafzimmer zurücklies. 

Kaum schloss die Tür hinter ihm, zuckte er sein Telefon, wählte Liams Nummer, und konnten nur mit Mühe selbst Tränen zurückhalten.


	12. Hello, hello, baby you called (lady gaga – telephone)

Natürlich war Liam bereits wach, obwohl es viel zu früh am Tag war. Als er dann das klingelnde Telefon anhob und Nialls Namen las, nahm er sofort ab und bekam direkt in sein Ohr gebrüllt: „Liam. Liam? Liiiaaaam?“ Völlig überfordert – und das war Liam selten – antwortete er: „Niall? Hallo? Alles klar?“ Prompt bekam er „Nein. Nein? Nichts ist klar“, entgegentrompetet und fragte sich augenblicklich, was ihren ruhigen und gemäßigten Iren so aus dem Wind gebracht hatte. Der Arme, ich sollte ihn mal runterbringen, dachte er sich und entschied sich für die denkbarste standardmäßigste Entscheidung: „Okay, beruhig dich. Komm runter.“ Okay, vielleicht unklug und das unterstrich Niall sogleich, indem er ihn fassungslos fragte: „Wie soll ich mich denn beruhigen?“  
Liam wusste ja gar nicht, worum es überhaupt ging. Irgendwie hatte er Angst vor der Antwort, wahrscheinlich auch weil er ziemlich sicher war zu wissen, um was oder besser um wen es ging. Auf seine vorsichtige Nachfrage, was passiert sei, antwortete Niall sofort: „Harry“, als hätte er nur auf die Frage gewartet. Scharf zog Liam die Luft ein und blieb still, gab sich und Niall eine Pause, damit sich beide seelisch vorbereiten konnten, auf das was folgt. Um seinem Sohn im Geiste entgegenzukommen, machte dann Liam den Anfang: „Also, was ist mit Harry?“

Diesen Anstoß hatte Niall wohl benötigt und legte los: „Harry, ja, ehm, Harry… ich war grad bei Harry…. Und naja zuerst war er müde und dann war eigentlich noch alles okay, und dann, bis dann, bis ich ihm dann ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt bin. Eigentlich war Harry dann gar nicht mehr in seinem Schlafzimmer, davor aber schon, da hat er in seiner Schublade gewurschtelt. Und dann hab ich halt nachgefragt, was da drin ist und er hat „nichts“ gesagt und dann habe ich nochmal nachgefragt und er hat „nichts“ gesagt. Als er dann gegangen ist ins Bad, dann, dann…“ Liam schloss die Augen und spürte, wie ein Fünftel in ihm immer mehr aufhörte zu leuchten und griff sich betroffen an die Brust. Eigentlich wollte er sich noch ein bisschen Zeit geben, die wollte Niall ihm offenbar aber nicht gewähren, denn er fuhr fort: „Dann hab ich halt in der Schublade herum gewurschtelt. Und dann hab ich`s gefunden.“  
Zittrig kippte Liam einen ordentlichen Schuss Rum in seinen Tee und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er hielt es kaum aus, als er Niall befahl seinen Fund endlich zu konkretisieren. „Die Tabletten.“ Idiotischerweise fragte Liam nach, weil er es nicht hören wollte, nicht wahrheben wollte, obwohl die Sache glasklar war: „Welche? Abführtabletten? Blutdrucktabletten? Viagra?“ Liam schätze ab und zu ein paar Pillen dieser Art. Zayn auch. Sofort drängte sich Liam ein Bild auf, das er mit eiligem Kopfschütteln loszuwerden suchte. 

„Nein! Drogen!“, platzte es schlussendlich aus Niall und weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte, fragte er nach: „Was für Drogen?“ Die Antwort dauerte länger, als er erwartet hatte, als würde Niall die Worte mühsam zusammenstückeln: „Ben-zodia-zep-ine, Opioide!“ Oh Gott, Liam war zu kurz in der Schule gewesen: „Was zur Hölle? Soll ich das jetzt googlen? Es ist viel zu früh, um mich jetzt mich Fachausdrücken zu bewerfen.“ „Schlaf- und Betäubungsmittel“, Niall klang geschäftig und ein bisschen so, als hätte er die Antwort schon länger geplant und das war, was Liam irgendwie beängstigte: „Woher weißt DU das?“ „Wikipedia, weil das andere stand auf der Verpackung“. Das klang nach Niall. Zuverlässig, unschuldig, besorgt. Liam war ein klitzekleines bisschen erleichtert.  
„Aha…“, antwortete er, damit Niall wusste, dass er ihn gehört hatte, dann wurde ihn erst die Tragweite der Worte bewusst: „Scheiße.“ Tausend wirre Gedanken wichen einer flirrenden Stille. Liam war der Banddaddy. Er musste eine Lösung finden für dieses Problem, aber wie? Er wusste ja nicht mal, wie er Kontakt aufnehmen sollte zu Harry. Einzig Niall hatte eine engere Bindung (die nicht sexuell war wohlgemerkt) zu ihm, deswegen blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Niall zu Rate zu ziehen: „Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Oh, verdammt. Lass uns… lass uns das persönlich besprechen. Hier, in London. Du kommst doch jetzt wieder hier her, oder?“ „Ja, Morgen, also heute, also ja Morgen“, antwortete Niall. Klar, er würde doch niemals eine Bitte ausschlagen und er würde sich auch beide Beine ausreißen für jeden von ihnen. 

„Soll wir es L-?“, hakte Niall nach und Liam unterbrach ihn rabiat: „Nein.“ „Sollen wir es Zayn-?“, fragte er nochmals nach. „Ja“. Liam würde es Zayn niemals verheimlichen können und wollen. Niall okayte ihn und er okayte Niall, als sein Sohn an seinem Hosenzipfel zog und besorgt zu ihm aufblickte. Liam wusste wieder, warum er ihn Bear genannt hatte. Als sein Sohn anfing zu sprechen, legte er auf.


	13. I wanna be drunk when I wake up (ed Sheeran - drunk on the right side of the wrong bed)

Manche Tage sind zum Kotzen. Also wortwörtlich. Louis kotzte. Das war dann meist so gegen halb vier. Dann schlief er, manchmal ganze fünf Stunden lang. Das war aber Luxus. Meistens wurden ihm nur drei oder dreieinhalb Stunden vergönnt, bis er irgendeinem Termin nachkommen musste und das völlig verkatert. Um halb acht Uhr an diesem Tag kniete er mit dem Geschirrhandtuch auf dem Boden und wischte aggressiv auf seinen Teppich umher. Auf dem mintgrünen Teppich mit dem orange-rot-braunen Fleck, der ihn plötzlich penetrant nicht loszulassen schien. Wie eine große glühende Pupille, die Louis wirklich wütend machte. „Lass es“, er packte die Unterlage und krallte sich dort fest. Dann schüttelte er sie, stoppte sich dann aber in der Bewegung, weil er sich selbst vollkommen albern vorkam. 

Albern, weil er das Gefühl hatte von einem Teppich beobachtet wurde. Albern, weil er mit einem Einrichtungsstück sprach. Albern, weil er sich wie ein 16-Jähriger zu gesoffen hatte. Louis richtete sich auf und packte den übel riechenden Lappen und den Teppich, blickte sich eilig um und schritt dann zum Fenster. Kurzerhand schleuderte er die unliebsamen Gegenstände aus diesem und beobachtete wie der zarte Teppich zusammen mit dem kleineren Lappen kurz von Wind erfasst wurde und dann im Nachbargarten landete. 

Anschließend vergrub er sich in die hinterste Ecke seines Doppelbetts und sein Gesicht in seinen Hände. In dem Schattenstreifen-Licht des Rollladens schloss der Ältere die Augen und versucht die Wege seines letzten Vierteltages zu rekonstruieren. Fest in eine Decke geschlungen ließ er sich fallen. Leider nur etwas zu tief.   
Näher, mehr, fester, schmerzhafter. Louis drängt sich an den Körper vor sich. Er wollte es spüren. Den Schmerz. Die Nähe. Vor allem sie. Kein ewiges Vorspiel oder Vorbereitung, sondern nur Natur, Ehrlichkeit und Wildheit. Trotzdem war sie so sanft und vorsichtig zu ihm. Die warme große Hand mit unzähligen Ringen an Louis` Taille ließ ihn erzittern. Zarte Stromschläge durchfuhren ihn, während das Blut in seinen Adern immer heißer und heißer zu werden schien. Bis es kochte, wortwörtlich. Louis sah zu der Brünetten auf, wie sie über ihm thronte und wurde langsam verführt von ihren dunklen Locken. Sie knabberte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen und hauchte zarte Küsse in seinen Nacken. Verdammte Scheiße, Louis würde sterben für diese zärtlichen Hände. Die vollen Lippen bahnten sich einen Weg zu seiner Schulter, begannen die weiche Haut liebevoll zu reizen und Louis dort zu markieren. Als seins. Louis sollte ihm gehören, wie er Louis gehören sollte. Manche Dinge sollten nicht hinterfragt werden, denn sie waren Naturgesetz. Genau so belief es sich mit Louis und – ihr. 

Er reckte sich ihr entgegen, wollte diese Lippen endlich auf seinen spüren. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln näherte er sich Louis an. Ja. Ja. Bitte. Sie kam Louis´ stillen Bitte nach und er fühlte sich, als würde er in andere Sphären katapultiert werde. Halt, katapultieren war ein falscher Begriff, kein aggressives Nach-oben-werfen, eher ein vorsichtiges Emporheben. Ja, der Größere der beiden beförderte Louis in den siebten Himmel, -sieben, war eigentlich mehr als untertrieben. Nicht dass Harry unglaublich selbstsicher und furchtlos war, weder noch. Sogar eher umgekehrt, er war vorsichtig, manchmal ängstlich, ein bisschen seltsam, aber vor allem unmenschlich süß und verständnisvoll. Wenn die beiden zusammen waren, pochte Louis´ Herz genauso wild und unkontrolliert, wie bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. Oh scheiße, wie widerlich süß. Oh scheiße, wie sehr Louis ihn doch liebte. Wie sehr er es liebte, was er mit ihm machte, seine muskulösen Arme um ihn schlang und mit ihm abtauchte. 

Dichte Schleier des Verlangens und des Begehrens wandten sich um die beiden, als sie sich miteinander verbanden. Nicht zu sanft, sondern so wie sie es beide wollten. Die Schwerelosigkeit der Lust umgab die beiden und bildete eine hauchdünne Blase um die Liebenden. Leise und immer laute anschwellende Töne verließen Louis´ und Harrys Mund. Während das goldene Sonnenlicht die markanten Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren hervorhob, fragte sich der Blauäugige, wie ein menschliches Wesen nur so unglaublich wunderschön aussehen konnte. Harry sah aus wie ein Engel. Hungrig und begierig presste Louis seine Lippen auf die seinen und nahm wohlwollend das dunkle vibrierende Geräusch, das Harrys Kehle verließ, wahr: „Lou...“. Wie er es doch liebte, wenn er seinen Namen sagte. So bedächtig, so zärtlich. „Oh, Louis“. 

Das helle Stöhnen ließ den Wuschelkopf Harry verwirrt in die Augen blicken. In das tiefe Grün ihrer Augen. Oh, achso. Wie hieß? Helena? Haily? Hanna? Heather? Scheiße. Louis riss seine Augen auf und wischte sich die Tränen hecktisch von der Wange. Er hatte doch erst gestern Abend. Sollte er? Nein, oder? Er konnte sich doch heute nicht schon wieder gefühlslos trinken. Oder?


	14. All my life I’ve been so lonely/All in the name of being holy (marina – buy the stars)

Draußen schien die Sonne, aber draußen schien immer die Sonne. Warum ihm das auffiel, war ihm wahrscheinlich selbst nicht klar. Eine Sache jedoch war ganz sicher, selbst wenn es in Strömen geregnet hätte, dann hätte die Sonne doch geschienen. Nicht, weil es so war, aber weil er es gesagt hatte. Er, der große Harry Edward Styles. Die anderen hätten sich ohne Bedenken seiner Meinung angeschlossen. Hunderte, Tausende, eigentlich Hunderttausende. Die Masse die nicht denkt, die ihm blind folgt, weil sie ihn bewundern. Das ist wie es sein sollte. Er ist die Sonne, und alles andere zentriert sich um ihn herum. So wie es sein sollte. So, wie es eigentlich sogar in seiner Band war.   
Er war nicht mehr Teil von One Direction. Er würde es nie wieder sein. Er war jetzt das, was er immer sein wollte. Hatte jetzt das, was er immer haben wollte. Die anderen vier sollten ihm das erstmal nachmachen. Der jüngste von ihnen und doch der Erfolgreichste. Ein Phänomen, das haben die Medien sie genannt. Aber das ist nicht so ganz richtig. Sie waren nie ein Phänomen. Er war es, er allein. Ihm sind die Mädchen in Scharen nachgerannt. (Und um ehrlich zu sein, die Jungen auch.) Um ihn haben sich alle gerissen. Harry hier, Harry da. Erst weil er niedlich war, dann weil er heiß war. Es hatte keinen Zweck es zu verklausulieren. So war es gewesen. So war es immer noch. Egal wie sehr manche Fans probierten ihn zu rehabilitieren, egal wie viele dachten, es sind alles nur Lügen. Das ist, was er ist. Jetzt ist es ihm nicht mehr peinlich. Jetzt ist er es, und es gibt kein Zurück mehr. 

Er hatte sich designt nachdem es ihm niemand mehr vorschreiben konnte. Er war jetzt jemand anders. Nicht mehr der Junge aus Holmes Chapel, nein. Er war jetzt ein Gemälde. Menschenmassen starrten ihn an und suchten Gründe, warum sie nicht so perfekt waren. Ihm blieb die Freiheit, zurückzulächeln und zu sagen, schau dich doch mal an, niemand ist perfekt. Niemand, mit Ausnahme von ihm. Wenn die Leute kamen und ihn zu einem Symbol stilisierten, dann war er das schon lange. Symbol für alles, über das nicht gesprochen wird. Symbol der Liebe, des Verlangens, der Freiheit. 

Er war die Sonne, und alle wollten in seinem Schein stehen. Zu gerne vergaß er, dass die Sonne innerlich verbrannte. Aber das würde ihm sowieso nicht passieren. Er konnte gar nicht verbrennen. Er war schließlich perfekt. All die anderen mit ihrer Kleinkunst, oder was auch immer sie da trieben, es war ja geradezu lächerlich. Winzige Hallen, die hätte er ja fast vor all dem ausverkaufen können. Dabei hatte er noch gar nicht angefangen über die Musik zu sprechen. Wenn man es so überhaupt nennen konnte. Es war ja fast peinlich, dass er mit diesen Menschen zusammen Lieder geschrieben hatte. Niall gab sich ja wenigstens Mühe. Zayn konnte man im Ernstfall noch anhören, wenn es nicht anders geht. Liam hat wirklich jedes letzte bisschen Geschmack verloren. Und der andere da, der sowieso keine Töne trifft, was war von dem schon zu erwarten. Den Müll den er der Welt vorgesetzt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich zu seiner Bilderbuchfamilie verkriechen. Er spielt schließlich noch besser Fußball, als dass er singt. Wobei dafür war er ja jetzt zu alt. Manche Menschen hatten eben Pech. Das trifft natürlich nicht auf ihn zu. Er war Harry Styles. Götter hatten ihn vorbestimmt bevor er geboren war. 

„Hey Harry,“ Mitch stand vor ihm, ein Getränk in einem Becher dessen Namen und Zusammensetzung er nicht kannte. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Wenn Harry etwas nicht wusste, dann weil er nicht wollte, ansonsten wusste er alles, kontrollierte alles. „Denken,“ beantwortete er die längst überfällige Frage. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Ausdruck über Mitch Gesicht, als hätte er sich gewundert, dass Harry das tat. Als wäre es selten. „Über was?“ „Darüber,“ er konnte Mitch jetzt unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Aber Götter wie er waren gut darin zu lügen. Zu täuschen. Zu betrügen. Doch selbst wenn er gewortet hätte, er hätte darüber nachgedacht, wie toll, wie sternenähnlich er ist, hätte Mitch ihm nicht widersprochen. So war seine Band. Sie sagten zu allem ja, dass Harry äußerte. Einfach weil Harry es schlussendlich immer am besten wusste. „Über das Album,“ antwortete er schließlich. Eine viel erprobte Antwort, die immer funktionierte. Bei jedem. Wie bei Doctor Who und dem gedankenmanipulierenden Papier. Die meisten Menschen interessierten sich nicht für den Inhalt einer Antwort, solange sie eine bekamen. Als Paradebeispiel dafür eignet sich die Frage nach dem persönlichen Wohlbefinden. Da funktionierte es auch immer, bis es nicht mehr funktionierte. Wie vor fünf Tagen mit Niall. Seitdem probierte er dieses abscheuliche Ereignis zu verdrängen. 

Jetzt war er besser, wieder richtig eingestellt. Sein Blick verschwamm deshalb teilweise. Er sah nicht mehr so viel, vielleicht auch wegen der ewig währenden dumpfen Kopfschmerzen. Seit Tagen hatte er keine feste Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen. Doch Niall hatte Recht behalten. Es war wieder alles gut. Er fühlte sich jetzt sogar besser als am Anfang. Sollten sie doch alle in Panik um ihn leben. Er würde ihnen beweisen, dass er immer noch der Beste unter ihnen war.   
Immerhin war er der Erfolgreichste von allen. Er war der Vermögendste. Nur er wurde mit den größten Ikonen längst vergangener Zeiten verglichen. Ohne ihn wären sie nie zu irgendetwas gekommen, aber mit ihm wurden sie die erfolgreichste Boygroup aller Zeiten. So hatte er fast sechs Jahre an Menschen vergeudet, die ihn dann verließen, die ihm in allen Belangen widersprachen. Die, die sich von seiner Sonne erleuchten ließen und so taten, als konnten sie selbst strahlen.   
Dann war da noch der Vierte. Der Verräter. Er hasste ihn, er hatte es immer getan. Wie das glänzende Zentrum der Welt und ein verfallenes Dorf. Als ob alle Bewohner das Dorf verließen um in die große, glitzernde Stadt zu gehen. Aber was konnte das Dorf im Vergleich dazu auch bieten. Der Himmel begann rot zu glühen. Er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es aussah wie ein Vorbote. Ein Vorbote einer Katastrophe. Als würde seine Hochmütigkeit bestraft werden. Dabei war er doch nur ehrlich. Die Wahrheit, die jeder sah, und niemand aussprach. 

„Das Album war doch wie zu erwarten ein Hit,“ bemerkte Mitch, „Oder planst du schon das Nächste?“ Was für eine überaus idiotische Frage. Natürlich plante er schon das nächste. Er seufzte genervt. „Natürlich das Nächste. Was glaubst du denn? Dass Geld auf Bäumen wächst? Dass ich meine Alben eines Morgens einfach in der Hand halte?“ Zum Ende hin war Harry immer lauter geworden, hatte Mitch sogar angeschrien. Nicht, das dies von Vorteil wäre, denn jetzt hatte Harry selbst Kopfschmerzen. Diese Schafe. Es widerte ihn an, wie sie ihm alle blind folgten, wie keiner Fehler an ihm sahen. Er war perfekt. Wie eine Marmorstatue aus der italienischen Renaissance. Sie taten alles, was er sagte. Diese Macht hatte unglaublich gute Seiten, und er wollte sie beinahe so sehr wie alles andere, vielleicht sogar mehr. Trotzdem war es ekelhaft. Doch Harry war ihr Anführer. Er war das Zentrum des Universums, und sie mussten alle vor seinem Glanz niederknien. Niemand würde ihm jemals nahekommen, ihn berühren können. Mit der Ausnahme der Male, an denen er es erlauben würde. Wer weiß, vielleicht war heute ja so ein Tag. 

Denn Mitch war schon viel zu nah, Hand schon fast in seinen Haaren, eine andere fast an seinem Hemd. „Harry, es tut mir leid, ich,“ Mitch brach seinen Satz ab. Er war wirklich viel zu nah. An einem normalen Tag wäre Harry geflohen. Er hätte diese Nähe von einer anderen Person nicht ertragen. Keine Berührung mehr seit damals. Doch heute war kein normaler Tag. Nein, heute hatte er einen Regenbogen zu sich genommen, heute war es Harry egal, ob Mitch da war. Mitch war viel zu warm, aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Aber Harry musste es sowieso tun. So sah ihn die Welt, so wollte er die Welt ihn sehen. Das war er, das wollte er sein. Das war Harry Styles. So feierte ihn seine Generation, weit über die Grenzen gesunder Bewunderung heraus. Sie wollten ihn auf Händen tragen, wollten ihn berühren, aber sie konnten es nicht. 

Einst zerfielen die Menschen zu Staub, wenn sie Götter in ihrer wahren Gestalt zu Gesicht bekamen. Und doch wollten sie es. Sie wollten ihr Leben an einen einzigen Moment verlieren. Aber die Götter waren fort. Jetzt war er da. Jetzt taten sie dasselbe mit ihm. Er liebte all ihre Aufmerksamkeit, wie sehr sie sich danach verzehrten was sie ihm alles opferten. Wie sie ihn wollten, während er niemanden wollte. An normalen Tagen nicht mal Mitch. Aber heute war Regenbogentag. Er spürte nichts mehr. Er war so weit über ihnen, so weit weg.   
„Ich,“ begann er zu säuseln, „Ich vergebe dir.“ Dabei musterte er Mitch und bewegte seine Hände über ihm. Wie der Papst. Wie Gott auf Erden wandelnd. Begnadigung. Absolution. Wie hoch war er geflogen. „Danke,“ Staubige Worte seines Gegenübers. In ihnen etwas, dass Harry nicht ganz deuten konnte. Der Raum war leer. Genau so leer wie Harry. Die anderen waren weg. Die Welle schwappen über sie, der Raum begann sich zu wenden, die Szene, plötzlich eine ganz andere. 

Auch wenn er es inzwischen gewohnt war, dass sein Leben bis aufs äußerste Entrückt war, dass es ein absurdes Theater war, kam ihm etwas an dieser Situation seltsam vor. Jahre vorher hatte er es immer gemieden, mit Mitch allein zu sein. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, warum. So, als würde etwas passieren, als wären es nur sie beide. Als würde sich Mitch in ein Alptraummonster verwandeln. Dabei mochte er Mitch, sagte er sich. Mitch war sein bester Freund, beteuerte er sich selbst. Zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf stritten sich, ob es überhaupt so sein durfte, wenn er so nah mit einem menschlichen Wesen zusammen war. Er, der Gott, Mitch, der Mensch. 

Mitch sollte sich doch eigentlich niederknien vor dem Thron, sollte betteln bis Harry sich dazu hinabließ, ihm eine Sache zu gewähren. Ja, Mitch müsste ihn sogar fragen, ob er in seiner Gegenwart atmen durfte. Bisher war es auch immer so gewesen. Aber sie hatten ein Spiel gespielt, und jetzt wendete sich das Blatt. Früher war Harry auf einer anderen Sphäre und Mitch war so weit unter ihm. Aber jetzt, da sie das erste Mal allein waren, schien sein Lebenskonzept zu bröckeln. Und doch wollte er die Kontrolle behalten. Er musste die Kontrolle behalten. Schon als Mitch ihm für die Vergebung gedankt hatte, klangen Mitchs Worte abschätzig, zumindest gleichgültig. Er traute sich nicht, den anderen anzublicken. Sein Herz pochte. Es war, als würde er all seine Erhabenheit, seine Göttlichkeit verlieren, je länger sie allein blieben. Seine Schulter wurde berührt um zu implizieren, dass er sich umdrehen musste. Aber Harry wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Niemand konnte ihn dazu zwingen, bis jetzt. 

Er spürte nichts mehr, nichts als den Schock, so herumgerissen zu werden. Nun gut, wenn er so wollte, dann halt so. Harry konnte Menschen auf viele verschiedene Weisen anschauen, und jede hatte einen bestimmten gewünschten Effekt. Nur jetzt, gerade jetzt, brachte es nichts. Vielleicht weil seine Augen zu sehr verschleiert waren durch den Konsum all dieser Substanzen. Oder, weil Mitchs Augen schon mit etwas anderem gefüllt waren. Etwas, das nicht Harrys Augen ausgelöst hatten, dafür aber der Rest seines Körpers. 

Wäre sein Verstand klar gewesen, wäre ihm vermutlich aufgefallen, dass er nicht in den tiefen, eisigen Ozean blickte, den er sich insgeheim so sehr wünschte. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt war er ein heiliges Wesen, jetzt konnte er Leuten Heilung durch Berührung versprechen. Wenn das hier Rache war, dann war er gut darin. Gut darin, zu glauben, dass er immer noch die Kontrolle über Mitch hatte.   
Sekunden später fiel weiße Seide zu Boden, als wäre der Krieg erklärt worden.   
Harry hatte man als Kind erklärt, dass Kunstwerke nur aus der Ferne betrachtet werden. Außer man ist der Künstler selbst. Aber er hatte nie angenommen, dass Mitch jemals irgendeine Form von Erziehung genoss. Unwillkürlich schloss er mit dieser Welt ab, verlor sich in dem eisigen Meer aus blauen Träumen. Er war so weit weg, und es war nicht mehr Mitch der ihn berührte. Nicht jetzt, nicht in den Sekunden, die aus der Zeit fielen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, und bevor er es verhindern konnte, entfloh ihm eine Erinnerung. Einmal zu viel. Einmal zu schnell. 

Mitch hatte seine Wege, ihn daran zu erinnern, wo er war. Bei wem er war. Er flog in die Zeit zurück, und gegen die Wand. Mitch war direkt hinter ihm. Er war allein. „Du hältst dich für göttlich, du denkst, du kannst machen was du willst,“ metallisches Klirren mit rauen, abhackten Worten, auf eine Art, die Harrys Körper in Eiswasser tauchten, „Und das bist du,“ sein ganzer Körper, wie auf einem silbernen Teller, vor Mitch, „Gott Harry, das bist du.“ Zu eng. Zu nah. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Die Wand hätte man mal wieder streichen können, oder sah nur er die Punkte? Dann, abrupt.  
„Aber auch Götter müssen bluten.“ Schmerzen, die nicht einmal seine Farben auslöschen konnten, durchzogen seinen Körper wie Fäden, durchschossen seine Blutbahnen, banden sich an seine Organe, ließen ihn erblinden. Wenn das hier Rache war, dann war sie rot. 

Kurz war er Mitch dankbar, dass er endlich wieder etwas fühlte. Bis der Schmerz jede Genugtuung, jede positive Empfindung verdrängte. Etwas Heißes, Salziges fiel aus seinen Augen, die nichts mehr zu erblicken vermochten. Zwischen den Schmerzen, die ihn zu verbrennen schienen, ahnte er irgendwo Mitchs Stimme. „Du kannst also bluten. Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, du bist ein Gott. Ich wusste, das hier würde passieren.“ Natürlich. Weil manche Dinge trotzdem passieren, weil Mitch Dinge anders interpretierte, als sie waren. Weil er sich die Welt so machte, wie er sie wollte. Das hatten sie gemein. 

„Du,“ hustete Harry, die letzte Kraft aufbringend, „Du bist krank.“ Mitch schien irgendwo zwischen dem scharfen Einziehen von Luft und den Geräuschen, die die Luft erfüllten, zu lachen. „Nein Harry, du bist krank.“ Die Wand war kalt. Alles andere war heiß. Unangenehm heiß, so wie Sommer in Jamaica. Irgendetwas ran aus seinem Haaransatz. Aber er hatte es doch gewollt. Er hatte die Flagge fallen lassen. Schmerz. Eine Stunde später war es endgültig vorbei.   
Mitch hatte seine Lippen auf seine gedrückt und war gegangen. Harry hatte nicht die Kraft gefunden, ihn wegzustoßen. Er fühlte sich dreckig, entehrt, wie ein gefallener Engel. Er war Luzifer, er hatte seine eigenen Dämonen heraufbeschworen. Es wurde ihm alles klar. 

Die Zeit, in der er dachte, er würde über alles herrschen, er wäre ein Gott. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass es auch eine Unterwelt gab. Er quälte sich, mehr kriechend als laufend, die Treppe hinauf. Überall war Blut. Rot. Alles, dass er sah, war rot. Mitch war weg, aber er hatte seinen Geist hiergelassen. Seinen nach Blut und Schweiß stinkenden, ihn ewig treibender Geist. Niemals würde er ihm entkommen können. Er hatte ihn selbst hergeholt.  
Kaum fand er die Kraft, den Stift zu halten. Dennoch musste er es tun. Sein ganzer Körper war nichts als Schmerz. Er musste es ihm sagen. Der Himmel hatte doch immer nur ihm gehört. Der einzige Engel. All die Versuche den Schmerz zu betäuben, all die Lügen. Nie wieder würde er ihnen unter die Augen treten können. Was hatte er bloß getan.

Noch mehr Blut. Blut und anderes, anderes über das er nicht nachdenken wollte. Er wollte nur, dass es aufhört. Alles, was er je geliebt hatte, hatte er zerstört. Er war der Herrscher über die Hölle geworden. Tausende von Feuer wollten ihn verbrennen. All die Dämonen, die er zu ihnen gesandt hatte. Und die ganze Zeit hatte er sich für das Licht gehalten, für unantastbar. Es musste aufhören. All die Schmerzen die sich durch seinen Körper fraßen wie Rost durch Metall. Er wünschte, Mitch hätte ihn lebendig gehäutet. 

Jetzt musste er mit all dem leben, ewig brennend. Aber er wollte ihm noch alles sagen Er musste wissen, dass er ihn liebte. Trotzdem. Immer noch, obwohl er so ein Monster geworden war. Obwohl alle Linien verschwammen, war diese eine noch klar. Fine Line. Nicht Mitch, Louis war die Erlösung, die er nie mehr erhalten könnte. Der siebzehnte Juli. Sie hätten so viele Pläne gehabt, und der hatte sie enttäuscht. Es hatte ihn angemacht, All die Tränen, wie abhängig die halbe Welt von ihm war, wie abhängig sie von ihm waren. So hatte er nie werden wollen. Das war er doch gar nicht. Das war jemand anders, in ihm, der sich langsam in ihn fraß, so wie Mitchs Geist und das ganze Blut. Das Blut auf dem Brief vor ihm, den ein anderer Geist schrieb. Einer, der es noch werden würde. Jedes Wort schien in roten Tropfen wieder vom Papier zufallen. Er schrieb doch. Schrieb, bis er keine Worte mehr hatte. 

Er ließ den Brief auf dem Bett liegen, versuchte sich zu bewegen. Wieder wurde sein Körper von brennender Masse übergossen. Wahrscheinlich dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis er bei der Schublade war. Niall. Es tat ihm so unendlich leid. Er musste sie von den Ketten befreien, die er ihnen angelegt hatte. Er war alles zusammen. Warf es alles zusammen ein. Regenbogentag. Blut tag. Die Glühende Masse schien zu Stein abzukühlen. Laufen auf Nadeln. Nun musste er seine Haut loswerden. Musste alles loswerden, was Mitch war. Er wollte Mitch nicht in die Hölle mitnehmen. Es reichte, wenn sie sich dort trafen. So lange musste er unter dem Wasser bleiben. Musste so lange bleiben, bis alles weggewaschen war. Bis er weggewaschen war. Bis nichts blieb als sein Blut und die Tinte auf seiner Haut. Wieder hörte er Mitchs Geist lachen., spürte, wie er ihn packte. „Louis,“ wimmerte er. Mitchs Geist ließ in Bekanntschaft mit einer anderen Wand machen. Das Wasser war eiskalt und das war gut. Das beruhigte das Feuer in ihm. Der Herrscher der Hölle wartete, bis sein einziger Engel kam. Und bald würde sich ein weiterer Geist in dieses Haus gesellen. Blut gemischt mit Tinte. Er ertrug die Schmerzen nicht mehr. Er musste nicht mehr. Wenn das hier Rache war, dann hatte er sie verdient.


	15. sechzehnter juli zweitausendzwanzig

“Harry, bist du da?” Sarah hatte die Tür mit ihrem eigenen Schlüssel geöffnet. Obwohl es zu Anfang hieß, dass sie ihn nur im Notfall benutzen durfte, hatte es sich über die Zeit eingebürgert, dass sie sich immer selbst Zugang verschaffte. Harry war meist irgendwo, und sie wollte ihn nicht damit nerven, dass sie schon wieder ihre Drumsticks hatte liegen lassen, besonders wenn es so eine besondere Art war, dass Harry nicht mal mehr wusste, worum es sich handelte. Im Haus herrschte Stille, nur eine Dusche hörte sie laufen. Das also tat Harry nach den Bandproben. Obwohl sie schon auf Tour mit ihm war, war es doch ein Geheimnis, das Leben ihres Leadsängers. Sogar für sie, obwohl sie einen Schlüssel zu seinem Haus besaß. Als keine Antwort von Harry kam, lief sie in Richtung der offenstehenden Tür. Jedoch nicht zu weit, sie wollte ihn nicht stören. Harry und sie hatten von Anfang an klar definierte persönliche Grenzen. Sie schätzte ihn, als Musiker und als Mensch, und doch wollte sie nicht Teil seines Strudels werden. Denn Sarah war sich klar darüber, dass in dem freundlichen, offenen Harry ein Abgrund verborgen war, in den sie nicht integriert werden wollte. Also, privates und geschäftliches so gut wie möglich trennen.

Und doch ging sie jetzt weiter, immer weiter auf die Tür zu, denn irgendetwas kam ihr komisch vor. Das letzte Mal, dass Harry unter der Dusche war, hatte er ihr geantwortet und war ein paar Minuten später, spärlich bekleidet, im Foyer des Hauses auf. Aber jetzt floss das Wasser einfach nur weiter. Noch ein Schritt Richtung Verletzung ihrer Prinzipien. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung?“ wieder keine Antwort. Sie gelangte zur Tür. 

Das Schlafzimmer war komplett abgedunkelt, Vorhänge blockten jedes natürliche Licht aus. Etwas sagte Sarah, dass dies nicht nur heute der Fall war. Eine Schublade am Sekretär war aufgezogen, kleine Brocken lagen überall auf dem Boden. Die helle Bettwäsche war voller Flecken, deren Beschaffenheit sie nicht mehr prüfte. Denn als sie das alles gesehen hatte, klickte etwas in ihrem Kopf. Das Badezimmer erreichte sie in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Da sah sie ihn. Kopf gegen das Fließen gelehnt, die rote Blutspur grotesk schön im Neonlicht. Sein

Körper lag da, so bleich wie die Duschwanne. Hätte Sarah die Zeit gehabt, wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass er wirklich so schön war, wie gemunkelt wurde, aber jetzt sah sie nur den Abgrund. Das Wasser war eiskalt, spritze auf ihren Arm und auf den Boden als sie ihn aus der Dusche zog. Zur selben Zeit probierte sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche zu fischen. „Harry,“ sagt sie nach Beendigung des Telefonats. Seine nassen Locken klebten an seinem leblosen Gesicht. „Harry, bitte, bleib hier.“

Als der Krankenwagen kam und Harry einpackte, ließ sie einen Brief in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Sie wusste nicht, wer dieser Louis genau war, aber sie hatte eine Vermutung. Sollte sich diese bewahrheiten, durfte der Brief nicht in falsche Hände geraten.


	16. siebzehnter juli zweitausendzwanzig

_LP._

Liam war noch nicht mal richtig wach, als er abhob. Er hatte sich gewünscht, heute Nacht würde der Anruf nicht kommen, aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass er es nicht erwartet hatte. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht richtig geschlafen. Zumindest bis jetzt. Vor zwanzig Minuten war er dann doch seiner Müdigkeit erlegen. „Payne,“ meldete er sich am Telefon. Sein halber Körper war immer noch daran einzuschlafen. „Mr Liam Payne?“ fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende. Es war eine weibliche Stimme. „Mit wem spreche ich?“ wahrscheinlich ist die Frage für jeden Erwachsenen normal, aber für ihn war sie von höchster Wichtigkeit. Das Telefonat hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Er saß halb im Bett. „Eliza Mallory,“ Sie sagte ihren Namen, nannte den Namen eines Krankenhauses in Los Angeles, und sofort stand er auf. Es war nicht so, als hätte ihm das etwas gebracht, aber er konnte jetzt nicht sitzen. Er musste sich zumindest vorgaukeln, dass er nicht sinnlos rumsaß und darauf wartete, dass Miss Mallory irgendwas erzählte. Vielleicht ließ er sie deshalb nicht ausreden. „Es geht um ihn, nicht?“ Und sie fragte nicht wer ihn war. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Mr Styles wurde eingeliefert. Sie sind als der nächste Ansprechpartner aufgeführt.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang außer der Professionalität noch etwas anderes mit. Etwas, das klang, als wäre sie wirklich ergriffen. Darauf folgte eine Pause, der Liam entnahm, dass sie jetzt gerne wissen würde, was er gedenkt zu tun. „Okay, ich,“ Liam Payne, der Liam, der immer eine Antwort, einen Plan hatte, war sprachlos, „tun sie, tun sie alles, was nötig ist, um ihn- sie wissen schon.“ Sie wusste. „Wir versuchen ihn am Leben zu erhalten.“ Eine kurze Pause. „Die nächsten auf der Liste, Mr Niall Horan, Mr Zayn Malik, Mr Louis Tomlinson,“ sie brach ab. „Ich werde sie kontaktieren. Kümmern sie sich um Harry.“ Er wollte auflegen, als er ihre Stimme noch einmal hörte. Diesmal aber so, als würde sie vom Protokoll abweichen. Als würde sie ihm etwas erzählen, dass sie persönlich loswerden wollte. „Mr Payne, wir werden unser Bestes geben. Bis zum letzten Moment. Ich verspreche es.“

Liam, der schon mit einer Hand dabei war seine Tasche zu suchen, warf ungeachtet aller Umstände zwei Jeans aufs Bett. Verschiedene T-Shirts. Und da war seine Tasche. Hinter den Sweatshirts. Er stopfte alles rein. Auch seine Socken, und seine Unterhosen. Alles halt, irgendwie. Es erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, in der sie alle ihren Scheiß einfach in ihre Taschen geworfen hatten. Sein Blick blieb an dem Schwarzen Hemd hängen. Sollte er es einpacken? Nur falls es doch anders ausgeht, falls. Ende der Diskussion, er packte das Hemd ein. Nur falls.

Im Bad klaubte er alles zusammen, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er sich vielleicht die Zähne putzen sollte. Vor einem elf Stunden Flug, der nur dann so kurz ist, wenn alles gut läuft, sollte man sich vielleicht die Zähne putzen. Und so schrubbte er also an seinem Gebiss mit der einen Hand rum, während er versuchte, alles andere einigermaßen ordentlich unterzubringen. Um ehrlich zu sein war er nie ein Meister in Beidhändigkeit gewesen, aber wenn es sein musste, dann konnte er es schonmal anwenden. Jetzt musste es sein, denn jetzt wurde er gebraucht. Die schlampig gepackte Tasche stand im Flur. Gott, er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare während er die so selten benutzte Kaffeemaschine aus der hintersten Ecke zog, was war nur uns ihnen geworden. Früher hätte er vier anderen den Kopf dafür abgerissen so unordentlich zu packen. Heute packte er selbst so, weil einer von ihnen auf der Schwelle zum Daseinswechsel stand.

Liam wusste genau wie die anderen reagieren würden. Er wusste es, weil er sie kannte. Oder gekannt hatte. Besser als irgendwen sonst, besser als sich selbst. Er hatte auf sie aufgepasst, und jetzt hatte er sie allein gelassen. Das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen. Hat nicht das Universum ihnen gezeigt, dass sie zusammengehören? Er streifte den Gedanken ab, doch so ganz wurde er ihn nie los. Der Kaffee war eklig, besonders weil er seit Wochen keinen mehr getrunken hatte. Er fischte sein Handy aus der Tasche und suchte den nächstbesten Flug von London Heathrow nach LA. Es hätte bestimmt bessere Flugverbindungen gegeben als einen Flug über Frankfurt in Deutschland, aber das war nun mal der erste Flug dieser Art der London verließ, und Liam wollte raus, wollte auf dem Weg sein, wollte irgendetwas tun anstatt nur herumzusitzen und zu warten. Es war fast vier. Trotz Nachtverkehr, und damit etwas leereren Straßen und U-Bahnen, sollte er sich vielleicht mal auf den Weg machen.

Die Tasche landete auf dem Beifahrersitz, obwohl sie eigentlich zu groß dafür war. Die Freisprechanlage seines Autos erwies sich wiederrum als Goldwert, denn er hatte noch Anrufe zu tätigen. Warum er Zayn vor Niall anrief war eine Frage des Unterbewusstseins. Er musste gar nicht erst annehmen, dass er sich eingestehen würde, dass er Zayns Stimme hören wollte. Es klingelte recht lange. Wahrscheinlich schlief er auch noch, zu mindestens klang er so, als er abhob. Aber Zayn sagte keinen Namen, er sagte nicht Hallo, er sagte: „Es ist vier.“ Einfach so. Als wäre er eine, zugegebenermaßen sehr mürrische, Uhr. „Ja, es ist vier. Es ist aber auch wichtig.“ Und zack, als hätte jemand bei Zayn einen Schalter umgelegt, war er nicht mehr passiv-aggressiv, sondern warm und besorgt. „Es ist doch nicht mit dir, oder Liam, sag mir das nichts mit dir ist.“ Zayns Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Nein, es ist nichts mit mir, aber,“ weiter kam Liam jedoch nicht, denn sein Gegenüber musste erst seine Erleichterung loswerden. „Aber es ist mit Harry,“ vollendete Liam seinen Satz. Er hatte etwas Angst Zayn würde einfach auflegen. Es ist so verdammt kompliziert zwischen ihnen geworden. „Wo?“ fragte Zayn. „LA,“ antwortete Liam. Dann eine Stille, bis Zayn, als würde es ihn selbst zerreißen flüsterte: „Ich würde, aber das Baby, und Gigi,“ diesmal wurde allerdings er unterbrochen, denn jemand anders übernahm das Telefon. „Liam,“ sagte eine Frauenstimme, die wesentlich wacher als Zayn klang, vielleicht aber auch, weil sie wütender war, „Zayn kommt. Der Flug ist gebucht. Weil er so arschig war muss er jetzt über Amsterdam fliegen. Ich überlebe schon ein paar Tage allein. Ob Harry das tut ist die andere Sache. Fahr vorsichtig.“ Gigi. Also, Zayn kommt auch. Aus Amsterdam. Hoffentlich brachte ihn das nicht auf falsche Ideen.

Mental hakte er Zayn ab, gab sich Mühe, nicht zu lange über das Telefonat nachzudenken. Er mochte Gigi, irgendwie. Der Anruf bei Niall barg ganz andere Tücken. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Niall kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich am liebsten beamen können. Nein, er fragte sich wie er es wohl wegstecken würde. Das Telefon klingelte länger als bei Zayn, aber dafür klang Niall nicht halb so müde. „Liam, Hallo,“ sagte er, doch obwohl es wohl sorgenfrei klingen sollte, klang Besorgnis mit. „Hey Niall, erinnerst du dich noch an unser Telefonat von vor zwei Wochen.“ Wahrscheinlich nickte er, denn Liam hörte erstmal nichts mehr. Doch dann, „Zehn Tage Liam. Und seit drei kann ich nicht mehr schlafen. Irgendwas ist doch,“ meldete sich der Ire zu Wort. „Ja, irgendwas liegt im Krankenhaus, weil, du weißt schon warum.“ „Glaubst du, es war geplant?“ seine Stimme klang unsicher, fast wie ein Kind. „So wie ich Harry kenne war es zumindest kein Versehen.“ Etwas raschelte. Vermutlich war es die Bettdecke. Wenn Niall überhaupt im Bett lag, und nicht sowieso woanders war. „Okay, schick mir die Adresse, wir sehen uns heute Mittag im Krankenhaus,“ es folgte ein langes Nichts, bis Niall hinzufügte, „Soll ich noch irgendwen verständigen, Zayn oder,“ er ließ die Frage offen. Und obwohl es Liam nicht wohl bei der Sache war, Niall um diesen Gefallen zu bitten, wusste er, auch angesichts der Fortgeschrittenen Zeit, dass er keine Wahl hatte. „Louis,“ das war alles. Nur den Namen. Niall wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er war noch nicht einmal sauer. Stattdessen sagte er nur: „Okay, bis später, Li.“ Dann legte er auf. Liam erreichte, mehr verwirrt als bei klarem Verstand, den Flughafen.

Mehr oder weniger Dank internationaler Pandemie war es unerwartet leer in Heathrow. Was gut war, denn so musste er die Kapuze nicht zu weit ins Gesicht ziehen und die Maske reichte fast als Schutz. Der Koffer, oder besser die Tasche, war schnell aufgegeben, und Liam machte sich auf zum, wie er meinte, nervigsten Teil eines Fluges. Sicherheits- und Passkontrollen. Also gut. Zu seinem Glück hatte er vergessen, sich ein Handgepäck zu packen, was darin resultierte, dass er nur eine Sonnenbrille und ein Mobiltelefon in eine Schachtel legte. Von den wenigen Anwesenden starrten ihn deshalb genug an. Natürlich schmuggelte er ein halbes Waffenarsenal, weshalb er separiert noch einmal kontrolliert werden musste.

Als sich auch dieser Test negativ erwies, durfte er dann tatsächlich ohne weitere Probleme zur Passkontrolle. Das war der einzige Ort, an dem er, mal abgesehen vom Klo, kurz die Maske absetzten durfte, nur damit die Leute sein jetziges Gesicht mit dem Foto seines Reisepasses überprüfen konnten. Nur war das wahrscheinlich schon beinahe einem Biometrischen Abgleich ähnlich, denn Liams Passfoto stammte aus der Anfangszeit von One Direction und war seitdem nicht mehr geändert worden. Jetzt sah er viel besorgter, müder aus, als auf dem Bild. Damals waren seine Augen noch gefüllt mit Hoffnung. Der Beamte der Kontrolle starrte dementsprechend lange auf sein Bild. Bis er ihm den roten, ziemlich abgefetzten Pass zurückgab und sagte: „Mr Payne, meine Tochter mochte sie mehr als sie noch Teil einer Band waren.“ Na toll, der war ja auch super diskret. Oder er sah eine Chance und hat sie genutzt. „Ich mich auch,“ murmelte Liam, worauf der Mann hinter dem Schalter nur zurückgab: „Dann guten Flug.“ Liam wollte noch Mhm machen, entschied sich dann aber dafür, auch angesichts der Schlange, sich die Maske wieder übers Gesicht zu ziehen, und Richtung Gate abzudampfen. Noch siebenundzwanzig Minuten. Das reichte um noch einmal kurz die Toilette aufzusuchen bevor das Boarding beginnt. Mit einer Deutschen Airline zu fliegen war eine ziemliche Premiere für Liam. Er hatte es vielleicht ein, zwei Mal gemacht, aber mehr auch nicht und niemals allein. Nicht, dass Deutsche Airlines beißen würden. Eigentlich waren sie sogar ganz gut, diese hier zumindest. Was ihn etwas nervte, war, dass die Englische Ansage immer erst so unglaublich spät kam. Oder halt nach der Deutschen.

Er meckerte schon wieder auf hohem Niveau. Heute hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt, denn er hatte sogar irgendwo im Nebel seines Daseins einen Business Class Sitz ergattert oder besser gebucht. Er war sich fast sicher, dass der Rest der Band nicht daran dachte. Niall, weil er sich bestimmt wieder einmal dachte, dass niemand Business Class fliegen musste, und vielleicht hatte er wirklich recht, aber dann durfte er sich nicht über müde Beine beschweren. Zayn wird es schlichtweg vergessen haben oder Gigi lässt ihn als Strafe Premium Eco fliegen. Und Louis wird, wenn er überhaupt in der Lage ist zu kommen, sowieso nicht an so etwas denken. Wenn er überhaupt an irgendetwas denkt, dass weder Harry noch alkoholische Flüssigkeiten waren. Wohl oder übel musste er seinen Gedankengang dann im Flugzeug vollenden, denn die drei Frauen am Gate, die dreiundzwanzig Minuten lang wichtig geschaut haben, riefen zum Boarding auf. Da stand er nun, Maske auf, Handy in der Hand, mit lauter Senator Status Menschen die trotz Pandemie irgendwo hinflogen und irgendwelchen Bankern, die die Lage der Finanzmärkte in Großbritannien und Deutschland als äußerst kritisch einstuften. Als ob das ein Problem wäre. Sein Freund lag irgendwo weit weg in einem äußerst kritischen Zustand. Da war Geld egal, weil Geld bei ihnen seit Jahren keine Rolle mehr spielte. Aber Harrys Leben, da hatte zu lange keine Rolle mehr gespielt.

Der Flug von LHR nach Frankfurt verlief ohne weitere Probleme, ließ Liam allein mit seinen Gedanken. Ein paar Flugbegleiter tuschelten, besonders, als sie ihm das erfragte stille Wasser servierten. Für Deutsche sprach der Großteil außerordentlich gut Englisch, und auch die Durchsagen waren gut zu verstehen. Eine Notiz nahm sein Kopf dann allerdings doch noch. Angekommen in Frankfurt sollte er sich für den nächsten Flug eine Packung Kaugummi kaufen, denn der Druck, den er bei der Landung auf die Ohren bekam, war unerträglich. Aber das war nur ein geringes Übel. Jetzt also umsteigen. Der Flughafen war riesig groß, vielleicht sogar größer als Heathrow. Das Terminal musste er zum Glück nicht wechseln, aber durch das eine musste er von einem Ende zum anderen und ein Stockwerk hoch. Kurz nach der Treppe fand er einen Duty-Free Shop und kaufte dort irgendwelche Kaugummis. Er hatte nicht richtig hingesehen und auf der Verpackung war alles ein wildes Chaos aus Deutsch und möchte-gern-Englisch. Zum Glück hatte er eine Kreditkarte, denn in Deutschland, sowie in fast jedem EU-Staat war die Währung immer noch Euro, aber das hatte Liam wohl verschlafen. Typisch Engländer.

Das Gate, obwohl er gefühlt den halben Flughafen durchkreuzt hatte, sah nicht viel anders aus als das, durch das er den Flughafen betritt. Es hatte mehrere Türen, wahrscheinlich zwei Arme um zum Flugzeug zu gelangen und diesmal stand da nur eine Frau, die telefonierte, und ein Mann, der unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen im Monitor des Computers etwas zu suchen schien. Fünf Minuten später, vier Minuten vor Boarding, wurde sein Name aufgerufen. Wenn sie ihm jetzt sagen würden, dass der Flug leider überbucht war, und er leider nicht mitkam, dann würde er sie umbringen. Vielleicht würde er sie auch schon deshalb umbringen, weil sie seinen Nachnamen zusammen mit dem Sitzplatz vorzulesen. Obwohl sein Vorname fehlte und das für ungeahntes Taktgefühl stand. „Mr Payne,“ sagte der Monitormann, der zur Liams großer Verwunderung einen Österreichischen Akzent hatte, „Wir haben sie ins Upper-Deck gesetzt. Das ist hoffentlich in Ordnung für sie. Dort ist es auf jeden Fall schwieriger für andere Passagiere hinzugelangen.“ Das kam unerwartet. Aber es war die erste gute Nachricht die er seit der Nacht erhalten hatte. „Vielen Dank,“ antwortete er nur, schon wieder etwas geistesabwesend. Der Gate Beauftragte legte ihm ein neues Ticket hin, und zwei Bögen, die wie Verträge oder etwas ähnliches aussahen. „Bitte unterschreiben Sie noch diese Einverständniserklärung und die Stellungnahme, dass sie jederzeit hätten verneinen können.“ Liam nickte, las es sich gar nicht wirklich durch. Er setzte einfach seine Unterschrift unter die Bögen und blieb etwas abseits des Geschehens stehen. Als er sah, wie der Mann die Frau antippte und sie sich beide freuten, wurde Liam klar, dass er beides vielleicht nicht hätte unterschreiben müssen, aber er hätte es trotzdem gemacht.

Innen war das Flugzeug grau. Es war grau, die Sitze waren, wie bei den meisten Businessclass-Sitzen, etwas wellenförmig. Er hatte die dritte und letzte Reihe inne, der Fensterplatz. Kissen, Decke, Wasserflasche. Schlafen würde er also definitiv können. Er klickte das Bordentertainment durch, bis eine nette Flugbegleiterin kam und ihn fragte, was er aus dem Menü ausgewählt hatte. Er bestellte mehr oder weniger Geistesabwesend, im Hinterkopf schon wissend er würde nur das Eis essen. Der Platz neben ihm blieb leer bis das Flugzeug wegrollte, denn dann huschte ein Mann, kaum älter als er, neben ihn. Er fluchte auf einer Sprache, die Liam nicht kannte, aber für schwedisch hielt. Er entschuldigte sich, und setzte sich. Sie beide wirkten eher desinteressiert an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Später dann, als Liam auf drei Kaugummis gleichzeitig kaute, fragte ihn der Schwede (Er war Schwede, sein Pass steckte in der vorderen Tasche des Sitzes,) warum er so früh nach LA musste. „Familiärer Notfall. Einer meiner Brüder liegt im Krankenhaus,“ meinte Liam, besonders weil der Schwede keinen Plan zu haben schien wer er war. Stattdessen lächelte er milde und sagte: „Oh, das tut mir leid. Bei mir ist es auch die Familie. Ich habe einen Sohn, seine Mutter ist Model drüben. Sie kommen nicht klar, obwohl er erst sieben ist. Jedenfalls sollte er eine Woche bei ihr verbringen. Jetzt sind es bald vier Monate. Ich sollte in nach Hause holen.“ Liam nickte, weil das tatsächlich etwas war, dass er sehr gut verstand. „Kenne ich, solche Situationen.“

Im Gegensatz zu Liam aß der Schwede, Erik, alles auf. Liam aß nur das Eis und knabberte vergebens an einem Brot. Sie beide waren nicht sehr gesprächig, aber wenn sie sprachen, dann über Söhne, komische Ex-Frauen und Geschwister, auf die man aufpassen musste. Irgendwann legte Liam sich zum Schlafen hin, egal ob das Verhalten jetlagfördernd war oder nicht. Als er wieder aufwachte, waren sie schon fast da. „Am Ende sind unsere Geschwister doch alles was wir haben, und wir würden für immer auf sie aufpassen,“ erzählte Erik ihm noch. Diese Worte begleiteten ihn ans Gepäckband. Das Gepäckband, auf dem seine Tasche verhältnismäßig schnell lag. Er hob sie hinunter, winkte nochmal Erik, der auch dort stand, mit einem Koffer und einem riesigen Plüschtier. Vielleicht sollte er das bei Harry auch probieren.

Durch den Zoll, denn er schmuggelte ja nichts außer einem Haufen einzelner Socken, raus und rein in den Mietwagen. Fahren. Andersherum fahren als er sonst gewöhnt war und das auch noch schnell. Als er im Krankenhaus ankommt, ist es zwei Uhr dreißig mittags. Das Krankenhaus ist ein hässlicher Klops aber bestimmt funktional. Bestimmt ist es auch nicht das billigste, aber bei Harrys Vermögen musste er sich keine Sorgen um die Krankenversicherung machen. Miss Mallory hatte ihm die Zimmernummer geschickt und er hatte sie weitergeleitet. Siebter Stock. Dort angekommen links. Doch am Fenster, in einer Wartezone, stand jemand. Sie trug ein Pink Floyd T-Shirt und sah extrem müde aus. Er lief auf sie zu. „Sarah? Sarah Jones?“ fragte er sie. Die Frau blickte ihn an. „Liam Payne,“ stellte sie fest, dann lächelte sie müde, „du tauchst also wirklich als erstes auf, wenn irgendwas passiert ist.“ Fast wäre Liam ein: Das ist mein Job raugerutscht. Doch er behielt es für sich. „Die anderen kommen auch bald,“ informierte er sie stattdessen. Sie nickte nur. „Also ist da jetzt euer Ding? Ich habe ihn gefunden, weißt du, halb verblutet und erfroren in seiner wasseraufgeweichten Kotze. Da wart ihr nicht da. “Irgendetwas brannte in Liam Augen, und sie schien es zu bemerken. „Seit einfach jetzt da, in Ordnung?“ Er stimmte ihr nonverbal zu, doch sie machte keinen Anschein zu gehen.

„Sarah,“ fing er irgendwann an, nachdem sie sich angeschwiegen hatten, „Vielen, Vielen Dank dafür, was du getan hast, dass du ihn gefunden hast. Du darfst auch gerne bleiben, aber du warst die ganze Nacht hier. Fahr doch mal nach Hause, geh schlafen. Sonst können wir dich hier morgen auch besuchen.“ Nach einer Weile nickte sie zustimmend. „Ja, du hast recht. Jetzt ist es sowieso nicht mehr mein Gebiet. Er wird euch mehr brauchen als mich,“ und ganz leise, „tut mir leid wegen vorhin.“ Liam wollte abwinken, ihr sagen, dass sie sich nicht entschuldigen muss, als sie ein Blatt, leicht gewellt, als wäre es feucht geworden, aus ihrer Tasche zog. Bei genauerer Betrachtung waren es sogar zwei ineinander gefaltete. Sie drückte es ihm in die Hand. „Ruf mich an, wenn er,“ sie machte den Satz nicht fertig, aber er wusste es dennoch. Dann verließ sie das Krankenhaus. Liam setzte sich samt Papierbündel auf die Fensterbank. Da stand, in Großbuchstaben, Louis. Mehr nicht, aber das allein reichte, damit Liam nicht allein in den Raum konnte. Er steckte den Brief in seine Hosentasche, und wartete, bis ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren um die Ecke bog, den er zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

_ZM._

Zayn war die ganze Nacht lang wach gewesen und hatte sich im Bett umhergewälzt, was sie beinahe auf die Palme gebracht hätte. Wenn er sich wenigstens eingestehen würde worum er sich solche Sorgen machte, was in seinem Unterbewusstsein rumgurkte, dann wäre ja alles schön und gut, aber stattdessen bemühte sich Gigi nicht auszuflippen. Zayn meinte, er sei nervös wegen des Babys, aber Gigi war klar, dass es ich um etwas anderes handeln musste. Etwas, dass ihr Freund mehr als fast alles auf diesem Planeten vermisste, etwas, dass ihn nächtelang wachhielt, auch vor dem Baby. Erst heute hatte sie ihn wieder nachts am Fenster im Wohnzimmer sitzen sehen und rausstarren. Immer zu den Sternen. Sie wusste weshalb. Weil sie wusste, dass Zayn ein Teil eines Sterns war. Im Kinderzimmer hing ein großer Stern vom Himmel der Wiege herab. Als Gigi ihn hatte fallen lassen fehlte ihm für Sekunden ein Zacken, einer von fünf, versteht sich. Als sie mit dem Kleber wiedergekehrt war, hat Zayn wie parallelisiert in der Tür gestanden und seine Augen waren wässerig. Dieses Bild, dieser Stern im Kinderzimmer hatte sein ganzes Leben widergespiegelt.

Gigi war ja nicht bescheuert, auch wenn manche das dachten. Sie wusste ja selbst, dass in ihrer Branche nicht unbedingt die hellsten Glühbirnen arbeiteten. Gerade deshalb war sie stolz darauf, eine Ausnahme zu sein. Bestimmt würden sie gute Eltern werden, sie und Zayn. Der kleine Hüpfer würde es guthaben, auch wenn sie schrecklich viele Fehler machen werden und gerade Zayn seine Macken hat, sie würden es hinkriegen. Weil sie zusammenhalten würden, weil Gigi ganz genau weiß, wo Zayns Probleme liegen. Und eines davon sähe sie gerne geklärt, bevor der kleine Hüpfer auf die Welt kommt. Denn lieber hätte sie einen Vater für ihr Kind, der häufiger mal weg ist, als einen, der jede Nacht unglücklich den Nachthimmel anstarrt.

Und ja, Gigi nannte das Baby immer kleiner Hüpfer. Erstens, weil sie der festen Überzeugung war, dass es ihren Bauch mit einem Trampolin verwechselte, zweitens weil Gigi keine Ahnung hatte ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge würde. Es würde gesund, das allein war wichtig. Jetzt würde es erstmal ein kleiner Hüpfer werden und später könnten sie weiterdenken. Doch Zayns verhalten könnte nicht bis später warten. Manche Dinge wollte auch Gigi jetzt und hier klären. Natürlich würde Zayn nicht darüber sprechen. Zayn sprach nie über irgendwas, am wenigsten über Gefühle und nie, nie, nie über Gefühle und One Direction gleichzeitig. Aber da musste er wohl oder übel durch. Immerhin musste Gigi in zwei, drei Wochen einen ganzen Menschen aus sich rauskriegen, dann musste Zayn halt mal ein paar Wörter aus sich rausquetschen. Doch dann nahm ihr die schwierige Rolle des Initiators ein anderer ab. Das Konkurrenzunternehmen, so zu sagen. Zayn war taub. Zumindest meinte Gigi das manchmal. Sein Telefon zumindest war darauf eingestellt. Sie konnte jedes Wort, dass Liam sprach klar und deutlich von ihrer Hälfte des Bettes verstehen. Im Gegensatz zu Zayn allerdings, der schon sein Herz in Gefahr sah, wusste Gigi sofort, dass es um Harry ging. Denn anders als der Mann, der neben ihr saß, war sie in der Modewelt verknüpft wie fast keine Zweite, und von vertrauenswürdigen Stylisten hatte sie so einiges über ihn gehört. Generell informierte Gigi sich gerne über Zayns Bandkollegen. Dieses Jahr hatte sie sich auch Weihnachtskarten überlegt, und wenn sie Glück hatte, musste sie diese nicht hinter seinem Rücken schmuggeln.

Doch die Sache mit Harry schien ernst, und Zayn war bockig wie immer. So tat sie, was getan werden musste. Sie schnappte sich ihr eigenes Mobiltelefon, und suchte Zayn die am frühsten abfliegende Maschine von Manchester aus. Wenn sie gleich nach dem Telefonat fahren würden, würden sie es knapp schaffen können. Ihr Mann jedoch hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihr Kind schon wieder als Ausrede zu benutzen. Gigi kannte Zayns Passnummer. Sie kannte alles, was es brauchte, um das Ticket auszustellen. Und sie hatte die nötige Gewalt, ihm das Telefon aus der Hand zu reißen. Es war Liam. Natürlich war es Liam. „Zayn kommt. Der Flug ist gebucht. Weil er so arschig war muss er jetzt über Amsterdam fliegen. Ich überlebe schon ein paar Tage allein. Ob Harry das tut ist die andere Sache. Fahr vorsichtig,“ handelte sie alles Wichtige ab. Dann legte sie auf. Wie Weise Männer in der Vergangenheit schon gesagt hatten, die Zukunft wäre damit dann doch weiblich. Das wurde durch Zayn nur noch bestätigt. Der nämlich starrte sie an wie ein Fisch. Als er nach dreißig Sekunden immer noch nicht protestierte, wedelte Gigi mit der Hand. „Los, los,“ rief sie, „Hol die Tasche.“ Also stand Zayn auf und holte die Tasche. „Gut, packe ein,“ sie begann aufzuzählen während Zayn packte, „Sieben T-Shirts,“ da unterbrach er sie sofort. „Gigi, sieben? Wirklich?“ Sie machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht. „Schätzchen, wer von uns arbeitet nochmal mit Mode? Also los, sieben T-Shirts, drei Hosen, davon zwei Jeans und eine Jogginghose. Socken, genug, und Unterhosen.“

Als Zayn das abgeschlossen hatte, erhob sie sich und griff nach ein paar Dingen, die sie ihm in die Hand drückte. Darunter was er nun anziehen sollte, und ein schwarzes Hemd. „Gigi, wofür brauche ich ein He,“ Zayn brach den Satz sofort ab, als er sah, wie traurig Gigi blickte. Oh, dachte er sich wohl. Gigi war froh, dass die Nachricht selbst durch seine lange Leitung ging. Sie suchte bereits nach einem passenden Kleid für sich, als Zayn sagte: „Und jetzt?“ Gigi musste lachen. „Jetzt gehst du Zähneputzen, packst dein Badzeug in die Tasche und triffst mich danach im Flur.“ Also trottete Zayn in das den Flur hinunter liegende Bad. Wenn er weiter bei dieser Geschwindigkeit bleiben würde, verpasste er noch seinen Flug. Sie ließ den Gedanken sein und quetschte sich in das Sommerkleid, dass sie sich rausgesucht hatte. So sehr sie den kleinen Hüpfer jetzt schon mochte, wenn er demnächst aus ihr heraus ist, wäre das für sie beide eine bessere Situation, nicht nur, weil sie dann denkbar weniger Verwandtschaft mit einem Walross verzeichnete. Obwohl alle Klatschheftchen immer noch betonten wie wenig sie von ihrer Grazie durch die Schwangerschaft eingebüßt hatte, kam Gigi sich manchmal vor wie eine laufende Tonne. Heute nicht, trotz der Dinge die vorfielen fühlte sie sich heute nicht so von dem Mintbewohner in ihrem Körper eingenommen wie sonst manchmal. Vielleicht auch weil heute schon so viele Dinge passiert waren und sie sich dadurch besser ablenken konnte. Jetzt wurde sie gebraucht, ein Gefühl, dass sie mochte, besonders, weil sie, seit sie nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, immerzu den Eindruck erhielt, ein Anhängsel an den Beinen anderer Leute zu sein.

Die frischen Morgentemperaturen ließen sie noch eine Strickjacke auswählen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls auf den Flur begab. Entweder ist ihr Freund im Bad einem superschnellen Superhelden begegnet, was die Erfüllung seines Lebenstraums bedeutet hätte, oder ihm fiel schlicht ein wer dort gerade im Krankenhaus lag, was dort passierte, und wie sehr er gebraucht wurde, denn er stand fertig an der Tür. „Gigi, leg dich wieder hin, ich schaff das schon. Du musst,“ er kam nicht weit, sie hob eine Hand, sofort war er still. „Ich muss dich dahinfahren, und aufpassen, dass du nicht abhaust. Du bist viel zu verwirrt als dass du ein Auto bewegen solltest.“ Ein Statement, dem sich Zayn widerspruchslos ergab und schon trotteten sie zum PKW, der in der Einfahrt stand.

„Hast du deine Tasche?“ fragte sie nochmal, als sie bereits dabei war, sich anzuschnallen. Eine Autotür wurde panisch wieder aufgerissen, und in der Dunkelheit konnte sie nur seinen Umriss erahnen, der zum Haus zurück rannte. Wäre alles nicht so traurig gewesen, hätte Gigi gerne gelacht. Doch die Szene hatte etwas anderes bei sich. Zayn, der Zayn, der immer tat, als könnte nicht und niemand ihn berühren, als wäre er ein Eiszapfen, vergaß in Sorge über seinen Freund sogar seine Reisetasche, in der alles war, was er brauchte. Denn Zayn war nicht wirklich bekannt dafür, keinen Wert auf sein Äußeres zu legen. Natürlich kannte Gigi ihn so, sie war lange genug mit ihm zusammen, wusste, was hinter der Fassade war. Und doch, wenn sie ihn so erlebte, fragte sie sich manchmal wo der Fehler lag. Aus diesem Grund verging der erste Teil der Reise schweigend.

Bis er dann doch seine Worte fand. Ein seltenes Phänomen. „Irgendwie komisch, wie jeder Scheiß der mit diesen Kerlen zu tun hat damit beginnt, dass mich jemand morgens um vier in ein Auto in Richtung Manchester zerrt.“ Wegen dieses völlig niveaulosen Satzes ignorierte sie ihn erstmal. Es war die Verzweiflung, die aus ihm sprach, dennoch hätte sie ihn gerne geschlagen. Harry war sicher kein Scheiß, und noch viel weniger traf es auf die anderen zu. Gerne hätte Gigi sie getroffen, alle von ihnen, und wenn es zu Harrys Genesungsprozess beiträgt Zayn bei sich zu haben hätte sie ihn auch geknebelt persönlich vorbeigerbacht. Zayn, der sich merklich ignoriert fühlte, setzte noch einen drauf. „Ich darf auch nie meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.“

Da platze ihr wirklich kurz der Kragen. Nicht, dass sie etwas dafürkönnte. Es waren immer die Hormone. Scheiß Ausrede, die hatte sie schon in der Pubertät gehasst. „Dann schau dir doch mal bitte an wo das hinführt, wenn du allein entscheidest. Harry liegt im Krankenhaus, Louis ist das reinste Suffloch, Liam gibt sich die Schuld an allem, Niall wird seines Lebtags nicht mehr glücklich und du bist jede Nacht ein Häufchen Elend, weil du dir in den Arsch beißt, dass verlassen zu haben, dass du am meisten liebst,“ er will etwas sagen, aber sie ist noch nicht fertig, „Und komm mir jetzt nicht damit, dass du es nicht liebst. Ich habe meisten gesagt, weil ich dein Ranking kenne, Zain. Erst kommen die Jungs, weil sie immer an erster Stelle kamen, immer werden. Das ist eine Sache, die niemand jemals irgendwo auf diesem Planeten verstehen wird. Danach kommt unser Baby. Ich weiß besser als du, dass ich erst die Dritte bin, und es ist in Ordnung für mich. Falls du jetzt wieder mit der Ausrede kommst, dass du so panisch auf der Bühne geworden bist, das kann man therapieren, weißt du, ich habe mich erkundigt. Häufiger. Aber du hast es nie probiert, weil es anfangs nicht so schlimm war du später ein Arsch warst. Es war nicht der einzige, nicht der primäre Grund, und auch wenn du mir den niemals sagen wirst, wir wissen es doch beide. Ich liebe dich Zain, aber so geht es nicht lange weiter,“ sie atmete durch.

Der letzte Satz war eine Lüge. Sie würde wohl bei ihm bleiben, auch wenn er die Welt in Flammen setzte. Und doch, er musste es wohl so hören, um es zu verstehen. Dann beendete sie ihre Rede, ruhig und gefasst. „So, und jetzt höre ich auf, mich aufzuregen. Das ist schlecht für unser Kind. Stattdessen machen wir das Radio an und wenn One Direction kommt, dann schalten wir diesmal nicht weg.“ Sie hatte Zayn platt geredet. Daran war sie gewöhnt. Es war nicht One Direction, dass sie zuerst vernahm, sondern _if the world was ending_. Auch nicht die beste Songwahl. Vor allem nicht jetzt, aber die Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit hatte sie viel zu lange rausgezögert. In irgendeiner Sendung, Netflix mal wieder, hatte sie gehört Väter müssten ihre eigene Vergangenheit durchleben bevor sie ihre Kinder in der Zukunft begleiten können. Wenn das wahr war, dann machte sie bei ihrem Freund gerade nicht alles falsch. Auch, wenn sie ganz genau merkte, dass einzelne Tränen aus seinen Augen fielen. Eine Hand rutschte auf die Lehne, und ihre rutschte darauf. Eine Entschuldigung. Zayn war eben nicht der Mensch für große Worte, das war ihr Fachgebiet. Danach kam etwas unproblematischere Musik, bis sie schon fast am Flughafen stand, als Zayns Gesicht sich schon nach Sekunden verzog. Oh, Spaces. Nein, das war wirklich nicht fair. Also wollte sie es schon ausmachen, als Zayn sie aufhielt. „Lass es, Gigi. Du hast Recht.“ Und sie musste selbst fast heulen, als Zayn immer hin und her sagte: „Liam,“ pause, „Niall und Louis“ Pause, „Harry,“ Pause, „Ich“ und dann, irgendwo ganz weit weg, „Wir.“ Sie standen schon auf dem Parkplatz, aber Gigi hatte nicht vor ihn zu stören. Auch wenn das Flugzeug in weniger als einer Stunde abhebt.

Erst als das Lied lange schon verklungen war, kam Zayn zu sich. Dann war er wieder the Flash, und Gigi watschelte hinter ihm her. Erniedrigend. An der Sicherheitskontrolle wollte der Mann sie nicht durchlassen, aber Gigi wäre nicht Gigi, wenn das nicht ginge. „Jetzt hören sie mal her, ich bekomme vielleicht jede Minute dieses Baby,“ sie deutete auf ihren Bauch und der Mann war offensichtlich sehr alarmiert, „und deshalb kann ich meinen Verlobten leider nicht begleiten. Der muss aber in die USA, weil sein Bruder im Sterben liegt. Wenn dieser furchtbare Flughafen keine Gate Tickets ausstellt, dann lassen sie mich jetzt trotzdem zum Gate durch. Ich will mich wenigstens verabschieden.“ Der Mann war jetzt bleich wie ein Tuch und nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Hadid“ damit ließ er sie durch.

Zayn wurde schon abgegraben. Mittlerweile war ihr das egal. Sie lachte darüber. Bei ihr waren alle denkbar eingeschüchtert. An der Passkontrolle, durch die sie nur musste um ihn zu begleiten, war er dann ganz überrascht, dass sie ihren auch dabeihatte. „Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal, weißt du,“ sagte sie ihm danach. Er lächelte, aber eine Traurigkeit überzog sein Gesicht wie ein Schleier. „Ich dachte immer, Schwangere sind erwiesenermaßen vergesslich,“ meinte er darauf. Sie schlug seinen Arm, dann konterte sie: „Es ist klinisch erwiesen, dass Graskonsum vor dem fünfundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr zu merklichen Schädigungen im Gehirn führt.“ Darauf schubste Zayn sie etwas zur Seite. Kurz darauf griff er ihre Hand. Sie liefen an einer Uhr vorbei. Viertel vor sechs. Um Gottes Willen. Dann rannten sie beide. Das Personal am Gate wartete schon sehnsüchtig. Kurz drückte Gigi ihm ihre Lippen auf die Wange. „Du schaffst das, Zain. Ich liebe dich.“ Und er fügte ganz leise hinzu, „Ich bin es zwar noch nicht, aber sobald ich wieder da bin hast du deinen Verlobten.“ Sie musste grinsen, bis sie ihn weglaufen sah, sah wie er zusammenfiel. Weil ein Teil von ihm gerade am anderen Ende der Welt lag und starb.

Sie quetschte sich auf ihren Economy Sitz. Los Angeles war immer ihr Traum gewesen, und jetzt, wo die Kinder alle außer Haus waren, teilweise selbst schon Kinder hatten, konnte sie ihn endlich wahr werden lassen. Wie viel sie drum gegeben hätte, wenn er auf dem Sitz neben ihr gesessen hätte und er nicht einfach leer war. Das bleib er zum Glück nicht lange, denn ein gutaussehender Junger Mann setzte sich neben sie. Er sprach nicht, stattdessen tippte er unglaublich laut auf seinem Handy. So laut, dass sie einfach schauen musste, was er tat. Er las auf einer App, die Texte mit merklich vielen Rechtschreibfehlern vertrieb eine ziemlich anzügliche Szene über eine Band, die sie schon mal irgendwo gehört hatte. Ja, die Jugend von heute war eben auch nicht besser als die Jugend von damals. Sie musste beinahe lächeln. Doch der junge Mann schien verunsichert, er fuhr sich durch die, zugegebenermaßen für ihre Verhältnisse fast schon langen, Haare. Hätte sie so einen damals nach Hause gebracht hätte ihr Vater sie beide sofort davongejagt. Da war ihre Wahl doch etwas angepasster, zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

Er sprach nicht während des Starts, und während der ersten Flugstunde gab er sich auch keine Mühe. Die Stewardessen und Flugbegleiter, sowie vorbeilaufende Passagiere beobachteten ihn manchmal verwundert, so als ob sie überlegten, ob er eine ganz bestimmte Person war. Wenn sie neben einem Promi saß, dann musste sie das rausfinden. Zumindest ihre Jüngste würde ihr sonst den Kopf abreißen. Sein Blick schweifte viel zu häufig suchend durch den Raum, als ob er etwas wichtiges verloren hätte. Als sie zum ersten Mal in seine Augen blickte wusste sie auch was. Einen großen Teil von sich selbst. Damals, in der Praxis ihres Mannes, hatte sie eine Menge Männer mit diesen Blicken gesehen. Alle samt nie wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Ihre Körper schon, aber ihre Geister nicht. Nur dieser junge Mann wirkte so gar nicht wie ein Soldat, mal abgesehen von seinen Augen. Sie wollte ihn ansprechen, aber da wurde ihnen etwas zu trinken angeboten.

Sie bestellte einen Tee, der junge Mann, dem Akzent nach Brite, verlangte mürrisch nach einem Kaffee. Es war diese Sorte mürrisch die aus schmerz geboren wird, und plötzlich musste sie ihn ansprechen. „Entschuldigen sie,“ erst schien er sie gar nicht zu bemerken, „Entschuldigen sie.“ Erst beim zweiten Mal wendete er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Mhm“ machte er. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“ fragte sie, unbeirrt. Sein Gesicht zerbröckelte etwas, bevor er wissen wollte: „Warum sprechen sie mich darauf an?“ Sie lächelte. „Nun ja, sie wirken irgendwie verloren, und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Ich habe gelernt, die Leute lieber auf so etwas anzusprechen, als es später zu bereuen.“ In seinen Augen tauchte Verwirrung auf. „Wollen sie mich etwa für eine Sekte bekehren?“ Diesmal musste sie wirklich lachen. „Nein, lieber Himmel, glauben können sie was sie wollen. Ich selbst glaube an so einiges, aber sie sehen aus, als hätten sie den Glauben in alles verloren.“ Eine der Eigenschafften, die ihr Mann damals so an ihr geschätzt hatte, war, wie schnell sich selbst der verschlossenste Mensch sich ihr gegenüber öffnete. „Vielleicht habe ich das auch,“ meinte er, und blickte wieder auf sein Telefon.

Auch wenn sie dieses Jahr einundsechzig würde, war sie nicht blöd. Sie hatte fünf Kinder großgezogen, eins davon im Badesee ertrinken sehen, zwei davon heiraten, ihren ältesten Sohn und dessen erste Schwester ihre Frauen um genau zu sein, ihr jüngerer Sohn trieb sich irgendwo in Tel Aviv rum und das Nesthäkchen war mit siebzehn aus und mit neunzehn und einem Baby wieder eingezogen. Sie hatte ihren Mann verloren und war dreifache Großmutter. Sie wusste, dass es in manchen Flugzeugen W-Lan gab und, dass sein Verhalten unhöflich war und nicht in sein Grundmuster passte. „Wissen Sie,“ begann sie. Die alte Taktik. Ich erzähle etwas von mir, du erzählst etwas von dir, „Mein Mann hat mit Kriegsveteranen gearbeitet. Ihre Augen sind ähnlich leer.“ „Nein,“ winkte er ab, „das kann man nicht vergleichen. Diese Leute haben grausames gesehen, und ich habe noch nie im Leben ordentlich gearbeitet.“ „Mag sein,“ fuhr sie fort, „aber es ist auch nicht das Trauma des Krieges, dass ich meine. Nein, es ist eher die Aufgabe der Verbindungen, die dort geschmiedet werden. Die Männer sehen aus, als hätten sie sich selbst verloren, und um ehrlich zu sein tun sie das auch.“ Er blickte lange weg. So lange, dass zwischendrin Essen in Metallschalen geliefert wurde. Mit den Flugbegleitern sprach sie Niederländisch, bestellte zur Sicherheit etwas für ihn mit. Er starrte immer noch Löcher in den Vordersitz. Als er sich soweit hatte mit der Plastikgabel im Reis rumzustochern, sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

„Einer meiner Brüder liegt im Sterben, niemand weiß, wie lange und ob er es überhaupt schafft. Wir haben seit Jahren nicht gesprochen. Überhaupt habe ich mit den anderen auch viel zu wenig gesprochen, dabei waren wir uns so nah.“ Und etwas später, als wäre es eine Einsicht, die er jetzt erst hatte: „Ich kannte sie besser als mich selbst, und ich habe sie zurückgelassen.“ Ihre Einschätzung war also doch korrekt. „Weil Sie Angst hatten, richtig?“ Er nickt nur. „Das ist natürlich, wissen Sie. Jeder von uns hat Angst. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir lernen damit umzugehen. Angst kann uns auch schützen. Nur wenn wir unbegründet Angst haben, dann brauchen wir Hilfe, sie zu überwinden. Dann, wenn sie uns abhält, dass zu tun, dass wir eigentlich lieben.“ Plötzlich beginnt er zu lachen.

„Mein Freund,“ erzählt er, „hat Angst vor Löffeln. Jahre lang hatte er keine Buchstabensuppe gegessen, obwohl es sein Lieblingsessen war, weil er Angst vor Löffeln hatte.“ Sie lächelte wieder. „Sehen Sie, das ist ein gutes Beispiel. Sie müssen sich entscheiden, schütz ihre Angst Sie oder Schützen Sie ihre Angst.“ Er blickte sie an, als wüsste er die Antwort. In seiner Welt wohl ein Dankeschön. Als er nach dem Reis einen Toilettengang einlegte, konnte sie sehen, mit wem er vorher geschrieben hat. Eine neue Nachricht kam an, nicht von einem Mann, sondern von einer Gigi. _Zain Javadd Malik, du bist Teil dieser Band. Du warst es immer und du wirst es immer sein. Ihr fünf seid Teile eines Ganzen das viel Größer ist als ich oder du oder das Management. Ihr fünf seid One Direction und ihr braucht euch jetzt. Jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor. Du schaffst das, ihr schafft das._ Gerade als sie fertig war zu lesen, kam eine neue Nachricht an. _PS, Mach keinen gefährlichen Mist mit Liam._ Und ein paar Sekunden danach, als wären beiden Nachrichten verschiedene Bedeutungen zuzumessen. _Oder dem Rest der Jungs._ Der junge Mann, Zayn, kam vom Klo zurück, lächelte aus rötlichen Augen, rollte sich so gut es ging ein und probierte für den Rest des Flugs zu schlafen. Erst als das Flugzeug bereits auf der Landebahn aufsetzte, gab er seine unmöglichen Versuche auf. Sie verliefen sich im Flughafen, bis sie ihn am Ausgang wiedertraf.

„Soll ich Sie zum Krankenhaus bringen?“ bot sie ihm an, denn er würde kaum ein Auto haben, dem Akzent nach. Er nickte. „Das wäre sehr nett.“ Die Fahrt lang war er wieder sehr schweigsam, aber manchmal machte er den Anschein, als hätte er ihr gerne gesagt, sie sollte etwas schneller fahren. In Anbetracht der Umstände verständlich. Um viertelvordrei am Nachmittag kamen sie am Krankenhaus an. Er stieg aus, hievte die Tasche vom Rücksitz und sagte: „Danke für alles.“ Sie lächelte wieder nur. „Gerne, und denken Sie daran. Es ist ihre Entscheidung.“ Er nickte wieder. Im Rückspiegel sah sie ihn praktisch ins Krankenhaus rennen. Er würde wohl nicht mal diesem Liam zeigen, wie wichtig ihm das alles wirklich war, würde wieder seine Eismaske aufsetzten und den coolen Spielen, bis es nicht mehr ging. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl sie konnte helfen, das war sogar die Standpauke ihrer Tochter Lili wert, sobald diese erfährt, dass ihre Mutter Zayn Malik von One Direction im Flugzeug getroffen hatte. So fuhr sie Richtung Meer, und wünschte sich, sie hätte ihrem Mann damals denkselben Rat geben können.

_NH._

Er lag hell wach im Bett. Draußen schien ein Mond ins Zimmer. Morgen hatte er sich mit seinem Bruder hier verabredet, doch er war schon seit ein paar Tagen hier. Irgendwann, oder besser vor vier Tagen, war ihm die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen, und er dachte hier draußen, fast zuhause, würde er sich vielleicht wohler fühlen, so mit der Distanz zwischen London und ihm. Eigentlich hatte das auch geklappt, aber eben halt nur eigentlich. Tagsüber ging es gut, wenn er sich mit den Leuten im Dorf unterhielt oder vor der Tür des Pubs saß und Gitarre spielte. Manchmal, alle siebzehn Minuten, wenn gerade irgendwas war, dann kamen Leute vorbei und fragten ihn nach Bildern oder Autogrammen. Er gab sie ihnen gerne. Einmal kam ein Pärchen vorbei und hatte getanzt, das war wirklich schön gewesen. Genauso wie die Mädchen, oder Jungen, die vorbeikamen und spontan mitsangen.

Nur nachts kehrten dann die ganzen Gedanken zurück. Es war zwar etwas besser, wenn er Gitarre spielte, aber er konnte schlecht die ganze Nacht auf seinem Lieblingsinstrument rumklimpern, besonders wenn es andere Gäste hier über dem Pub gab, und auch den Pächter wollte er kaum wecken. Also lag er wach da, und suchte nach irgendwelchen Golfspielen im Fernsehen, fand aber nur ein minderinteressantes Schachspiel. Egal, vielleicht half es ihm dann doch, einzuschlafen. Einfach nur, da es ihn gar nicht interessierte und nichts passierte. Fast als wäre die ganze Welt heile, und niemand so kaputt wie sie. Er erwartete den Anruf bereits seit Tagen, doch dann erschreckte ihn der laute Klingelton des Telefons so sehr aus seiner Monotonen starre, dass ihm die Fernbedienung unters Bett fiel und der Ton des TV-Geräts ohrenbetäubend laut wurde. An Abheben war also kaum zu denken, zumindest nicht bis er die Fernbedienung unter dem Bett hervorgefischt hatte. Klingelton und Fernseher waren eine ekelerregende Geräuschkulisse, so suchte er ambitioniert wie kaum zu glauben unter dem Bett. Obwohl die Unterbringung generell sauber war, taten sich doch mehrere Staubkörner bei einer so peniblen Inspektion auf.

Er suchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, das Licht anzumachen schien ihm noch blöder. Dann, als der Ton normal war, warf er zurück im Bett seinen Blick aufs Handy. „Liam, Hallo,“ er probierte fröhlich zu klingen, nicht fertig und übermüdet wie er war. Doch es brachte vermutlich sowieso nichts. Niall konnte man lesen wie ein offenes Buch, und für Liam war er eine Postkarte in Großbuchstaben. „Hey Niall, erinnerst du dich noch an unser Telefonat von vor zwei Wochen,“ erwiderte Liam. Was für eine Frage. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an das Telefonat von vor zwei Wochen. Wegen des Telefonats kann er nicht schlafen, kann er nicht ordentlich denken, hat er schon fast wunde Finger vom Spielen. Also nickte er mit Nachdruck, Im Ende war es eine dumme Reaktion, den Liam konnte ihn so ja gar nicht sehen. „Zehn Tage Liam. Und seit drei kann ich nicht mehr schlafen. Irgendwas ist doch,“ murmelte er stattdessen. Nur weil er nicht schlafen konnte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er nicht todmüde war. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Harry, sah er die Angst auf seinem Gesicht, und dann war es vorbei. „Ja, irgendwas liegt im Krankenhaus, weil, du weißt schon warum.“

Als hätte Liam ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen. Das würde er natürlich nie tun, aber die Emotionen kochten in ihnen hoch, durch so eine Nachricht und sowieso schon, und da sagte Liam halt die Dinge auch mal so. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, fiel ihm die einzige Frage ein, die relevant schien. Nicht, warum Harry sich nicht gemeldet hatte, sich stehts beim FaceTime entschuldigt hatte. Nein, die einzige Frage purzelte aus ihm heraus wie Regen in Irland, rutschte von seiner Seele und er konnte es nicht aufhalten. „Glaubst du, es war geplant?“ Der zweite Schlag, aber diesmal war es als hätte er sich selbst und Liam mit einer Hand geschlagen. Doch manchmal war so ein Schlag halt auch notwendig, um Heilung zu erhalten. Nur, dass Liam nicht so klang als könnte er irgendetwas heilen als er sagte: „So wie ich Harry kenne war es zumindest kein Versehen.“ Darauf folgte eine Stille.

Niall war kurz davor nach LA zu schwimmen. Weil er halt so war. Wenn ihn seine Freunde brauchten, war er da. Nur wusste er gar nicht, wer ihn gerade mehr brauchte. Liam, oder Louis. Zayn vielleicht, weil der sonst niemanden hatte. Oder Harry, natürlich Harry. Eins stand fest. Sie brauchten sich wohl alle gegenseitig. Das allein war wohl der Grund für Liams Anruf. Niall würde kommen, würde so schnell kommen wie es nur irgendwie ging. Zudem würde er Liam unterstützen. „Okay, schick mir die Adresse, wir sehen uns heute Mittag im Krankenhaus,“ erklärte er seinen Gedankengang kurz und bündig in stärksten irischen Akzent. Liam verstand ihn trotzdem. Sie kannten sich a lange genug. „Soll ich noch irgendwen verständigen, Zayn oder,“ fügte er hinzu. Eine Weile war es von Liam aus still. Im Hintergrund rauschte es. Liam war vermutlich schon auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Das sollte Niall auch machen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie er im Bett umher gerutscht war, immer weiter Richtung Zimmertür. Einen Vorteil hatte er. Sein Koffer war gepackt.

„Louis,“ flüsterte Liam dann doch noch, und Niall verstand. Er verstand perfekt, und manchmal machte es ihm fast Angst, wie gut sie sich dann doch noch verstanden. „Okay, bis später, Li“ Eine Verabschiedung. Das wars. Niall legte auf, sprang aus dem Bett. In seinem Bad kramte er nach der Zahnbürste und vergaß wahrscheinlich die Hälfte. Er textete seinem Bruder. Sorry Greg, kann morgen nicht. Harry liegt im Krankenhaus, muss mich um die anderen Jungs kümmern. Sag Theo Grüße. Viel zu optimistisch für die eigentliche Situation. Er schmiss den letzten Beutel in die Große Tasche, zog seinen Rucksack und die Jeansjacke vom Haken und rannte zur Rezeption. Tatsächlich war diese noch besetzt, obwohl er es selbst kaum glauben konnte.

„Hey,“ meinte Ted, selbst fast schlafend. Unweigerlich fragte sich Niall, ob er überhaupt irgendwann mal schlief. Vielleicht ja mittags, wenn sein Bruder auf das Baby aufpasste. „Willst du abreisen?“ fragte er, es klang eher traurig. Niall nickte. „Es ist was mit meiner Familie.“ Besorgnis überzog jetzt beide ihre Gesichter. Also wenn ein Volk die Gruppentherapie erfunden hatte, dann waren es die Iren. „Deiner Familie hier oder deiner Familie in England?“ es störte Niall nichts, dass Ted so viele Fragen stellte, während er nach dem Zimmerschlüssel griff und nach seiner Zimmerrechnung schaute. „In England, oder besser in LA,“ erklärte er, so nervös, dass er sich in die Hand biss um nicht auf dem Tresen herum zu klopfen. Ted formte ein Oh, sagte aber nichts mehr. Niall war sich ziemlich sicher er wusste, um wen es sich höchstwahrscheinlich handelte, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass Ted so ziemlich der letzte war, der das ausplauderte. Immerhin ist er vor drei Jahren in dieses Dorf hier gezogen. Mit siebenundzwanzig raus aus Nordirland und hier her.

„Hier,“ meinte der Besitzer dann doch, legte Niall einen Wisch auf den Tisch mit einer verwischenden geringen Summe. Er bezahlte freiwillig das doppelte. „Ich wünsche ihm gute Besserung, wenn das noch was hilft.“ Es war eine Aufrichtigkeit in Teds Stimme die Niall auf grausamste Weise daran erinnerte, weshalb er so überstürzt ging. Weshalb Liam so fertig am Telefon war. Wen er noch anrufen musste. Bevor er dann was dazu sagen konnte, öffnete sich hinter Ted die Tür und Jake stand im Flur. Er sah todmüde aus. „Ted, sei so nett und beende dein Kaffeekränzchen mit Niall, die Kleine will nicht einschlafen.“ Niall musste grinsen. Ist klar, Jake ist sein Bruder und obendrein ziemlich unfähig in Kindererziehung. „Na dann, ich fahr dann mal.“ Ted nickte. „Du sagst mir aber Bescheid, wenn ich hier irgendwas tun soll, alles klar?“ Damit verließ Niall das winzige Dorf in Richtung Flughafen.

Er hatte das Telefonat natürlich nicht vergessen. Er wusste nur nicht wirklich wie er es anfangen sollte, und so brauchte er die ganze Fahrt durch das nächtliche Irland bis hin zum Flughafen um sich die Worte zurecht zu legen die er dann tatsächlich verwenden würde. Als es bereits zu Louis durchklingelte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er innerhalb der Band immer Niall bleiben würde, und dass er nie wie Liam einfach die perfekten Worte hatte. Er würde auch in dieses Telefonat einfach reinstolpern und nicht wirklich wissen wie er es sagen sollte, aber das war schon in Ordnung so. Sonst wäre er nicht er. Sonst wären sie nicht sie, und vielleicht wäre das schon genug um ihr Kartenhaus ganz einstürzen zu lassen. Es klingelte nicht lange, nur einmal, und er wunderte sich ob Louis abhob bevor er überhaupt ein klingeln gehört hatte. Es würde zu ihm passen, vor dem Handy zu sitzen und zu warten bis es klingelt.

„Los,“ sagte Louis. „Was?“ antwortete er, sehr verwirrt. „Ja los, fang an zu reden,“ meinte Louis wieder, der jetzt zunehmend unruhiger wurde. „Harry ist im Krankenhaus und stirbt vielleicht.“ Hätte er das wirklich so sagen sollen? Oder wäre es anders doch besser gewesen? Jetzt war es aber zu spät. Die Worte waren gesagt, und er konnte sie nicht zurücknehmen. Louis wusste es jetzt, und im Nachhinein war auch egal wie es dazu kam. „Wohin?“ Niall brauchte kurz um die Worte seines ehemaligen Bandkollegen, oder besser Bandkollegen, denn er war es ja immer noch, irgendwie, zu verstehen. Die Akzentbarriere war nie größer als in diesem Moment, in dem sie beide nur noch aus ihren Emotionen zu bestehen schienen. Niall gab ihm nach einigen Sekunden die Adresse des Krankenhauses in LA durch, obwohl er sich gar nicht sicher war, ob er tatsächlich sprach, denn sein ganzer Körper war wie betäubt. Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, bis er das Geräusch vernahm. Louis hatte aufgelegt. Einfach so, aber Niall nahm es ihm nicht übel. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Louis hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Ob er es gewollt hatte oder nicht, Niall wusste trotz aller Bodenständigkeit nicht mehr wo unten und oben war, als er in die Schalterhalle stolperte. Theoretisch könnte er Tickets ja auch über Apps bestellen, aber das hatte er wohl verpeilt. Außerdem kannten sich die Leute hier besser aus als er, das war zumindest seine erste Annahme. „Hallo.“ Seine Stimme zitterte etwas, in seinem Kopf war alles zu einer komischen Masse verschwommen. Die Frau schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Stattdessen blickte sie auf ihre Fingernägel. „Hallo, ich muss nach Los Angeles fliegen,“ probierte er es weiter. Ohne ihn anzusehen sagte sie: „Das freut mich für Sie.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte Sie stellen hier Tickets aus. Ich muss nach LA.“ Das schien bei ihren Erinnerungen hervorzurufen. Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Monitor vor und sprach, nach gefühlten Stunden: „Ja, da geht einer um 9.57 Uhr. Auf dem hätte ich noch Platz.“ Bei der Uhrzeit drehte es Niall den Magen um. Er musste doch jetzt praktisch schon bei Harry sein. Da konnte er nicht noch dreieinhalb Stunden warten. „Gibt es keine frühere Verbindung?“ fragte er deshalb ungeduldig nach. „Na wenn sie über London fliegen dann schon, aber der geht hier in zwanzig Minuten los.“ „Worauf warten sie dann noch?“

Die Frau begann zu tippen, stellte ihm aber solche Unmengen an bescheuerten Fragen, dass er kurz davor war sie einfach auf Tumblr zu verweisen. Hätte sie nach seiner Blutgruppe gefragt, hätte er das tun müssen, die wusste er nämlich selbst gar nicht. Als er sein Ticket in den Händen hielt begann er zu rennen, erst zum Gepäckautomaten, der sich natürlich prompt bei ihm aufhängte, dann weiter zu Sicherheitskontrolle. Da waren die Leute Gott sei Dank netter und winkten ihn quasi durch. Erst beim Pass war es dann wieder so eine Sache. Da standen schon ein paar an, und schnell ging es da nie. „Viel Spaß in den USA,“ sagte die Zollbeamtin und Niall musste fast weinen, weil er wohl kaum Spaß hatte, wenn er seinen besten Freund nur noch als Leiche in Los Angeles fand. Wenn er hier noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit verlor, dann konnte er darauf fast wetten. Er rannte zum Gate, an dem niemand mehr stand, nur eine Person war dabei gerade die Türen zu schließen. Immerhin lächelte sie, als sie in quasi durch die Tür bis zum Flugzeug schob, dass quasi schon abhob, bis er saß. Ob London so eine gute Idee war, war im Nachhinein zu beurteilen. Dort lauerten erfahrungsgemäß immer Tonnen an Fans und Paparazzi. Eigentlich war Niall davon nicht so sehr genervt wie der Rest, besonders nicht von den Fans, aber heute war es anders.

Erst der Anruf mitten in der Nacht, dann das Gespräch mit Louis, der auf hin einen so geistesabwesenden Eindruck gemacht hatte, dann die furchtbare Frau am Ticketschalter, die ganzen Verspätungen, bis schließlich auch noch der Flug nach London Verspätung hatte und Niall sich sorgen musste, ob er es überhaupt mit dem nächsten Flug nach LA schaffte. Am liebsten wäre er schon jetzt in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch stattdessen verließ er das Flugzeug fast schon bevor es überhaupt den Boden berührt hatte. Er konnte nicht zu spät kommen, nicht, wenn Harry jetzt irgendwo im Krankenhaus lag und vielleicht aufhört zu atmen und sie sind nicht da. Sie sind einfach nicht da. Wer die zweite Sicherheitskontrolle eingeführt hatte musste schon einen im Tee gehabt haben, aber der Vollidiot, der die zweite Passkontrolle eingeführt hatte, war hoffentlich gefeuert. Eigentlich wünschte Niall das niemanden, aber jetzt hatten sie auch noch nur einen Schalter offen, und er musste doch weg von hier, durfte sie doch nicht hängen lassen. Ein paar Leute sahen so aus, als würden sie ihn unter Umständen eventuell kennen und sich überlegen, ob sie ihn ansprechen sollten, doch niemand tat es, denn er sah wahrscheinlich von fünfzig Meter Entfernung dermaßen Verzweifelt aus, dass sie es sein ließen. Er hasste London Heathrow. Und er hasste fliegen. Zumindest wenn er es alleine tat.

Er erreichte das Flugzeug, diesmal nicht mal ganz als letzter. Hinter ihm waren noch ein, zwei Leute. Der Scanner piepste und ließ ihn durch, den grauen Gang entlang bis zu den blauen Sitzen der Eco. Mittelgang, Gangplatz. Die Business-Class brauchte eigentlich keiner, aber die Mittelreihe war mindestens genauso unnötig. Die Ticketfrau hatte ihn wirklich gehasst. Als er zum ersten Mal saß, drückte ihm Sekunden später jemand ein Baby in den Arm. Natürlich nahm er es an. Es war eine junge Frau, so um die einundzwanzig. „´Tschuldigung,“ sagte sie und beachtete ihn gar nicht richtig, bis sie saß, und das Baby auf ihrem Schoß festgeschnallt hatte. Erst als das Baby beim hochfliegen schrie wie am Spieß, sprach er sie an: „Haben sie für die Kleine was zu trinken dabei? Tee oder so? Das brauchen wir nämlich. Tee und einen Schnuller.“ Sie nickte, kramte alles erfragte aus ihrer Tasche und händigte es ihm aus. Erst da fiel ihr auf, wer er war. Er packte mehr Zucker als vermutlich gesund war in den Tee, tauchte den Schnuller ein, steckte ihn dem Baby in den Mund und fertig. Es war still. Die Mutter auch, sie starrte ihn verdattert an. Dann stotterte sie: „Vielen, vielen Dank Mr Horan.“ Er winkte ab. „Ach, meine Brüder haben alle Kinder. Da lernt man sowas.“

Oh, das hätte ihm jetzt so nicht rausrutschen sollen. Plural. Niall, verdammt benutz dein Hirn. Doch wenn sie es bemerkte, nahm sie es ihm nicht übel. „Doch, ich muss mich schrecklich Entschuldigen. Als Mutter hätte ich mir auch mal Reisetipps durchlesen sollen. Aber die Abreise war so überstürzt.“ Sie ist Schottin, vermutlich aus dem Nord-Westen. „Wie heißt es denn?“ fragte Niall, als die Getränke schon rumgereicht waren. Sie wurde rot wie eine Tomate, röter sogar als ihre Haare. Dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einer abstrusen Grimasse und sagte: „Olivia.“ Komisch, Olivia ist doch ein schöner Name. Eigentlich sogar ein sehr schöner. Sie haben ihn in Made in the am verwendet. Es ist ein Lied von ihnen. Und sie ist rot geworden. Die Götter sind Niall heute nicht gewogen. „Oh,“ machte er. Und sie, in einem komischen Schwall von Mut, setzte noch einen drauf. „Sie ist mehr oder weniger ein sehr teures Souvenir vom Harry Styles Konzert.“ Ach du liebes Bisschen.

Naja, zumindest lenkte ihn das von seinen Problemen ab. Oder zumindest von den primären. Es blieb die Frage warum die alle mit ihm, mit Harry, und dem Rest zu tun hatten. „Ober nicht von ihm, also von Harry, oder?“ sie lachte etwas unsicher. „Nein, oh Gott, da würde ich mir mehr Sorgen um ihn machen. Nein, von seinem Bassisten, Adam.“ Eine Gedankenpause. Olivia gluckste. „Also weiß Harry gar nichts von ihr?“ Sie lachte auf. „Naja, von Olivia als fertig existierendem Menschen weiß niemand, aber von der Möglichkeit, dass Olivia da ist wissen sie alle.“ Jetzt war Niall ziemlich irritiert. Das Mädchen vor ihm war fünf Jahre, vielleicht mehr, jünger als sie und schien mehr über seine Arbeitswelt zu wissen als er. Außerdem konnte sie auch Gedanken lesen. Sie rollte die Augen und flüsterte: „Sie waren dabei.“ Und oh Gott, Niall wollte wirklich nichts von Harrys Orgien wissen, besonders nicht, wenn der Ausgang immer so ein niedliches Baby ist. Gerade da bemerkte sie wohl irgendwas und sagte: „Sie wissen es gar nicht, oder? Was Harrys Band so alles treibt? Er und Sarah sind noch am humansten, wobei zwischen ihm und Sarah auch ein himmelweiter Unterschied besteht.“ Daraufhin gab Niall in gesenkter Stimme zurück: „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es einen Adam gibt. Harry hat nur mal was von einem Mitch erzählt,“ an dieser Stelle zog sie scharf die Luft ein, ließ ihn aber aussprechen, „Bitte duzen sie mich, besonders wenn ich ihnen Fragen stelle, die so indiskret sind. Und was können sie mir über Mitch sagen?“ Niall beobachtete, wie sie nickte, und ihr Baby etwas mehr an sich drückte. Olivia hatte Augen, die er vielleicht kannte.

„Gut, danke. Mein Name ist Ava. Und Mitch,“ sie drückte Olivia noch fester, doch bevor sie weiter sprach kam eine Stewardess mit einem Angebot aus Hühnchen oder vegetarisch. Sie wählten beide Hühnchen. Erst nach weiteren Minuten hatte Ava den Mut, ihm Ausführungen über Harrys vielgepriesenen Gitarristen zu machen. „Mitch ist,“ begann sie erneut, „Mitch ist irgendwie komisch. Erst vergöttern ihn die Meisten, ich war da keine Ausnahme. So als Directioner bin ich halt nach kurzer Abstinenz voll in die Solokarrieren gerutscht. Man wird ja nicht gewarnt, dass einen das nur noch mehr runterzieht,“ Niall nickte wissend, Olivia gluckste wieder, sie schlief, „Egal, jedenfalls Mitch wird halt häufig auf so ein Podest gestellt. Und es gibt eine ganze Fraktion Leute die schwören, Harry und Mitch sind das Paar des Jahrzehnts. Ich, weil ich vorbildlich sein wollte, habe mich dann auch von denen bekehren lassen. Man kann es ja auch wirklich glauben, wenn man die Bilder sieht,“ er verzieht das Gesicht, weiß aber, dass sie Recht hat.

„Dann war ich auf dem Konzert in Glasgow, und hab mich auf dem Weg zum Klo verlaufen,“ sie wird abermals rot und fährt sich durchs Haar, „Ich weiß, das klingt wie eine richtig billige Wattpad Geschichte. Die Security hat mich aufgegabelt und an Adam vorbeigeschleift. Der meinte, sie sollten mich hierlassen. Ich hätte rennen sollen, als die Security viel Spaß gewünscht hat. Bin ich aber nicht. Dann war das Konzert vorbei. Sie haben irgendwas gegessen, und vor allem jede Menge geschmissen und getrunken. Aber Adam war so nett zu mir und ich war so glücklich und ich dachte mir vielleicht ist es meine Chance. Das klingt alles schrecklich blöd aber ich war so jung,“ er schaute sie mitleidig an, „Na gut, eineinhalb Jahre jünger. Fühlt sich an wie Jahrzehnte. Jedenfalls haben sie dann alle das Rummachen angefangen, und da hat Adam mich halt auch geküsst. Wenn es nur er gewesen wäre, wäre es bestimmt eine der besten Nächte meines Lebens geworden.

„Aber da waren noch die anderen Mädchen, Harry, und eben Mitch und Mitch war, sagen wir mal krass. Irgendwie gefühlskalt. Er hat mich mit dem Arsch nicht angeschaut aber wenn dann war er nur sauer auf mich und Adam. Gefühlt habe mich ein bisschen wie in einer Hippiekommune.“ Sie machte eine lange Pause, schaute Olivia an, und plötzlich kommt Niall die Idee, dass Ava Adam wirklich geliebt hatte, in diesem Moment, auf einem Teppich irgendwo in Glasgow, und dass er die Augen von einem Konzert kannte. Sie holte tief Luft, setzte wieder an: „Mitch hat Harry geküsst. Meine Erinnerung daran ist sehr verschwommen, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Harry nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein war. Ich habe es probiert zu ignorieren. Zwei Stunden später hat mich Adam am Hinterausgang des Hotels verabschiedet. Kurz darauf hat Mitch mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und meinte, wenn ich mich nochmal in ihre Band zwänge, irgendwas von Harry will, dann kann er für nichts garantieren,“ sie lachte auf, weich und traurig, „dabei wollte ich gar nichts von Harry. Ich muss zugeben, am Anfang schon, aber danach nicht mehr. Ich würde Adam nur gerne Olivia zeigen, auch, wenn er den Namen hassen würde.“

Es blieb still zwischen ihnen, und plötzlich machte Niall sich noch mehr Sorgen um Harry, wenn das die vorherrschenden Verhältnisse in seiner Band waren. Irgendwann schlief Ava ein, und Niall spielte mit Olivia, die ihren Vater vermutlich nie sehen würde. Als sie beide wach waren, gestand Niall Ava, dass Harry im Krankenhaus lag, dass er deshalb flog. Es wunderte sie nicht wirklich, aber sie hatte die Abgründe, die Niall nur erahnen konnte, schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ava war auf dem weg um in Stanford ihren Master zu machen. Den Traum von der Musik hatte sie nie beerdigt, meinte sie trotzdem, und lachte, als sie meinte, er könne vielleicht mal eine Pianistin brauchen. Er nahm das Angebot ernster, als sie erwartet hatte. Bevor sie sich verabschieden meinte Ava nur noch eins, am Kofferband, darauf wartend, dass der eh schon verspätete Flug wenigstens zackig die Koffer aushändigt.

„Ich habe nie aufgegeben zu glauben, dass Adam eines Tages zurückkommt, irgendwie. Dass er einfach vor der Tür steht. Aber ich habe auch nie aufgegeben, dass One Direction zurückkommt. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur ein Träumer.“ Sie hatte ein Tattoo, am linken Handgelenk. Es war ein Schriftzug, ein winziger. _You will find me in places where we´ve never been._ Sein Koffer lag auf dem Band, er schrieb ihr seine E-Mailadresse auf. „Falls wir mal eine Pianistin brauchen.“ Es war ein stilles Versprechen. Falls wir überleben. Sie weinte. Er auch. Dann ging er, ließ Ava zurück, Ava, die gerade einundzwanzig war, und sprach als hätte sie die ganze Welt gesehen.

Die Parkhausgebühren kosteten sein halbes Vermögen, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Hätte er Ava vor zwei Wochen getroffen, hätte er ihr kein Wort geglaubt, aber jetzt war alles schrecklich real. So furchtbar wahr. Tränen verschmierten sein Gesicht, selbst als er die Treppen im Krankenhaus erklomm. Doch er wischte sie weg, Liam hatte genug um die Ohren mit Harry und Louis. In der hintersten Ecke fand er sein lachendes Ich und zwang es auf seinen Posten. Um kurz vor drei standen Liam und Zayn bereits da, als hätten sie Stunden dagestanden, oder es war einfach der Schlafmangel. „Hallo,“ sagte er, deutete auf die Tür, „da drin?“ Beide nickten.

Doch als sie sich zum Reingehen wendeten, rief jemand stopp. „Wer ist denn der Obdachlose?“ fragte Zayn eiskalt und starrte Liam an, der die Schultern hochzog. „Ich habe da so eine Idee,“ meinte Niall darauf, für seine Verhältnisse äußerst aggressiv. „Hallo,“ meinte der Obdachlose, der nach Meinung des Iren niemand anders als Mitch der Psycho war. Der Mann deutete auf die Tür. „Ist er da drin, dürfen wir da rein?“ Zayn begann ihn von unten bis oben zu mustern und meinte dann trocken: „Wir ja, du nein.“ Der Mann war verdattert. „Aber ich bin Mitch, der Gitarrist, sein bester Freund.“ Bevor irgendwer etwas tun konnte, haute Niall raus: „Wie viele Rs sind da eigentlich drin?“ Liam begann zu prusten und schubste Mitch gekonnt absichtlich unabsichtlich zurück in Richtung Tür. Sie bauten sich Stück vor Stück vor der Tür zum Zimmer auf. Mitch war schon wieder eine Imitation einer Kuh, wenn es donnert, auch wenn das eine Beleidigung für Kühe war. „Oh nein, von dem Blick dreht sich Kevin im Grab um,“ erzählte Niall beiläufig. Wieder ein prustender Schubser von Liam. „Es ist schon nett,“ begann Zayn, „von Harry, Obdachlosen in seiner Band eine Chance zu geben.“ Das war zwar den Obdachlosen gegenüber unfair, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Liam und Niall nickten zustimmend. „Aber generell mochte Harry ja schon immer Karotten.“ Das war so dermaßen unpassend, dass Zayn und Liam beide einen Anfall bekamen. Liam vollführte wieder Schubs-Künste. Es schien dem Psycho langsam zu dämmern. „Ihr wollt mich doch nicht etwa loshaben?“ Es schwang Ungläubigkeit in seiner Stimme mit, doch Zayn, wie ein äußerst entnervter Richter, antwortete: „Doch, genau das ist der Plan.“ Niall schaute sich um, schaute zu Liam, zu Zayn, dann zurück zu Mitch und meinte: „Ich höre nicht einmal Jimmy protestieren.“ Ein letzter Schubs von Liam, und Mitch dampfte ab. Er hatte die Botschaft anscheinend verstanden. Sie mussten alle drei lachen.

Aber nicht lange, denn es blieb ihnen im Halse stecken um als Tränen aus ihnen herauszufallen, als sie das bekleidete Gerippe sahen, dass die Treppe hochschlich, als Mitch gerade hinunterbrauste. 

_LT._

Als sein Telefon anfing zu singen, war Louis gleichermaßen erleichtert, wie beängstigt. Erleichtert, weil er die ganze Zeit schon darauf gewartet hatte und diese stundenlange, vielleicht sogar tagelange, Warterei jetzt endlich ein Ende hatte. Beängstigt, weil er wusste, was dieser Anruf bedeutete. Auf seinem Bildschirm stand „Lieblingsgolfkobold“. Also hatten sie Niall auserkoren, als denjenigen, der ihm die Hiobsbotschaft überbringen musste. „Los“, meldete er sich, damit Niall Bescheid wusste, dass er jetzt anfangen konnte. Scheinheiliges Begrüßen und Smalltalk schien Louis fehl am Platz, Smalltalk war besser in Nialls Album aufgehoben. Dieser schien bedauerlicherweise verwirrt und so wurde weitere Zeit vergeudet, als er fragte: „Was?“ „Ja los, fang an zu reden“, klärte Louis ihn auf und war leicht genervt von Nialls Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Harry ist im Krankenhaus und stirbt vielleicht“, knallte er ihm ins Gesicht. Er dankte Niall für seine Direktheit, etwas anderes hätte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen können.

Aber noch war Harry am Leben. Louis war positiv überrascht und erkundigte sich: „Wohin?“ Und Niall schien verstanden zu haben, dass ein weiteres Gespräch nicht mit ihm möglich war, denn er gab ohne weitere Kommentare die Adresse durch. Weil jetzt alles geklärt war, legte Louis auf und rief Eleanor. Da sie anders als Louis geschlafen hatte, stolperte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen rennend in sein Schlafzimmer. „Louis? Louis? Was ist los?“ „Buch mir einen Flug, den schnellstmöglichen nach LA“, plötzlich mutierte er zu einem herrischen Erwachsenen. Mehrmals erkundigte sich Eleanor nach dem Grund, bekam aber keine Antwort. Im Gegenteil: Er verschwand kommentarlos aus dem Raum und riss sich Eleanors Reisetasche unter den Nagel. Grob und rücksichtslos packte er die bereits darin liegende Kleidung und anderen Reiseutensilien aus, vergaß dabei mehr als die Hälfte und ließ Eleanors Unterwäsche und seidene Pyjamas in der Tasche zurück. Aus dem Beautycase tauschte er ihre mit seinen Sachen aus und füllte den Rest der Tasche mit seiner Kleidung und einem Regenschirm auf. Als Eleanor ihn freundlich darauf hinwies, dass er diesen sicherlich nicht gebrauchen würde, sondern stattdessen vielleicht eher ein schwarzes Hemd einpacken sollte, weigerte er sich. Vermutlich, einfach nur weil Eleanor eben Eleanor war. Tatsächlich schmuggelte sie ihm das Kleidungsstück in die Tasche und Freddie, der durch das eilige Herumgewusel seines Vaters aufgewacht war und von der Tatsache, dass sie -so bildete sich der Kleine das ein- in den Urlaub fahren würden, begeistert war, fügte eine Badeente und Buntstifte hinzu. Louis bemerkte das neue Gepäck aber nicht, schloss die Tasche und widmete sich Freddies Dino-Koffer.

Deutlich konzentrierter ging er diesmal an die Sache heran, denn es ging ja um Freddie. Der Koffer war riesig, sogar eher monströs aus Louis´ und erst recht aus Freddies Sicht. Deswegen passte auch der halbe Kleiderschrank seines Sohnes hinein, ebenso wie ein Teddy Bär, der Bär hieß. Vielleicht sogar Bear. Das wusste keiner so genau. Dann fügte er noch ein Malblock hinzu und wunderte sich, wo die Stifte geblieben sind, damit Gemma Neue kaufen konnte, steckte er einen zwanzig Pfund Schein dazu. In eine kleine Tasche packte er eine Zahnbürste, -becher und -pasta hinein. Als er zwei Waschlappen aus dem Badschrank holte, schmuggelten sich ein Blauer und ein Grüner in seine Hände, dann zögerte er und entschied sich bewusst für zwei Grüne. Des Weiteren fanden ein großes graues Handtuch, eine Piratenbettwäsche und das „Louis the Fish“-Gutenachtbuch den Weg in den Dinosaurier-Koffer.

Anschließend musste sich Freddie auf den Koffer setzen, damit Louis das Gepäckstück zubekommen konnte. Das Hilfsangebot von Eleanor nahm er nicht an, wenigstens lauschte er ihren Ausführungen über Louis´ geplanten Flug und dankte ihr, während sein Sohn aufgeregt auf- und abhüpfte. Er erkundigte sich immer wieder aufgeregt nach dem Grund ihres Wegreisens und Eleanor stimmte mit ein: „Ja genau, wieso fliegst du weg?“ „Ich weiß, wir fliegen zu Nur-Harry.“ Dann wurde es still. Freddie sah begeistert zu Louis und Louis sah entgeistert zu Eleanor und Eleanor, ja die betrachtete ausgiebig den Boden. „Freddie, bring den Koffer runter“.

Dann sahen Louis und seine offizielle Freundin dem Zwerg zu, wie er den ähnlich großen Koffer aus dem Zimmer hievte. Als er die Türe hinter sich schloss, wendete sich Louis ihr zu. „Harry? Wie Harry? Woher weiß er von Harry fucking Styles?“, seine Stimme gewann beängstigend schnell an Lautstärke und Wucht. „Es ist mir halt rausgerutscht, woher sollte ich wissen, dass-“ „Denk nach! Benutz dein Hirn!“ Eleanor schnaubte. Ob das verächtlich oder genervt klingen sollte, wusste Louis echt nicht. „Benutz dein Hirn? Bekomm erstmal du dein Leben in den Griff, bevor du auf mir rumhackst! Hab` ich mir ein Plakat von dem halbnackten Harry Styles in meine Schrankinnenwand gehängt oder du?“, Louis holte Luft, aber Eleanor schritt ein: „Nein, hör mir jetzt zu: Du bist gereizt. Du bist besoffen. Du machst mit irgendwelchen- irgendwelchen Frauen rum. Du hasst mich. Du hasst ihn.“ „Halt den Mund, du hast keine fucking Ahnung was ich fühle. Shit man, keiner weiß, was ich fühle, gefühlt habe. Was Harry und ich hatten, kann keine verdammte beschissene Sau sagen!“, er holte tief Luft und hielt diesmal sie mit einer Handgeste ab, ihn zu unterbrechen, „Du, ausgerechnet du hast kein Recht, sogar das zweitwenigste Recht -nach dem Arschloch (er meinte Mitch)-, über mich und Harry in irgendeiner Weise zusprechen. Vor allem hast du kein Recht Freddie von Harry zu erzählen! Das ist mein Sohn, meine Sache, mein Harry.“ Am Ende schrie er richtig. Und Eleanor wurde wirklich blass; sie war es einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Louis so dermaßen laut wurde. Er redete sich in Rage und rastete schnell aus, dann fluchte der gebürtige Doncaster los, wurde schnell gemein und trat heftig gegen Wände, aber geschrien hatte er bis dato nicht.

Nachdem er den Henkel seiner Tasche festumgriffen hatte, schaute er sie ernst an. Als wäre Eleanor ein kleines Mädchen, was belehrt werden musste -de facto hatte sie eigentlich nichts falsch gemacht - und sagte mit rauer und bemüht sanfter Stimme: „Denk mal drüber nach, was du so sagst.“ Dass das Folgende gemein war, wusste er, dennoch schritt er aus dem Raum in das Treppenhaus und rief dann: „Freddie, wir fahren jetzt zu Tante Gemma!“

Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden tatsächlich in seinem Auto. Inzwischen hatte er sich bei Eleanor verabschiedet und sich sogar entschuldigt mit den Worten: „Mhm, war nicht so cool, aber ich geh eh jetzt dann.“ Eleanor hatte genickt und ihm seinen Reisepass, Geldbeutel und Schlüssel gegeben. Sie musste ihm einfach helfen, schon allein deswegen, weil sie nur ahnen konnte, in was für einem Gefühlschaos er sich befand. Immerhin liebte er Harry und Eleanor konnte das gut nachvollziehen. Nicht das sie Harry liebte, oh nein. Aber falls dieser Jemand, den sie liebte, ins Koma fallen würde -und so unwahrscheinlich war das nicht- würde sie genauso durcheinander, verwirrt und panisch sein.

Freddie wippte in seinem Kindersitz auf und ab: „Ich mag Gemma. Sie ist cool.“ „Spielt sie mit dir Ritter?“, hakte Louis nach. „Ja“, Freddies Wippen wurde ruhiger, er lächelte und schien sich in seiner eigenen Welt mit Rittern, Piraten und vielleicht sogar Prinzessinnen zu befinden. Louis sagte dann nichts mehr, weil er keine Resonanz erwartete. Um dann doch jemanden zum Reden zu haben und auch um sie vorzuwarnen, rief er Harrys Schwester an. Von den vielen Personen, die er kannte, wurde von ihm Gemma Styles auserkoren, auch weil er wusste, dass sie keine unnötigen Fragen stellen würde. Gemma war gut darin, Dinge zu akzeptieren, ohne sie zu verstehen. Klar, Harry war ihr Bruder, sie musste sich wohl oder übel damit arrangieren.

„Louis?“, keine Vorwürfe oder eine anklagende Uhrzeitangabe, einfach nur eine müde klingende, trotzdem besorgte Frage. „Hey Gemma, sorry fürs Wecken. Ich sitz im Auto. Mit Freddie.“ „Oh aha.“ Wieder keine Frage. Sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die akzeptierte, dass Louis dann erzählte, wann er wollte. Mit drängendem Fragen erreichte man genau das Gegenteil. „Ich bringe Freddie zu dir.“ „Ja?“, sie klang auf einmal sehr wach. „Genau, ich muss nach Los Angeles.“ „Scheiße, was ist passiert?“ Im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es offensichtlich um ihren Bruder ging, verzieh Louis ihre Frage. „Krankenhaus“ „Verdammte Scheiße, ich- fuck-“, ein weiterer Grund, um Gemma zu mögen: Wenn sie Gefühlsausbrüche jeglicher Art hatte, fluchte sie. „Wir kommen alle“, versuchte Louis sie zu beruhigen. „Zayn“, stellte sie fest. „Auch.“ „Bis gleich.“ „Ja“, Louis legte auf und dankte Gemma im Stillen, dass sie ihm nicht aufgetragen hatte, sie anzurufen, wenn er genaueres wusste. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass sie sich bewusst dagegen entschieden hatte, weil Gemma, genau so wie alle anderen wusste, dass das Liams Aufgabe war. Außerdem war Louis zu korrekter Berichterstattung überhaupt nicht in der Lage. Entweder würde er heulen und vollkommen übertreiben oder verplant apathisch vor dem Telefon sitzen und kein Wort herausbringen.

Bei Gemma angekommen, erwachte Freddie aus seinem Tiefschlaf, sprang aus dem Auto und sprintete zur Haustüre. Als wäre er hier schon oft gewesen, -was auch der Wahrheit entsprach- reckte er sich zur Klingel hoch und drückte lange auf das kleine Schild, auf welchem Gemma Styles und Olivia stand. Sie hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Freund gehabt. Manchmal, wenn Louis bei ihr war, erzählte sie ihm Dinge aus ihrer Privatsphäre und aus Harrys -soweit sie konnte- und Louis genoss jede Sekunde davon, wohl wissend, dass Gemma zwar eine sehr offene Person war, allerdings erzählte sie -wenn man genau aufpasste- generell wenig Persönliches. Kein Wunder, sie war Harrys Schwester. Bei Harry hatte man zwar das Gefühl alles aus seinem Leben zu wissen, dabei lag man aber komplett daneben. Man hatte lediglich die Infos, die Harry Styles samt Medien über seine Person verbreiteten. Die Leute hatten das Gefühl eine Person zu kennen, die gar nicht existierte, eine Kunstfigur also. Harry hatte sich darauf eingelassen. Er hatte sein Gesicht der Welt verkauft, damit die sich nun ihre Person dazu spinnen konnten. Gemma war klüger. Wenn sie ihm persönliche Details erzählte, hatte Louis das Gefühl zu ihren Vertrauten zugehören. Und zu Gemma Styles´ Vertrauten zu gehören, wollte ja wohl jeder.

Louis hatte Freddies Koffer aus dem Auto geholt und war dann seinem Sohn gefolgt. „Hey, Tante Gemma“, Freddie wurde von ihr in eine kochenbrecherische Umarmung gezogen und rannte dann zweimal im Kreis. Der Kleine hatte viel zu viel überschüssige Energie. „Tante? Nicht ganz“, ihr Lachen klang verdammt bitter. Dann sah sie ihn fragend an. Wollte sie ihn umarmen? „Darf ich?“ Louis versuchte zu lächeln: „Weil mein Sohn und du werdet jetzt ja eh zu einem Haushalt, ich hol ihn bald-“ Gemma umarmte ihn fest. So fest, dass es Louis beinahe wehtat, aber genau das hatte er gebraucht. Später händigte er ihr den Koffer aus und nahm Gemma das Versprechen ab, gut auf seinen Sohn aufzupassen. Unnötig -keine Frage-, aber das gehörte sich nun mal so für einen guten Vater. „Bleib bei ihm, egal was passiert“, gab Gemma ihm noch mit auf dem Weg. Dass war nur fair, denn immerhin maßte Louis ihr an, die Tantenrolle für seinen Sohn zu übernehmen. Zum Abschied drückte Freddie ihm einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und beide umarmten sich.

Erneut setzte sich Louis in sein Auto und fuhr durch den mittlerweile hellen Morgen. An einer Ampel verband er sein Handy mit der Musikanlage und ließ Niall durch sein Auto klingen. Er mochte sein Album wirklich gerne, obwohl er manchmal wirklich versucht war die Person, die für den Herzschmerz-Inhalt der Lieder verantwortlich war, aufzusuchen und zu schlagen. Diesmal ließ er sich aber von Niall beruhigen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seine sanfte Stimme und das Autofahren. Weiter über Harry nachzudenken, würde ihn jetzt zu sehr aufwühlen. In London Gatwick angekommen, parkte er sein Auto und stieg aus. Selbstverständlich stand das Auto dort nicht rechtmäßig, denn er hatte absolut keine Zeit und Lust sich um die ganze Parkscheiße zu kümmern. Stattdessen stöpselte er sich seine AirPods in die Ohren, damit er weiter berieselt werden konnte. Diesmal von „The Fray“.

Die Gepäckhalle war grau. Grau und laut und genau das, das Louis in diesem Moment definitiv nicht gebrauchen konnte. Eleanors Tasche war dennoch schnell abgegeben, denn auf Grund der zu Zeit herrschenden Situation schien niemand ernsthaft zu fliegen. Aber selbst an einem menschenleeren Flughafen schafften es verhältnismäßig viele Menschen auf ihn zu deuten, ihn auf irgendwelche Dinge anzusprechen und ihn dermaßen zu nerven, dass er ihnen zu gerne eine reingehauen hätte. Dazu zählte auch der hochqualifizierte Zollbeamte, der so lange auf seinen Pass starrte, bis dieser abgelaufen war. Gut, vielleicht nicht so lange, aber eine halbe Ewigkeit war es sicherlich.

Endlich in der Luft angekommen, ließ er sich erleichtert aufseufzend auf den bequemen Untergrund fallen und wurde prompt von der Seite angequatscht. „Auch genervt von dem ganzen Flughafen-Sicherheits-Corona-Scheiß. Ich fin-Oh“, Louis hatte sich zu seinem Sitznachbarn ganz umgedreht und dieser schien ihn nun erkannt zu haben. Und das mit Maske. Anders konnte er sich die Reaktion nicht erklären. Als er den Mann genauer musterte, kam ihm diese Theorie doch seltsam vor, denn er war locker Ende dreißig. 38 und One Direction-Fan? Oh verdammt, er war ja jetzt Solokünstler. 38 und ein Louie? „Sie sind Louis Tomlinson“, stellte er fest. „Ja und Sie?“ „Basil Earnest Ferguson. Angenehm.“ Louis blinzelte. „Ebenfalls. Wollen Sie ein Autogramm für ihre Tochter oder Sohn oder Sie oder ihre Frau? Oder warum?“ Sein Sitznachbar lachte: „Ich habe keine Familie. Aber Sie fragen sich sicherlich, warum ich Sie kenne. Tatsächlich denke ich, dass Sie über die Antwort nicht wirklich erfreut sein werden.“ Jetzt war Louis ernsthaft neugierig und betrachtete Basil genauer. Seine Finger, deren Nägel abgekaut waren, tippten unerlässlich auf die Tastatur und das schaffte er, ohne auf seinen Laptop zu sehen. Louis war beeindruckt. Mr Ferguson hatte erstaunlich dichte dunkelbraune Locken, die ihm wirr in seine Stirn hingen, was verwirrend geplant aussah. Des Weiteren hatte er einen akribisch rasierten fünf-Tage-Bart und trug ein sauber gebügeltes Hemd. Insgeheim verglich er Mr Ferguson mit Liam. Ein attraktiver, viel arbeitender, freundlicher Mann. Ohne richtige Familie oder in Liams Fall: Zu viel Familie, um die man sich kümmern musste.

„Ich bin Journalist“, offenbarte er. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich schon ein bisschen enttäuscht. Ich dachte, Sie wären ein Stalker oder FBI-Agent oder ein Zeitreisender“, versuchte Louis die Stimmung zu lockern und forschte nach: „Was ist ihr Gebiet?“ „Früher habe ich für Daily Mail geschrieben mit Schwerpunkt Politik und Prominenz.“ Er hob seine Hände, als Louis protestieren wollte. „In meinen Zwanzigern, ich habe mich gebessert und mache jetzt investigativen Journalismus im Bereich Wirtschaft für die Financial Times.“ Anerkennend nickte der Sänger. Kurz war er doch sehr enttäuscht gewesen und hätte sich fast empört von dem vermeintlichen Paparazzi weggedreht. „Okay, okay, verzeihbar“, er sah seinen Sitznachbarn an und bekam prompt das Du angeboten. Er ließ sich viel Zeit, entschloss sich dann aber Basils Lebenswandel zu würdigen und sagte ihm, dass er das Angebot zurückgeben würde. „Darf ich fragen, was du in Vancouver machst?“, fragte Basil. „Darf ich fragen, was du da machst?“ „Touchè“, er grinste. Irgendwie war ihm der Journalist sympathisch und eigentlich war ihm niemand wirklich sympathisch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich deswegen schämen sollte oder ob das in Ordnung war.

„Du bist keine sehr glückliche Person mehr, huh? Seit 2015?“ „Journalist? Sicher, dass du kein Psychologe bist? Oder doch ein Agent?“, er ging bewusst nicht auf nicht auf die Frage ein. „Ich habe eine herausragende Menschenkenntnis und vielleicht auch einige Hintergrundinformationen. Außerdem hat diese ironisch-ablehnende Aussage meine Frage mehr beantwortet, als du wolltest.“ „Ich bin glücklich“, nuschelte Louis, damit er dieser Diskussion umgehen konnte. „Nein“, war die schlichte Antwort. „Glücklichsein ist subjektiv.“ „Man kann es sich nicht erkaufen, aber ich denke, dass ist nicht unbedingt dein Problem, sondern seins. Dein Problem ist, dass du dich versuchst glücklich zu trinken.“ Fuck, woher wusste er das? Er konnte doch unmöglich Kenntnis von dieser Sache haben. „Wa-“, weiter kam er nicht. „Jeder, der sich ein bisschen mit deiner Person beschäftigt, sieht das. Du bist ein furchtbarer Lügner. Aber das ist das Business, du hast dich entschieden in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, naja mehr oder weniger zumindest.“ Er war still, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte. Unangenehm, shit, Louis schämte sich wirklich. Dieser gruselige Reporter packte Dinge aus, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass sie sein Geheimnis waren.

„Du musst damit aufhören, das weißt du ja? Du hast diese Art von absolut krankhafter Aufmerksamkeit nicht, du kannst das schaffen und dein Leben umkrempeln. Du hast noch etwas anderes, außer Harry, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt: Dein Sohn.“ „Man du redest, wie ein verschissenes Buch“, Louis drehte sich weg und bestellte sich einen Tomatensaft. Es hasste Tomatensaft, seine Art sich zu bestrafen. Ihm war wegen des verpassten Frühstücks ohnehin schon ziemlich flau im Magen und der Tomatensaft machte es ehrlich nicht besser. „Du kannst einen Unterschied machen. Alle in dieser beschissenen Szene“ -er schien sich Louis´ Sprachstil angeeignet zu haben- „saufen, vögeln und koksen. Alle haben Probleme. Keiner gibt’s zu. Du kannst es anders machen.“ In diesem Moment fragte sich Louis, woher Basil kam, er tippte auf eine Arbeiterfamilie aus Newcastle oder so. Ein Geordie also. Der markante „ooh“-Ton, den er statt einem „u“ machte, wenn er emotionaler wurde, ließ darauf schließen. Louis war schon immer von Dialekten fasziniert gewesen, besonders von starken.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe: „Ich? Wieso ich? Es gibt tausend Personen, die besser dafür geeignet wären als ich. Die berühmter, sympathischer und beliebter sind.“ „Aber wenige die authentischer und ehrlicher wirken.“ Louis nahm einen großen Schluck Tomatensaft, weil er absolut nicht mit Komplimenten umgehen konnte. Wie sollte er auch? Wer sollte ihm denn jetzt welche machen? „Denk drüber nach, ich würde sogar den Artikel über dich in die Financial Times schmuggeln, wenn du willst“. Das brachte Louis tatsächlich zum Schmunzeln. Die Vorstellung, dass eine Reportage über seine Trunkenheit neben den Aktienkursen von Apple lauter Bänker und Anzugheinis zur Weißglut brachte, war auch zu gut.

Tatsächlich kam Louis der Zehn-Stunden-Flug mit Basil ziemlich kurz vor, denn er erfuhr noch einige Stilblüten aus dem Journalismus-Business und wurde darin gebrieft, welchen Leuten er Interviews und Neuigkeiten weitergeben durfte und welchen nicht. Später sahen sich die beiden zusammen die Verfilmung „der verlorenen Ehre der Katharina Blum“ an, die Basil fleißig kommentierte. Der zweite Film war „Grease“, bei welchem Basil eine Bohnensuppe verspeise und Louis mehrmals fragte, ob er nicht doch etwas essen wollte. Dieser verneinte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Basil mutierte daraufhin zur Großmutter und redete Ewigkeiten auf Louis ein, was aber nur auf unfruchtbaren Boden stieß. Später lieh Louis dem Journalisten einen Ohrstöpsel und sie lauschten gemeinsam erst Zayn und Liam, dann Niall und zuletzt hörten sie noch „treat people with kindness“. Das wurde Louis dann aber zu viel und sie stiegen auf „The Script“ um. Nicht unbedenklich, aber nicht all zu grausam.

Nach der Landung bekam Louis eine Visitenkarte und einen Kaugummi zugesteckt. Basil hatte drei Sorten -Wassermelone-Zitrone, Pfefferminz-Kümmel und Basilikum. Rücksichtsvoll bat er ihm wegen des Drucks einen Kaugummi an, ließ dabei aber Wassermelone-Zitrone weg und Louis entschied sich für Basilikum, der auch erstaunlich gut schmeckte.

Vancouver war kalt, sogar kälter als London, und dabei war es Juli. Den anderen Menschen schien es nicht kalt zu sein, überhaupt nicht. Sie stolzierten umher in Shorts und Tanktops während Louis sich selbst in einem Hoodie verlor. Oder vielleicht verlor er gerade das einzige Licht, die einzige Wärme, die in ihm drin noch geblieben war. Er hatte keine Ahnung und er hatte auch keine Ahnung ob es ihn überhaupt interessierte. Der Slalomlauf von dem einen Gate zum anderen vorbei an Mengen an quietschenden Frauen, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen flogen, kostete ihn so viel Energie, dass er nicht auch noch welche an unnötige Gedanken verschwenden konnte. Eleanors nicht existentes Talent für einfach alles schob ihn durch verschiedene Terminals, bis er endlich dort ankam, wo er hinsollte. Dort beging die Dame vom Gate einen entscheidenden Fehler. Sie fragte doch allen Ernstes: „Sie sind doch Louis Tomlinson.“ Doch bevor sie ihn irgendwie aufhalten konnte, leuchtete de Ticketscanner grün auf und Louis schnaubte: „Selbst wenn wüsste ich nicht, was Sie das angeht.“ Damit verlor er sich wieder in dem übergroßen Kleidungsstück und in dem langen Gang, der ihn zum Flugzeug führte.

Er kuschelte sich in seine gemütliche Koje und schaute erstmal ausgiebig den Golfkanal. Ohne einen Grund. Ein bisschen bedauerte er den Verlust seines gesprächigen und freundlichen Sitznachbarn, aber auch nur ein bisschen, weil Basils Worte schon heftig gewesen waren und ihn echt getriggert hatten. _Du kannst einen Unterschied machen._ Diese Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendwann bestellte er sich ein Tunfisch-Sandwich mit Gürkchen und verspeiste es zur Hälfte. Alles weitere ging irgendwie an ihm vorbei, wie zum Beispiel die argwöhnischen Blicke und das heimliche Fotoschießen. Später zückte er sein Smartphone und hörte seine Ziam-Playlist mit dem innovativen Namen „Ziamplaylist“, damit er Basils Zitat endlich aus seinem Kopf bekam. Später dachte er über die Phrase „Der Flug verging wie im Flug“ nach und er überlegte, ob er sie twittern sollte. Als zum Angurten aufgerufen wurde, kam er der Aufforderung überrascht nach und kaute den zweiten Kaugummi.

Er hasste Los Angeles. Er hasste es, weil er ich durch Menschen quetschen musste, um auszusteigen, weil prompt alle Kanadier ihren Hausrat per Handgepäck in die USA überführen mussten. Tonnenweise holten sie Ramsch aus den Overheadbins als wäre es eine Mülldeponie. Nur er hatte nicht mal ein Buch dabei. Nur einen Pulli, in den er dreimal gepasst hätte. Außerhalb war es dann heiß wie im Kochtopf, und doch eiskalt und langsam glaubte er nicht mehr daran, dass es noch irgendeine halbwegs normale Temperatur in diesem gottverfluchten Land gab. Auch nicht, als er die Tasche vom Band hob, die irgendwie nicht ihm gehörte.

Sein Gepäckstück festumschlossen sprintete Louis zu einem der Taxis. Seinen grauen Kapuzenpollover, den er seit drei Tagen trug, hatte er sich dabei tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ein gebrochen englischsprechender Mann öffnete ihm eine Autotür und erstaunlich geschmeidig glitt Louis samt Koffer auf den Rücksitz. Hastig nannte er die anzusteuernde Adresse und als sie dort angekommen waren, bezahlte er unverschämt viel. Trotzdem wartete er nicht auf das Rückgeld, sondern legte einen Endspurt sondergleichen zu der Rezeption hin, wo ihn eine genervte Frau Mitte oder Ende fünfzig -und scheinbar in den Midlife-Crisis- musterte und fragte: „Ja?“ „Tomlinson. Das ist mein Name Louis Tomlinson. Ich suche Harry Styles, den Sänger? Schauspieler? Wissen Sie aus Dunkirk. Die Modeikone? Harry Styles? Den mussten Sie do-“ Die Frau unterbrach ihn mit einem genervten Seufzen und tippte die Daten in Schildkrötengeschwindigkeit in den Computer ein. Dann war ein leises Klicken zu hören. Stille. Anscheinend war der Rechner noch langsamer als die Finger der Rezeptionistin. Kein Wunder, denn sein Äußeres ließ vermuten, dass er aus den Neunzigern stammte. „Styles – Zimmer 208. Sie-“, was die Dame Weiteres sagen wollte, hörte Louis nicht mehr, denn er war bereits in das Treppenhaus gesprintet.

Wegen der fehlenden Kondition und der Raucherlunge kam er laut keuchend oben an. „Scheiße verdammt“. Er zog unnötigerweise seinen Hoodie zurecht und wechselte die Hand, mit der er die Reisetasche trug. Deutlich langsamer lief er den langen Gang hinab und hielt vor dem Raum. Viel zu lange stand er dort. Bis der Wunsch ihn zu sehen zu groß wurde und Louis zögerlich klopfte.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise, und erst nahm Niall an, dass gar niemand hineinkam, sich jemand lediglich im Raum geirrt hatte. Das dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, sah er, als eine kleine, schmale Gestallt in schwarz plötzlich ganz verloren im Raum stand. Also war es doch keine Erscheinung, die sie damals im Treppenhaus gesehen hatten. Nein, es war wirklich Louis, oder eine Art Louis, denn der Louis war es bestimmt nicht. Nein, es muss sich um jemand anderes handeln. Und doch trug er einer dieser viel zu großen Pullover, eine Jogginghose. „Hallo,“ flüsterte Niall, und stand zur selben Zeit auf wie Liam. Louis, ähnlich verschreckte Rotwild, starrte sie erst an, bevor er einen riesigen Satz zurück machte und zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte. Zayn war klug genug, erstmal im Hintergrund zu bleiben. „Ich,“ stotterte Louis, „ich glaube ich geh wieder.“ Bevor Liam eine Chance bekam, sprang Niall auf ihn zu und sagte: „Nichts da, du bleibst hier. Harry braucht uns alle.“ Er umarmte den Doncaster zwar noch nicht, aber er war kurz davor. Jetzt jedoch sollte noch Liam seine Chance bekommen. „Niall hat Recht,“ meinte dieser, „Harry braucht uns alle, und ganz besonders dich.“ Als Louis daraufhin nickte, war es für Niall ein Zeichen, seine Arme um den dürren Rahmen seines Freundes zu winden, und ihn fest an sich zu drücken. Louis spielte zwar noch Salzsäule, aber er wand sich auch nicht aus der Umarmung. Das nahm der Ire als gutes Zeichen und machte ebenfalls keine Anstalten, seine Arme wegzunehmen. „Und wir brauchen dich,“ fügte er stattdessen Liams Rede hinzu. Der nickte, und schloss sich der Umarmung an. Irgendwann schwebte sogar Zayn grazil wie immer über das Krankenhauslinoleum zu ihnen herüber und schlag seine Arme zunächst etwas verhalten um Liam. Doch Niall könnte schwören, dass seine Hand Louis Schulter berührte. Wie lange sie so dastanden wusste Niall nicht, nur, dass er gerne Niesen würde, denn Louis wirre Haare waren dummerweise genau an seiner Nase.

Sie sprangen auseinander, als es an der Tür klopfte. Liam räusperte sich. „Herein,“ erlaubte er dann dem Fragenden einzutreten. Es handelte sich um einen Mann Anfang, vielleicht auch Mitte Vierzig, mit kurzen braunen Haaren. Er trug eine typische Krankenhauskluft in Essie Nagellack hellblau. Saltwater irgendwas. Er bildete sich ein auf irgendeinem Harry-Blog darüber gelesen zu haben. „Hallo,“ sagte er. Er klang zwar amerikanisch, aber mehr nach Ost- als nach Westküste. Niall musste blinzeln. Die immer tiefer wandernde Sonne strahlte auf irgendeinen Gegenstand an seinem Hals, der das Licht zurückreflektierte. Ein kleiner, sechszackiger goldener Stern. Aha. „Ich bin froh, Sie alle schon versammelt anzutreffen.“ Sie nickten alle, bis auf Louis. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich bei Ihnen ausschließlich um,“ er blickte ihre Reihe an, bevor er durchging, „Zayn Malik,“ Zayn nickte betont uninteressiert, „Liam Payne,“ auch Liam stimmte zu, „Niall Horan,“ er bejahte enthusiastisch, „und Louis Tomlinson handelt.“ Louis machte nichts. Er starrte die verdreckten Kappen seiner Schuhe an und wippte mit dem Kopf kaum merklich hin und her. „Mr Tomlinson?“ Probierte es der Mann, der dem Kittel nach Arzt war, erneut. „Louis?“ Flüsterte Niall. „Mhm,“ machte Louis. „Er ist Louis Tomlinson,“ bestätigte Liam als ihnen klar wurde, dass von dem Bandältesten keine Antwort mehr zu erwarten war. „Das ist gut,“ fuhr der Arzt vor, „denn von jetzt an haben ausschließlich Sie vier, sowie ein dreiköpfiges Medizinerteam, dem ich angehöre, Zutritt zu diesem Raum.“ „Corona?“ Fragte Niall, und hätte wohl gekichert, weil es noch vor ein paar Monaten eine Aufforderung auf ein Bier gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht diesen Niesreiz hätte. „Ja, die Covid-19 Pandemie trägt auch einen Teil dazu bei, vor allem im Punkt auf die Personen, die berechtigt sind, sich dauerhaft in diesem Raum aufzuhalten.“ Liam sah aus als machte er sich mentale Notizen. Ist klar, er war ja auch Liam Payne. „Was jedoch die Feste und geringe Zahl medizinischer Fachkräfte anbelangt, so liegt dem größtenteils ihr besonderer Status zu Grunde. Wir wollen verhindern, dass irgendwelche ungewollten Informationen in die falschen Hände geraten.“ „Sehr rücksichtsvoll, vielen Dank,“ kam es aus seltenen und Niall verborgenen Gründen von Zayn. Der Arzt nickte. Niall würde jetzt echt gerne Niesen.

„Viel mehr kann ich Ihnen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt leider noch nicht sagen. Mr Styles,“ an diesem Punkt wimmerte Louis auf, „scheint soweit stabil zu sein. Den weiteren Verlauf werden wir immer sofort mit Ihnen teilen, sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt.“ Jetzt nickte Liam anerkennend. „Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?“ fragte Niall, um sich von dem letzten Kitzeln in der Nase abzulenken. „Das habe ich Ihnen noch nicht gesagt?“ Sie schüttelten alle ihre Köpfe, heißt alle bis auf Harry und Louis. „Das ist mir jetzt echt peinlich. Ich heiße Samuel Cornwell.“ Er kam nicht weiter. Denn in diesem Moment bekam Zayn einen Schock und stolperte fast, Liam hustete wie ein Irrer, Niall konnte sein Niesen nicht länger unterdrücken und sogar Louis riss die Augen auf und den Kopf nach oben.

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Dr Cornwell verstand, was los war. „Oh, ja, tut mir leid, diese verschwindende Ähnlichkeit mit Ihrem früheren Mentor.“ „Schon gut, Namen können wir uns ja nicht aussuchen,“ quetschte Liam zwischen zwei Hustern heraus. „Na dann, lass ich Sie mal ihren Schock kurieren,“ lächelte er und verließ den Raum.

„Samuel,“ begann Niall, „Samuel Cornwell.“ Danach kicherte er sich einen ab. “Wenigstens ist er nett,” nuschelte Louis irgendwo an Niall gelehnt. “Ja, ist gut,” Niall tätschelte ihm den Kopf, bevor er den kleinsten von ihnen mit Liams Hilfe auf einen Stuhl, den Zayn vorher an Harrys Bett platziert hatte, hievte. Etwas widerwillig ließ Louis sich darauf fallen.

“Glaubst du, er schafft es?” Fragte Zayn später, als sie zu dritt auf dem freien Bett saßen. „Louis oder Harry?“ Fragte Liam zurück. Niall beobachtete die Sonne, wie sie unter ging, und das letzte bisschen Natürlichkeit der Stadt der Engel starb, um Platz für all ihre Dämonen zu schaffen.


	17. achtzehnter juli zweitausendzwanzig

Als Niall aufwachte, war es erst kurz nach sieben. Für ein Krankenhausbett war es eigentlich ganz bequem, so räkelte er sich noch einmal und drehte sich um eines der zwei Fenster zu begutachten. Vielleicht besser das, was außerhalb des Krankenhauses und durch das durchsichtige Glas sichtbar war. Er hatte Los Angeles noch nie wirklich gemocht. Manchmal musste man hin, und es konnte auch ganz lustig sein, Freunde zu treffen, aber so viel war hier nur Schein. Hinter der Fassade war es eine verfaulte Stadt mit ekelhaften Menschen und brodelnden Konflikten. Gegen LA war London das reinste Paradies an Zuvorkommenheit, Fairness und Höflichkeit. Was Harry an dieser Stadt so begeistert hatte würde sich ihm nie erschließen. Es mag aber sein, dass Harry an dieser Stadt überhaupt nichts begeistert, überhaupt nichts fasziniert und er einfach nur aus Trotz blieb, um sich abzugrenzen. Was dann ziemlich unüberlegt wäre, denn nicht einmal Zayn hatte das damals gemacht. Aber jetzt würde er nicht mehr lange bleiben, beschloss Niall.

Er auch nicht, und zwar im Bett. Stattdessen schlug er die Bettdecke weg und stand auf. Louis war auf dem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett in sich selbst gefaltet. Es war etwas traurig, denn Niall hatte gehofft, Louis würde Harry gegenüber etwas offener sein, als er es gegenüber Zayn war. Immerhin waren sie mal so nah gewesen, näher als alle anderen, als alles andere, dass Niall jemals gekannt hatte. Wobei jetzt, da er die beiden so genau studierte, fiel ihm auf, dass Louis Stuhl nicht mehr genau dastand, wo Louis ihn in der Nacht originär platziert hatte. Stattdessen war er minimal näher an Harry gerückt, Etwas näher an seinem Kopf, an seinem Herz. Na dann bestand vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung. Zayn war nah an Liam gepresst, und schlief wie ungefähr immer. Liam hingegen war irgendwie halb wach, halb schlafend, als müsste er seine Herde bewachen. Oder seine Familie. In Irland war das fast dasselbe. Für Liam war es das wahrscheinlich auch. „Morgen, Niall. Hast du einigermaßen geschlafen?“ Der Ire nickte, er wusste, dass Liam kein Auge zumachen konnte, in dieser Nacht.

Deshalb fragte er gar nicht erst nach, sondern ließ seinen Blick in Liams Schoß schweifen. Da lag ein Brief, halb geöffnet, zwei gewellte Seiten in einem Vertropften Umschlag. Manches davon sah aus wie Blut. Niall kommentierte es nicht, stattdessen überlegte er sich, wie er es schaffen konnte, Liam so weit ablenken zu können, dass er sich den Brief nehmen konnte. Denn der wusste, der Oberhirte (ja, das war ein sehr treffender Name) würde ihn nie lesen, wenn nicht jemand anders es vorher wagte. Und schließlich hatte Niall Harry damals gefunden, oder es rausgefunden. Der Brief konnte kaum schlimmer sein als das damals. Also würde er ihn lesen, und dafür musste er es schaffen ihn Liam abzuluchsen. „Sag mal Liam, findest du auch, dass Zayn richtig komische Wimpern hat?“ Es war ein echt mieser Versuch, aber aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund erlaubte das Universum, dass sein Opfer sich tatsächlich zu dem Schlafenden umwand.

Er nahm sich sogar Zeit, die Wimpern seines Angebeteten zu studieren, und so konnte Niall seine Hand ausfahren, ganz langsam, um blitzschnell nach dem Brief zu greifen. Ha, knapp, denn Liam wand sich wieder an ihn. „Ne, hat er nicht. Er hat halt seine Wimpern. Wir haben alle Wimpern, Niall,“ erzählte dieser. Oh je, Liam musste sehr müde sein. „Haben wir?“ fragte Niall zurück. „Ja, Niall, haben wir,“ bekam er eine sehr nachdrückliche Antwort. Natürlich schaltete Liam sofort in seinen besorgt-Modus um, als der Ire gähnte. „Und du gehst jetzt in Bett, na los, ich probiere auch zu schlafen.“ Glück gehabt. So konnte Niall sich ungesehen in das Bett zurückziehen um den Brief zu lesen. Er trottete ab, blieb aber an der Biegung zum hinteren Teil des L-förmigen Raumes stehen, um sich noch einmal zu versichern, dass Liam wirklich nichts bemerkte. Der schien sein Versprechen vom Schlafen tatsächlich zu halten, und hatte die Augen schon wieder fast ganz geschlossen. Heute waren ihm sämtliche Geister freundlich gesinnt.

Zurück im Bett wickelte er sich wieder in eine Decke ein, zog sie sich fast über den Kopf, und die gefalteten Blätter aus dem Umschlag. Auf diesem prangten die Insignien ihrer aller größten Schmerz. Louis. In Harrys Schrift. In Harrys sich ständig wandelnder Schrift. Heute wieder Großbuchstaben. So wie Harry selbst war seine Schrift sich nie sicher wer sie eigentlich war, zu wem sie eigentlich gehörten. So weit war Liam anscheinend auch gekommen, denn der Brief war bereits geöffnet gewesen. Doch er war der erste, der die beiden Bögen entfaltete. Es schien nicht übermäßig viel zu sein, besonders nicht für einen Abschiedsbrief, aber dann war Harry wiederum nie eine Person vieler Worte gewesen. Eher weniger, vager Worte, die mehr Gefühle auslösten als viele es je könnten.

 _Liebster Louis,_ so begann Harry, und Niall fragte sich, wann Harry Louis so das letzte Mal adressiert hatte. Wohl ziemlich genau im frühen Dezember 2015. Bevor das dünne Eis, auf dem sie tanzten, Risse bekam. _Ich denke ich muss dir schreiben, weil ich denke, du hast ein Recht es zu wissen. Alles. Immer._ Niall hatte das Gefühl, er kannte den Grund für Harrys Selbstmord bereits. Als ob er ihm schon verschleiert über den Weg gelaufen ist, ohne, dass Niall ihn offensichtlich erkannte. _Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zugeben konnte, dass es mir leidtat. Immer noch tut. Es tut mir leid, was ich dir und den Jungs angetan habe._ Dabei hatte Harry doch gar nichts gemacht. Er hatte alles nur sich selbst angetan, den Schmerz, den Zwang. Lediglich geweigert es einzusehen, das hatte er. _Da ist überall Blut. Ich ertrinke. Ertrinke in meinem eigenen Blut._ Es muss etwas vor den Drogen gewesen sein. Denn das Blut musste irgendwo hergekommen sein. Harry konnte nicht nur mit dem Kopf gegen die Duschkabine gefallen sein. Dafür war die Platzwunde an der Stirn viel zu groß.

 _Alles ist rot. Aber es sollte doch blau sein._ Langsam dämmerte es Niall. Der Raum war plötzlich seltsam kühl. Die Decke enger um sich ziehend kämpfte er sich weiter durch Harrys Geständnis, oder besser der Freispruch, den Harry der einzigen Person erteilte, die niemals Freispruch haben dürfte. _Ich wollte es. Ich bin ein Monster._ Nein, das war er nicht. Es war furchtbar, dass Harry davon überzeugt hatte sein müssen, in der ganzen letzten Zeit, die er ohne sie verbracht hatte. Die Decke schien fast nicht mehr zu reichen, die Kälte kroch in seine Knochen. Er ahnte, was passiert war. Er wusste, wer es getan hatte. _Die Wand, den Schmerz. Wut, Bestrafung, Rache. Ich habe danach gefragt. Er hat recht. Ich bin krank._ Da war er wohl, der Harry Styles, den niemand jemals auf einer Bühne gesehen hatte. Der, der überhaupt nicht offen war. Der, der von sich selbst behauptete, er sei krank. Um ehrlich zu sein war er das ja auch. Das wussten sie spätestens jetzt alle. Aber Niall war sich sicher, dass Harry es nicht auf diese Krankheit bezog. Denn Harry selbst würde sich nie eingestehen, welche Krankheiten er wirklich alle so mit sich herumtrug. Es würde ihm daran sicher nicht mangeln, aber dennoch beschrieb er lieber etwas als krank, dass es gar nicht war. _Ich bin nicht mehr als Dreck. Das war alles, was ich verdiene._ Unweigerlich fragte sich Niall, was daran Werk ihrer Arbeitgeber und was daran Werk der Öffentlichkeit war. Oder welchen Einfluss das Aufwachsen in Britischen Kleinstädten auf ihn hatte. Sicherlich waren sie dort nur wenig liberaler als in Irland, auch wenn Harrys Familie von Grund auf herzlich und offen war. Das hätten sie vielleicht an ihren Sohn und Bruder weitergeben sollen, dass mit dem offen. Gleichzeitig wollte er eigentlich nur weinen, denn der Jüngste aus ihrer Truppe hatte das sicher nicht verdient. Niemand hatte so etwas verdient. Sein Blick verschwamm etwas als er weiterlas, Salzwasser füllte seine Augen wie Regen den Rinnstein in London an einem Herbsttag.

 _Lou, bitte verstehe es._ Lou. Von allen Namen die er Louis hätte geben können, hatte Harry ausgerechnet diesen gewählt. So nichtssagend er von außen schien, Niall wusste über seine Bedeutung Bescheid. Es war ein Flehen, eine Bitte. Und da wurde ihm einiges klar. _Er ist krank, aber ich bin es auch._ „Er,“ war in diesem Fall dann wohl die Bestätigung seines Verdachtes. Es fiel ihm ein, was Ava gesagt hatte. Wenn sich irgendjemand zwischen ihn und Harry drängt. Dieser Jemand musste anscheinend nicht einmal anwesend sein, es reichte, wenn er in Harrys Kopf existierte. So wie Louis, der immer da war, den der Lockenkopf bis zum Ende seines Lebens mit sich herumtragen würde. Und dann wieder Avas Worte, Mitchs Drohung, dass er für nichts garantieren könnte. Aber er hatte doch nicht, er konnte doch nicht. Niall musste weiterlesen. Egal wie schmerzhaft es war für ihn.

Der nächste Satz war das Ende seiner Hoffnung, dass alles, was Ava gesagt hatte, nur übertrieben war. Dass Harry vielleicht doch nur gegen die Duschwand gefallen war. _Mein Blut ist überall. Alles trieft vor meinem Blut und seinem -. Alles ist rot. Alles brennt._ Das war es also, was Harry durchmachen musste. Das war der Grund für sein Ende, und Mitch hatte ihm das angetan. Niall konnte nicht mehr weiterlesen. Er konnte nicht daran denken, aber er schwor sich, es irgendwie Ellie zu sagen. Sie musste es irgendwie wissen. Seine Augen überflogen die Nächsten Teile, während Tränen ich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten. Das hier war es. Das hier war das Ende. _Sag meiner Band, unserer Band, sag den Jungs, sag One Direction, sag Zayn, Niall, Liam, sag ihnen ich liebe sie so sehr. Wir sind ein Herz. Eine Seele. Aber ich muss euch befreien._ Das hielt er nicht mehr aus. Er musste hier raus, raus aus dem Raum, in dem Harry fast friedlich auf dem Bett lag, an das Louis unwissentlich oder ganz bewusst millimeterweise heranrückte. Die Decke fiel auf den Fußboden, als Niall herausrannte, den Brief bei Liam ablegend. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, und Niall rannte Planlos das Treppenhaus hinunter. Atmen. Er musste Atmen. Er musste hieraus. Diese doofen Masken schienen den ganzen Sauerstoff zurückzuhalten. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es einen Grund dafür gab und dass er eigentlich ganz normal hätte atmen können, sein Unterbewusstsein wollte gerade nicht so mitmachen. Es war ja auch kein Wunder, nachdem was er gerade erfahren hatte. Wie hatten sie es so weit kommen lassen können? Warum hatte er Harry nicht einfach vor zehn Tagen mitnehmen können? Warum, warum?

„Hey,“ sprach ihn jemand von hinten an, „geht es dir gut? Kann ich dir helfen?“ „Äh,“ machte Niall. Sehr elegant. Der junge Mann hatte einen ausgesprochen Britischen Akzent für Los Angeles. Schade, dass die Jungs jetzt nicht hier waren. Sie hätten ihm bestimmt sagen können, woher er kam. Aus Yorkshire jedenfalls nicht. „Ich weiß es nicht,“ gestand er ehrlicher weise. „Oh, naja, das ist jetzt vielleicht sehr platt, aber magst du mitkommen? Ich habe Eis.“ Bevor er nachdenken konnte, ließ ihn sein Unterbewusstsein schon nicken. Hauptsache jemand erwähnte essen. Als er hinter dem neuen Bekannten hertrottete, der Dunkle Locken und in etwa den Hautton von Zayn hatte, allerdings mit stahlblauen Augen, fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht etwas klarstellen sollte, bevor der Kerl ihm jetzt ein Eis andrehte. „Äh, das Eis ist ja eine gute Idee, aber, uhm, ich will nicht, also,“ stotterte Niall. Der Mann lachte. „Ich versteh schon. Es war gar nicht als Date gedacht, wirklich nicht. Ich arbeite hier in der Mensa, zumindest meistens,“ er gestikulierte über sein Outfit, „ich dachte es war offensichtlich.“ Er trug eine karierte Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt. „Äh,“ begann Niall, „meine Freunde laufen immer so rum.“ Der Mensamann lachte. „Du bist aber schon der, für den ich dich halte, oder?“ Jetzt war der Ire verdattert. „Ich weiß nicht, für wen hältst du mich den?“ „Na, Niall Horan, der beste Sänger von One Direction.“ Nun war er etwas rot. „Dankeschön.“

„Das ist wirklich gute Eis,“ kommentierte Niall, als er vor dem Mensatresen stand und die Vanillehaltige Paste löffelte. „Danke. Es ist wirklich schwer zu kriegen hier,“ kommentiert der Mensamann. Er trägt eine Maske, wie Niall es vorher getan hatte und häuft dem Frühstücksansturm Brötchen, Brotaufstriche und Obstsalat auf Servietten und Teller. Manche Leute ordern auch Suppe. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ fragte der Ire, Kopf in Richtung Mensamann gedreht, damit die Chance, erkannt zu werden, so gut wie eliminiert wurde. Nun war sein Gegenüber etwas in der Klemme. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte Niall aber: er war älter als neun. Er konnte nicht nach ihren Liedern benannt sein. Außer er hatte sich umbenannt. Bitte nicht. Dann murmelte der Mensamann so schnell etwas, dass Niall fragen musste: „Bitte, wie?“ „Paul-Mustafa.“ Ein Kichern war das Einzige, was der ehemals Blonde als Antwort herausbrachte. „Oh Mann, ich glaube, wir bleiben beim Mensamann,“ meinte er dann. Der Mensamann nickte mit großer Zustimmung. „Ja, bitte. Eigentlich gibt es nur eine Person, die mich mit meinem Namen anspricht.“ Sie kicherten beide.

Nialls Eis war irgendwann aufgegessen. „Magst du noch eins?“ fragte der Mensamann und Niall nickte. „Woher kennst du eigentlich One Direction? Hörst du es?“ Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, manchmal schon, aber generell bin ich eher so ein Zweithausender-Kind. Green Day und so etwas,“ auf Nialls enttäuschtes Gesicht fügte er hinzu, „aber meine Cousine, die ist schon Fan seitdem Liam bei XFactor war. Das erste Mal, versteht sich,“ eigentlich nicht, aber der Ire war extrem stolz, „damals hatten wir nur einen Fernseher, und sie hat uns gezwungen, alle Folgen seit Liams Audition ausnahmslos anzuschauen. Damals war sie elf, und ich dachte es wäre nur eine kurze Phase, aber als dann One Direction gegründet wurde, da hat sie mich sogar in die Live-Shows geschleppt.“ Jetzt war Niall äußerst interessiert. Zwischen zwei Löffeln des neuen Eis murmelte er, weil er sich irgendwie nichts anderes vorstellen konnte: „Und wann hat sie, ich meine, wann hat sie aufgehört Fan zu sein?“ Der Mensamann riss die Augen auf. „Aufgehört? Nie.“ Da begannen Nialls Augen zu leuchten. „Sie ist noch Fan?“ „Ja, aber jetzt ist sie leider arm. Seitdem rennt sie nämlich auf alles Solokonzerte und heult mir nachts vor, dass sie sich wünschen würde, es wäre wieder eine Band.“ „Cooool,“ machte Niall begeistert. Der Mensamann lachte.

„Sag mal, ist dir im Krankenhaus nicht langweilig die ganze Zeit?“ „Manchmal schon, aber ich bin erst seit gestern hier.“ Der Mensamann blickte sich um, als würde er sicher gehen, dass niemand da war, bevor er flüsterte: „liest du gerne?“ Niall nickte. „Ja, schon. Aber ich habe leider alle meine Bücher vergessen. Ich lese so gern schlechte Bücher, und meine Freunde haben nur gute.“ Der Mensamann schien zu verstehen, griff unter die Theke, und zog ein Rosa Heft heraus. „Dann müsste das etwas für dich sein,“ erklärte er. Niall packte es unter sein T-Shirt. Interessanter Schwarzmarkt. Er leerte sein Eis, zahlte und versprach dem Mensamann bald wieder vorbei zu kommen. „Geht’s wirklich wieder?“ fragte der Mensamann noch besorgt. „Ja, ich musste mich ablenken, und du hast mir sehr dabei geholfen,“ bedankte sich Niall. „Na dann, richte gute Besserung aus, und wenn du Hilfe der sowas brauchst, ich bin hier,“ lachte sein Gegenüber, bevor der Ire Richtung Intensivstation verschwand. 

Währenddessen riss Liams „Rainberry“-Klingelton ihn aus seinem Sekundenschlaf, den er eigentlich dringend benötigt hätte. Laut seinen Panda-Augenringen jedenfalls. Louis saß neben ihm, gähnte und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Dass er dabei nicht auf die Tatsache anspielte, dass Liam seinen ungewöhnlich lauten Klingelton vergessen hatte leise zu stellen, sondern auf das Lied, verstand und ignorierte Liam sofort. „Payne“, meldete er sich hektisch. „Liam? Hallo Liam? Ich bin´s“, meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme an der anderen Seite des Hörers. Während Liam also aufstand und telefonierend durch das Zimmer schritt und Zayn seelenruhig weiterschlief, versuchte Louis durch verzweifeltes Hin- und Her-Rollen seines Kopfs seine Nackenstarre loszuwerden und lauschte Liams Worten.

„Hey Gemma, du willst sicher wissen-„ „Jaaa“, quietschte Harrys Schwester laut: „Sag, was ist passiert? Wie geht`s ihm? Ist Louis da?“ Die letzte Frage ließ den Angesprochen zwar stutzig werden, dennoch antwortete er in gewohnter routinierter Profi-Stimme: „Gemma, komm runter. Harry geht`s den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut. Er liegt…“, Liam senkte seine Stimme: „Harry liegt im Koma. Er hat zu viele geschluckt.“ Er wusste, dass er nur ganz ehrlich zu ihr sein durfte, denn allein das hatte Gemma verdient. Außerdem war sie hart im nehmen und schlau, zudem verantwortungsbewusst. Rau, aber liebevoll. So stufte Liam Harrys Schwester ein und er hatte eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis. Deshalb gönnte er ihr eine kurze Pause, sprach dann aber weiter, um ihr nicht das Gefühl zu geben, etwas sagen zu müssen.

„Gemma, er hatte eine Überdosis.“ „Warum?“, ihre Stimme zitterte merklich. „Harry hat… ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer.“ „War es irgendwas mit Mitch? Ein Vorfall mit Mitch?“, Gemmas Stimme klang ungesund hoch und Liam schwieg. Er vermutete etwas, blieb aber still aus Solidarität und um der Ehrlichkeits Willen. „Erzähl Anne davon, ja? Ich will und kann nicht auch noch mit ihr sprechen.“ Gemma schien zu nicken, denn sie sagte erst nichts und dann nach kurzer Zeit fiel ihr wohl auf, dass Liam sie gar nicht sehen konnte und bejahte hektisch seine fragende Aussage. Sie war froh zu wissen, dass es einen Liam gab, der ganz natürlich und selbstverständlich in seine alte Rolle geschlüpft war. „Ihr wollt das regeln, richtig?“. Mal wieder bestätigte Gemma unwissentlich Liams Meinung über sie. „Richtig, ich denke“, er sah liebevoll auf seine schlafenden Bandmitglieder hinab. Zayn, eingerollt auf dem Bett und auf sein Handy starrend, Harry im Koma, Louis, der langsam aber sicher immer näher auf seinem Stuhl zu dem Patienten hinrückte. Dann dachte er an Niall, lächelte und sagte: „Das ist Bandsache.“

Es war kurz still, denn beide dachten über dieses Wort und dessen Bedeutung nach. Liam fing sich als erster. „Mach`s gut.“ Gemma lacht freundlos auf, wuschelte Freddie durch die Haare, der sich an ihr Bein festgeklammert hatte und erwiderte: „Mach`s besser“. Liam setzte sich auf einen der bereitstehenden Stühle und blickte direkt in Zayns schokoladenbraune Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten: „Anne?“ „Gemma“. Der Halbpakistani richtete sich auf wohl wissend, dass Liam nicht annähernd so viel geschlafen hatte wie er selbst. Deswegen strich er ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare und murmelt: „Gönn dir doch mal ein paar Stunden. Ich hol dir einen Tee.“ „Kaffee, bitte“. „Tee.“ „Kaffee.“ „Tee!“ Liam seufzte. Zayn schien nun wirklich nicht mit sich diskutieren zu lassen. Liam wollte auch nicht, denn er war viel zu müde dafür. „Louis, willst du auch einen Tee?“ Der Angesprochene sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch, dabei rieb er sich die Augen und seinen Nacken. Mit rauer, verschlafener Stimme murmelte er: „Huh? Hab ich gerade- hat wer?“ „Du hast schon richtig gehört: Willst du einen Tee, Louis?“, wiederholte Zayn. „Ich?“ Liam und Zayn grinsten. „Siehst du hier zufällig noch einen Louis?“ „Nein, ja, also ja ich will einen Tee, bitte“, stammelte Louis dann, vollkommen überrumpelt und verwirrt von der Situation.

Während Zayn aus dem Raum schritt, eilte Niall wieder mit einem Taschenbuch unter dem Arm wieder hinein und schloss die Türe fest. Der Blondschopf verkrümelte sich sofort auf das frei gewordene Bett, schlug sein Buch auf und steckte seine irische Nase zwischen die Seiten. Das hellrosane dünne Heft mit unzähligen Eselohren hielt er fest umklammert. „Niall, woher kommt das?“, fragte Liam: „du hast das Buch doch keiner Oma geklaut, oder?“ Liam klang ernsthaft besorgt. „So ein Unsinn, ich hab`s vom- von meinem Mittelsmann“, Niall schien sehr zufrieden mit seiner Antwort und lächelte, während seine Augen weiter über die Zeilen des Buchs flogen. Liam prustete los und verdrehte die Augen: „Sein Mittelsmann… Louis, was sagst du-“ Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er zu seinem braunhaarigen Bandkollegen sah, der seinen Wuschelkopf auf seinen Arme abgelegt hatte und diese wiederrum auf Harrys Bett. Wiederholung: Louis` Kopf lang auf Harrys Bett. Sanft lächelnd schoss Liam ein Bild. Vielleicht das einzige Larry-Bild, was er jemals wieder bekommen sollte.

Zayn betrat das Zimmer und stellte erst Niall einen Latte Macchiato auf das Nachtkästchen, platzierte seinen schwarzen Kaffee auf sein Fensterbrett und reichte anschließend Liam seinen Tee. Als er an Louis herantrat, nutzte Liam seine Chance, um an Zayns Kaffee zu kommen. Louis blinzelte leicht, sah zu Zayn auf und kniff seine Augen zusammen: „Zee?“ Liam und Zayn mussten schmunzeln. „Ja, hier dein Tee. Es gab leider keinen Yorkshire-Tee, aber ich habe bei Liam probiert. Der ist echt gut.“

Lange schauten die beiden sich in die Augen, ehe Louis den Tee annahm. Es war ganz still, als Zayn sich neben ihn kniete. Die erste richtige Interaktion zwischen den beiden ehemaligen Freunden. Waren sie überhaupt ehemalige Freunde? Konnte man Freundschaft ablegen, wie einen hässlichen Mantel? Konnte man wirklich -wann immer man wollte- aufhören sich für eine Person zu interessieren und sich um sie zu sorgen? Liam wusste, dass Louis das immer gehofft hatte. Aber als Zayn und Louis sich betrachteten, wurden sie eines besseren belehrt. „Danke, Zain.“ „Danke, Louis.“ Das war sie, Liam hatte die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten ohne es zu merken. Die Aussprache. Die beiden sahen sich ernst an und es bedeutete Liam die Welt. Ernsthaftigkeit war nun wirklich nicht etwas, das zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Eher Unmut, Wut und Unbeherrschtheit.

Zayn löste sich von Louis, nachdem sie sich vorsichtig angelächelt hatten, dann lief er zu seinem Fensterbrett-Sitzplatz und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sein vorher dort platzierter Kaffeebecher schon zur Hälfte ausgetrunken war. Sofort blickte er in Liams Augen und ließ ihn damit stocken. Zayn war nicht der Typ, der sich provozieren ließ, trotzdem kam er auf Liam zu und seiner Meinung nach, sah der Halbpakistani dabei unwiderstehlich aus. Die orientalische Schönheit ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder und blinzelte ihn an: „Kein Kaffee, sagte ich doch.“ Liam musste unweigerlich schmunzeln: „Ja, tut mir leid.“ „Tut es nicht.“ „Tut es nicht“, bestätigte er Zayns Aussage. Niall, der seine Augen von seinem Roman gelöst und seine Aufmerksamkeit nun seinen zusammen auf einem Stuhl sitzenden Bandkollegen geschenkt hatte, lächelte breit. Er rückte seine imaginäre Mütze zurecht und formte mit seinen Lippen die Worte: „Aye, aye, Captain.“

Seinen Tee trinkend, schlang Liam einen Arm um Zayns Taille. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken. Gedanken an den Brief. Den Brief, den er von Sarah bekommen hatte. Den Brief, den Niall ohne seine Erlaubnis und mit seiner größten Missgunst gelesen hatte. Den Brief, den er in seiner Hosentasche pulsieren fühlte. Liam hatte den Brief gefaltet und in seine hintere Tasche seiner Jeans gesteckt. Genau dort befand er sich immer noch und jetzt, wo Liam doch zur Ruhe kommen, schlafen und endlich mal an seine Bedürfnisse denken sollte, bekam er dieses Schriftstück nicht aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete seine Augen. Wann hatte er sie geschlossen? Zayns Kopf schwebte genau vor seinem. „Machen wir ihn auf, okay? Niall hat ihn ja auch schon gelesen.“ Samtig weich klang Zayns Stimme und Liam wandte sich unter dieser sanften Melodie. „Okay“. Er gab nach. Dann zog Liam den verhängnisvollen Umschlag hervor und öffnete ihn mit zitternden Fingern.

Einer seiner besten Freunde, einer seiner Bandkollegen, einer seiner Söhne, einer seiner Seelenverwandten. Er liebte Harry, mehr als einen Bruder. So sehr wie einen Seelenverwandten, wie einen, der dasselbe durchmachen musste, wie Liam selbst. In Harrys tiefste Intimsphäre einzudringen, kostete ihn eine große Portion Überwindung.

Liam zog das Papier aus dem Umschlag und kräuselte die Nase. „Der Zettel riecht echt intensiv.“ Auf Zayns sensiblen Geruchssinn war schon immer Verlass gewesen. „Lavendel, interessante Wahl.“ Lavendel, genau. Jetzt erkannte auch Liam den Geruch und beide blickten unweigerlich zu Harrys Bett. Und damit sahen die beiden Louis zu, wie er seinen Kopf und seine schläfrigen Augenlider hob. Er streckte seine Nase in die Luft und schien zu schnuppern, nur um sich dann ganz auf Harrys Schlafunterlage zu manövrieren, sodass er sich ganz - nicht nur sein Oberkörper - auf dem schmalen Rand, den Harry nicht belegt hatte, befand.

Würde es jemals eine Chance geben? Liam wollte es wirklich nicht, aber irgendwie musste er.

Liebster Louis. Oh nein, da war es, der Schrecken, das Entsetzen, der Tod. Liams Tod. Ihr aller Tod. Es tut mir leid, was ich dir und den Jungs angetan habe. Zayn streichelte über seine Wange und wischte dabei eine unauffällige Träne weg. Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. Da ist überall Blut – ertrinke - Alles ist rot. - blau - Alles ist er aber es sollte doch du sein. Nein. Liam tat es unendlich leid, Harry schien endlich das zu verstehen und zu sagen – pardon schreiben – was alle anderen schon seit Ewigkeiten wussten. Ich wollte es – Monster - Und das passiert Monstern die glauben sie sind Götter. Ich habe es verdient. Harry, oh Harry, ihr kleines Küken. Was hatte er all die Zeit nur mit sich herum getragen? Liam war nicht da gewesen für ihn. Klar, Harry wollte auch nicht, dass Liam für ihn da war. Trotzdem hätte er ihn zwingen müssen für ihn da sein zu dürfen. Weil ich dich nicht geliebt hatte als ich die Chance hatte. - verseucht - Ich bin nicht mehr als Dreck - Monster sein. Alles, was er getan hat, war mich dies realisieren zu lassen. Oh Gott, nein, er hatte… Liam hatte das Gefühl brechen zu müssen. Er hatte doch nicht.... Nicht Harry. Zayn durchfuhr ein Zittern. Ein angewidertes Erschaudern. Beide klammerten sich aneinander. Wie hatte er das nur tun können? „Der Psycho. Er hat-“, Liam keuchte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Im Stillen dankte er Gott, dass Harry noch lebte und dass Sarah ihn gefunden hatte. Er war kein religiöser Mensch, wirklich nicht. Trotzdem, falls es doch einen gab - egal ob er Gott, Allah, Jahwe oder sonst wie hieß – wollte er sicher sein und ihm danken für Harrys gerettetes Leben, Liam hoffe es zumindest, für Zayn, der ihn festhielt, für Louis, der seit 24 Stunden nicht mehr getrunken hatte und für Niall, der mit seinen Schuhen, dem Buch und einem Donut auf dem Bett lag und vor sich hin murmelte. Er begann abzuschweifen.

Noch ein wenig Unschuld in mir war und jetzt ist da keine. Harry, der Flirtende. Harry mit den vielen Frauen. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Harry war im Unrecht. Natürlich war er kein Unschuldslamm, aber das hatte keiner verdient. Wuttränen bahnten sich seinen Weg über Liams Wangen. Er musste kurz eine Pause machen. Nur Zayns Streicheleinheiten und seine geflüsterten Zärtlichkeiten beruhigten ihn. Ich habe dir so viel Leid zugefügt. Ich musste dafür bezahlen. Wir haben ein Spiel gespielt, er hat gewonnen. Er wollte seinen Preis haben. Spiel? Ein Albtraum, so müsste man diese Tat eher benennen. Er sah zu Zayn, der genauso zurückblickte. Zayn, der sonst so eiskalt und unantastbar wirkte. Er hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu zittern. Der Gedanke von jemanden derart berührt zu werden, von dem man es nicht wollte; jemand, der einen vergewaltigte; dieser Gedanke triggerte Zayn offensichtlich ungemein, weswegen er sich zärtlich an Liams Brust drückte und sich seinen sanften Streichlern entgegendrückte. - kaputt, beschmutzt - Dreck - die Haut los werden - sein Geist jagt. Oh Harry. Wenn er selbst das bloß gewusst hätte…, er verbot sich solche gewalttätigen Gedanken weiter zu führen

Liam hörte nicht auf Zayn zu streicheln und erhob leise seine Stimme: „Sag meiner Band, unserer Band, sag den Jungs, sag One Direction, sag Zayn, Niall, Liam, sag ihnen ich liebe sie so sehr. Wir sind ein Herz. Eine Seele. Aber ich muss euch befreien. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid.“ Das reicht. „Hast du mal ein Taschentuch?“, Liams Flüstern war so leise, dass er es selbst kaum hörte. Zayn schüttelte den Kopf, zog dann sein Oberteil hoch und wischte mit seinem T-Shirt-Saum über Liams Augenpartie. „Aber ich muss euch befreien?“ Liam zog seine Nase hoch und atmete tief ein. Bitte hasse mich nicht. Du bist mein einziger Engel. Ich liebe dich. Harry. Wie vorausgesagt, Harry und Louis waren ihr aller Tod. Er sah zu Zayn und wusste, dass er genau dasselbe dachte: Was wenn Louis diesen Brief las? Wie sollte denn Louis damit klarkommen? Louis, der jetzt schlafend auf Harrys Bett lag und seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter gekuschelt hatte. Zayn und Liam war klar, dass es jetzt unmöglich war Louis diesen Brief zu zeigen. Niall, der seinen Kopf hob und zu den beiden sah, blickte ihnen fest in die Augen und dann zu Harrys Krankenbett. Dann bestätigte er ihre These durch ein kurzes Nicken.

Die Dreisamkeit wurde zerstört, als es an der Tür klopfte, eine braunhaarige Krankenschwester die Türe öffnete und hereinkam. „Guten Tag“, sie lächelte professionell und Liam fand, dass sie wirklich attraktiv aussah. Außerdem trug sie ihren britischen Akzent mit Stolz hier in Amerika, was sie Liam von Haus aus sympathisch machte. Die Krankenschwester blickte selbstverständlich zuerst zu Harry und bemerkte natürlich sofort Louis. „Ehm na gut“, erst sah sie sehr verwirrt aus, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck wurde gleich durch ein breites Lächeln ersetzt. Liam konnte seinen Blick immer noch nicht lösen und sie wendete sich dann tatsächlich zu ihm die Blicke auf ihrem Rücken spürend. Nach einer halben Minute gegenseitigen Anstarrens, zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch: „Warum starren Sie mich an?“ Niall hob seinen Kopf und auch Louis blinzelte und sah zu dem Angesprochenen. Zayn ließ seinen Blick seit der Ankunft der Krankenschwester die ganze Zeit zwischen ihr und Liam hin- und herwandern. Liam hatte den starken Drang Harry zu danken, dass er ihn nicht auch noch zusätzlich anstarrte, ließ er aber bleiben, denn das wäre dann doch zu makaber gewesen.

Nur durch das Antippen des Halbpakistanis, der immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß, wurde Liam aus seiner Starre gerissen. Dann räusperte er sich, um seine Stimme zu klären: „Ich- Ich starre Sie gar nicht an, sondern ich“, er runzelte die Stirn: „Ich genieße lediglich meine schöne Aussicht.“ Dann war es kurz still und Zayn klatschte sich seine Hand auf seine Stirn. Anschließend fing Niall an laut loszulachen: „Hast du- Hast du nicht gesagt, ich kann nicht mehr.“ Obwohl Liam gerade überlegte, ob es nicht doch besser wäre im Boden zu versinken, musste er leicht lächeln, denn Nialls lautes unkontrolliertes Lachen war definitiv - nach dem Lachen seines Sohns Bear - sein Lieblingsgeräusch und er hatte es ungemein vermisst.

„Ehm ja, das freut mich ja, dass ich für Aufheiterung sorgen kann“. Allen Anwesenden war klar, dass sie sich zumindest leicht geschmeichelt fühlte. „Mein Name ist Ellie und da wir alle höchstwahrscheinlich noch die nächste Zeit miteinander verbringen werden, würde ich anbieten, dass Sie mich duzen.“ Sie lächelte kokett. „Klar, mich kannst du auch gerne duzen“, Liam grinste und Zayn schnaufte. „Mich und Lou auch“, Niall grinste und zeigte auf Louis, der Harrys Decke über sich und ihn gezogen hatte und so das menschliche Geflecht darunter versteckte. „Lou und mich!“, korrigierte Liam ihn sofort und Niall verdrehte die Augen. Ellie schmunzelte, was Liam sehr entzückend fand, und sah zu Zayn, welcher langsam nickte: „Ist okay“. „Danke“. Durch ihren Erfolg beflügelt, grinste die Krankenschwester breit, überprüfte den Tropf, an dem Harry hang, und streichelte kurz über dessen Kopf. Sie erntete darauf von Louis ein knurrendes „Hmpf“. Anders als Liam erwartet hätte, lächelte Ellie: „Tut mir leid. Harry gehört dir, ich wollte ihn dir gar nicht streitig machen.“ Daraufhin grinste sie vergnügt und verschwand durch dir Türe nach draußen.

„Was für eine Frau“, sagte Liam und sah dann zu Zayn, worauf dieser schmunzeln musste: „Dich hat’s ja ganz schön erwischt. Ich finde sie cool.“ „Krall sie dir Tiger, aber bitte mit was anderem, als sie als „schöne Aussicht“ zu betiteln“, stieg auch Niall mit ein. Zu dritt sahen sie dann zu Louis, der noch nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Er war erst still und sagte dann leise: „Ich mag sie“.


	18. neunzehnter juli zweitausendzwanzig

Es war halb fünf in der Früh, als Liam leises Geraschel vernahm. Niall erhob sich aus seinem annektierten Bett, gähnte laut stark und streckte sich. „Meine Güte, ich hab echt beschissen geschlafen und jetzt-“. Weiter kam er nicht, weil er rabiat von Zayn unterbrochen wurde: „Dein Ernst? Es ist halb fünf! Andere Leute versuchen hier noch zu schlafen!?“ Er seufzte laut, was Liam dazu brachte, sich langsam zu regen: „Hey, wasn´ los?“ Zayn öffnete seine Augen und Liam wurde vorsichtig durch die Haare gestrichen. Er wusste sofort, dass es sich dabei um Zayn handelte. Ein leises Flüstern drang an Liams Ohr: „Schlaf weiter, Liam.“ Dieser Anordnung kam er natürlich nicht nach, sondern er öffnete seine Augen, um die Situation zu überblicken. „Ich geh jetzt aufs Klo“, informierte Niall sie alle. „Niall! Du hast uns doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft geweckt, um uns zu sagen, dass du jetzt aufs Klo musst, oder?“, Zayn klang ernsthaft entrüstet. „Willst du mit?“ Daraufhin schnaupte der Halbpakistani: „Also das… also das ist ja wohl…“, er schien zu überlegen: „Naja, eigentlich, na gut.“ Liam musste lächeln. Typisch Zayn. Typisch Morgenmuffel.

Nachdem Niall und Zayn in dem Bad verschwunden waren, zog Liam den Stuhl, auf welchem Louis gestern noch vegetiert hatte, an Harry und Louis´ Bett heran und setzte sich neben die beiden. Melancholisch betrachtete Liam die menschliche Einheit. Er liebte die beiden sehr, nicht so sehr wie die beiden sich gegenseitig, aber so sehr wie man sie lieben konnte, wenn man Harry und Louis so gut kannte, wie Liam sie halt kannte. Ach, Harry. Ach, Louis.

Vorsichtig streichelte er durch Harrys Haare und anschließend durch Louis´, weshalb sich Letzterer langsam bewegte. „Hey“, raunte er leise. „Guten Morgen Tommo.“ Der Wuschelkopf lächelte leicht: „Dir auch, Payno“. Liam beobachtete, wie Louis sich umsah: „Wo ist dein Zayn hin? Und wo ist Niall?“ Empört holte der große Brite Luft, musste dann aber lächeln, als er Louis` leichtes Grinsen bemerkte. Am liebsten würde er jetzt ein Foto davon machen. Amüsiert über sich selbst, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er benahm sich schon wie ein Vater, der ein Fotoalbum für sein Kind erstellten wollte. Aber grinsen war wirklich nichts, was Louis privat machte. Vor allem nicht, wenn Freddie nicht bei ihm war oder eine Kamera.

Liam fing sich wieder: „Er ist nicht mein Zayn“. „Oh ja richtig, er ist ja mit Gigi zusammen“. Kurz war es still, dann prusteten die beiden los. „Man, Lou ey, das ist richtig gemein“, Liam hielt sich den Bauch und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich weiß, ich weiß“. Während er weiter lachte, zuckte er unkontrolliert mit den Schultern. Erst als die beiden hörten, dass die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde, stoppten sie abrupt ihr Lachen und sahen verstohlen auf den Boden, als zuerst Zayn und dann Niall eintraten. Beide Gesichter waren gerötet, Liam hatte sich auf die Lippe gebissen und Louis sah klammheimlich zu ihm herüber. „Alles klar bei euch?“, Zayn runzelte die Stirn. „Was war denn los?“, hakte er nochmal nach. „Nein, nichts, alles okay“, gab Louis zurück, worauf Niall antwortete: „Das ist echt gemein, dass ihr uns nichts sagt“. Als dann Liam flüsterte: „Das ist nicht das erste Gemeine, was Lou heute gesagt hat“, zuckten Louis` Mundwinkel verdächtig.

Während Niall nur verwirrt schmunzelte, zog Zayn seine Augenbrauen hoch und positionierte sich auf seinem Fensterbrett-Platz. Er garnierte sich selbst mit einem Kaffeebecher und erstarrte dann zu einer makellosen Statue. Liam betrachtete ihn und bemerkte deswegen nicht, dass sich Louis aus der Decke schälte und von dem Bett erhob. „Lou geht jetzt aufs Klo“, publizierte Niall, denn Louis schien keine Anstalten zu machen seine Ankündigung zu verlauten. „Ja… danke Niall, ich geh meine Zahnbürste holen“, Louis schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lief durch den Türrahmen in den Gang. Liam beobachtete genau, dass der kleine Brite sich um 90° wendete und in Richtung Gepäckraum lief.

Wissend, dass Louis sicherlich nicht seine Zahnbürste holte, lief Liam unter Ankündigung ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer. Als er dann sah, dass Louis wieder zurückkam, flüchtete Liam in das fast gegenüberliegende Schwesternzimmer, das neben der Besuchertoilette lag, in der sich Louis nun offenbar gleich befinden würde. Er fühlte sich wie ein Detektiv, als er um die Ecke lugte und ein zischendes Geräusch wahrnahm und darauf ein leises Klirren. Aha, ein Kronkorken definitiv. Die nächsten Laute, die Liam hörte, war ein Glucksen und ein Plätschern. Fast, als würde eine Flüssigkeit umgefüllt werden. Dann wurde etwas weggeworfen. Dieses etwas klang verdächtig nach Glas.

„Hrm, hrm. Liam?“ Er wand sich hektisch um. Das Räuspern und das Aussprechen seines Namens war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, denn im nebenanliegenden Toilettenraum wurde es plötzlich ganz still. Liams Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Schnell riss er sich zusammen und schenkte Ellie ein atemberaubendes Promi-Lächeln. Er räusperte sich und ließ seinen Payne-Charme spielen. Mehr oder weniger gut. „Welche Sehenswürdigkeiten gibt es hier in LA eigentlich noch, außer dir?“ Kurz wartete er auf Nialls Einsatz und -dem entsprechend- ein lautes Loslachen. Als nichts folgte, zog er wieder seine Mundwinkel nach oben und lächelte fast entschuldigend. Ellie hob ihre makellosen Augenbrauen empor, kicherte aber trotzdem. „Na danke für das Kompliment. Die Frage beantworte ich nicht, erstens weil du sicherlich keine Antwort erwartest und zweitens weil ich keine Ahnung von dieser Stadt hier habe. Ich mag Amerika nicht.“ Ihre Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer leiser. Liam musterte sie genau und bemerkte, dass Ellie keine klassische Schönheit war. Dennoch machte sie mit ihrer leicht himmelwärts gerichteten Nase, ihren tiefbraunen Augen, die mit grünen Tupfen gesprenkelt waren, und den herzförmigen kleinen Mund einen sehr elfenhaften Eindruck.

Er schätzte sie auf Mitte zwanzig und stark überarbeitet. Ihre eilig überschminkten Augenringe sprachen Bände. Trotzdem fand Liam sie wirklich attraktiv. Ihm fiel gar nicht auf, dass er die Krankenschwester und ihre sympathischen Makel intensiv betrachtete und diese damit ziemlich in Verlegenheit brachte. „Oh, tut mir leid“. „Schon okay. Ich meine, ich versteh, dass du mich als einzige Sehenswürdigkeit hier ansiehst und den schönen Ausblick genießt“, sie grinste ihn an und Liam grinste zurück. Wenn sie doch in London oder Umgebung wohnen würde. Sympathisch, engagiert in Arbeit und Beruf, vielleicht sogar ein Workaholic, attraktiv, humorvoll und sie ging auf seine zugegebenermaßen furchtbaren Flirtversuche ein. Liam wünschte sich schon länger jemand, dem er sein Vertrauen schenken konnte und diesem Jemand dann etwas von seinen Pflichten, Aufgaben, Verantwortung, etc. abgeben konnte. Aber als waschechter Brite, schloss er LA auf jeden Fall aus. Nicht nur, weil er Amerika nicht leiden konnte, sondern auch wegen Harry.

Mit einem verabschiedenden Lächeln machte sich Liam auf dem Rückweg. Als er die Türe öffnete und er sich auf seinen alten Platz begab, schlug ihm sofort ein unangenehmer starker Geruch entgegen, den Liam vorerst nur als irgendein Alkohol identifizieren konnte. Zayn wusste es sicherlich genauer. Wie von Liam bereits erwartet, ging der Geruch von Louis aus, dem er versucht hatte nachzuspionieren. Mit mäßig Erfolg, denn was aus dem Klobesuch resultiert ist, war nun für jeden in diesem Zimmer sichtbar. Eher riechbar.

Ein Blick zu Zayn und Niall gab ihm zu verstehen, dass beide es ebenfalls wussten, es aber ignoriert hatten. Louis zuliebe. Er hatte gerade genug zu kämpfen. Der Blick. Der leicht weggetretene verwirrte Blick, mit dem er Harry die ganze Zeit im Auge behielt, fast so als dachte er, dass er jeden Moment aufwachen würde und der Harry vor ihm lediglich ein Produkt seines Unterbewusstseins war, war so unglaublich traurig. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken, wahrscheinlich hatte er schon öfter von einer solchen Situation geträumt. Liam auch.

So sehr er Zayn auch liebte, dachte Liam in diesem Moment an Niall. Ihr Kleber, ihre Seele. Die Seele von One Direction. Wie musste er sich wohl fühlen? Wie viel konnte er noch aushalten? Niall schenkte allen von ihnen so viel Aufmerksamkeit, Liebe und Wärme. Wann war seine Quelle erschöpft? Ihre einzige Hoffnung, musste doch auch beschützt werden. Er wurde zu sehr vernachlässigt. Liam kümmerte sich um Louis, Gigi um Zayn (dafür war er ihr unendlich dankbar), Liam um sich selbst, Harry wurde jetzt von Louis und ihnen allen umsorgt. Aber Niall? Er entschloss sich jetzt zumindest etwas wieder gut zu machen. „Ni?“. Bewusst benutzte Liam diesen Spitznamen. Niall hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Liam wurde weich. „Gehst du mit mir in die Mensa?“, bat er ihn. Der ehemals Blonde wand sich aus seiner Decke und sprang Liam fast entgegen. Mein Sohn, schoss es ihm in den Kopf. Natürlich war Niall erwachsen geworden. 26 Jahre, um genau zu sein. Unendlicher Stolz durchfuhr Liam. Niall hatte Vieles erreicht in seinem Leben, in seinem Sololeben. Weniger als Harry Styles, aber mehr als Harry. Dennoch war Liam durchaus bewusst, dass man immer -unabhängig von seiner Lebenslage- jemanden brauchte, der für einen da war.

„Ja, ich will“, Niall griff sich dramatisch an die Brust und ließ Zayn den Kopf von seinem Handy heben. Was machte er eigentlich die ganze Zeit an seinem Smartphone? „Keine Angst“, Niall musste kichern und es klang ehrlich, „Ich schnapp dir Liam nicht weg. Voll tätowiert, väterlicher Workaholic und ultra männlich und dominant, ist nicht so mein Typ“. Zayn wurde rot, wandte sich wieder seinem Handy zu und Liam räusperte sich: „Ehm, ja, wie auch immer.“ Euphorisch griff Niall nach seiner Hand und zog ihn sanft aus dem Raum, den Flur entlang, bis die beiden schließlich in der Mensa ankamen. Weil Niall enttäuscht aufseufzte, sah Liam ihn fragend an. Seine Unwissenheit wurde sofort von dem quirligen Iren eliminiert: „Der Mensa-Mann ist nicht da.“ „Wer ist denn eigentlich dieser ominöse Mensa-Mann? Hat der keinen Namen?“ „Doch, aber wir belassen es lieber bei Mensa-Mann. Ist besser so, glaub mir.“ Liam hörte auf ihn, trat an die Theke hin und wurde prompt an der Schulter angetippt. „Ja?“, wendete er sich zu dem Unbekannten. Kaum hatte er dies getan, wurde aus dem Unbekannten die Unbekannte. Eine zierliche brünette 16 - oder 17-Jährige stand vor ihm. Ihre Wangen waren tiefrot und in ihren Augen glänzten Tränen, ob diese durch seine und/oder Nialls Anwesenheit verursacht wurden oder vorher schon da waren, wusste er nicht. Immerhin waren sie alle ja im Krankenhaus.

„L-liam, würdest du- könnte ich- also“, stammelte sie leise zusammen. Als Liam zu seinem Bandkollegen sah, bestätigte der seine stille Frage durch ein Nicken. War es okay in einer solchen Situation Bilder mit einem eventuellen One Direction-Fan zu machen? Obwohl einer ihrer Mitglieder vielleicht nicht durchkam. Dass diese Frage ihn noch weiter begleiten würde, war Liam klar. Nach kurzem Zögern lächelte er sie an. Er verwendete sein Liam-Payne-Lächeln gezielt und hörte Niall murren. Nicht nur er schien unzufrieden, sondern auch der Fan. Sie rückte ihre Nickelbrinne zurecht und zupfte an ihrem Kopftuch.

„Wie heißt du?“, Niall schritt ein. „Maddy“, antwortete sie schüchtern. „Maddy, ein Bild ist okay, denk ich.“ Sie reichte ihm ihr Handy: „Danke für eure Zeit.“ Der Banddaddy respektierte ihre Entscheidung den Plural zu verwenden und schaltete die Innenkamera ein. Als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und mühsam seine Mundwinkel für Maddy hochzog, murmelte sie leise: „Uhm Niall? Ich will- oh man“, sie räusperte sich, „ich habe das Gefühl einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen.“ Liam bemerkte ihre stark zitternden Hände. „Kannst du auch mit auf das Bild, bitte?“ Der Ire, der eigentlich gerade einen (noch nicht bezahlten) Keks verspeiste, hielt inne und lächelte breit. Im Stillen dankte er Maddy für ihre Solidarität und hätte ihr am liebsten einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange gegeben, fand er dann aber doch irgendwie unpassend.

Dass Niall mittlerweile natürlich nicht mehr darum fürchten musste, der Unbeliebteste aus One Direction zu sein, war klar. Immerhin hatte er die zweit größte Community und nur Harry und er hatten Welttouren gemacht. Trotzdem wusste Liam, dass Niall wahrscheinlich nie darüber hinwegkommen würde. Also stellten sie sich in gebührenden Abstand nebeneinander und grinsten in die Kamera. Klick. „Danke“, sie grinste bis über beide Ohren. Während das wohl einer der besten Tage ihres Lebens werden würde, Liam wollte wirklich nicht überheblich klingen, aber so war es nun einmal, war dieser Tag wohl einer der Schlimmsten in Liams Leben. „Klar“. „Kein Problem“. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich fragen darf, aber warum seid ihr hier im Krankenhaus? Und sind Harald und Wilhelm und…. auch da?“ Offensichtlich versuchte sie respektvoll zu sein, indem sie Zayn nicht erwähnte.

Verwirrt sah Niall zu ihm. Sie wurde rot: „Ich habe Wurzeln in Deutschland und deswegen Harald und Wilhelm, ist ja auch egal.“ Schmunzelnd nickte Liam und gab Maddy ihre Antwort: „Frag besser nicht.“ „Okay, ich würde euch gerne umarmen, aber dieser Virus… wie auch immer, danke und-“, sie runzelte die Stirn: „Ich liebe euch. Alle.“ Sie wandte sich ab und bestellte das fleischlose Mittagsmenü. Während Niall gerührt seinen Keks zu Ende verspeiste und mit den Augenlidern blinzelte, trat Liam neben das zu zierliche Mädchen, bestellte und zahlte One Directions Essen zusammen mit ihrem. „Danke, Liam“. Sie protestierte nicht, sondern nahm es dankbar an. Liam wünschte dem Mädchen nur das beste in ihrem Leben. „Danke, Maddie“.

Der Ire und der Brite stapelten das Essen und trugen es gemeinsam in ihr Zimmer. Niall setzte sich zu Zayn auf das Bett, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegt zu haben schien und immer noch in sein Handy starrte. Liam stellte dem Halbpakistani ein Obstsalat und eine Käsesemmel mit einem Kaffee hin. Er selbst richtete sich seinen Schwarztee und eine Käse- und eine Salamisemmel mit einem kleinen Salat auf eine Ablage und dem lesenden Niall stellte er das Tablett mit einem Cookie, zwei Joghurts, drei Semmeln mit Butter, Erdbeermarmelade und Käse und einen Milchkaffee neben das Bett. Beide waren tief versunken und murmelten leise: „Danke“. „Zayn? Was machst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit am Handy?“, fragte Liam nun nach. „Gigi“. Liam nickte und kniete sich neben Larry. „Lou-is?“, wisperte der Bandvater und rüttelte sanft an seiner dürren Schulter. Oh, Louis. Was tust du dir nur an? Was tust du uns nur an, besonders Harry, wo du doch sein verhasster Anker bist. Der gebürtige Doncaster öffnete seine Augen und griff sofort nach der Hand ihres Kükens, wodurch sich Liam ehrlich ergriffen an die Brust fasste. „Willst du was essen? Ich habe dir einen Salat und ein Sandwich mitgebracht.“

Sofort schien Louis wach zu sein. In seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen konnte Liam gut seine Gefühle lesen, wie er es schon oft getan hatte. Weil der Kleinere von beiden prinzipiell nicht über seine Gefühle redete, hatte sich Liam mittlerweile andere Wege gesucht, um zu verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Verwirrung, Angst, Unverständnis und Ablehnung. „Kein Salat“, diese zwei rausgepressten Worte schienen Louis seine ganze Energie gekostet haben, denn er sackte leicht in sich zusammen und drückte sich seinem Harry entgegen. „Okay, kein Salat, ist okay. Alles ist okay“, Liam spürte deutlich Niall und Zayns Blicke auf sich und Liam und war wirklich froh, nicht allein zu sein, denn nur Sekunden nachdem er versichert hatte, das alles in Ordung sei, brach heilloses Durcheinander aus.

Ein immer lauter anschwellendes Piepsen durchdrang den neues Bandraum. Zuerst wollte Liam erleichtert durchatmen, da er jetzt wohl endlich aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen würde und dafür nur noch seinen Wecker auszuschalten brauchte. Als er Zayns Hände auf seiner Schulter spürte, schüttelte er die Wunschvorstellung von sich ab und schaute sich panisch um. Er war doch der Große, der Verantwortliche, der Erziehungsbeauftragte. Er blinzelte und hörte Louis gedämpft schreien. Was, wusste er nicht. Dann bewegte er seine Hand auf den Notknopf zu. Warum war er so langsam? Als müsste er sich durch durchsichtiges Gelee kämpfen. Wie von Sinnen hämmerte er auf den Knopf, was überflüssig war – ohne Frage – und richtete sich dann auf, als er die Türe aufgehen hörte, packte er den um sich schlagenden Louis unbarmherzig am Arm und riss ihn von seinem piepsenden Harry weg. Alles blinkte und Liam kniff seine Augen zusammen, dann wurde er prompt von einer Faust am Kiefer getroffen, weswegen er mehrere Schritte zurückstolperte, Louis aber keine Sekunde losließ und ihn so deswegen mit sich riss.

Als Liam seinen Blick hob, war Harry weg und Louis schlug ihn abermals. Oho, obwohl er nicht zum Sport ging, zumindest nicht regelmäßig – das wusste Liam – war sein Schlag fest und schmerzhaft. Also ließ er Louis los und stellte fest, dass seine Umgebung wieder die Normalgeschwindigkeit angenommen hatte. Niall kam in das Zimmer hinein (Wann war er hinaus gegangen?) und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte also nichts in Erfahrung bringen können. Ein geräuschvolles Nasehochziehen riss ihn aus seiner Starre, er blickte zu dem Geräuschverursacher und sah, dass Louis sich auf den blanken Boden gesetzt hatte, auf dem Harrys Bett vorher gestanden hatte, und sein Smartphone zückte. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er Zayns Präsenz neben ihm, gemeinsam mit Niall setzten sie sich auf das Bett und atmeten zusammen.

Zwanzig Minuten später konnte es Liam nicht mehr aushalten, stand auf und hob Louis unter den Armen an, um ihn dann auf das Bett direkt neben Niall und sich zu setzen. Louis war ganz still und wehrte sich nicht, sondern, im Gegenteil, er kuschelte sich an Niall und dann auch an Liam. Sein Handy hatte er dabei so fest umgriffen, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und Liam konnte nicht anders. Als Louis die Augen schloss und immer ruhiger atmete, nahm er Louis das Iphone aus der Hand und entsperrte es. 2809. Immer noch. Sofort erschient Louis´ zuletzt aufgerufene Seite. Die Notiz-App.

Hi. Hi, Harrynators oder Styler oder wie auch immer ihr, also Harrys Fans, euch nennt, denn an euch geht dieser Tweet: Es tut mir leid für alle, die Harrys Musik verehren.

Oder ihn. Ich weiß, dass Harry eure Unterstützung, eure Nachrichten, euch als Arbeitgeber, eure Wertschätzung seiner Kunst sehr geschätzt hat.

Ich verwende die Vergangenheitsform mit Absicht. Harry, ich sage mit Absicht nur Harry hat seine weißen Flügel geöffnet und ist von dieser Welt geflogen.

Jetzt sind sie wieder weiß. Ich spreche ihn weiß, obwohl er das irgendwie für mich schon immer war, aber ihm zu Liebe, weil er damit zu kämpfen hatte, spreche ich ihn weiß und frei.

Er ist gestorben. Bitte versucht nicht rauszufinden wie. Stellt keine Vermutungen und Gerüchte an. Bitte lasst Harry seinen Frieden finden. Wenn ich jetzt sage: Weint nicht,

wäre das überflüssig, deswegen verschwende ich eure Zeit nicht weiter, um so etwas proklamieren, weil ich auch weine. Trauert, um unseren Harry. Danke. XX)

Oh Louis. Diese Art von Ängsten hatten sie alle, aber was für Ausmaße sie annahmen, vor allem bei Louis, war furchtbar. Er hatte Todes-Tweets verfasst. Louis rechnete also fest mit Harrys Tod. Wie musste es wohl gerade in seinem Inneren aussehen? Kaputt, verwüstet, leer. Eigentlich wusste Liam das schon, aber er war immer wieder geschockt über Louis´ Zustand. Wortlos reichte er das Handy an Zayn weiter und als dieser es Niall weiterreichte, schlang Liam einen Arm um Zayn. Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Stirn und streichelte Niall über Louis hinweg durch die verwuschelten Haare. „Habt ihr denn Mann gesehen? Der, der Harry rausgeschoben hat?“, Niall machte eine Kunstpause, weil er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. „Das war der Mensa-Mann“. Zayn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Liam brummte: „Ja, sicher, der halbtags als Mensamann arbeitende Notfallassistenz, ganz bestimmt…“ Dann war es wieder still und so blieben sie sitzen, bis sich nach leisem Klopfen der dunkelhaarige Arzt leise in das Zimmer schob. Samuel Cornwell. Er deutete auf Louis: „Ist es okay, wenn ich jetzt über Harry-?“ „Ja, los jetzt, sagen Sie!“, forderte Niall und Liam flüsterte gleichzeitig: „Er schläft eh, aber was ist mit Harry?“ Zayn nickte nur. „Gut, Mister Styles“, Liam verzog seinen Mund, „er hatte eine Herzrhythmusstörung. Was einerseits schlecht ist, aber anderseits gut, weil-“ „er nicht stirbt?!“, vervollständigte Niall. „Nein, tut er nicht, er-“, was auch immer der Arzt jetzt sagte, Liam hörte kein Wort mehr, weiße Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und seinen unmerklich angehaltenen Atem ließ er laut aus seinem Mund entweichen.

Seine Muskeln entspannen sich merklich und er zog Louis` zarten Körper an sich heran. „Lou, Lou?“ Der Angesprochene schmatzte leise und schlug seine Augen auf. „Harry stirbt nicht, Harry stirbt nicht“, sagte Niall laut. Unruhig wimmerte Louis und sah immer wieder hin und her. Als Liam zu Mister Cornwell aufschauen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht mehr im Raum befand. Na gut, das war wohl das kleinste Problem. Erstmal schlang Liam seine – Zayn würde sie als stark, voll tätowiert, beschützerisch und gut trainiert beschreiben – Arme um Louis. Er kam einfach seiner Aufgabe, seiner Rolle, nach und summte leise eine Melodie. Mit Absicht war es Troye Sivans „Strawberries & Cigarettes“ und nicht eines von ihren Liedern. Zayn stieg mit ein und Niall schloss die Augen. Alle sehnten sich nach einem Fünften in ihrer Mitte. Einem Fünften, der seine langen Beine über das Bett legte und sich zu ihnen kuschelte.

Wie viel Zeit verging, bis Harry wiederkam, in der die vier so ausharrten, wusste Liam nicht. Harry wurde in das Zimmer geschoben, Louis riss sich los und sprang sofort zu Harry ins Bett. „Harry, oh mein Harry, du bist wieder da, nicht weggeflogen. Du bist da, du hast mich nicht allein gelassen, Harry, Harry“, die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Louis` Mund. Er stoppte seinen Redefluss selbst, denn er drückte Harry ganz viele kleine zarte Küsse auf seine Stirn, Wangen und Kinn. Als Louis ihm etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte, wendete sich Liam ab. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sie Zeuge von etwas sehr Intimen wurden. Er spürte Zayns Blick auf sich, den er auch sofort erwiderte. Dass Niall seine imaginäre Kapitänsmütze wieder aufsetzte und sich verstohlen zwei Tränen aus seinem Augenwinkel wischte, sah er nicht. Eine Träne für Ziam, die sich tief in die Augen blickten. Eine Träne für Larry, weil Louis eindeutig „Ich liebe dich“ gesagt hatte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später waren Harry und Louis wieder eine menschliche Einheit. Und Liam, der übermüdet und glücklich erleichtert, zurückgestolpert und sich auf dem Bett niedergelassen hatte, zog Zayn mit sich und kuschelte ihn fest an seine Brust. Das Funkeln in Zayns tiefbraunen Augen entging ihm nicht und er lächelte in sich hinein, während er sich in die harte Matratze hineinkuschelte und sich von Zayns sanften Fingern in den Schlaf streicheln ließ.

Wäre er wach gewesen hätte er gesehen, dass Niall seine Augenbrauen verwirrt hochzog, denn bis jetzt hatten der verantwortungsbewusste Banddaddy und Zayn solidarisch immer auf den Stühlen geschlafen. Also um präziser zu sein: Zayn hatte geschlafen und Liam hatte manchmal gedöst, wenn er Glück hatte. Jetzt war aber Zayn wach und Liam schlief. Verkehrte Welt. Während der Halbpakistani durch Liams Haare kraulte, zückte er sein Handy und öffnete eine namentlich unbekannte Seite, auf der Geschichten über prominente Personen geschrieben wurden. Niall und er wechselten Blicke. Niall, weil er jetzt seinen zerfledderten Schundroman weiterlas und Zayn, weil er jetzt diese FanFiction, die schon seit Ewigkeiten in seiner Galerie war, lesen würde. Wenn Liam das wüsste…

_Accidental Love – a ziam ff von ElLoveLou2011_

_Hallo, mein Name ist Paine. Liam Pain._ _Ich bin 177 cm groß und bin sehr muskulös (A/N: Meine Oma sagt das jedenfalls). Ich bin der CEO (A/N: fragt mich nicht, was das heißt) von der Bierbrauerei Payne, bei der es eigentlich nur zwei Mitarbeiter gibt: Lewis, der zu gleich unser bester Konsument und Biertester ist, und Neil, der nur halbtags bei uns arbeitet. Sonst ist er schottischer Hirte und passt auf Mitch, das Schaf, auf._

Mitch, das Schaf, Louis würde das lieben.

_An einem Montag in der Früh kommt Niall in den Brauerei-Raum und sagte: „Hi, Mitch, das Schaf, ist tot“. Loui, der längs und breit in der Ecke lag, hob seinen Kopf und dann seinen Daumen. Ich sagte: „Oh nein, Mitch, das Schaf, war noch so jung.“ Plötzlich klingelte es und ich ging zur Tür und fragte: „Hey, wer bist du?“ Der schokoladenbraunäugige Postbote lächelte verwegen: „Hi.“ Und unser braunlockiger Lieferant rief von hinten: „Oops!“ „Mein Name ist Ryan“, sagte Zayn. „Mein Name ist Larry“, sagte Liam, „ich bin Brauerei-CEO und habe nur eine Niere“. „Oh, das tut mir aber leid, wo ist sie denn hin?“, fragte Ryan, der eigentlich Sayn hieß. „Ich habe sie verloren.“ (A/N: Ich weiß, dass Liam zwei Nieren hat, aber für den dramaturgischen Wendepunkt habe ich sie weggelassen J)_

Larry und Ryan… das war schon eine Liebesgeschichte für sich.

_„Ich bin Zayn, der Postbote“, sagte Ryan. „Ah hallo, ich habe ja nur eine Niere, darf ich dafür deine Telefonnummer haben.“ „Handy oder Festnetz“, fragte (in)Sain. „Wohnst du noch bei deiner Mutti?“ „Machen der Lieferant und dein Biertester hinter dir rum?“ „Nein“, sagte Lima ohne sich umzudrehen, „Louis hat was mit der Metzgereifachverkäuferin aus dem Dorf.“ „Aha“, sagte der Postbote und gab Larry seine Nummer._

Wie gut die tatsächlichen Charaktereigenschaften und Persönlichkeiten getroffen wurden, Liam wäre begeistert oder zumindest belustigt. Zayn zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah irgendwie beängstigend beeindruckt aus.

_Niall ging an ihnen mit einer Schaufel in der Hand vorbei und sagte: „Ich geh jetzt Mitch, das Schaf, beerdigen.“ „Oje, mein Beileid, Mitch, das Schaf, war doch noch so jung“, sagte Zayn. „Ich kenne auch einen Mitch, der liefert Pizza aus“, sagte plötzlich der Lieferant. „Ne“, sagte da Loue, „Mitch, das Schaf, und Mitch, der Pizzaausträger, sind dieselbe Person.“ „Oh“, machte der Braunlockige und küsste Louis, der mit der Metzgereifachverkäuferin verlobt ist. Nill lachte und sagte: „Okay, dann plane ich die Ziam-Hochzeit.“_

Zayn lachte laut. Mitch, der Psycho, war Liams Ding. Mitch, die Bitch, war Nialls Ding. Er würde ab jetzt Mitch, das Schaf, sagen. „Was ist los?“, fragte Niall. „Mitch, das Schaf, ist tot“. „Oh“, Niall lachte, „Achso, George und Meredith haben sich gerade getrennt.“ „Schon wieder?“, antwortete Zayn. „Ja.“ „Das Nebenpärchen hat sich geküsst.“ „Ah, wie schön“. Dann war er still.

Zeitsprung von 24 Stunden:

_Sayn kam zu mir und sagte: „Hey, Vas happning? Larry, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Willst du Kinder mit mir?“ „Ohhhhh mein Goott, Sain Javaad Horan machst du mir gerade einen Heiratsantrag?“ „Ehh, naja eigentlich nicht, aber gut: Heirate mich, Li.“, sagte der Postbote. Niall rannte in das Bild: „Wie gut, dass ich gestern schon OFFENSICHTLICH die Doppelhochzeit geplant habe.“ (A/N: In Wirklichkeit weiß ich ja, dass El und Lou ein Liebespaar und super süß und glücklich sind. OMG, die passen so gut zusammen!!!!!! <3) _

„Oh, es gab gerade einen Heiratsantrag“, informierte Zayn. „Oh, jetzt schon?“, fragte Niall interessiert, er sah sogar kurz von seinem Buch auf. „Ja, Ryan hat dem Bierbrauer-CEO einen gemacht“ „Was liest du nur immer“, fragte der Ire und blickte wieder zu Meredith und George. Zayn lachte.

_Zeitsprung von 24 Stunden:_

_Zein und ich sind so glücklich zusammen. Wir haben 10 Kinder und geheiratet. Naill hat jetzt ein neues Tier, auf das er aufpasst: Eleanor, die Ziege, und Louis arbeitet jetzt blau und voll in der Brauerei und nimmt immer die Lieferung vom Lieferanten an._

Zayn lachte nochmals, legte sein Handy weg und seinen Kopf auf Liam Brust. „Schlaf gut, ruh dich aus, du hast es dir verdient“, flüsterte Zayn. Sein Blick fiel zu Niall und Larry. Wie wahrscheinlich wäre es vor einer Woche gewesen, dass die fünf irgendwann noch einmal in diesem Leben zusammen in diesem Raum waren? Damals hätte er gesagt, dass die Chance bei 0 % lag. Jetzt war es doch so und Zayn könnte sich nicht Schöneres und nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen.


	19. einundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig

Nach einem morgendlichen Toilettengang mit Zayn, der länger als sonst gedauert hatte, kam Liam mit diesem zusammen wieder in ihren Raum. Niall schwenkte wild mit seinem gelben Heftchen herum und lachte: „Sie, sie fliegt mit Air Canada“, er unterbrach sich selbst mit einem erneuten Lachanfall. „Bin ich auch“, meldete sich Louis, ohne seinen Kopf von Harrys Schulter zu haben. „Du auch?“, lachte ihr Sonnenschein weiter: „Wie Danielle, Danielle fliegt auch mit Air Canada.“ „Was?“, machte Louis. „Was?“, fragte Liam, der verwirrt die Situation beobachtete. „Danielle Macintosh, nicht Peazer und schon gar nicht Campbell“, klärte Zayn die Situation auf und Liam fragte sich einmal mehr, was Zayns Geheimnis war. Denn immerhin verbündete er sich mit dem Schundromane lesenden Niall, der über irgendwelche fliegenden Danielles redete. Niall lachte immer noch und wischte sich Tränchen aus seinen Augenwinkeln: „Schneller da, Air Canada.“ „Liams Cookie-Song hat mich mehr zum Lachen gebracht als das“, klinkte sich Louis wieder in das Gespräch ein und fügte nach kurzer Pause hinzu: „Harry sieht das auch so“.

Zum einen war Liam überrascht darüber, dass Louis wirklich seine Videos und damit auch seinen Cookie-Song ansah und davon ausging, dass Harry es auch getan hatte; zum anderen war er amüsiert und ihm schmeichelte natürlich auch dieses Statement. Niall rümpfte die Nase und stieß noch immer unkontrollierte kleine Lacher aus. „Entschuldige? Dieser Slogan ist ja wohl zum Schießen“, verteidigte er sich. Liam verdrehte die Augen. „Naja, so witzig bist du auch nicht“, murmelte Louis. Willkommen in der Grundschule. „Pff, du auch nicht“, schoss Niall zurück und ließ Louis sich umdrehen und ihn grantig anschauen: „Du nervst“. „Und du stinkst“. „Okay, jetzt reichts. Macht euch nicht lächerlich“, schritt Liam ein. Schließlich war das sein Job. „Aber Louis stinkt wirklich“, grummelte Niall und Zayn nickte zustimmend. „Hey, ich dachte wir hätten uns jetzt vertragen!“, Louis klang ernsthaft beleidigt. Der Angesprochene hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sah so aus, als würde er am liebsten eine Friedenspfeife aus der Tasche ziehen und mit ihm eine rauchen. Liam war sich sicher, dass Zayn eine Zigarette tatsächlich mal wieder vertragen könnte, denn die Entzugserscheinungen äußerten sich in seinen beachtlich zitternden Händen. Seit gestern Abend, würde er auch zunehmend unruhig. Trotzdem hielt er durch und ging nicht nach unten um zu rauchen; Liam war stolz auf ihn.

„Ja, ja tut mir leid, aber duschen wär vielleicht nicht verkehrt?“, die Aussage klang eher wie eine Frage. Alle Anwesenden wussten wieso. Zayn hatte der jahrelange Disput mit Louis enorm zugesetzt. (Louis selbstverständlich auch.) Sein bester Freund, einer seiner besten Freunde und er hatten sich gegenseitig ignoriert. Ewigkeiten. Jetzt würde er alles dafür tun die Situation mit Louis so beizubehalten. Mit Louis befreundet sein zu dürfen. Für ihn da sein zu dürfen. Das alles würde Zayn nicht wieder aufs Spiel setzen und der beleidigte Unterton und die Worte ließen bei ihm alle Alarmglocken läuten. Das wussten alle. Auch Louis. Dieser lächelte sanft und nickte: „Schon okay“. Natürlich war es okay, was ebenfalls alle Anwesenden wusste, weil Louis seine Aussage selbstverständlich nur im Scherz gesagt hatte. Alle außer Zayn, der manchmal etwas sozial zurückgeblieben war. Liam, Niall und Louis schmunzelten, als der Schwarzhaarige erleichtert ausatmete. „Also duschen klingt doch ganz gut“, Liam schritt ein und lächelte, während Louis brummte, dass sich wohl alle gegen ihn verschworen hatten und Zayn sich sofort wieder alarmiert aufrichtete.

Sich fest an Harry klammernd murmelte der kleine Brite immer wieder zärtliche Liebesbekundungen in sein Ohr. Als versuche er die Zeit, die er gleich abwesend verbringen würde, wett zu machen. „Harry will nicht, dass ich gehe“, flüsterte er leise, fast so als würde er ein Geheimnis erzählen. „Nur kurz, wir bleiben auch hier im Krankenhaus“, versicherte er ihm. Das stand außer Frage: Liam war klar, dass Louis recht hatte. Trotzdem hielt er es für richtig, Louis´ Körperhygiene mal wieder auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

Er gab ihm noch einige Minuten Zeit, in denen Niall neue Kleidung und seine eigene Waschtasche holte mit der Begründung, dass in Louis´ lediglich eine Zahnbürste, ein rosa und ein knallroter Lipgloss, eine Hautcreme, Haarwachs, drei Waschschwämme, und fünf verschiedene Pinsel befanden. Also bekam er selbstverständlich Nialls Sachen geliehen, er hätte sie auch geschenkt bekommen, wenn er wollte. Schließlich hob Liam den klammernden Louis von Harry weg und legte ihn sich über seine Schultern. Wie seinen Sohn hielt er ihn fest, während er ihm auf den Rücken klopfte als würde er auf ein Bäuerchen warten. Louis William Tomlinson war ein erwachsener Mann. Zugegebenermaßen kleiner als Liam, aber immerhin älter. Trotzdem konnte Liam ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit tragen, dass er erschrocken zurücktaumelte, auch weil er viel zu viel Schwung und Kraft eingeplant hatte, um Louis hochzuheben. Die zarte dünne Gestalt in seinen Armen vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und umschlang mit seinen Arme Liams Hals, um in der kalten Welt ohne Harry einen warmen Anhaltspunkt zu haben. Liam war zwar nur ein schwacher Trost, aber immerhin einer.

Unter Nialls Begleitung lud er Louis in der Dusche ab. Als wäre alle Energie aus seinem Körper gewichen, stand der Kleinste regungslos in der Dusche und machte keinerlei Anstalten irgendwas zu tun. „Man Lou! Jetzt mach doch was“, aus Niall sprach die Hilflosigkeit. Er entschloss sich dann zu handeln und Liam beobachtete, wie Niall Louis´ Shirt über dessen Kopf zerrte. Liam beschoss dem heillos überforderten Iren unter die Arme zu greifen. Wortwörtlich, denn Liam hob ihren Pflegefall hoch, während Niall seine Socken, Boxershorts und Jogginghose auszog. Dann griffen sich die beiden betroffen an den Händen des jeweils anderen.

Dieser Mensch, wie er so einsam und allein gelassen in der Welt stand, als hätte er sich verlaufen und die Hoffnung auf jegliche Rettung aufgegeben. Ohne Ziel im Leben: Harry. Ohne Harry im Leben. Louis war ein Familienmensch. Von seiner einen Familie hatte er zwei Mitglieder verloren. Erst seine Mutter, dann seine zweitälteste Schwester. Seine zweite Familie und er hatten sich distanziert. Ohne Frage besuchten vor allem Liam und manchmal auch Niall Louis. Aber ihre jetzige Beziehung mit der früheren zu vergleichen, war unmöglich. Dass Louis mit dieser Art von Verlust nicht umgehen konnte, wusste Liam. Aber was für einem Ausmaß diese Folgen annehmen würde, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Irgendwann konnte Liam nicht mehr mit Louis´ Alkoholsucht umgehen. Er hatte es dann ignoriert: Jetzt bereute er es. Aber er war ja bloß Sänger, kein Therapeut oder Psychologe. Als sich Louis anfing zu diesem Skelett zu verwandeln, kam Liam sogar eine Zeit lang vorbei, um seinen Kollegen durchzufüttern, denn er „vergaß“ zu essen – sagte Louis zumindest. Die einzige Ausnahme: Wenn sein Sohn bei ihm war, dann gab es Essen. Rührei, Pfannkuchen, Salat, Hühnchen oder er bestellte halt irgendwas. Nicht unglaublich ausgewogen, aber es reichte, um Freddie zu versorgen. Um Freddies Ernährung musste sich Liam auch keine Sorgen machen, um den eingefallenen, dürren Louis schon.

Es brauchte für Liam bloß einen winzigen Blick in Nialls Augen, um zu wissen, dass er genau dasselbe dachte. „Verdammt, wie dünn kann ein Mensch werden?“, dachte Niall. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung“, dachte Liam zurück. „Wer wusste das schon? Nimm das alles jetzt nicht auf dich. Wir müssen alle für ihn da sein in Zukunft.“ Stumm stimmte er Niall zu. „Wenn wir hier rauskommen, müssen wir auf sie achten. Noch viel mehr als wir dachten, dass wir müssen. Nicht nur für die beiden, sondern für uns alle fünf“, schloss der Bandvater die Konversation.

Den Duschkopf fest in die Hand nehmend übernahm Liam die Führung und durchnässte Louis´ Haare und Körper komplett. Dieser kommentierte das Geschehen mit einem resignierenden Augenschließen. Niall schäumte anschließend die dunkelbraunen Wuschelhaare kräftig ein und ließ Liam das Shampoo wieder ausspülen. Den Prozess wiederholten sie noch einmal und dann trocknete Niall Louis´ Haare und er Louis` Körper ab. Später, als er Louis wieder in den Raum trug, nachdem er ihn angezogen hatte, war das Vatergefühl so stark wie er es selten gespürt hatte.

Kurz blieb er stehen und beobachtete, wie Zayn Harry etwas leise vorzulesen schien, aber sofort aufhörte, als er ihn bemerkte: „Schon fertig? Hat alles geklappt?“ Bestätigend nickte Liam und legte Louis in Harrys Bett; er schien aus seinem Trancezustand plötzlich erwacht zu sein, sodass er sich wieder um sein Exfreund (Er hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt dieses Wort zu benutzen, aber technisch gesehen, war diese Aussage korrekt) wand und mit ihm zu einer Einheit verschmolz. Liam wurde dann zu Zayns Sitzunterlage und machte so Niall Platz, der sich angestrengt und leicht durchnässt auf den zweiten Stuhl sinken ließ. Immerhin war es der Stuhl, der noch eine Armstütze hatte und er benutzte sie auch gleich. Trotz seiner leicht erkennbaren Erschöpfung drehte er sich gleich zu Zayn und ihm: „Schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe in Louis´ Hosentasche“. Zayns statuenhafte Haltung lockerte sich und er wendete seinen Kopf zu ihrem Iren. Seine eigene Art und Weise zu zeigen, dass er interessiert war, an dem was Niall mitzuteilen hatte. Genau dieser fischte einen zerknitterten Kassenzettel aus seiner Hosentasche, drehte ihn um und hielt ihn so, dass alle drei darauf sehen konnten: „Shit-list oder wen ich unbedingt beseitigen muss (wenigstens sehr wehtun)“ Das klang zu hundert Prozent nach Louis. Sie alle wechselten einen belustigten Blick, dann drehte der Ire den Zettel wieder weg, sodass Zayn und er nichts mehr lesen konnten: „Lasst uns ein Spiel daraus machen!“, er klang etwas zu euphorisch dafür, dass es darum gehen sollte zu erraten gegen wen Louis Mordgedanken hegte. Zayn schien das anders zu sehen, denn er grinste und war felsenfest von der Richtigkeit seiner Antwort überzeugt, als er sagte: „Das Schlaf ist auf dem ersten Platz.“

„Schaf?“, Liam war verwirrt, „den Psycho meinst du.“ „Die Bitch halt“, klinkte sich Niall ein, „Das stimmt übrigens“. Er zeigte ihnen die erste Zeile: Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. „Jetzt ich“, Liam war sich durchaus bewusste, dass er definitiv zu begeistert war: „Simon“. Niall nickte: „Ich glaube jedenfalls, dass Louis ihn mit Der, der vom Rad geboxt wird gemeint hat.“ Zayn zuckte mit den Schultern, wahrscheinlich um zu symbolisieren, dass es ihn absolut nicht interessierte, ob Simon vom Rad geboxt wurde oder nicht. Natürlich sprach er es nicht aus, weil er wusste: Liam würde das nicht gutheißen (zumindest würde er vorgeben es nicht gutheißen zu können). „Taylor“, warf der Schwarzhaarige ein. „Jap, die ist auf dem sechsten Platz mit Taylor halt vermerkt. Du bist dran, Liam“, wies ihm Niall freundlich zurecht. „Eleanor“, wusste er und Niall bestätigte sogleich: „Sie belegt sogar den vierten Platz und heißt Die mit E oder A je nach Problem.“ „Ich bin wieder! Briana“, schaltete sich Zayn ein. „Fünfter Platz mit Die, die aus Versehen Mutter meines Kindes ist / die Unaussprechliche.“ Kurz grübelte Liam und hätte sich im nächsten Moment die Hand vor die Stirn schlagen können: „Grimshit“ „Bingo“, Niall sang fast: „Der mit dem Kacknamen aus dem Märchenbuch und er hat es gleich auf den dritten Platz geschafft.“ Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens schüttelten sowohl Liam als auch Zayn, der wohlbemerkt sehr enttäuscht aussah, den Kopf. „Siebtens: Alle Boybands“, sagte Niall, als wäre das Allgemeinwissen gewesen.

Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachten sie damit ausgiebig zu frühstücken, Louis zwangszuernähren und Uno auf Louis´ Frühstückstablett zu spielen. Als Niall zum elften Mal in Folge gewann, zog sich Zayn grummelnd auf das Bett zurück. Weil sein Murmeln klang verdächtig nach „Der betrügt doch“ klang, erwachte Louis kurz und schoss dann zurück mit den Worten: „Sagt der richtige“. Damit brachte er ihn zum Verstummen. Liam wusste, dass Zayn und er trotzdem nie aufhören würden, das war auch okay so. Damit war alles geklärt. Zayn starrte in sein Smartphone und Liam vermutete, dass er Gigi als Entschuldigung eine süße Nachricht schreiben würde. (Wie falsch er damit lag, konnte er natürlich noch nicht erahnen.) Niall las und Louis und Harry existierten miteinander.

Das war der Moment, in dem sich Liam zurücklehnte und für einen Moment die Augen schloss. Leider nur für einen sehr kurzen Moment, denn sogleich kam jemand zur Türe hinein und Liam musste sich zusammenreißen und die Augenlider öffnen. Ihre persönliche Krankenschwester betrat den Raum. Sie schien etwas geschlafen zu haben oder die zweite Option, sie hatte sich sehr viel Mühe bei ihrem Make-up gegeben. Egal was, Liam fand, dass sie unwiderstehlich aussah. Vor allem, als sie ihren Blick von Larry zu ihm gleiten ließ und breit lächelte: „Hey, alles klar?“ „Nein“. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Weißt du, wo man hier Sauerstoffflaschen kaufen kann? Wenn ich dich sehe, bleibt mir nämlich die Luft weg“, er grinste. Was blieb einem sonst in der Lage eigentlich übrig? Liams Sohn, Bandkollege, bester Freund lag im Koma und er flirtete wirklich furchtbar mit einer Krankenschwester, die er nie wiedersehen würde. Dann lachte er lieber als zu weinen. Ellie grinste zurück und bedankte sich, während Niall so sehr lachte, dass Liam sich erkundigte, ob er vielleicht die Sauerstoffflaschen benötigte, woraufhin er nur noch lauter lachte. Schulterzuckend war Eliza Mallory zu Harrys Bett getrippelt und überprüfte die Monitore. Nach kurzer Zeit des kritischen Schauens -leider konnte Liam nicht genau sagen, was sie überprüfte, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Ellie anzuschauen und sich zu fragen, ob Niall noch in diesem Leben aufhören wollte zu lachen- hob sie den Daumen. „Schaut soweit gut aus“.

Ellie tippte Louis´ Schulter an: „Entschuldige die Störung“, sie lächelte milde. „Könntest du mir wohl die Hand von Mr Tomlinson geben?“ Zuerst war Liam verwirrt, wozu sie Louis Hand gebrauchen könnte. Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, um ihm klar zu werden, dass keinen falls von Louis` Hand die Rede war. Dieser zögerte und wühlte erst in der Bettdecke herum, als Ellie ihm versicherte: „Keine Sorge, ich will nur den Katheter wechseln, keinen Ring anstecken.“ Dann hob Louis Harrys große Pranke zärtlich hervor. Pranke war eigentlich das falsche Wort für Harrys schlanke Klavierfinger. Ellie verpflasterte irgendwas und redete dabei von Silikonverschlüssen und Schläuchen. Keiner hörte ihr zu, alle waren nur dankbar, dass sie sich so gut um ihren Harry kümmerte. Als Liam vorgeschlagen hatte ihr dafür mit einem Geschenk Dankeschön zu sagen, meinten Zayn und Louis fast gleichzeitig, dass sie ja schon Liam bekäme und damit zufrieden sein sollte. Um genau zu sein hatte Louis leise gegrummelt: „Sie bekommt eine Hälfte von unseren Liam, damit bekommt sie schon genug!“ und Zayn hatte gemurrt: „Pff, die bekommt dich, was will sie denn noch?“

Nachdem Ellie gegangen war, hatte sich Niall doch tatsächlich beruhigen können und las dann weiter. Zayn hatte seine Nase an dem Handybildschirm vor sich festgeklebt und Liam döste. Sie holten sich Mittagsessen. Später stand Louis auf und nahm sein eigenes Mittagessen zu sich. Man sollte eher Mittagstrunk sagen, denn er trank Wodka auf dem Klo. Zuerst blieb das unbemerkt, dann entdeckte Zayn das Behältnis zwischen den Shampoo-Flaschen. Alle hatten geseufzt, als der Schwarzhaarige ihnen diese Erkenntnis mitgeteilt hatte. Sie akzeptierten es dann. Was wäre ihnen denn anderes übriggeblieben? Eine Alkoholsucht konnte man genauso wenig einfach ausschalten, wie eine Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen.

In einer ruhigen Minute fand Liam die Zeit sich einzugestehen, dass er Angst hatte, vor dem 23. Juli. In seinem Hinterkopf war da diese leise Stimme, die flüsterte: „Was, wenn Harry den dreiundzwanzigsten nicht mitbekommt? Nicht weil er im Koma ist, sondern weil er tot ist?“


	20. zweiundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig

Niall blinzelte. Seine Augen waren verklebt, und ehrlich gesagt wusste er gar nicht, wann ihm das das letzte Mal passiert war. Draußen ging gerade die Sonne auf, schien ins Zimmer und blendete ihn auf seinem Stuhl. Vermutlich war er davon geweckt worden, denn die anderen schienen noch zu schlafen. Es war eine seltsam friedliche Szene, fand er. Ein Frieden, von dem er nie zu glauben gewagt hatte, dass es ihn nicht mehr gab. Aber es war auch ein Frieden, der trügerisch schien. Denn auch wenn er gehofft hatte, es würde nicht für ewig Krieg zwischen manchen von ihnen herrschen, so wusste er dennoch, dass sie für diesen Frieden bereits einen hohen Preis bezahlt hatten. Unter Umständen vielleicht sogar einen noch viel Höheren bezahlen würden. Aber diese Gedanken wollte und konnte er beim besten Willen nicht weiterdenken. Dafür hatte er bestimmt genug Zeit, wenn es dazu kommen würde. Und das würde es nicht. Wusste er. Hoffte er.

Eine viel aktuellere Frage war die Frage danach, was er jetzt tun sollte. Denn an Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Naja, vielleicht heute Nachmittag wieder. Was einen im Krankenhaus wirklich zur Raserei treiben konnte war das ewige Warten und Beobachten. Denn worauf warteten sie eigentlich? Darauf, dass Harry aufwachte? Darauf, dass Harry nicht mehr aufwachte? Er konnte kaum zu jemandem, oder besser zu Liam, gehen und ihn einfach so darauf ansprechen. Das wäre erstens sehr taktlos und zweitens würden dann wahrscheinlich alle anfangen wieder bedrückt und traurig zu sein. Was keinesfalls bedeuten sollte, dass es nicht konstant ein Zustand von Melancholie war, der in ihrem Raum vorherrschte. Es war nur so, dass es mittlerweile schon fast normal war. Sie waren alle immer müde, alle immer irgendwie niedergeschlagen. Zayn steckte immer irgendwo zwischen seinem Bildschirm und seinen Gedanken. Liam probierte sich ständig um sie alle zu kümmern, deshalb war es irgendwie gut, dass sich Zayn um ihn kümmerte. Niall bemerkte wahrscheinlich viel mehr, als die Jungs es dachten. Oder vielleicht bemerkten sie es doch, und sagten es ihm nicht. Er war sich da dann doch nicht so sicher.

Jedenfalls war er sich sicher, dass sie alle noch schliefen. Zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Liams Telefon so leise klingelte, dass Niall es nur hörte, weil nichts anderes zu vernehmen war, als das Rauschen der tausenden Maschinen, die an Harry gebunden waren, und die Erinnerung daran, dass alle außer dem Jüngsten noch atmeten. Ein Rascheln kam aus der Ecke, in der das zweite Bett stand. Niall konnte es zwar nicht richtig von den Stühlen aus sehen, auf denen er sich irgendwie zusammengerollt hatte, aber er tippte auf Liam. Dieses leise Gesumme war wohl kaum genug, Zayn aufzuwecken. Liam war halt immer noch ein alleinerziehender Vater, und das schon beinahe zehn Jahre. Beinahe Zehn Jahre jetzt also. Morgen wären es dann wirklich zehn Jahre. Falls Harry es bis morgen schaffen würde.

Zum Glück tapste Liam mehr oder weniger erfolgreich unbemerkt an ihm vorbei. „He,“ eigentlich wollte Niall Hey sagen, aber Liam starrte ihn böse an. Ah, genau. Der Rest schläft. Wobei Harry aufzuwecken wäre schon was gewesen. Aber dazu wäre es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gekommen. Stattdessen hätte er wieder mit einem sauren Zayn vorliebnehmen müssen. Oder nur mit einem sehr übermüdeten Zayn, denn eines waren sie zwischen dem ganzen Schlafmangel und der Trauer, die sie fast zerfraß, obwohl es gar nichts zu betrauern gab nicht. Sie waren nicht sauer aufeinander, sie schrien sich nicht an, sie warfen sich keine Dinge an denen niemand Schuld trug an den Kopf. Was ihn wieder zum Frieden von ganz am Anfang brachte. Und das brachte ihn dann unwiderruflich zu der Frage welcher Anfang? Der 16. Juli 2020 oder Morgen vor zehn Jahren?

Liam konnte er die Frage nicht stellen, denn der schob ihn vor die Zimmertür und hob gleichzeitig ab. „Payne,“ meinte Liam und Niall fing an zu kichern, weil Liam immer noch ans Telefon ging als wäre er James Bond. „Oh, Gigi, Hallo,“ machte Liam weiter und Niall musste noch mehr kichern, denn jetzt ruft auch noch die Konkurrenz bei ihm an. Wenn es jetzt keine Diskussion über Zayn gab, dann wäre der Ire schon denkbar traurig. „Nein, Zayn geht es gut. Er schläft bloß gerade, es ist ja erst halb sechs bei uns,“ erzählte Liam, als hätte Gigi noch nie etwas gegoogelt. Naja, irgendwie musste es ja Differenzen zwischen den beiden geben. „Ja, er schläft und nein, ich weiß nicht warum er das bei dir nicht kann,“ an diesem Punkt kroch Niall über Liams Schulter halb in dessen Handy, was ihm zwar einen äußerst ermahnenden Blick von dem Telefonierenden einbrachte, aber er hatte Gigi kichern gehört. Aha, das brachte ihr auf dem Beliebtheitsranking wieder ein paar Punkte ein. Niall verteilte nicht wirklich Punkte an die Freundinnen seiner Bandkollegen, aber wenn er es tun würde, dann hätte Gigi vermutlich sowieso mehr als genug. Nur Mitch, die Bitch, hätte keine. Absolut keine. In keinem von Nialls Leben.

Aber da ging das Gespräch schon weiter, und Niall musste aufpassen. „Ich dachte, er hätte mit dir geschrieben. Zumindest hängt er fast jede freie Sekunde an seinem Handy,“ im Kopf ergänzte Niall sich: Ja genau, wenn er nicht gerade an dir hängt, „und als wir ihn gefragt haben, was er da macht, hat er deinen Namen gesagt.“ Darauf nickte Liam, sehr in das Gespräch vertieft. Später hängte er noch dran: „Ne, also dann, alles in Ordnung bei uns Gigi. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert.“ Da schien Gigi noch etwas einzufallen. Liam jedenfalls blickte sehr irritiert, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wiedergab: „Also, ich weiß nicht, glaubst du wirklich das Kind sollte James-Edward-William Hadid heißen?“ An diesem Punkt begann Niall los zu prusten. Es war offensichtlich ironisch gemeint, oder zumindest nicht so ernst, wie Liam es nahm. Aber Gigi kannte ihre Konkurrenz offensichtlich gut. So gut, dass sie wusste, dass Liam es ernst nehmen würde, weil er erstmal alles ernst nahm, wenn nicht in Leuchtbuchstaben IRONIE darüberstand. So würde er es höchstwahrscheinlich Zayn erzählen, und der flippt dann natürlich etwas aus, denn sein Kind würde dann für immer mit den Insignien der Band herumlaufen, aus der er sich, zu mindestens physisch, freigekauft hat. Freigekauft. Denkbar komische Wortwahl in diesem Zusammenhang.

„Ruf einfach auch an, wenn etwas passiert,“ ließ Liam dann noch verlauten, bevor er auflegt. „Also James-Edward-William Hadid, mh?“ machte Niall, als Liam den Kopf zu ihm wendete. Der Angesprochene blickte sein Gegenüber kurz verwirrt an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, murmelte etwas, das verdächtig klang wie: Wenn ich Zayn das erzähle. Lauter, und wahrscheinlich auch eher für Niall bestimmt, fügte er hinzu: „Was glaubst du macht Zayn da an seinem Handy? Mit Gigi schreiben ist es nämlich nicht. Die hat gerade angerufen und sich erkundigt, ob was passiert ist.“ „Naja,“ meinte Niall, „passiert ist ja ne Menge.“ Liam setzte wieder den Blick auf, den er in zehn Jahren dann wahrscheinlich bei Bear machen würde, wenn er von diesem wissen will, ob er endlich sein Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte. Oder, mit anderen Worten, Niall sollte die beste Theorie mit ihm teilen, die ihm auf die schnelle einfiel. Nur, dass diese ziemlich bescheuert war. „Vielleicht liest er Fanfiktion über One Direction,“ schlug er also vor. Toll, jetzt zog Liam tatsächlich die Augenbraue hoch. Dabei machte es sogar Sinn. Das Rumgehocke und aufs Handy starren, das Zayn da zelebrierte, aber vor allem was er so erzählte. Mitch, das Schaf. Die superschnelle Verlobung. Ryan und der Bierbrau-CEO. Ja, das klang verdächtig nach Fanfiktion. Nach einer sehr schlechten. Wenn einer von ihnen darüber Bescheid wusste, dann doch bitte Niall.

„Fanfiktion? Niall, wirklich? Ich weiß ja nicht. Zayn und Fanfiktion passt doch nicht wirklich zusammen, oder?“ fragte Liam, und damit er nicht falsch antworten konnte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Das schien eine Antwort zwar aufzuschieben, aber Liam war nicht wirklich eine Person, die bei so etwas lockerließ. Ein Engel rettete ihn. Okay, es war nicht wirklich ein Engel, aber es fing auch mit E an. Es war Ellie. „Guten Morgen die Herren,“ sagte sie, wie immer gut gelaunt und ohne eine Spur Müdigkeit in der Stimme. Wie sie das schaffte würde wohl bis zum Ende ein Geheimnis bleiben, denn sie war gestern bis in die Nacht hier gewesen und davor auch. „Morgen,“ murmelte Niall und begann als Vorbereitung schon mal zu grinsen. Er wusste nicht genau was jetzt kam, aber es würde wohl wieder sehr lustig werden. „Wow, ich glaube die Sonne ist gerade aufgegangen. Oder war das nur dein Lächeln?“ Und oh Mann, der war so was von schlecht. Definitiv einer der schlechtesten, die Liam bis jetzt abgeliefert hatte. Obwohl Niall kaum mehr Luft bekam vor lauter lachen, bekam er doch mit wie Ellie ein ganz kleines bisschen rot wurde. Wenn Liam sie aus irgendeinem Grund vergraulen würde, dann gäbe das einige Vorwürfe.

„Darf ich da rein?“ fragte sie dann, nachdem ihr kleines Grüppchen einige Minuten unschlüssig vor der Tür gestanden hatte. „Äh, natürlich,“ stammelte Liam und gab den Weg frei. Sie öffnete die Tür, und bemerkte, dass die anderen noch schliefen. Sofort passte sie ihre Arbeitslautstärke an. Gut, Niall nahm es zurück. Er wurde von einem Engel gerettet. Ellie war Engel. Das passte aber nicht so ganz zu dem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie ihnen gab, nachdem sie einige Sekunden im Raum war. „Lüften könntet ihr aber auch mal. Hier drin riecht es wie in der Umkleide einer Boygroup nach der Show.“ Sehr passender Vergleich. Wirklich sehr passend, gleich auf mehreren Ebenen. Sie schien es zu bemerken, wand sich so schnell es ging zu den Fenstern um. Sie öffnete diese, es waren nicht so viele und wie in jedem Krankenhaus konnte man sie nicht besonders weit öffnen. „Ich dachte das regelt die Belüftungsanlage,“ entschuldigte sich Liam. Ellie schien es ihm gerne abzukaufen. „Ja, diese Lüge habe ich auch lange geglaubt. Aber das Einzige, was diese Anlage regelt, ist abgestandene Luft drei Zentimeter zu bewegen.“ Damit wand sie sich von dem Bett in der Ecke, auf dem Zayn immer noch lag als hätte er drei Tage nicht geschlafen. Was nicht unbedingt der Wahrheit entsprach, denn Zayn hatte von ihnen allen am meisten Schlaf bekommen.

Niall beobachtete wie Ellie zu Harrys Bett lief, auf dem Harry und Louis wie immer zu einem Gebündel aus Körperteilen verschnürt waren. Das hieß, Harry lag wie eine Mumie im Bett. Regungslos, irgendwie. Natürlich, weil er im Koma lag, aber es sah immer noch komisch aus. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck, von dem hätte Niall schwören können, dass er sich manchmal veränderte. Louis, im Gegensatz dazu, hatte sich irgendwie einmal um Harry herumgewunden, sein Kopf wie immer vergraben in Harrys Nacken. Der Grund, warum Niall das jetzt so offen sah, war, dass die Decke über Nacht irgendwie verrutscht war. Natürlich hatten sie es nicht bemerkt bevor Ellie da war, aber dann wusste Ellie doch bereits eh schon fast alles, da war es auch egal. Wenn sie sich ihren Teil dachte, so sprach sie ihn nicht aus.

Stattdessen nahm sie die Karte aus dem Einschub an Harrys Bett, las sie sich noch einmal durch, und schritt dann konzentriert von Anzeige zu Anzeige. Niall war viel zu wuschig, um sich zu merken, wofür genau welcher Monitor, welche Maschine war. Eine, links, war mit dem kleinen, dünnen Plastikschlauch verbunden, der sich über Harrys schmales, bleiches Gesicht legte. Eine andere, die, die am dritten Tag hier gepiepst hatte, war für die Überwachung des Herzschlags. Rechts stand eine weitere, Liam meinte, die sei, um Harrys Hirnfunktionen und Sequenzen und was auch immer zu überwachen. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte bestimmt jemand einen schlechten Witz darüber gemacht. Aber jetzt, jetzt beobachtete er Ellie dabei, wie sie akribisch ihre Arbeit verrichtete, präzise und ohne einen Ton dabei zu machen. Es erinnerte ihn etwas an Liam, wenn er Set-Listen durch ging, morgens in der früh um vier nach zwei Stunden Schlaf, oder wie er sicherstellte, dass Nialls Gitarren auch ja da auf der Bühne standen, wo Niall sie am liebsten hatte. Unweigerlich schweifte sein Blick zu Liam, der Ellie so verträumt anblickte, dass er lieber mal alle schweren, zum hauen geeigneten Gegenstände vor Zayn in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Der drehte sich nämlich gerade im Bett um, rieb sich verstohlen die Augen, und ließ dann verlauten: „Ich gehe jetzt mal aufs Klo.“ Erst dann sah er Ellie, die sich zu ihm umgewandt hatte und grinste. „Also dann,“ meinte sie. „Ist es frei?“ fragte Zayn zurück. Ellie deutete auf Niall und Liam, die beide auf den Stühlen saßen. Liam war rot wie eine Flasche Ketchup von innen. Niall grinste wie die Grinsekatze. Aber dem Halbpakistani schien es nicht viel auszumachen. Er marschierte, als wäre nichts passiert, in Richtung Badezimmer. Oh je, wenn Ellie diese Zeit mit ihnen einigermaßen nervenheil überstand, dann war sie eine Heilige. Durch den ganzen Badtumult begann sich das Knäul auf dem noch besetzten Bett zu entwirren. Louis wachte auf. Ob er es tat, weil Ellie dazu übergegangen war, die Infusion zu überprüfen, musste noch herausgefunden werden. Sachgemäß musste sie dazu Harry berühren, und davon wachte Louis immer auf. Als wäre er eine Alarmanlage, als wüsste er, was vorher passiert war. „Oh, Hallo Louis,“ flüsterte Ellie. Louis schien in Zustimmung zu blinzeln, zumindest vernahm Niall nichts. „Gute Morgen Harry,“ fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

Niall akzeptierte sie ja schon vom ersten Moment an, aber dass Louis sie zuließ äußerte sich wohl aus der Tatsache, dass Ellie Harry durch die schon wieder verwuschelten Locken fuhr, und Louis sie nicht schlug, sondern nur, recht grimmig, „Mrrrm“ machte. Ellie lachte nur, und kommentierte den Zustand von Harrys Haarpracht. „Sag mal, Louis, magst du dieses Chaos mal wieder in Ordnung bringen?“ Louis nickte, setzte sich in einer unglaublich unbequem aussehenden Position auf, um Harrys Locken ordentlich hinzulegen. So, wie Harry sie vermutlich sortiert hätte. Er ließ sich unglaublich viel Zeit damit, so viel, dass Zayn vom Klo zurückkam. Sogar so viel, dass sich Ellie verabschiedet und meinte, am Nachmittag noch einmal vorbeizukommen. Es rührte irgendetwas in Nialls Herz, wie Louis da so saß, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry gelenkt. Sie unterhielten sich. Zumindest Louis mit Harry. Es war so leise, dass Niall niemals erkennen konnte, um was es sich bei dem Gespräch handelte, aber es schien irgendwas Privates zu sein. Gut, es war eigentlich immer etwas Privates, aber meistens war es den Beiden egal gewesen, wie viel die Band davon mitbekam. Weil sie sich immer und überall auf dem Schoß saßen, und weil sie sowieso alles herausbekamen. Manchmal dachte Niall sich, sie teilten sich ein Gehirn. Eine erschaudernde Vorstellung, besonders weil sie nicht halb so einschüchternd auf ihn wirkte wie es sollte.

„Horan, hör auf so zu starren, was die da machen ist privat,“ Zayn hatte sich zwischen ihn und Liam gesellt. Natürlich mit Telefon. „Es ist nicht privat,“ murmelte Liam. Sein Kopf lag jetzt auf Zayns Schulter. Wenn er dieses Bild doch nur anonym auf Tumblr hätte stellen können. Aber da fiel ihm Liams Statement ein. „Woher kam denn die Erkenntnis?“ nahm Zayn ihm dann das Gespräch ab. „Keine Ahnung, hab drüber nachgedacht. Aber früher haben wir uns doch auch ein Leben geteilt.“ Liam vergrub sein Gesicht irgendwo in Zayns Halsgegend. Wenn sich jetzt wirklich alle dem widmeten, dass sie liebten, dann würde Niall das jetzt auch tun. „Ich gehe dann mal Frühstück holen,“ verkündete er und verließ den Raum.

Mittags um halb drei fiel Niall, der sich über einen anderen Schundroman lehnte, dann auch mal wieder das Gespräch von Liam mit Gigi ein. „Oh, Zayn, Gigi hat übrigens bei Liam angerufen. Sie wollte wissen, was du so treibst, weil du dich nicht meldest.“ Sie aßen zu Mittag. Es war zu früh, um es Tee zu nennen, aber eigentlich auch zu spät für Mittag. Nicht unwesentlich deshalb, weil Niall vorgeschlagen hatte, die Stühle um Harrys Bett herumzustellen und ein Picknick zu veranstalten. Liam war eher dagegen gewesen. Oder er hatte Niall angestarrt als sei er irre und irgendwas in Richtung: Niall, wir machen kein Picknick auf Harry, gesagt. Jetzt jedenfalls hatten sie die Stühle unmittelbar näher zum Bett gerückt, das Essen unter sich aufgeteilt, und Liam arbeitete daran, Louis auch dazu zu bewegen, etwas Nahrung aufzunehmen. Dieser wehrte sich jedoch beachtlich diszipliniert indem er ein altes Harry Manöver anwendete. Minuten lang ins Leere starren. Um seinen Trotz zu demonstrieren, wand Niall seinerseits die Aufmerksamkeit bereits seit Minuten dem Buch zu. Irgendwann gab Liam es dann auf und biss einfach in sein belegtes Brötchen, weshalb Niall die Gunst der Stunde nutzte, um Zayn zu erzählen: „Zayn, Gigi hat angerufen, weil du dich nie bei ihr gemeldet hast.“ Daraufhin wurde der Angesprochene bleich wie ein Leichentuch, oder wahlweise auch Harrys Bettwäsche. „Und, was hat sie euch erzählt?“ stotterte er dann. Liam, der inzwischen offensichtlich geschluckt hatte und es bis zu diesem Punkt noch wesentlich besser verkraftete, als Niall zunächst angenommen hatte, antwortete: „Ach, nicht besonders viel. Dass du Zuhause nicht gut schläfst und dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hat, weil du dich eben anscheinend die ganze Zeit nicht gemeldet hast. Aber das wars auch so ziemlich.“

Darauf warf Niall, weil dieses Detail seiner Meinung nach fehlte aber dringlichst hinzugefügt werden musste: „Sie war ziemlich sauer, meinst du wohl.“ Liam seufzte. „Ja, genau, sie war sauer.“ Da schien ihm dann zusätzlich doch noch etwas einzufallen. „Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht, wenn du nicht Gigi geschrieben hast? Niall meinte ja du hast Fanfiktion gelesen, aber,“ weiter kam Liam leider nicht. Denn Zayns Gesicht wechselte eine komplette Farbpallette durch, bevor es bei genervt stehen blieb, den Iren anfunkelte, und meinte: „Oh Mann, Niall. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde.“ Jetzt war es an Liam, dass ihm die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Niall kicherte nur wieder. „Du,“ stotterte ihr Ersatzvater, „du liest doch nicht ernsthaft Fanfiktion, oder? Etwa über uns?“ Zayn nickte langsam, kaum merklich. „Oh je,“ seufzte Liam. „Was soll ich denn tun? Ich habe dich Jahre nicht mehr gesehen?“ fing Zayn an. „Pah,“ machte der andere der beiden, „Wir haben vor ein paar Wochen erst geskypt.“ Als unwichtiger Beobachter machte Niall es sich bequem und knabberte einen Keks. „Das meine ich nicht,“ jammerte Zayn. „Was meinst du dann?“ fragte Liam, da schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. Es war wahrscheinlich rot, denn diese Farbe nahm die 24-Stunden-Notfallhotline, alias Ersatzvati, alias Liam Payne, jetzt an. „Oh Gott Zayn. Nicht vor den Kindern.“ Niall grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Apropos Kinder,“ fing er an, „Gigi will das Kind jetzt James-Edward-William Hadid nennen und wenn sie von dem Gespräch gerade erfährt dann kommt das James bestimmt nicht mehr von Liam.“ Diese Information musste kurz verarbeitet werden.

„Sie will was?“ rief Zayn. „Sie will das Kind nach mir benennen Zayn. Bist du taub?“ augenblicklich drehten sich die drei Stuhlbesitzer zu dem noch selbstständig atmenden Teil des menschlichen Geflechts um. Louis hatte sich nicht bemüht, seinen Kopf anzuheben. Mehr hatte er einfach nur seinen Mund etwas von Harrys Hals gewendet. „Ne-Nein,“ stammelte der Halbpakistani, den die Ereignisse gerade überrollten. „Und Fanfiktion,“ erzählte Louis weiter, als wäre er ein sprechender Fisch, „also wirklich schäm dich.“ Der Vergleich mit dem Fisch war irgendwie passend, denn Louis war fast regungslos, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich sein Mund teilweise bewegte, um die paar Worte zu formen, die er an Zayn gerichtet hatte. Es war ein komisches Bild, denn das letzte Mal, dass er und Harry so nah beieinander waren, sahen sie nicht aus, als müsse man sie jede nächste Sekunde begraben.

Das Gespräch von gestern ging Niall immer noch im Kopf herum. So ähnlich wie Ellie in Liams, aber viel schmerzhafter. Denn als Liam ihm zum ersten Mal von seinem Verdacht erzählt hatte, da kam das irgendwie aus dem Blauen heraus. Als es dann er war, der die Entdeckung gemacht hatte, die alle bösen Vorahnungen bestätigte, da hat ihn das getroffen wie ein Schlag. Im Gegensatz dazu hat sich das mit Louis langsam angeschlichen. Schon zu der Zeit, als sie bei One Direction noch mehr oder weniger zusammenhingen. Nicht auf die Art von Harry, natürlich nicht. So wie sie es gestern halt besprochen hatten. Niall wusste nicht, ob es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn es niemals dieses Gespräch gegeben hätte. Denn so lange hatte er vor der Wahrheit weglaufen können. Natürlich war das nicht der richtige Weg, und wenn sich irgendetwas ändern sollte, dann mussten sie es untereinander wissen. Trotzdem wollte er sie nicht begraben. Louis hingegen vergrub seinen Kopf wieder irgendwo in Harrys Haaren, und verließ ihre Welt für seine eigene.

Er wachte erst wieder auf, als Ellie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ins Zimmer lief, und sie, jetzt doch auf Harry, Wer bin ich spielten. Zayn war immer noch etwas von der Rolle und flüsterte manchmal vor sich hin den Namen seines Kindes oder starrte Liam an und stellte anstatt zu seiner Rolle Fragen ob er denn noch sauer auf ihn war wegen der Fanfiktion. Das wurde zwar immer verneint, aber er schien es doch nicht ganz glauben zu wollen.

Ellie hatte ihre Haare jetzt geflochten, was Niall die Chance gab, dass sie doch eine kleine Mittagspause hatte. Denn Ellie war die letzte von ihnen, die sie verlieren konnten, in ihrem acht Leute Geheimbund. Plötzlich war er stolz, so als Verbindungsmann zum Mensamann. Er grinste. „Na ihr habt ja gute Laune,“ lachte sie, und es schien sie aufrichtig zu freuen. „Liam war dreimal Theresa May und er ist bei keinem Mal draufgekommen,“ erzählte der Ire fröhlich. „Dafür war Niall einmal Tom Hiddleston, und meinte er kennt keine Briten,“ erwiderte Zayn. „Willst du mitspielen?“ fragte Niall dann. „Aber Vorsicht, Liam schreibt dann bestimmt Gottes Geschenk an die Menschheit auf den Zettel, weil er glaubt, dass du das bist.“ Daraufhin kicherte Ellie. „Stimmt gar nicht,“ meinte Liam, „und selbst wenn, ihr wisst alle, dass es stimmt.“ „Mhm,“ machte Louis, die zweite Kontribution zu einem Gespräch an diesem Mittwoch, strampelte sich aus der Decke, blickte kurz auf Harry. Dann packte er ihn ganz behutsam in die Decke, legte seine Lippen auf die Stirn des Jüngeren, und verschwand Richtung Bad.

„Was tut er?“ fragte Ellie, ernst und interessiert, als hätte sie ganz genau mitbekommen, dass alle wussten, dass Louis nicht unbedingt zur Toilette muss. Besonders, weil es niemand angekündigt hatte. Sie starrten sich an. Ein komischer Moment. Ein bisschen wie in Interviews, wenn niemand wusste, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Und wie in Interviews, war Harry keine große Hilfe. Schließlich sagte Liam, weil es doch immer irgendwie Liam war, außer nicht einmal Liam hatte eine Antwort. Dann hatte immer Louis eine Antwort. Immer. Nur jetzt halt doch Liam. „Der muss wahrscheinlich irgendwas machen.“ Sehr gut. Absolut glaubwürdig. Natürlich nicht, und deshalb zog Ellie ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Vielleicht putz er Zähne,“ schlug Niall dann doch noch vor. „Ja, vielleicht,“ sagte Ellie, „Aber ihr sagt mir, wenn er Hilfe braucht, ja?“ Sie nickten, wobei es ihnen sichtbar schwerfiel. Die junge Frau überprüfte noch die Infusion, nickte dann zufrieden. Bevor sie ging, beantwortete sie die stumme Frage. „Er ist soweit ziemlich stabil. Auch der Herzrhythmus verläuft sehr geordnet.“

In diesem Moment kam Louis wieder. Die andern waren es ja mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, aber Ellie, Ellie nicht. Sie verzog jedoch keine Miene, verabschiedete sich von ihnen allen, und verließ den Raum. Sofort war alle Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Louis. Der schien das nicht unbedingt zu mögen, und ignorierte all ihre Blicke geflissentlich. Armer Lou. Doch anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, beobachtete Niall nur wie Louis sich jetzt wieder nah bei Harry zusammenrollte.

Sie spielten noch ein bisschen weiter, aber nicht mehr wirklich ernsthaft, bis sich Zayn wieder auf sein Fensterbrett verkrümelte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich traute, sein Handy wieder anzuschauen, aber dann traute er sich doch irgendwann. Liam schrieb vielleicht irgendwelche Nachrichten an das Management oder an Gemma, darüber, dass es gerade so klang, als würde Harry vielleicht wieder werden. Auch, wenn Ellie nur gesagt hatte, er sei stabil.

Es mag deshalb gewesen sein, dass sie alle um acht Uhr nacheinander eigeschlafen waren. Auch wenn ihr Alltag alles andere als spannend wirkte. Es verlangte einem auf eine komische, andere Art, viel mehr ab, als man zu gegeben hatte. Außerdem flossen die Tage ineinander. Morgen wäre schon der dreiundzwanzigste. Dann gäbe es sie schon zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre, einfach so weggeflossen als wären es zwei Monate. Seine Augen wurden schwer. Vom Bett in der Ecke hörte man nichts mehr, und er nahm sich fest vor, Zayn und Liam rauszuschmeißen, sollten sie Morgen noch eine Nacht hierbleiben. Der Stuhl drückte sich in seine Hüfte, als er langsam merkte wie er Richtung Schlaf rutschte. Auf in eine unbekannte Zukunft, in ein weiteres Jahrzehnt.

Mitten in der Nacht schlug er sich fast den Kopf an der einzigen Armlehne an. Ein spitzer, fast zu hoher Schrei, durchschnitt die Wände der Dunkelheit. Zuerst wollte Niall Louis zusammenscheißen, er könnte wenigstens probieren leise zu sein. Aber darum ging es bei dem Schrei nicht. Es war kein Schrei dieser Art. Nein, er war gefüllt mit Verzweiflung, Angst. Plötzlich kroch das Gefühl von nicht-wahrhaben-wollen durch seinen Körper. Das war es. Keine Reunion mehr, kein One Direction. Verdammt, das war alles für sie alle, wenn dieser Schrei das bedeutete, wonach es sich anhörte. Warum hatte er so viel Zeit nachzudenken? Er riss die Augen auf, von da an ging alles ganz schnell. Zu schnell beinahe. Er sah Louis gar nicht, zuerst zumindest nicht. Nein, er sah, wie Liam fast in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu Harrys Bett rannte, Zayn dicht hinter ihm. Er starrte auf das Bett. Aus irgendeinem Grund hörte er dann erst, wie der ganze Raum zu kreischen schien. Fast alle der zehntausend Maschinen, an die Harry angeschlossen war, piepsten in verschiedensten Tonhöhen und Arten. Es war nichts Harmonisches daran. Niall fiel ebenfalls fast zum Bett herüber. Dann sah er Louis doch, wie er halb neben, halb über Harry kauerte, seine Hand hielt und schrie. Er schrie immer noch. Schon wieder. Zayn hämmerte auf den Knopf in der Wand ein wie ein Geistesgestörter, Liam probierte Louis von Harry loszukriegen. Aber Louis wollte nicht gehen. Er konnte nicht. Weil er alles mit Harry machen musste, und wenn es so sein sollte dann auch sterben. „Niall,“ sagte Liam nur mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Beide zogen sie an Louis, erfolglos. „Louis, lass Harry los. Bitte,“ schrie Liam fast, nur, um gegen Louis ankommen zu können, doch der schrie noch mehr. Als Ellie und Dr. Cornwell und der Mensamann in den Raum stürzen, schienen sie nur halb so schockiert wie die Jungs. Dadurch war Louis kurz so irritiert, dass Liam ihn von Harry reißen konnte. Nur, um ihn danach festzuhalten, um sich selbst davor zu schützen, geprügelt zu werden. Er schrie immer noch. Woher er die Luft dafür hatte, wusste Niall nicht. Doch er bemerkte, wie sie Harry erst recht beruhigt betrachteten, bis der Mensamann auf eine der Maschinen blickte, die Gesichtsfarbe zu beinahe grün wechselte, irgendetwas von einem Code rief. Danach rissen sie Harry samt Bett aus dem Zimmer.

Dann war es still.

Louis wurde hart wie ein Stein, als Liam ihn probierte, auf das Bett zusetzen, das jetzt noch da war. Stattdessen fiel er einfach auf den Boden. Es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Er schien es nicht zu merken. Als sie ihn mit vereinten Kräften gegen die Wand an Harrys Bett lehnten, blieb er dort sitzen. Und tat nichts. Als hätte er die Welten gewechselt. Als läge er doch noch bei dem anderen, und das war nur eine Hülle, die er hiergelassen hatte. „Was hast du zuerst gehört?“ flüsterte Zayn irgendwann zu Liam, denn Niall saß neben Louis. Er konnte ihn jetzt schlecht allein lassen. „Den Schrei,“ antwortete Liam, „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob die Maschinen schon gepiepst haben, als er angefangen hat.“ Sie sprachen nicht aus, was jeder sich dachte. „Werden sie, ich meine, was wenn Harry?“ fragte Zayn weiter. Es blieb kurz still. „Dann verabschiede dich schon mal.“ Nach ein paar Minuten nahm jemand das Gespräch wieder auf. „Aber Liam, das ist doch nicht gesund bei den Beiden.“ Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, aber es ist was es ist.“ Vielleicht war es an diesem Punkt, an dem Niall bemerkte, dass Liam da sein würde, wenn Zayn starb, weil sie nie ohne einander sterben könnten. Aber Louis und Harry, sie konnten nicht ohne einander atmen. Sie konnten nicht ohne einander leben, und sie mussten es doch.

„Sei vorsichtig in was oder wen du dich verliebst. Egal wie glorreich, wie unendlich es scheint, alles und jeder auf diesem Planeten wird am Ende immer nur sterben. Alles wird dich verlassen, und was bleibt ist der Schmerz,“ flüsterte Niall plötzlich, „Sei vorsichtig mit dem, das du liebst. Du musst es lieben, auch wenn es dich zerstört.“ Die Knöchel an Louis Hand standen weiß vor. Er war starr wie eine Puppe, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nur an seiner flachen Atmung merkte Niall, dass er noch lebte. Seine Augen waren glasig, und jeder hätte ihn für einen Schatten gehalten.

„Das ist schön,“ sagte Liam, und dann, „ich muss Gemma anrufen, und Gigi, und das Management. Ich habe so viel zu tun.“ In all den Stunden die vergingen tat er es doch nicht. Nur Zayn schlug irgendwann auf den Boden und schrie.

Dann war es wieder still.

Nach ein paar Stunden wurde es morgen. Es war der dreiundzwanzigste Juli zweithausendzwanzig


	21. zweiundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig // interlude

Der Raum war weiß. Er war es gewesen, seit die Dusche ausgegangen war. Kalt und weiß zunächst, und Harry war alleine gewesen. Schatten krochen aus den Ecken. Es war gruselig. Harry hatte sich in der Mitte zusammengerollt und gehofft, dass sie weggingen. Doch das dauerte eine Weile, bis es dann beinahe explosionsartig warm um ihn wurde, die Schatten ihn verließen und das Licht anging. Ihm war nicht mehr so langweilig. Irgendwann spürte er etwas ganz nah bei sich. Der Raum begann etwas wärmer zu strahlen. Die Ewigkeit allein war ganz schön langweilig. Er hörte nie, was gesagt wurde, aber irgendwann hörte er Liam murmeln. Da musste er grinsen. Irgendwann fand er beim Herumwandern einen Haufen Krümel. Niall. An einer wabbligen Stelle in der weisen Wand tauchten manchmal Zeichnungen auf. Sogar Zayn war da. Von da an war ihm nicht mehr langweilig in seiner weißen Welt. Trotzdem fehlte etwas. Er konnte es nicht einmal sagen, bis er es spürte. Louis. Louis hatte die ganze Zeit gefehlt, nur jetzt, wo er da war, spürte Harry, dass er die ganze Zeit halb herumgelaufen ist.

Jetzt war Louis aber da. Jetzt war er da und er würde auch nicht mehr gehen, da war Harry sich sicher. Während Liam eine ständige Präsenz wurde, die mehr oder weniger viel durch die Lichterwelt wabbelte, Niall überall seine Kekskrümel verteilte, Zayn manchmal Zeichnungen da ließ, die sich wieder in Luft auflösten wenn er lang genug wartete, so war Louis immer da. Zuerst. Und dann noch mehr. Als Harry ihn zum ersten Mal ganz nah bei ihm spürte, war das, als würde seine Lichterwelt explodieren. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, dass er gespürt hatte, als er Louis zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Oder damals, als sie zum ersten Mal zusammen auf eine Bühne gegangen sind. Es war dieses Gefühl von wir zusammen. Dieses Gefühl von Harry und Louis. Für immer, irgendwie. Er hätte für immer in diesem weißen Raum bleiben können. Alles war wie ein Meer. Es gab nur sie. So wie es früher gewesen war. Harry konnte Louis nicht hören, in seinem weißen Lichterwunderland, aber er wusste, dass er mit ihm sprach. Zu ihm sang, wie ein Lied, dass nur sie beide hören konnten. Es war so lange weg gewesen und er hatte es so sehr vermisst. Weil er nur mit Louis funktionierte. Plötzlich hörten die ersten sechszehn Jahre seines Lebens auf Sinn zu ergeben, denn was war er gewesen, bis er den anderen getroffen hatte. Nichts war er gewesen, und vorher, bevor er dieses Wunderland gefunden hatte, war er auch nichts gewesen. Deshalb hatte er sich nicht auflösen können. Es war schon lange nichts mehr dagewesen.

Als Louis das erste Mal ging, wurde ihm furchtbar kalt. Er zitterte. Zum Glück war Louis nicht zu lange weg. Nur eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er vergaß es wieder, als er Louis wieder bei sich hatte, und die anderen sich auch in seiner Nähe platziert hatten. Zayns Zeichnungen begannen mehr Sinn zu ergeben, fügten sich in das Gesamtbild ein, in die weiße Wunderwelt. Als kleines Kind wollte er so eine immer besuchen. Nach einer Stunde oder so, er zählte die Zeit and den Wellen, die außen an den Raum schwappten, bekam er ein lustiges kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Es veränderte sich, als er merkte, wie andere Leute begannen an Louis zu zerren, ihn von ihm weg zu ziehen. Louis sollte bleiben. Es war doch nur Schluckauf. Er verstand nicht, warum Nialls Krümel kopfstanden, oder Zayns Bilder sich so stark verdunkelten. Liams Präsenz wurde ein grauer, herumrasender Klops in der Mitte des Raums. Harry wollte schreien, aber er konnte nicht. Sein ganzer Körper wurde schwer. Louis. Alles, was er wollte, waren Louis und die Jungs.

Das Kribbeln ging nach einiger Zeit wieder, es kroch in ein Loch in seinem Körper. Stattdessen wand sich Louis wieder um ihn herum, und das warme Licht kam zurück in den weißen Raum. Zayns Zeichnungen erhielten unverhältnismäßig viele Blumen, und schienen an der Wand zu bleiben. Nialls Krümel hüpften lustig umher, und manchmal wollte Harry sie fangen. Er verlor. Liam war wieder ein warmes Licht, dass über ihnen schien. Das Lied spielte im Hintergrund wieder. Und Harry hatte diese Theorie-

Es fing ganz langsam an. Da war es eigentlich schon immer. Aber plötzlich schien sein ganzer Körper zu brennen. Wasser des Meeres floss in seinen weißen Raum. Er konnte nichts tun, außer dabei zusehen. Er würde warten, bis das Wasser ihn wegwusch. Louis war da. Liam war da. Niall war da. Zayn war da. Vielleicht war es Zeit für ihn. Das Feuer, dass aus seinem Körper floss, sammelte sich an der Decke. Das salzige Wasser tropfte auf ihn. Es war in Ordnung. Er musste nur warten, dann würde alles gut werden. Alles würde vorbeigehen. Da war er sich sicher.

„Harry?“ sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, und er merkte wie Louis von ihm gerissen wurde. Die Stimme interessierte ihn deshalb ziemlich wenig. „Harry,“ wiederholte sie dennoch. „Louis,“ wimmerte er, wollte aufstehen, um ihn zu suchen. Um die anderen zu suchen. „Nein,“ sagte die Stimme. Sie war warm, und Harry kannte sie vielleicht irgendwo her. Das Feuer eroberte eine weitere Ecke des Raumes, das Wasser stieg. „Nein, Harry. Louis wartet auf dich. Aber ich bin es nicht.“ Jetzt war Harry verwirrt. „Wo?“ wollte er wissen, „wo wartet Lou?“ Die Stimme ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. „Hinter dem Ozean,“ erklärte sie. Er nickte. „Wer bist du dann?“ „Ich bin alles gewesen und werde erst noch sein.“ Na toll. Das Feuer knackste und sah dabei aus wie ein Sonnenuntergang. „Bist du auch über dem Ozean?“ Ein Lächeln, obwohl er es nicht sah. „Nein, ich bin etwas weiter hinten, hinter der wabbeligen Wand.“ „Warum? Wolltest du nicht über dem Ozean sein?“ „Ich war lang über dem Ozean. Und ich habe vieles gesehen, glitzernde Lichter und Tränen in denen es sich gebrochen hat wie ein Regenbogen. Magst du Lichter, Harry?“ Er überlegte kurz und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Locken. Dann nickte er. „Na schau, ich habe sie auch geliebt. Aber dann bin ich krank geworden.“ Der Junge formte ein oh mit seinen Lippen, öffnete seine großen Augen. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis zum Bauchnabel. „Ich bin auch krank,“ meinte er dann, schöpfte etwas Wasser. Es rann wieder aus seiner Hand. „Das stimmt. Aber dich kann man heilen. Mich konnte man damals nicht heilen. Eigentlich könnte man mich nicht mal hinter deinem Ozean heilen,“ erzählte die Stimme. Da schien es Harry langsam etwas schlüssiger zu werden. „Bist du Freddie?“ fragte Harry, erwartungsvoll und jung, so jung. „Willst du die glitzernden Lichter nochmal sehen Harry?“ fragte die Stimme stattdessen. Der Junge nickte. „Dann geh über den Ozean. Da, siehst du, dort sind sie schon.“

Zuerst schien es, als würde er aufstehen, doch dann glühte eine Flamme auf, und er schüttelte die wilden Locken. „Ich kann nicht,“ erklärte er, „ich kann hier nicht raus.“ „Oh doch,“ meinte die Stimme. Sie hatte sich etwas verändert, „du kannst raus. Du musst dich nur trauen. Schau doch einfach nur wie vielen Leuten du geholfen hast. Du schaffst das. Du kannst sie alle befreien.“ Das Interesse schien wieder geweckt. „Aber wie?“ Die Stimme wurde etwas wärmer. „Gebe ihnen einfach Hoffnung. Zeige ihnen, dass sie nicht allein sind. Sei ihr Held, damit sie selbst welche sein können.“ Das schien sich dem Jungen zu erschließen. Doch dann fielen seine Schultern zusammen. Wasser und Feuer tropfte gemeinsam von der Decke. „Das schaffe ich nicht allein.“ „Aber Harry, du bist doch nicht allein. Da hinter dem Ozean warten doch vier andere.“ „Sie wollen mich nicht mehr. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht.“

„Oh nein, Harry, alles ist nie kaputt.“ Wo die Stimme die ganze Zeit über so vertraut nach Zuhause geklungen hatte, klang sie jetzt sehr anders. „Glaube mir, du machst viel mehr kaputt, wenn du nicht gehst. Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, die andere Seite der Wand zu sehen.“ Das Wasser stieg immer noch, aber langsamer. „Woher weißt du das?“ fragte er, starrte auf seine Schuhkappen. „Weil ich schon dorthin gegangen bin. Selbst ich war älter.“ „Warum?“ Ein leises, heißeres Lachen. „Es ist besser zu brennen als zu verblassen, dachte ich. Denke ich immer noch.“ Der Lockenkopf nickte in all seiner kindlichen Zustimmung. Das sah er auch so. „Aber,“ fügte die Stimme an, „ihr fünf könnt gar nicht verblassen. Ihr seid ein Stern, und euer Licht wird Jahre nach euch immer noch unerreichbar sein. Sie brauchen dich Harry, und du brauchst sie. Geh über den Ozean Harry.“ Der Junge stand auf, und das Wasser schien ins Meer zurück zu gehen. Das Feuer ließ er hinter sich. Das Meer war hinter einer gläsernen Wand, doch er konnte einfach hindurch. Noch einmal wendete er sich um. „Hoffnung, Harry,“ flüsterte die Stimme. Er setzte seinen Fuß auf das Meer. Es trug ihn ohne Probleme. Bis zum Horizont war es ein weiter Weg, aber er würde ihn gehen.

Denn Harry hatte diese Theorie. Diese Theorie, dass es ein Lied gab, dass schon immer da war, dass es ewig geben wird. Wie ein Stern, mit fünf Zacken.

* * *

„Sei vorsichtig in was oder wen du dich verliebst. Egal wie glorreich, wie unendlich es scheint, alles und jeder auf diesem Planeten wird am Ende immer nur sterben. Alles wird dich verlassen, und was bleibt ist der Schmerz. Sei vorsichtig mit dem, das du liebst. Du musst es lieben, auch wenn es dich zerstört.“ Diese Worte flossen durch den Raum. Wann war Niall ein Poet geworden? Diese Frage stellte sich Louis nicht. Er stellte sich auch sonst keine Frage, weil ihn einfach nichts interessierte. Weder wo er sich gerade befand, noch wer was zu ihm oder Harry sagte. Harry war weg. Er hatte ihn allein gelassen und das Schlimmste: Er war gegangen. Doppeldeutig. Bis jetzt war immer nur Louis gegangen. Gut Harry hatte ihn auch nicht aufgehalten, im Gegenteil: Er hatte es ihm leichter gemacht. Aber alles in allem war Louis der Impulsive, der ging. Dass er irgendwann ausrasten und abhauen würde, war absehbar. Harry war nicht der Typ fürs Weggehen. Wahrscheinlich lag genau da das Problem: Harrys Drogenkonsum war eine Flucht. Flucht aus diesem Leben. Aus einem Leben, in dem es Louis gab. Das wusste er, das wusste jeder. Diese Person, die den Name Harry Styles trug und die Hülle von Louis‘ ehemaligen Geliebten benutzte, hatte rein gar nichts mehr mit der Person zutun, in die sich Louis verliebt hatte. Egozentrisch, sprunghaft und high, stand im direkten Gegensatz zu liebevoll, tollpatschig und sanft. Louis machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Wer im Glashaus sitzt sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen.

Keine Frage, er hatte sich genauso verändert. Er trank, war unhöflich bis unerträglich, ignorant und vögelte sich durch halb London. Obwohl er eine Freundin hatte (Eleanor) und einen Sohn und einen Geliebten. Um das Wort Geliebter zu klären: Er liebte jemanden, ob dieser ihn auch liebte, bezweifelte er nicht. Er bezweifelte nur, dass dieser Harry noch existierte. Für weitere Fragen verwies er auf Niall. Wenigstens feierte er keine Orgien oder führte einen ominösen Keller oder betrug seine schwangere Verlobte. Der Gedanke daran Eleanor in jeglicher Weise nahe zu kommen oder sie zu schwängern, Gott bewahre. Oh Harry, oh Liam, oh Zayn. Er dankte Niall an dieser Stelle.

Louis fröstelte und glaubte nun auf dem Boden zu liegen. Er öffnete die Augen, sah aber nichts. Harrys Nähe hatte ihm so gutgetan in der letzten Zeit, sie hatte ihm einmal mehr gezeigt, wie kalt und haltlos seine Welt ohne ihn war. Und Harry war im Koma gewesen, man stelle sich mal vor, wie es sich anfühlenden würde, wenn er wach und zurechnungsfähig und der alte Harry gewesen wäre. Diesen Gedankengang brach Louis schnell wieder ab, denn er konnte nicht weiter damit umgehen. Es war auch egal, denn Harry starb ja, vielleicht war er auch schon tot. Spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle?

Wie würden seine drei Bandkollegen wohl damit umgehen, wenn Harry und er sterben würden. Und damit gleich zwei Zacken ihres Sternes abbrechen. Liam und Zayn und Niall mussten dann für einander da sein. One Direction wäre dann tot. Tot wie Harry. Tot wie Louis. Er wusste, dass es feige war, aber es ging nicht anders, denn Louis konnte nicht leben ohne Harry. Das war klar. Diese Zeit, die er auf der Welt verbracht hatte ohne Harry an seiner Seite, war grausam genug gewesen. Aber er wusste, wenn er sich- also wenn er tot wäre, wäre auch Harry tot und er wollte diesen Tod nicht verschulden. Wenigstens war Freddie noch so jung (sogar jünger als Mitch, das Schaf). Am besten würde er sich irgendwo hin absetzen. An einen Ort, den er hasste. Los Angeles oder noch besser: Jamaika. Es dürfte ihn nur keiner finden. Damit schloss Louis das Kapitel.

Er genoss den leichten Schmerz, der seinen Körper umgab, aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Im Gegenteil, er wollte nichts mehr bewegen. Nie wieder. An diesem Punkt wurde er wirklich zu dramatisch, denn er versuchte mittels langsamer Atmung seine Körperfunktionen auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Faultiere konnten das und starben manchmal daran, wenn sie übertrieben. Eine Weile lang versuchte Louis also wie ein Faultier zu sterben. Gab es aber auf, weil es erstens keine Wirkung zeigte (er fühlte sich noch sehr lebendig) und er zweitens diesen Tod doch als zu demütigend empfand. Also wartete er darauf, dass Harrys Todesbotschaft verkündet wurde, er sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte (Vielleicht waren Harry und er so eng verknüpft, dass er den komatösen Zustand ebenfalls fühlte) und er nach Jamaika fliegen konnte -jetzt war es offiziell Jamaika-, nachdem er verschiedenen Dinge erledigt hatte. Das war Louis Tomlinsons Plan und er war fest entschlossen diesen durchzuziehen. Auf ein Wunder hoffte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr.


	22. dreiundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig

Louis Augen waren blutunterlaufen, er hatte sie wohl kaum geschlossen. Ein Punkt an der Wand, das war alles, auf dass sich sein starrer Körper konzentrierte. Liam lief dieselbe Strecke seit Stunden auf und ab. Zayn probierte ihn zu beruhigen, aber er war selbst zu aufgebracht. Niall beobachtete sie, und Louis, der neben ihm erstarrt war.

Als die Tür sich langsamst öffnete, straffte Liam seine Schultern und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Louis, der die letzten paar Stunden nichts getan hatte, wimmerte, und fing dann an zu wippen. Ellie, in ihrer, blutbesudelten Kluft, schob mit Dr. Cornwell das Bett in den Raum. Das Bett. Und es war, es schien. Es konnte doch nicht, oder doch? „Harry,“ flüsterte Louis plötzlich. Und er hatte Recht. Harry lag, noch kränker aber irgendwie zufriedener, in dem großen, weißen Bett, und wären seine Haare platinblond, hätte niemand ihn mehr gesehen. „Er hat es geschafft,“ meinte der nette Arzt. „Wir haben ihn durchgebracht. MODS, die Lunge hatte aufgehört zu arbeiten, bei der Leber ging es schon seit Tagen langsam, und dann kam sein Herz dazu. Aber jetzt haben sie ihn wieder.“ Er lächelte, und verließ den Raum. Gerne hätte Niall Ellie beachtet, aber sogar deren Aufmerksamkeit wand sich von Harry auf Liam und Zayn, die vorhin noch mehrere Meter entfernt gestanden hatten. „Gott sei Da,“ begann Liam, kam jedoch nicht weiter, denn Zayn drückte ihm einfach so, mitten im Raum, in Ellies Anwesenheit, die Lippen auf seine. Und, wow, er hätte wohl noch andere Dinge mit ihm gemacht, wenn sie nicht dagewesen wäre. Trotzdem sah Niall nicht weg, denn es war auf eine ganz seltsame Weise sogar ein Ausdruck seiner Erleichterung, seiner Liebe für sie alle, wie Zayn da gerade Liam knutschte. Als sie sich dann voneinander lösten, flüsterte Zayn irgendetwas und Liam grinste, nickte.

Ellie schob Harry daraufhin einfach neben Louis auf seinen alten Platz. „Gut,“ sagte sie dann lächelnd, es war wohl an Liam gerichtet, „morgen Abend, siebzehn Uhr? Passt da bei dir? Auch und, ich mag amerikanisches Essen wirklich nicht.“ Liam nickte nur benommen. Sie wand sich schon wieder etwas anderem zu. Louis. „Ach du lieber Himmel,“ murmelte sie, als sie Louis auf die Beine half, „ich glaube ich hole mal das,“ doch bevor sie den Namen des Medikaments gesagt hatte, schlief Louis schon an Harry gekuschelt, „Dann halt nicht. Bis heute Mittag.“ „Tschüss,“ meinte Niall. An der Tür schien ihr jedoch etwas einzufallen. „Und schönes zehnjähriges.“ Damit ging sie.

„Ich habe es gewusst,“ rief Niall triumphierend, „ich habe es mir gleich gedacht.“ Dann hüpfte er umher. „Ich nicht,“ sagte Liam. „Nicht schlimm,“ meinte Zayn, und dann, „gehen wir schlafen?“ er griff nach Liams Hand, der nickte. Als ob Niall denen sein Bett nochmal überlässt. Die Müdigkeit überrollten auch ihn langsam wie ein Schnellzug. Doch kurz vor der Ecke, in der sich das Bett befand, blieb er stehen. „Sorry wegen vorhin.“ Zayn. „Nein, bitte entschuldige dich nicht.“ Liam. „Aber Ellie.“ Zayn. „Ellie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen, und Gott, ja, ich bin glücklich, aber Zayn, du warst so lange Teil von mir, Teil von uns.“ Liam. „Soll ich, soll ich, naja,“ flüsterte der Angesprochene unsicher. Na toll, dann schläft er halt doch wieder auf dem Stuhl. Wenigstens Küssen hätte ihn ja mal jemand hier. Das war echt ein komischer Haufen. Um Ziam nicht weiter zu stören, tippelte Niall zu Louis, dessen linke Hand der einzige nicht mit Harry verbundene Körperteil ist, drückt ein kleines Küsschen auf eben jene und legt sich schlafen. Plötzlich fühlt sich alles an wie die Take me home tour, und das war vielleicht das beste Gefühl, dass er seit Jahren hatte. „Auf die nächsten zehn,“ flüsterte er sich selbst zu, „und darauf, dass sie besser werden als die letzten fünf.“

Mittags kam Ellie wieder, geduschter, etwas wacher als vor vier Stunden. Sie lächelte, als sie Harrys Werte las, und bemühte sich, Louis schlafen zu lassen. Daraufhin gingen Zayn und Liam verdächtig lange Essen holen, vor allem, weil es sich am Ende um Ravioli mit der schlechtesten Ricottafüllung handelte, die Niall jemals gegessen hatte. „Ach,“ sagte er zu sich selbst, „ich mochte das andere lieber. Hier brennt sie mit dem Jäger durch und das macht nicht wirklich viel Sinn.“ Aus irgendeinem waren genau an diesem Punkt sehr gewillt ihm zuzuhören. „Wer brennt mit dem Jäger durch?“ „Na Sybille halt,“ antwortete er Liam, als wäre es Teil der Allgemeinbildung. Das war es natürlich nicht, und deshalb starrte der Andere in auch dementsprechend verwirrt an. „Wer ist Sybille? Kennen wir eine Sybille? Kennst du eine Sybille?“ Zayn rollte die Augen. Dann wand er sich an Liam, neben dem er saß: „Nein, ich nehme mal an, dass steht in seinem Buch.“ Trotz der leichten Genervtheit, die Zayn gegenüber Niall besaß, sprach er mit Liam ganz sanft. Wie ein Seidentuch, dass sich langsam um alle Zuhörer legte. Niall war auch bewusst, dass Zayn nicht sauer oder genervt war. Er klang meistens so (außer man ist Liam) und er vermisste seinen Schlaf wahrscheinlich mehr als sie alle zusammen. „In welchem Buch?“ fragte Liam weiter. Oh je, dem fiel wirklich alles erst auf, wenn man es auf einem Silbertablett serviert. „Na das hier,“ antwortete der Ire und hob ein, diesmal knallrotes, zugegeben etwas zerfleddertes, Heft hoch. Darauf stand, in großen, gelben Buchstaben, Nacht über den Wäldern.

„Was willst du bei dem Titel auch anderes erwarten?“ Jetzt war Niall doch etwas beleidigt. „So, mit euch kann man nicht sprechen. Dann gehe ich jetzt halt zum Mensamann und hole mir ein Neues.“ „Beim Mensamann,“ meinte Zayn, als Niall im Begriff war aufzustehen, „ist klar.“ „Boah, den gibt’s wirklich. Nur weil ihr so blind seid und ihn nie seht, bedeutet das ja nicht, dass es ihn nicht gibt.“ Natürlich war der zweitjüngste nicht wütend, aber diese Absenz von Vertrauen, die ihm entgegenschwappte, war schon unerhört. „Ist gut Niall, wir glauben dir ja. Übrigens, bring Louis auch eins mit,“ beschwichtigte Liam den nichtexistierenden Streit. Der gute Liam, als würde er nie falsche Sachen sagen, falsche Entscheidungen treffen. So wie letztes Jahr, mit dieser Maya. Aber gut, vielleicht würde er es jetzt ja besser machen, vielleicht fanden sie sich alle einfach wieder in ihre alten Rollen zurück. Vielleicht war das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Louis jedenfalls schien denkbar interessiert an ihrem Gespräch. Er rieb sich die Augen, und sagte: „Nein, danke, ich lese so etwas nicht. Aber richte dem Mensamann Grüße aus, er hat zu wenig Karotten auf der Karte.“ Grinsend verschwand der Ire also aus dem Zimmer, sich wundernd wie häufig Louis wirklich schlief, wenn sie annahmen, dass er es tat. Er schlenderte die Korridore des Krankenhauses entlang, oder er tat so als ob, denn in Wahrheit war er ganz schön unter Zeitdruck. Er wollte so kurz wie möglich von den Anderen getrennt sein. Nicht, dass er ihnen nicht zutraute, fünf Sekunden ohne ihn zu verbringen, aber Niall wusste mittlerweile, spätestens durch den Vorfall mit Harry, welche wichtige Rolle er in der Band spielte. Er wünschte sich allerdings, er hätte es gemerkt, weil ihm Liam einen Kuchen mit der Nachricht darauf geschenkt hatte.

Das könnte er sich beim Mensamann allerdings mal mitnehmen. Einen Kuchen. Der in der Vitrine sah eigentlich ganz gut aus, wobei so ein Kuchen ein Zeichen von Freude und Feier war. Deshalb verkniff er sich den Kuchen auf den Tag, an dem Harry aufwachen würde. Obwohl heute schon ein bisschen ein Feiertag war. Immerhin war es der dreiundzwanzigste Juli. Aber das machte den Tag zu einem Trauertag, denn damals in Schweden im Wald, da hatten sie gedacht, den heutigen Tag würden sie irgendwo unterwegs mit zwei billigen Discounterkerzen auf zwei McDonalds Kuchenstücken verbringen. Und heute, heute waren sie so weit weg von fünf Jungs, die sie damals waren. Manches daran war gut, und vieles daran war so, so schlecht. So falsch. Denn damals hatten sie etwas gewusst, etwas, dass sie heute wieder vergessen hatten. Etwas elementar Wichtiges. Sie gehörten zusammen. Am Ende der Welt und am Ende der Zeit, dann waren es immer noch die fünf von ihnen. Denn selbst wenn die Erde verglühte, dann würde ihr Stern bis zur Ewigkeit weiterleuchten.

Daran mussten sie sich erinnern. Sonst würden sie nicht überleben. Und wenn sie es taten, dann könnten sie unendlich werden. Nein, er wusste, dass sie unendlich werden würden. Denn schon damals bei XFactor waren sie etwas noch nie Dagewesenes. Und das hatte sich doch nur bestätigt. Es war unmöglich, dass sie sich vorher noch nicht gekannt hatten. In irgendeinem früheren Leben mussten sie Freunde gewesen sein, Brüder. Mehr noch als das. Niall hatte einen Bruder, und obwohl er ihn sehr liebte, in seinem Innersten wusste er, wem er enger verbunden war. Das würde er Greg natürlich nicht einfach so aufs Brot schmieren, wahrscheinlich würde er es mit ins Grab nehmen. Den Jungs jedenfalls musste er es nicht erzählen. Ziemlich sicher wussten sie es auch, fühlten genauso. Innerhalb der Band gab es eine strikte Rangordnung. Erst die Band, egal was passiert, egal wie weit sie voneinander entfernt sind, egal was vorfällt oder vorgefallen ist, die Band würde immer zuerst kommen. Das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. So wie ein Stern, der sich immer der Weg zu seinem Licht sucht. Denn auch wenn sie alle einen Teil in sich tragen, bis in die Ewigkeit konnten sie nur zusammen strahlen. Als eins. Als One Direction.

„Hey Niall,“ lenkte der Mensamann sein Gespräch wieder auf das Jetzt und hier, das zerfledderte Jetzt. „Hey, Mensamann,“ sagte Niall, ohne, dass der Name einen von ihnen stören würde. Es war eben der Name des Mensamannes, „Hast du diese Ricotta-Ravioli gemacht?“ Der Mensamann verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, aber iss die bloß nicht. Die sind richtig schlecht.“ Niall nickte. „Das habe ich leider auch schon gemerkt.“ Der Mensamann war in diesem Punkt sehr verständnisvoll. „Oh je, na dann. Hast du noch Hunger? Oder warum bist du hier?“ Jetzt wo er es erwähnte stellte Niall fest, dass er schon irgendwas essen könnte. Es war ja mal wieder Zeit. Immerhin waren seit dem miserablen Mittagessen zwei Stunden vergangen, und sie alle hatten nicht besonders viel davon gegessen. „Mhm, ja Hunger habe ich auch, aber eigentlich,“ er wand sich ab, blickte umher ob jemand nah war. Hinter ihm stand keiner und auch sonst war die Krankenhaus-Cafeteria fast leer. Nur zwei Tische am hinteren Ende waren besetzt, und das war weit genug weg vom Tresen.

„Eigentlich ist mir der Stoff ausgegangen.“ Der Mensamann nickte wissend, griff unter die Ladentheke, schaute sich um, um sich zu versichern, dass auch wirklich niemand außer ihnen sah, was sie dort taten, und legte dann ein leicht geknicktes, grünes Heft auf den Tisch. „Ist es gut?“ fragte Niall. „Ja, ich find schon. Der Absatzmarkt ist zwar kleiner als bei den anderen, aber es ist besser geschrieben als das meiste.“ Daran war der Ire nun wirklich interessiert. „So, worum geht es denn?“ Sie sprachen die ganze Zeit mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Einen Fußballspieler, der den seine Jugendliebe wiedertrifft. Die ist jetzt Floristin und er muss sich dann zwischen ihr und seiner Bilderbuchfreundin entscheiden,“ erklärte der Mensamann. Niall musste kichern. „Ja, das klingt sehr gut.“ Sie nickten beide, und das Heftchen verschwand unter Nialls Pulli. Amerikaner und ihre Gefrierschrank-Klimaanlagen. Sofort veränderte sich der Gesichtszug des Mensamannes, er wurde weicher, kaum geheimnisvoll. „So, was brauchst du denn zu essen? Wir haben Nudeln, und Salat,“ und dann, „ach, du siehst es ja selbst.“ Das tat er, aber er brauchte es nicht. „Vier Muffins.“ „Alles klar,“ sagte der Mensamann, und packte vier Rührteiggebäckstücke mit Heidelbeeren auf ein kleines Papptablett.

Da fiel Niall etwas ein. Kuchen, das war was für den Tourbus. Etwas für dann, wenn alle wieder zusammenwaren. Irgendwo zwischen Italien und Frankreich, oder Schweden und Norwegen, um drei Uhr nachts, der Adrenalinrausch und die Tonaufnahmen verhindern das Einschlafen, und gerade dann wird es der dreiundzwanzigste. Für dann, wenn Harry irgendwo Kuchen herzaubert und Liam zwei Kerzen hat, zu denen Louis und Zayn dann irgendwie ein Feuerzeug aus den tiefen ihrer Hosentaschen fischen. Für dann, wenn Zayns Kopf auf Liams Schulter liegt und Harrys in Louis Schoß, für dann, wenn sie darüber kichern wie gleich einer der Erwachsenen kommen wird und schreien, weil sie mitten auf den Boden zwischen ihren Kojen Feuer gemacht haben, und Niall fragen würde, wann sie denn endlich essen. Für dann, wenn sie alle sagen, dass es ewig so bleibt und dann pusten sie alle zu fünft die Kerzen aus, bevor irgendjemand, vielleicht Harry und Louis, anfängt, Forever young zu summen, und sie alle einsteigen. Kuchen ist für eine andere Zeit, einen anderen Ort. Muffins aber, die konnten sie auch im Krankenhaus essen.

„Hast du Kerzen?“ fragte er den Mensamann. Der schüttelte Mitleidig den Kopf. „Nein, Kerzen habe ich nicht. Ist im Krankenhaus so auch nicht zulässig, besonders nicht auf der Intensiv,“ erzählte er Niall. Der wiederum blickte jetzt wie ein begossener Pudel. „Aber,“ setzte der Mensamann nochmal an, „ich habe dieses LED-Teelicht. Das hat mal Ellie hier vergessen.“ Er legte das weiße Plastikteil auf den Tisch. Niall hüpfte wortwörtlich in die Luft. „Oh Mann, danke. Echt, ich würde dich umarmen.“ Der Mensamann lachte. Niall bezahlte, und verließ die Halle mit vier eingepackten Muffins, einer LED-Kerze, und seiner Schwarzware unter dem Pulli.   
Als er ins Zimmer zurückkam, waren Zayn und Liam zu einem kleinen Häufchen zusammengefallen, doch Liam blinzelte, als er den Raum betrat.

„Was ist das?“ fragte der Ältere. „Ach, das ist für später. Jetzt muss ich mich mit einem Fußballspieler und einem Floristen auseinandersetzen.“ Liam murrte. „Müssen wir das nicht alle?“ damit wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Zayns Haaren zu. Niall grinste vor sich hin, als er die ersten Seiten von Zeichen der Zeit aufschlug, was er an sich schon als einen äußert treffenden Titel bezeichnen würde. Doch seine Gedanken von vorhin ließen ihn nicht los. „Duuuuu, Li,“ flüsterte er nach ein paar Minuten. Liam hob ein Augenlid etwas an. „Mhm.“ „Ist es komisch, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, heute irgendwie besser zu verbringen?“ Es war immer noch der dreiundzwanzigste Juli, das wussten sie beide. Liam öffnete dann doch beide Augen, um das zu sehen, was Niall seit ein paar Minuten schon beobachtete. Zayn schlief tief und fest neben ihm, Niall auf der anderen Seite, diesen Schundroman lesend. Louis lag irgendwie halb neben, halb auf Harry, überall um Harry herum schien es, in ihrer eigenen Welt und doch bei ihnen. Und Harry, nun Harry hatte zum ersten Mal in Jahren wieder Frieden gefunden. Sie waren alle hier. Zusammen. Als Band. Als Familie. „Nein, ich kann es auch nicht.“ Es ist mehr ein Seufzen als eine Antwort, und deshalb hörte Niall noch etwas ganz anders aus der Antwort heraus. „Bist du etwa stolz auf uns? Awwww, Liam, danke. Zayn, Zayn, wach auf, Liam ist stolz auf uns.“

  
„So, jetzt muss ich aber Mal aufs Klo,“ kündigte Niall an, und verließ den Raum. Im Bad roch es, nun sagen wir mal, es roch nach Louis. Oder es roch nach einer ekelhaften Kombination aus Whisky, Scotch und Bier. Vermutlich war auch Vodka mit im Spiel, aber der war geruchslos. Louis war erst hier gewesen, dass hatte Niall zwischen Ellies Nachmittagsbesuch und seiner Lektüre wohl gar nicht bemerkt. Oder sein Hirn ignorierte ihn schon, wenn er seinen täglichen (manchmal auch stündlichen) Gang zum Klo antrat, den er nicht ankündigte. Es war eine tragische Erinnerung an die Realität, die sie so gut wie möglich aus dem Zimmer heraushalten wollten. Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb so schnell vom Klo wieder zurück. Jetzt hatte er ziemlich Hunger. Also mussten die Muffins herhalten. Ein Blick auf sein Telefon verriet, es war auch schon viertel nach acht. Immer schneller dem Jubiläum entgegen. Sie hatten alle schon getwittert, nur heute, um es möglichst normal zu halten. Bei Liam und ihm war es ein leichtes, deshalb zeigten sie sich am aktivsten. Ein paar Bilder aus dem Archiv, ein netter Spruch. Das wars. Bei Louis schien die Sache schwerer, aber sie hatten ihn vorhin mal wachgerüttelt, mit ihm gesprochen. Welches Bild wollte er? Das erste. Das allererste. Er bekam es. Einfache Sätze, nicht viel. Louis wollte das nicht, er wollte es so schlicht wie möglich halten. Vor allem, weil er nicht so viel von Harry wegwollte. Zayn entschloss sich, nichts zu machen. Kein böser und kein netter Kommentar. Sie fanden es alle in Ordnung. Immerhin waren ihre Umstände schon kompliziert, wie musste es dann erst bei Zayn sein? Und dann war da noch Harry. Louis suchte das Bild aus. Eines, auf dem sie sich alle umarmten, und alle dieselbe T-Shirt Farbe trugen. Der Text war zum Teil sogar Harrys eigener, er hatte vor dem Jubiläum anscheinend tatsächlich mal daran gedacht. Im Februar, vor zwei Wochen. Er fügte die Daten zu den Notizen. Liam fügte diese dann zusammen, weil Louis schon nach dem ersten Satz geheult hatte, und Niall diesen Teil ihres Geschäfts hasste.

Er hat sich den Text dann trotzdem durchgelesen. _Mir fällt es schwer, in Worte zu fassen, wie viel Dank ich empfinde._ Das Dankbare war dann wohl von Liam. In Harrys Originalnotiz stand etwas weit wenige Höfliches. Die Fans, alle anderen. Das bedanken passte jedenfalls zu Harry, und ein Teil war wohl aus seiner Feder. _Und zuletzt,_ …Harry _, an die Jungs, Ich liebe euch so sehr, und ich bin unglaublich stolz auf alles, das wir erreicht haben_. Es stammte wohl komplett aus Liams Wortschatz, aber es waren so ähnliche Worte, wie die, die Harry in seinem Abschiedsbrief benutzt hatte. Das alleine war schon unglaublich traurig, aber die Fans wussten ja nichts von dem Brief, und die Melancholie konnten sie auf Harrys Burnout und den ganzen Tag an sich schieben. Nur Niall konnte das nicht, stattdessen wunderte er sich, wie gut Harrys Abschiedsbrief und „Harrys“ Dank sich überschnitten. Es war ein schöner Tag in einer grausamen Stadt, an einem nach Desinfektionsmittel stinkenden Ort.

Es war ein schöner Tag in einer anderen Welt, in einem nach Lavendel riechenden Zimmer, der sie alle einhüllte, als die Sonne über den Hügeln Hollywoods unterging, und Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson und Harry Styles zusammen auf und an einem Krankenbett saßen, um vier Muffins, in deren Mitte eine kleine LED-Kerze flackerte. Es war zwanzig nach acht, und Liam begann zu singen. „ _I thought I saw…“._ Es war der dreiundzwanzigste Juli zweithausendzwanzig um acht Uhr zwanzig, als One Direction zusammensaß und zum ersten Mal wieder eine Band war. Es war dreißig Sekunden später, dass Louis nervös zu zappeln begann, Harrys Namen sagte. Zehn Sekunden danach öffneten sich Harrys Augen zum ersten Mal seit fast acht Tagen. Um acht Uhr zweiundzwanzig war ganz One Direction in einem Krankenzimmer versammelt, bevor Louis Tomlinson losrannte, an Ellie und dem Mensamann vorbei, das letzte, das er vernahm war Harrys Stimme, die seinen Namen sagte.

Louis war irgendwo zwischen seinem Einsatz und dem Refrain extrem hibbelig, nahm Harrys Hand, strich ihm durch die Haare. Niall hätte schwören können, er hat „du schaffst das, alles gut, ich bin da,“ geflüstert. Sekunden später bewegten sich Harrys Augenlider nach oben, seine Finger zitterten und griffen nach der Hand, die seine bereits festhielt. Den Atem hielten alle an, alle, außer Louis, der Harry eindringlich anblickte, bis er sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit, noch bevor Harry ihn sehen konnte, losriss und aus dem Raum stürmte. Trotzdem nicht schnell genug, denn an der Tür hörte er Harry noch flüstern, sie alle hörten es. „Louis.“ Und wenn der Anfang und das Ende der Welt ein Wort gewesen wären, dann wäre es dieses gewesen. Niall dachte immer, Komapatienten könnten kurz nach dem Aufwachen nicht sprechen, und wahrscheinlich stimmte das auch, nur Harrys Körper schien eine Reserve für diesen einen Namen zu haben. Oder er hat all diese Tage gewartet, ihn zu sagen. Ellie und der Mensamann starrten Niall an, Niall starrte lachend zurück. „Da, Liam, der Mensamann!“ rief Niall, deutete Richtung Tür, doch bevor sich seine beiden Bandkollegen vom neu erwachten Jüngsten losreißen konnten, war an der Stelle ein Loch. Na toll. Sie würden ihm nie glauben. Stattdessen trat Ellie ans Bett. „Harry, schön, dass du wieder da bist,“ und sie schien wirklich zu strahlen. Dann überprüfte sie wieder Maschinen. Bis Harry keuchte.

„Oh, Niall, sei so nett und gib ihm bitte was zu trinken,“ wies sie an. Am Ende stütze Zayn Harrys Kopf, Niall gab ihm Tröpfchenweise stilles Wasser und Liam ging zu Dr. Cornwell und Ellie, um alles zu besprechen. Er kehrte zurück, als die beiden Mediziner den Raum verließen. Harrys Augen waren noch immer halb geschlossen, und obwohl das Bett in eine Sitzposition gebracht worden war, schien er etwas leblos. Aber alles war besser als der Zustand, in dem er sich vor Minuten noch befand. „Es grenzt wohl an ein Wunder, dass Harry bis jetzt ohne sichtbare Schäden aufgewacht ist, auch, wenn sie das die nächsten vier Tage noch überprüfen,“ erzählte Liam. Was Harry noch nicht wusste war der unausgesprochene Plan. Sobald Harry fliegen durfte, wenn auch unter Auflagen, dann würden sie ihn aus dieser allesauffressenden Stadt herausbringen. „Sie wünscht uns außerdem alle Gute, und hat mich nochmal an das Date erinnert.“

Das schien die gerade aufgewachten Geister in Harry endgültig wachzurütteln. „Louis,“ hustete er. Es schien das einzige Wort zu sein, an das er sich erinnert. „Louis, ist er hier? Nein, war er hier? Ich habe gespürt, dass er hier war.“ Sie durften nichts sagen, das wussten sie. Es war Louis Aufgabe das zu bereinigen, aber gleichzeitig waren Harrys Augen voller Hoffnung. Harry hatte Louis gehen lassen. Zum zweiten Mal in einem Leben. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal war Louis gegangen, mit dem Versprechen, alles irgendwie wieder besser zu machen. In Louis Sprache war er wohl gerade auf dem Weg, Mitch eins in die (Entschuldigung) Fresse zu hauen. Niall war stolz auf ihn.

„Du, Harry, jetzt rufen wir erstmal Gemma an, ja?“ meinte Liam, und für jetzt schien es Harry zu beruhigen. Er hatte wohl nicht die Kraft, sich zu wehren. Es tutete drei Mal. In London war es Mitten in der Nacht. „Liam?“ flüsterte eine sehr wache Gemma, ihre Stimme schwoll von Moment zu Moment an, „Liam? Sag mir du rufst an und willst wissen wie es mir geht? Liam, sag mir nicht, dass- sag mir bloß nicht, dass ich meinen Bruder nicht mehr sehe.“ Liam lächelte. Obwohl Gemma hörbar fertig mit den Nerven war, war es immer noch die starke, selbstständige Frau, die er kannte. Deshalb vielleicht sagte er gar nichts, sondern nickte Harry zu. Er hielt das Telefon in die Mitte. „Hey Gemma,“ röchelte Harry den Namen seiner Schwester. „Harry?“ kiekste diese, „Harry, Oh Gott sei Dank Harry.“ Ihr schien ein Licht aufzugehen, dass ihr Bruder wohl nicht richtig sprechen konnte, also wand sie sich wieder an den Vermittler. „Liam, ihm geht es doch gut, oder? Er kann doch wieder richtig sprechen?“ Liam blickte in die Runde, sie alle lächelten. Es war niedlich, wie Gemma sich um die Zukunft ihres kleinen Bruders sorgte. „Ja wir gehen davon aus. Wir bleiben aber hier, bis die vier Tage Kontrolle vorbei sind.“ Gemma atmete hörbar aus. Das Handy war immer noch auf Lautsprecher. „Das ist gut. Das ist besser als gut, es ist das Beste, dass ich je gehö.“ Weiter kam sie in ihrem Satz nicht, denn sie schien sich an jemand in ihrer Wohnung zu wenden. „Es ist nur Liam, schlaf weiter,“ zunächst dachte Niall, es handelte sich um Gemmas Freund, aber dann fuhr sie fort, „alles gut, Schätzchen. Dein Papa kommt dann bald nach Hause,“ wieder eine Pause. „Ja, und Onkel Liam und Onkel Niall auch, die bringen auch noch jemand mit. Den Zayn, und jetzt schlaf weiter, Liebes. Morgen erzähle ich dir mehr.“ Als Gemma sich gerade wieder dem Telefonat widmen wollte, wurde alles noch offensichtlicher. „Ja, den Harry bringen sie bestimmt auch mit. Jetzt leg dich wieder hin, Freddie.“ „Gemma, alles gut?“ fragte Liam. „Oh, klar. Der Kleine ist nur aufgewacht. Sag mal, ist Louis noch da?“ An Zayns räuspern schien sie etwas zu merken. „Also in LA, wegen der neuen Verträge, meinte er zumindest,“ stotterte sie eine Lüge vor sich hin, die nicht mal schlecht war. „Ja, aber er ist gerade außer Haus. Wahrscheinlich kommt er bald zurück.“ Das schien genug für jetzt zu sein, und die junge Frau widmete sich ein letztes Mal ihrem Bruder: „Hey Harry, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Jetzt werde erstmal gesund, und dann sehen wir weiter. Du schaffst das, ja, ich hab dich ganz doll lieb und ich rufe jetzt gleich Mama an.“ Als sie das Räuspern hörte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du musst nichts sagen, ich weiß alles, schlaf gut, kleiner Bruder.“ Darauf legte sie auf. „Freddie?“ keuchte Harry dann doch. „Freddie, Louis Sohn,“ rutschte es Niall raus. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass Louis einen Sohn hatte. Oder er sollte es wissen. Aber Harrys Frage implizierte wohl nicht wer Freddie war, sondern was Freddie bei seiner Schwester suchte.

Wie so oft in diesen Tagen, wurde Niall von Ellie gerettet. Sie kam herein. Mitten im Raum kündigte sie an: „Ihr müsst Harry jetzt schlafen lassen. Er muss sich noch ausruhen.“ Sie nickten. „Dürfen wir noch hierbleiben?“ fragte Niall. „Natürlich. Ihr seid hier für Harrys Genesung, und das ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Das heißt, so lange es Harry nicht stört.“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf vehement. „Na dann, bis morgen.“ Da schien ihr noch etwas einzufallen. „Ach und die Muffins könnt ihr schon noch essen. Darauf, dass die nächsten Zehn so erst werden wie die ersten vier und acht Monate, One Direction,“ sie lachte und verließ den Raum. „Mhm,“ machte Harry und erteilte Liam damit wohl mehr oder weniger seine Zustimmung. Zayn lachte, Niall auch, wobei ein paar Kuchenkrümel auf Harrys Decke landeten. „Louis,“ flüsterte Harry weiter. Der Name war ein Substitut für einen ganzen Satz, aber sie kannten sich gut genug um zu wissen, was Harry meinte. Zayn strich ihm durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, aber er muss was Wichtiges erledigen.“ Harry nickte.

Die Muffins waren schnell verspeist, Harry schaffte es ein Viertel von seinem in kleinen Bröseln von ihnen allen anzunehmen. Zayn und Liam kuschelten sich auf das leere Bett, natürlich erst, nachdem sie sich von Harry verabschiedet hatten und ihn kräftig durchgeknuddelt hatten. Als Niall nach langem Zögern sein Quartier auf den Stühlen beziehen wollte, hielt Harry ihn auf. Eine stumme Einladung. Ein Kannst-Du-bitte-hierbleiben. Natürlich konnte er. So legte er seine Beine zu Harry, und rollte seinen Oberkörper auf zwei Stühle. „Tut leid,“ flüsterte Harry schläfrig, mit kraziger Stimme. „Das muss es nicht. Wirklich nicht,“ flüsterte Niall zurück. Harry sagte nichts mehr, und das war vielleicht auch gut so, denn jedes Mal, wenn er sprach, klang es, als würden Stücke seiner Stimmbänder geraspelt werden. Also das ist One Direction, dachte Niall. Here´s to ten.


	23. vierundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig

Hastig rannte Louis die Treppe hinunter und spürte wie seine Glieder langsam auftauten. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich schon ewig nicht mehr bewegt zu haben, wie ein Faultier eben. Harry. Harry war wach geworden. Harry. Harry. Harry. Er hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Das erste, was nach dem Aufwachen durch den hübschen Lockenkopf gegangen war, sollte ausgerechtet er sein, der Schuhputzer, der Fast-Verlobte, der Älteste, der Vater (von Freddie nur).

Der erste Stopp war der Gepäck- und Abstellraum. Dort nahm er Eleanors Tasche fest in die Hand, letztendlich hätte es auch gereicht ein Wechsel-Outfit einzupacken sowie Reisepass, Geldbeutel und Schlüssel. Alles andere war nur unnötiger Ballast gewesen. Als zweites sprintete er zur Rezeption; dort saß genau dieselbe Dame wie an seiner Ankunft im Krankenhaus. Die Midlife Crises – Rezeptionistin, die mehr an ihrem Handy interessiert war als in ihn, obwohl er genervt gegen die Scheibe klopfte. „Ziehen Sie erstmal eine Maske auf“, war das erste was sie sagte, als sie sich dazu erbarmte den Kopf zu heben. „Ja, ja klar“, er kramte tief in seiner Jackentasche herum und zog eine Batman-Maske und einen weißen Umschlag heraus. Batman? Verdammt, er hatte in der Eile Liams Jacke statt seiner eigenen gegriffen. Das Papier steckte er sich in die Hosentasche hinein -dem würde er sich später widmen- und sah zu ihr auf: „Ich bräuchte die Privatsachen von Mr Harry Edward Styles.“ „Ich bräuchte auch viel. Mehr Einkommen, eine größere Wohnung, ein neues Kinderbett…“, keifte sie ihn an und Louis hob beruhigend die Hände. „Ja, aha, aber den Schlüssel von Mr Styles, kann ich den haben?“ „Ist Privateigentum, also nein.“ „Jetzt hören Sie mal“, Louis holte Luft und sah wie die Rezeptionistin die Augenbrauen hob. „Privat, das Wort privat in Harrys und meinem Kontext zu benutzen, ist einfach nur lächerlich. Wir stehen-“, er merkte das er viel zu laut geworden war und sich ein Teil der Leute, die sich in der Eingangshalle befanden, bereits zu ihm umgedreht hatten. Deswegen flüsterte er so laut es ging weiter: „Wir stehen uns näher als jeder andere auf der Welt! Ich gebe ihnen ein Beispiel hierzu,“ er räusperte sich, „Also damals im Wellington, da-“ „In Ordnung, in Ordnung, wenn`s so eine Geschichte wird wie die von Mr Payne, dann will ich sie gar nicht wissen, hier“, sie kramte in einem der hinter ihr liegenden Fächer herum und reichte ihm den Schlüssel. „Hier nehmen Sie ihn, aber verschonen Sie mich“. Sie winkte ihn durch.

Vor dem Krankenhaus nahm sich Louis ein Taxi und ließ sich zu Harrys Anwesen fahren. Die Adresse hatte er schon vor Ewigkeiten auf einen Notizzettel geschrieben, als er sie von Niall erfahren hatte, und es neben das laminierte Foto von Freddie in den Geldbeutel gesteckt. Das Papier war ziemlich zerfleddert, aber noch lesbar und Louis hielt ihn die ganze Zeit über paralysiert fest umklammert. Anscheinend hatte der Taxifahrer wirklich Mitleid mit ihm -später sah er auch warum: Er hatte ein stark gerötetes Gesicht, große Augenringe und seine linke Hand zitterte heftig-, denn er musste bemerkenswert wenig zahlen. Danach war er eilig aus dem Auto gehechtet, musste aber nochmal zurückkommen, um seine Gepäcktasche zu holen, dann lief er wieder hektisch zu dem Haus, das ihm von Google Maps schon verwirrend bekannt vorkam.

Die Türe war eilig aufgesperrt und der Koffer hineingehievt. Mehrere Momente verbrachte Louis damit, die häusliche Ungemütlichkeit zu bewundern. Er fand die Inneneinrichtung wirklich furchtbar. Trotzdem beschloss er dort für die nächsten Tage einzuziehen und öffnete seine Tasche. Sicherlich würde er später von Liam erfahren, wie es um Harry stehen würde und wie lange sie sich noch in dem Krankenhaus aufhalten mussten. Ungeduldig riss er die ganzen Utensilien aus Eleanors Tasche und förderte die Malstifte, die Badeende, seine Kleidung und die Unterwäsche zu Tage. Die Ente fand auf einem blütenweißen Kissen auf dem viel zu großem Sofa Platz, die Malstifte auf dem Sofatisch und Eleanors Unterwäsche warf er in Harrys Restmüll.

Als er nach einem kurzen Einkauf erneut in Harrys Heim eintrat, eigentlich hatte Louis nur Salat, Karotten, Kartoffeln, Milch, Brot, Hühnchenfleisch, Parmaschinken und Mozzarella-Käse eingekauft, erfreute ihn der Anblick von einem leicht chaotischen, aber schon viel heimelig aussehenden Wohnzimmer. Woher er die Kraft nahm, wusste er wirklich nicht, aber er tat etwas, was er zu Hause nur im größten Notfall machte. Er kochte. Hühnchen gefüllt mit Mozzarella, umwickelt mit Parmaschinken und hausgemachtem Kartoffelpüree. Dazu gab es einen Salat mit geraspelten Karotten. Was auch sonst? Louis kochte erst in fast meditativer Langsamkeit und später immer hektischer, denn er hatte schon ewig nicht mehr in einer Küche gearbeitet. Das letzte Mal schien Jahre her, war aber in Wirklichkeit erst zwölf Tage entfernt und bei dem Gericht handelte es sich um leicht angebrannte Pfannkuchen mit Lemon Curd. Letztendlich hatte Louis für eine Fußballmannschaft gekocht, saß dann allein an dem Tisch und hatten den Appetit einer Maus. Er konnte einfach nicht viel essen, trank dafür aber umso mehr und zwar den Rotwein aus der Speisekammer, der vermutlich zum Kochen gedacht war.

Später am Tag kam die Putzkraft in Louis´ neues Haus und schrie erstmal auf, als sie die Kleidung des neuen Bewohners auf dem Fußboden bemerkte. Louis hatte den Schrei natürlich vernommen und war sofort zur Stelle: „Hallo, mein Name ist Louis Tomlinson. Ich bin der Exfreund ihres Arbeitgebers und wohne jetzt für eine unbestimmte Zeit hier. Bitte verraten Sie mich nicht. Sie bekommen auch was zu essen, wenn Sie wollen.“ Perplex schloss die ältere Dame ihren Mund und fing sich: „Guten Tag, Sie können mich Mary nennen. Jetzt erkenne ich Sie tatsächlich auch, Mr Tomlinson.“ Sie lächelte. „Wie schön, dass etwas Leben in dieses Haus kommt.“ Die Putzfrau deutete lächelnd auf Louis´ Chaos. Schon ironisch, aber es brach das Eis, denn wenig später saßen die beiden zusammen an dem Küchentisch und redeten über ihr gemeinsames Gesprächsthema: Harry.

Tatsächlich arbeitete Mary seit Anfang an bei ihm und konnte Louis so viele interessante Details liefern. Zudem hatte sie auch einen gesunden Appetit und aß mindestens doppelt zu viel wie Louis, was wirklich nicht schwer war, aber trotzdem erwähnenswert. „Sie kochen hervorragend“ „Ach Mary, duzen Sie mich doch“, gab Louis leicht zurück. „Nur, wenn du das auch tust“, die ältere Dame blinzelte ihn vergnügt an und Louis hatte sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie wenigstens ein bisschen Einfluss auf Harry hatte. „Du solltest mehr essen, Junge“, sie schien ihn sofort adoptiert zu haben. An dieser Stelle wünschte sich Louis im Moment eine bessere Beziehung zu seiner Familie, aber er konnte einfach nicht nach Doncaster. Die Angst im Auto an seinen Tränen zu ertrinken war zu groß.

Als Louis ihr Rotwein anbot, lehnte sie vehement ab: „In diesem Haus gibt es viel zu viel Alkohol, Drogen und Sex, mir ist die Lust an allen drei Dingen vergangen.“ Augenblicklich legte Louis seine Gabel weg. Natürlich wusste er, dass Harry nicht wie eine Nonne lebte - um ehrlich zu sein, wusste es jeder, der es wissen wollte und jeder, der es nicht wollte, was hinter verschlossenen (wahlweise auch offenen) Türen von gewissen Häusern mancher Prominenzen passierte. Bei Harry genauso wie bei vielen anderen. Natürlich legitim, Harry war ein freier Mann. Falsch, er war frei auf Beziehungsebene. In allem anderen Bereichen war er ein Gefangener, deswegen das Käfig-Tattoo. Aber immerhin war Harry ihm in diesem Schritt voraus. Louis hatte nicht einmal diese Art von Freiheit. Stichwort Eleanor. Deswegen durfte sich Harry natürlich durch die halbe Welt vögeln. Faktisch hatte er das Recht dazu. Trotzdem war es Louis ein Dorn im Auge, ein großer schmerzhafter Dorn, der von seinem Auge tief bis runter bis zu seinem Herzen einschnitt. 

Um sich aus seinem Tief raus zu manövrieren, fragte er seine Gesprächspartnerin scherzhaft: „Ihr Mann ist davon aber sicherlich sehr begeistert, oder?“ „Mein Mann ist ein Drogenboss und hat so oder so nicht wirklich Zeit“. Louis, der König der Scherze, traute sich nicht nach zu fragen, ob sie das ernst gemeint hatte. Mary hatte einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen. Sie zerbiss daraufhin herzhaft einen Hühnchenschenkel und ließ ihn laut zwischen ihren Zähnen knacksen. Auf Louis´ entsetzte Reaktion, fiel sie aus ihrer Rolle und lachte. Trotzdem war sich der Brite immer noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, ob Marys Mann nicht wirklich ein Drogenbaron war.

Beide räumten nach dem Essen erstmal die Küche auf, als die Putzkraft dann dazu übergehen wollte auch noch das Wohnzimmer zu säubern, weigerte sich Louis. Das mühsam hergestellte Chaos schuf -laut ihm- eine viel zu angenehme Stimmung, als dass man es verräumen konnte. Schließlich einigten sie sich, dass Louis die dritte Flasche Rotwein in die Spüle kippte und sie dafür um die „Lebendigkeit des Hauses“ herumputzte. Gesagt getan, Louis nahm einen großen Schluck und schüttelte sein Blut in den Ausguss.

Nachdem sich Mary mit einer herzhaften Umarmung von ihm verabschiedet hatte (sie gehörten ja jetzt zu einem Haushalt), schmiss sich Louis in bequemere Kleidung, namentlich einen schwarzen Adidas-Anzug. Dabei fiel ihm der kittrige Umschlag ein, den er aus Liams Jacke zog. Dann sah er seinen Namen. Dann sah er Harrys Schrift. Fuck, verdammte Scheiße, was sollte denn das jetzt werden? Leise begann er zu zittern. Nicht auch noch das. Sollte er? Konnte er? Eigentlich musste er, denn was gab es schon für eine andere Möglichkeit? Harrys Brief ignorieren durfte er nicht. Man ignorierte nicht den Brief von einem Fast-von-den-Toten-Auferstandenen. Wie lange er wirklich an der Fensterfront stand und abwechselnd melancholisch auf die Aussicht und auf die Aufschrift starrte, war egal. Louis schätzte es auf zwei bis drei Jahrzehnte. Er rang sich dazu durch den Umschlag zu öffnen und diesen sorgsam neben die Malstifte zu legen. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt -nach circa drei weiteren Jahrzehnten- lief er in die Speisekammer. Es zu verhindern, war einfach nicht möglich. Jeder brauchte einen Tröster und Louis hatte nun mal nur den Alkohol. Das war unangebracht, vor allem Niall und Liam gegenüber, denn die beiden hatten sich schon so manche furchtbar teure und unnötig lange Nachflüge angetan, weil Louis sie darum gebeten hatte nebst unerträglichem Geheule und Geschreie.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Brief um. _Liebster Louis._ Ab diesem Punkt begann er wie ein Schlosshund los zu heulen. Er fand sich selbst widerlich schwach, konnte sich aber trotzdem nicht abhalten und öffnete den Tequila. Fünfundfünfzig Prozent. Ein besonderes Tröpfchen für einen besonderen Anlass. Auf dem kalten Fliesenboden setzte er sich hin und ließ sich von der starren Kühle der Speisekammer einnehmen. Es war ungesund kalt, aber alles was unangenehm bis unerträglich war, war gerade gut genug. Liebster Louis. Er nahm einen großen Schluck, anders würde er das nicht überleben. _Ich denke ich muss dir schreiben, weil ich denke du hast ein recht es zu wissen. Alles, immer._

 _Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zugeben konnte, dass es mir leid tat. Immer noch tut. Es tut mir leid, was ich dir und den Jungs angetan habe._ Jetzt wurde er laut, denn ein heiseres Schluchzen kroch seinen vom Alkohol aufgewärmten Hals hoch. Die einzig positive Sache: Freddie war nicht da und konnte so nicht aufgeweckt werden. Er entschuldigte sich. Harry entschuldigte sich bei ihm und die Sache war die: Harry Styles tat das nie. Denn Harry Styles lag nie falsch. In dem Moment des Schreibens war Harry Styles also sein Harry gewesen. Vielleicht gibt es keinen anderen Weg. Jetzt war es offiziell und laut. Salzwasser und Rotze liefen über seine Wangen. Er schob einen weiteren Schluck hinterher. Bitte. Bitte nicht. _Ich denke nicht du weißt was ich getan habe, aber ich denke du musst. Ich würde es ändern, wenn ich könnte, aber ich kann nicht. Ich wünschte ich könnte in der Zeit zurückreisen_. „I-ich auch, Ha-harry, ich auch. Ich bin doch…“, er wurde von einem Heulkrampf geschüttelt und unterbrochen. Fest, fester. Immer wieder schlug er gegen die weiß marmorierte Wand und riss sich dabei absichtlich die Haut an den Knöcheln auf. Er wollte den Schmerz fühlen, damit Harry ihn nicht spüren musste. Nicht sein geliebter Harry, er würde ihm jede Last der Welt abnehmen. Zu jeder Zeit, auch an dem Extrema ihres Hasses.

Da ist überall Blut. Ich ertrinke. Ertrinke in meinem eigenen Blut. Alles ist rot. Aber es sollte doch blau sein. Alles ist er, aber es sollte doch du sein. Der Psycho, die Bitch, das Schaf. Louis brüllte etwas Unverständliches und schlug um sich. Er boxte Mitchs Geist, aber es war nicht genug. Wie auch? Mitch sollte es spüren, auch wenn diesen Schmerz wohl keiner nachempfinden konnte, er sollte zumindest einen Bruchteil des Schmerzes fühlen, den Harry vernommen hatte. Harry. _Frag mich nicht was es war. Weil ich es verdient habe, Lou. Ich wollte es. Lou._ Verdammt. „Nenn mich nicht so, Hazza“, jetzt flüsterte er. Ich bin ein Monster. Und das passiert Monstern, die glauben sie sind Götter. Mit mehreren Schlucken spülte er die Kotze runter und überlegte seine Tränen aufzufangen und darin Mitch zu ertränken. Nicht das er starb, sondern eher damit er genau das verlor, was Harry verloren hatte, als er in einem hölzernen Raum mit einem Klavier singend versank.

Ich wollte es, weil es nicht so sein sollte, wie es mit dir war. Die Wand, den Schmerz, die Macht. Ich habe es nicht bekämpft. Ich habe danach gefragt. Hör auf. Hör auf. Laut heulend goss er den Inhalt der Flasche fast bis zur Hälfte in sich hinein. Es brannte wie die Hölle, aber solange es nicht rot brannte, war es aushaltbar. _Weil ich dich nicht geliebt hatte als ich die Chance hatte. Er hatte trotzdem mit einer Sache recht. Ich bin krank. Mein ganzer Körper ist verseucht. Ich bin nicht mehr als Dreck. Ich bin, ich werde immer ein Monster sein. Alles, was er getan hat, war mich dies realisieren zu lassen._ Jetzt floss Wasser und Rotze aus allen Öffnungen. Er fror. Die Tränen gefroren zu kunstvollen Skulpturen. Die genauso eiskalt und wunderschön waren wie Harry Styles. Als der ganze Raum voll war, sprengte das Eis die Wände und wandte sich zu allen Seiten und umgab ihn. _Ja, er hat Dreck auf mich geschmiert. Er hat mir gesagt zu bleiben, aber ich habe auf ihn gehört. Ich habe danach gefragt. Ich habe es gehasst. Ich wollte es nicht. Aber irgendwas in mir hat danach gefragt._ Das gefrorene Wasser färbte sich weiter und weiter immer mehr rötlich. Louis blutete überall, aber am meisten blutete sein Herz. Jeder noch so kleine Ader, Vene, Arterie schien zu platzen. Er verlor das ganze Blut und schüttete immer mehr Tequila nach. _Lou, bitte verstehe es. Er ist krank, aber ich bin es auch_. Der Mistkerl würde leiden. Er musste leiden. Um den Druck loszuwerden, schlug er immer wieder gegen die Wand, sodass der Putz aufplatzte. Mitch würde physisch so krank werden wie psychisch. So krank, wie Harry (gewesen) war.

 _Ich habe dir so viel Leid zugefügt. Ich musste dafür bezahlen. Wir haben ein Spiel gespielt, er hat gewonnen. Er wollte seinen Preis haben._ Nicht wegen ihm. Louis befand sich nicht annähernd als wertvoll genug für solche Gedanken. _Mein Blut ist überall. Alles trieft vor meinem Blut und seinem -. Alles ist rot. Alles brennt._ Louis fühlte es auch, das rote Eis fing an immer wärmer zu werden und ihn zu verschlingen. Es wuchs weiter und immer weiter. _Du darfst mich nie wiedersehen._ Zu spät. Louis würde immer wieder aufs Neue zu Harry gehen. Keine Sekunde nach Liams Anruf hatte er an der Richtigkeit seines Aufbruchs gezweifelt. Tat er immer noch nicht. _Ich wünschte ich könnte die Haut los werden, die er berührt hat. Ich muss sie los werden. Sein Geist jagt mich schon._ Ja, das hast du versucht, ich weiß, dachte Louis und schlug Mitch aus dem Weg. Er nahm einen großen Schluck. _Sag meiner Band, unserer Band, sag den Jungs, sag One Direction, sag Zayn, Niall, Liam, sag ihnen ich liebe sie so sehr. Wir sind ein Herz. Eine Seele. Aber ich muss euch befreien._ Wütend warf er die Flasche von sich, stand auf und schlug das rote Eis, wie ein mutiger Ritter, der sich durch die Hecke kämpfte, aus seinem Weg. _Es tut mir leid._ Es tut mir leid _. Es tut mir leid. Bitte hasse mich nicht. Ich liebe dich. Du bist mein einziger Engel._ Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Harry. Ich liebe dich.

Natürlich erstarrte Louis, als er gegen die Hitzewand lief, aber er kämpfte sich eilig heraus und lief zu Harrys Schlüsselbrett. Ene mene Miste… Es wurde der zweite. Ein roter Avanti. In Harrys ledernen Adressbuch, fand er die Adresse: 203 EAST 40TH. ST., 141D, 3F. Also am Arsch der Welt. Er lieh sich das Auto aus Harrys Garage und begab sich auf den Weg. Etwas ruckelig und langsam. Scheiß Rechtsverkehr. Obwohl man wahrheitsgemäß wohl sagen sollte, dass der Alkohol sicherlich nicht ganz unschuldig an seiner wackeligen Fahrweise war. Trotzdem wurde er weder geblitzt noch angehalten und parkte schließlich vor einem Mehrfamilienhaus im absoluten Parkverbot. Mit Absicht natürlich.

Langsam lief er auf das verblichen orange gestrichene Haus zu. Dabei handelte es sich, um ein besonders Hässliches. Groß, unpersönlich, quadratisch. Wahrscheinlich in den Neunzigern gebaut unter dem Motto: Quadratisch, praktisch, gut. Louis runzelte die Stirn. Kaum hatte er vor der Türe Halt gemacht, auf der mit serifenloser schwarzer Schrift 141D stand, wurde ihm auch schon die Tür offengehalten. „Die Dame“, der blonde stämmige Kerl vor ihm hatte einen grauenhaften Ami-Akzent. Deswegen antwortete Louis ihm auch nicht und schlüpfte unter dessen Arm ins Innere des unfreundlichen Hauses. Mit zittrigen Beinen betrat er die große ungeputzte steinerne Treppe mit dem geschmacklos verschnörkelten Metallgeländer und nahm den Geruch des Hauses auf. Eine sanfte Note von frischer Farbe traf sich mit Urin, Müll und Bleichmittel. Oder wie Louis es wahrnahm: Es stank nach Pisse und irgendwas Ätzendem. Drei Treppen stieg er hoch und fühlte sich danach wie ein Schwerst-Asthmatiker. Er lief vorbei an aufgeplatzten Müllsäcken, einer wässrigen stinkenden Lache und einem großen bulligen Typen mit verschränkten Armen, der einem schmächtigen Kerl gerade seinen Geldbeutel, Handy und Uhr abnahm. Auf der Tür vor ihm stand: 3A. Richtiges Stockwerk. Louis beeilte sich den Gang entlang zu gehen und vor der Nummer 3F zu halten. Rückzieher waren etwas für Looser, also klingelte er entschlossen und holte aus.

Als Mitch Roland die Türe öffnete, schlug Louis ihm direkt in die Fresse. „Wa-“, Harrys Gitarrist taumelte zurück, nahm eine Abwehrhaltung ein und blockte damit Louis´ nächsten Schlag ab. Mitch fing sich und setzte zum Rückschlag an. Louis hatte schon immer ein Problem seine Größe und seine Muskelkraft realistisch ein zu schätzten. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass er klein war. So hatte er nicht vorausgeplant, dass der Gitarrist stärker und größer war, allerdings bekam er das sofort zu spüren, als Mitch, der wohl inzwischen kapiert hatte, wer er war, ihm zuerst in die Magengrube und dann in sein Gesicht boxte. Glücklicherweise hatte er genügend getrunken, denn er spürte den Schmerz nicht, fühlte nur die Flüssigkeit, die sein Gesicht herunterlief. Louis´ weitere Schläge fing Mitch einfach ab. Verdammt, er hätte wirklich öfter ins Fitnessstudio gehen sollen. Dem Sänger wurde in seinen Bauch getreten und er landete auf dem widerlichen Laminat-Boden. Mit einem blutigen Grinsen beugte sich der Psycho über ihn und hob Louis an seinem Kragen hoch. „Louis Tomlinson, huh? Louis Tomlinson, warum bist du da? Wegen H? Aber wir wissen doch alle: Larry ist der größte Bullshit, den ich je gehö-“ Jetzt sah Louis rot. Wortwörtlich und in dreierlei Hinsicht. Seinen enormen Kräfteschub nutzend kickte er Mitch zwischen die Beine, zog ihn runter und setzte sich auf seinen Oberkörper. Das Aufschlagen von Mitchs Kopfs hatte eine anschließende Trägheit zur Folge und Louis nutzte die Zeit, um möglichst viele Fausthiebe auf dem Körper unter ihm zu verteilen. Mit der rechten geballten Hand wurde er immer schneller und fester, bis sich zwei Hände um seinen Hals schlangen und der Gitarrist ihn anfing zu würgen. Trotzdem seiner immer weiter geschmälerten Luftzufuhr lächelte er vorsichtig. Wenn er lange genug gewürgt würde, hätte sein Gesicht eine schöne Blaufärbung. Blau, im Gegensatz zu Mitch.

Als dann aber doch Panik anfing sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten, schlug er um sich und traf dabei eher zufällig Mitchs Nase. Als der daraufhin locker ließ, hieb Louis ein weiteres Mal in die Richtung und hatte Glück, denn Mitch nahm die Hände von ihm, konnte aber trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass Louis ihm gehässig lachend die Nase brach. Sie knirschte ekelhaft und Louis überlegte kurz, ob er Mitch seine Nasenknochensplitter in sein Gehirn schieben sollte. War Mitchs Gehirn überhaupt noch soweit da, dass er es auf diesem Weg erreicht werden konnte oder war es schon so verkümmert und verstaubt (durch das ganze Koks), dass es schon ganz zerbröselt und kaputt war? Die Zeit weiter darüber zu philosophieren, hatte er nicht, denn der Gitarrist begann wild los zu schreien und sich fest die Nase haltend unter ihm zu winden. „Ich tu dir so weh, wie du ihm weggetan hast“, Louis´ Stimme klang so fest, seltsam tief und entschlossen, dass er selbst erschauderte. Mitch Roland reagierte, indem er riss die Augen aufriss und keuchend und heulend versuchte durch den Müll weg zu robben. Ohne sonderlichen Erfolg, denn seine Hände nutzte er zum Verdecken seiner Nase, seine Beine waren von Louis blockiert und so konnte er sich lediglich mit seiner Rückenmuskulatur fortbewegen.

Eine dieser schützenden Hände riss Louis von seiner Nase weg und hielt sie fest umklammert. Ganz oder gar nicht. Er sollte, nein, musste leiden. Also griff er fest zu, scheinbar schon fest genug, denn das nun schon bekannte Knacksen trat ein, aber diesmal etwas leiser und Louis konnte mit Mitchs kleinen Finger lustig herumwackeln. Er kicherte hysterisch und Mitch schrie wieder. „Du Psychopath!“ „Ich?“, Louis lachte erneut und stand auf. „Ich hasse dich aus tiefsten Herzen, du Schaf. Ich hab dich jetzt nicht geschlachtet, aber bei dem kleinsten Fingerzucken“, kurz musste er innehalten, „Bei der kleinsten Aktion gegen Harry, ich schwöre dir, ich werden keinen Moment zweifeln.“ Der Gitarrist mit dem gebrochenen Finger heulte weiter und Louis wand sich kopfschüttelnd ab und ging. Der dunkle bullige Schläger trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn durch.

Er eilte die Treppe runter -ohne schlechtes Gewissen- und stieß die breite ausladende Türe auf. Außerhalb des Hauses sah er noch einmal zurück. 141D. Louis trat an die Aufschrift heran und wischte mit dem Blut auf der Türe herum. Wessen Blut es war, interessierte ihn prinzipiell nicht. Dennoch hätte er es passender gefunden, wenn es Mitchs gewesen wäre. Als er die erste eins und die vier eliminiert hatte, lief er zufrieden zu seinem Auto. Der Psycho würde seine Botschaft mit Sicherheit verstehen.

Anschließend fuhr zu Harrys Heim, in welchem er einen Koffer packte. Zwei Flaschen Absinth, eine Sherry, drei Cognac und eine Flasche Gin legte er neben sieben Wasserflaschen dort hinein. Dann warf er zwei Boxershorts, eine Zahnbürste, die Badeente und einen Rollkragenpullover dazu. Aus der Küche holte er noch das Laib Brot, die Karotten und den restlichen Schinken, verstaute diese noch in dem Koffer und verließ dann mit diesem erneut das Haus. Er schlichtete zwei Decken und mehrere Kissen auf der Rückbank. Auf dem Weg kaufte er mit der Batman-Maske zwei Schachteln Zigaretten, ein Sturmfeuerzeug, die Daily-Mail und ein Ladekabel in einem ranzigen Kiosk. Er fuhr auf den Krankenhausparkplatz und überlegte, ob er in ein Auto ziehen sollte. Seinen Stauraum richtete Louis so gemütlich wie möglich zurecht. Falls etwas passieren sollte, wäre er sofort informiert. Außerdem konnte er so eng wie möglich bei Harry sein, um ihm wenigstens so über die zweihundert Meter Entfernung Nähe zu spenden. Bei Harry hätte er ohnehin nicht wohnen können, bei dem Gedanken in dem Haus zu schlafen, indem Harry-. Stopp. Jetzt würde er erstmal für die nächsten Tage auf dem Parkplatz nächtigen und gedanklich bei Harry sein, denn das benötigte er offensichtlich. Du bist mein einziger Engel. Ich liebe dich. Ich dich auch, Harry Edward Styles.


	24. fünfundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig

Es war gegen Mittag, als Harry mühsam Kraft darauf aufwand, seine Augenlider zu heben und in den Raum zu blicken. Das Licht, dass durch die geschlossenen Fenster einfiel, war bereits leicht Orange, genau der Ton seiner Lieblingsfarbe. Gleich müsste Louis kommen, und dann würde er ihm erzählen was er geträumt hatte. Von Lichtern und Sternen und dem Meer, den schroffen Klippen und wie sie alle dastanden in karierten Decken und gelacht haben. Das Salz des Meeres hatte er auf seinen Lippen gespürt, er tat es immer noch. „Oh Harry,“ flüsterte Liam. Er war wach und saß auf einem der beiden Stühle näher an der Wand. „Was ist los?“ Nuschelte Zayn in dessen Schulter. Genau wie in Harrys Traum. Warum er es jedoch hörte, wenn Zayn tatsächlich leise und schläfrig sprach, verstand, war eine andere Sache. Er war nie der mit dem perfekten Gehör gewesen, das war immer sein Louis. Aber bevor Harry antworten konnte oder Liam eine angemessene Beschreibung der sich vor seinen Augen abspielenden Szene zu geben, nahte Niall aus Richtung des Bades.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes und packte ein Stück Stoff in der Farbe von frisch gefallenem Schnee aus. „Ach, Harry nicht schon wieder.“ Mit diesen Worten wischte er Harry die Tränen aus den Augen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fielen die Kristalltropfen aus den moosgrünen Augen des Jüngsten. Es wäre vielmehr das erste Mal gewesen, an dem Harry nicht geweint hätte, als er aufgewacht ist. Denn die Erinnerung daran, dass Louis so nah bei ihm gewesen war und so schnell gegangen war, war noch viel zu frisch. Liam hatte mit Dr. Cornwall gesprochen, meinte, es sei normal, dass Harry Probleme hatte, seine Träume in den ersten Minuten des Wachseins von der Realität zu unterscheiden, besonders, weil jetzt ein großer Teil dessen, was er sich erträumt hatte, dass seine Freunde versammelt bei ihm sind, in Erfüllung gegangen war. Harry selbst jedoch wusste kaum, was er dazu sagen sollte, wollte, oder konnte. Für ihn war all das hier nur ein Teil der zwei Realitäten, durch die er hindurchfloss. In einer war Louis stets bei ihm, und in der anderen war wieder nur die Erinnerung an ihn allgegenwärtig. So Unterschied er, und es fügte ihm so große Schmerzen zu, dass Niall schon daran gewöhnt war, Bäche von Tränen bekämpfen zu müssen. Vielleicht waren aus auch diese weißen Ersatztabletten, die er schlucken musste, obwohl er sich allzu gerne verweigert hätte.

„Warum besitzt du eigentlich ein Stofftaschentuch?“ sprach Liam Niall an, während dieser Harrys Tränen wegputzte und ihm die Hand hielt, in seinem Realitätsfindungsprozess. Alles war so verschwommen, links war nicht mehr links und Farben verschwommen zu Seen vor seinen Augen. Es würde dauern, bis er endlich wieder ankam. Und es würde so viel Energie kosten, dass er beinahe wieder in die andere Welt übergehen würde, sich bereit machen würde für eine Reise, in eine Welt, in der es nur ihn und Louis gab. Die Realität, insofern es sich hierbei wirklich um eben diese handelte, war schön, so viel schöner als das, was sie vorher einmal gewesen war, mit weniger Geistern und weniger Schmerzen, aber ein ganz entscheidendes Teil fehlte immer noch. Würde vielleicht immer fehlen, und für diesen, nach mehr, feuerrot glühenden, brennenden Schmerz der seine Seele zu versenken bedrohte, war Harry noch nicht bereit. „Das,“ antwortete Niall Liam, ein Rauschen am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, „ach, das war ursprünglich mal als Geschenk gedacht.“

„An wen?“ Als auch Zayns Aufmerksamkeit an der kuriosen Taschentuchverschwörung geweckt war, schaffte Harry es, sein Unterbewusstsein auf eine Stelle zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich immer noch wie eine wabbelige Masse, die in eine Form gezwängt wurde, aber sein Gehör funktionierte ganz ausgezeichnet, wenn auch seine Stimme zurzeit keine Anzeichen machte, zu einem nützlichen Anteil zurückzukommen. Die Konversation musste er sich wie einen Fleck vorstellen, den er anvisierte, um sie nicht vollkommen zu verlieren. Um sich nicht vollkommen zu verlieren.

„Du weißt schon,“ murmelte der Ire seine Antwort. Harry war ihm furchtbar dankbar, dass er hier war. Natürlich empfand er auch über die Maßen Glück und Dankbarkeit für die andern Beiden, seine Seelenverwandten, die er liebte wie niemanden sonst. Aber Niall war hier und hielt seine Hand, war bei ihm, wenn er aufwachte, wischte ihm sogar den Ausdruck seines so lange begraben, verborgenen Schmerzes weg. Er griff nach dem Stück feinster Baumwolle, und Niall ließ ihn. Ließ ihn die in Smaragdgrün aufgestickten Initialen am linken unteren Eck lesen. HT. Oh, also diese Art Geschenk.

Zum ersten Mal verstand Harry wie die Sintflut im Alten Testament gemeint sein musste. Es waren Gottes Tränen über die Menschen, die sie zum Ertrinken brachten. Nicht Wut war es gewesen, die sie tötete. Nein, Liebe. Die Menschen sind gestorben, weil sie geliebt haben. Und Gott hatte sie getötet, weil er geliebt hat. Der Grund warum er dies alles all die Jahre hingezogen hatte, plötzlich so offensichtlich, so brennend vor seinen Augen als würde er in die Sonne blicken. Liebe. Er hatte aus Liebe getötet. Um sie von ihrer Schuld zu befreien, um sich von ihnen sozusagen. Der Schmerz, erstickt durch mehr Blut, mehr Tränen. Zwei Buchstaben auf einem Taschentuch. Zu edel, um Niall Horan zu gehören. Aber es war nicht sein Name, nein. Vielleicht wäre er es einmal gewesen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt nicht wieder. Und all diese Wände waren ganz niedrig, er war größer als sie alle. Konnte sehen, was passiert war. Für alle anderen waren es Tränen gewesen, aber für sie vier flossen Jahre aus Harrys Augen. Die Jahre, in denen er am liebsten irgendwo gewesen wäre nur nicht hier. All die guten Jahre, die er weggeworfen hatte.

„Tut weh,“ schniefte er. Die anderen standen um ihn, an ihm, als probierten sie den zu ersetzen, der gegangen war. Dabei hatten sie das schon einmal probiert. Es funktionierte nicht. „Was? Die Lunge? Soll ich Ellie holen?“ fragte Liam ganz besorgt, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Oh Gott, wie jung er doch war in diesem Moment. „Hier,“ flüsterte er und hob unter größter Anstrengung, Schmerzen die ihn immer wieder stillhalten ließen, die Hand zu seinem Herzen. „Es ist halb.“ Es war ein Krächzen, weil seine Stimme noch nicht wieder da war. Und es waren Tränen, in denen sich die Geste spiegelte. Vielleicht hatte Liebe sie alle auf dem Gewissen.

Die Welt um ihn herum begann auf ein Neues zu verschwimmen, das Licht, dass die Drei um ihn abgaben war warm und hüllte ihn ein wie eine warme Decke. Als kleines Kind hatte er eine Kuscheldecke. Sie war pfirsichfarben gewesen und er hatte sich jede Nacht darin vergraben, regelrecht eingewickelt. Ähnlich wie eine Raupe in einem Kokon. Früher hatte seine Mutter gesagt, eines Tages würde er ein Schmetterling werden. Bis er diese Decke eines Tages verlor. Ihm war bis zu diesem Tage, an dem er in eine ganz andere Decke eingehüllt, ja beinahe verhüllt, nicht schlüssig, wie er eine Decke einfach hatte verlieren können. Einen Tag vor seinem ersten Schultag der weiterführenden Schule. In dieser Nacht hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen. Und die Nacht darauf wieder nicht. Von da an hatte er sich gefühlt als hätte er fünf Jahre nicht mehr geschlafen. Fünf Jahre, bis zum Sommer zweithausend zehn. Aber wenn die Leute annahmen, dass seine Entwicklung zum Schmetterling mit der Trennung von One Direction abgeschlossen war, immerhin sah es wohl für alle außenstehenden so aus. Und oh Gott, er hatte es doch selbst glauben wollen. Aber alles was aus ihm geworden war, war eine Motte. Wie jede gute Motte zog ihn das Licht der Scheinwerfer magisch an. Immer weiter, immer näher, so dass es weh tat. Bis zum Verbrennen. Er hatte seine pfirsichfarbene Flausche-Decke nie wiedergefunden. Aber Louis hatte er dafür bekommen und für Louis William Tomlinson hätte er tausend verlorene Decken und Jahrzehnte schlafloser Nächte in Kauf genommen.

Dann roch er Suppe. Niall wedelte mit einem silber-glänzenden Etwas vor seiner Nase rum. Vermutlich war es ein Löffel. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung war Liam nicht bis hinter alle Berge verschwunden. Stattdessen schien er in ein belegtes Brot zu beißen. „Suppe?“ flüsterte er Niall zu. Vor seinen Augen schien die zähflüssige Substanz zu wabbeln. Vielleicht war es nicht Kartoffelsuppe, vielleicht war es auch nur Wackelpudding daraus, was sich so häufig in letzter Zeit den Weg aus Harrys organischem, zerstörten Labyrinth gebahnt hatte ohne sonderlich chemisch zerkleinert zu wirken. Gänzlich neidisch fand es in regelmäßigen Abständen seinen Weg in ein Gefäß, dass nur mäßig größer als das war, mit dem Niall ihm jetzt vor den immer noch verschleierten Augen herumfuchtelte. In diesem Punkt wurde er sich sicher. Es handelte sich nur um eine Paste daraus, dass er ihnen den ganzen Tag vorsetzte. Bestimmt war es eine Strafe. Eine verdiente noch dazu. Denn sie hatten es so lange ertragen, kein Wunder, dass sie jetzt versuchten, in ihn reinzubekommen, was er ihnen vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Er fühlte nichts mehr. Nur, wie ätzende Flüssigkeiten wie pures Chlor durch seinen Körper krochen, wie ein winziger Prozentsatz Meer begann aus seinen Augen zu fließen. Flut. Verderben. Sein Mund wurde trocken. In seinem Magen schienen sich lauter Schleifen zu bilden, er wand sich, als wollte er aus ihm herausbrechen. Was für eine schöne Idee, Harry, ganz offen, mit allem draußen, dass eigentlich in ihn hineingehörte. Im Bruchteil von weiteren Sekunden, Stunden, ergoss sich eine weiße, sehr schleimige Flüssigkeit auf seine Bettdecke. Nichts mehr in ihm drin außer das.

Durch das brennende Gefühl jedoch konnte er mit ein paar Tränen den Schleier vor seinem Gesicht wegwischen, wenigstens für Sekunden. Das ganze Zimmer schien sich zu ihm umzuwenden. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt Kartoffelsuppe ist keine gute Idee,“ kommentierte Zayn. Wegen Kartoffelsuppe hatte er das ganze hier veranstaltet. „Ach sei leise, Zayn. Konnte doch niemand ahnen, dass er darauf auch so reagiert,“ maulte Niall ihn an. Das rief Liam auf den Plan. Er schien sich umzuwenden. Die Zeit hatte Harry immer noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Hatte er nie gehabt. Deshalb schon mit sechzehn zu einer Castingshow. Deshalb jeden Erfolg schneller, öfter. Besser sein als jeder andere. Harry kämpfte gegen die Zeit seit er Denken konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, ihr nahe zu sein, sie endlich erreicht zu haben, wendete sie sich zu ihm um, lächelte freundlich, und zog ihn in einen Abgrund, der jedes Mal noch tiefer, noch dunkler, noch unendlicher zu werden schien. Bis er eines Tages nicht mehr herauskommen würde. Bis er die Zeit besiegt hätte. Ihr entgegen gegangen war. Es würde immer ein schöner Gedanke bleiben.

Liam legte ein schwarzes Dings von seinem Ohr weg, und für den Bruchteil einer unbekannten Menge eben genau der Sache von der Harry gleichzeitig zu viel und zu wenig hatte, dachte er es sei ein schwarzes Ding, dass Liam tatsächlich aus seinem Ohr gezogen hatte. Was wenn jetzt alle seine Freunde das taten, sich schwarze und weiße und generell Metallteile aus ihrem Körper ziehen und dann würde er aufwachen und es war gar nicht real, nein, Mitch wäre noch da und hätte all das nur inszeniert, um ihn leiden zu sehen. Dann realisierte er, es handelte sich um ein Mobiltelefon. Vermutlich auch, weil Liam es sich mit besorgtem Blick wieder an sein Hörorgan hielt. Harry verstand nicht viel, weil ihn die ganze Situation viel zu sehr in Anspruch nahm. Niall, der vor ihm mit weißen Tüchern rumschrubbte, so wie er es beinahe getan hätte, nach der Sache. Allein darauf bündelte er alles, was er irgendwie fand. Bis er Liam sprechen hörte. Oder, eigentlich war es nicht, dass Liam sprach, sondern was er sprach. Aber es war auch nicht Liams: „Alles, gut, es ist nichts.“ Nein, es war das, was er flüsterte, beinahe ins Telefon kroch, nur, damit es nicht an diesem Teil des Raums ankam. Doch das tat es trotzdem. „Sag mal, wann fliegst du eigentlich, Tommo?“ Tommo. Louis. Liam sprach mit Louis. Harry konnte ihn nicht hören, wusste nicht, was Louis sagte, doch als Liam weitersprach, war es, als würde sein Louis im Raum stehen. Sein Louis, so wie früher, vor all den furchtbaren Monstern, die ihn jetzt bis in die Nacht jagten. Sein Louis, mit Wuschelhaaren und losen T-Shirts. Einem Lachen breiter und schöner und heller als die Sonne jemals hätte sein können. Das Gespräch floss dahin, und Niall und Zayn auch, denn Louis war dar, lächelte ihn an. Dann sprach Louis mit ihm. Oder Liam, der vorhergesagt hatte: „Er ist wach, willst du mit ihm sprechen?“ Kurz darauf hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt. Dann hatte er es wieder von sich gehalten, das Telefon, und dann hörte Harry sie. Die Stimme. Seine Stimme. Den Akzent, den er so lange vermisst hatte. Wenn Harry stirbt wollte er nur eine einzige Sache hören. Nur Louis, wie er seinen Namen sagte. Auch, wenn dieser wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, dass Liam ihn auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte. Denn er sagte: „Sag ihm nur, Gott, Scheiße, sag ihm gute Besserung.“ Liam fügte hinzu: „Sonst noch was?“ für Louis dauerte es eine ganze Ewigkeit, bis er ein und ausatmete, dann flüsterte: „Ach verdammt sag bloß nicht, dass ich ihn nicht hasse.“ Kurz darauf folgte ein Tuten. Louis hatte aufgelegt, und Harrys wimmern nicht mehr gehört. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Louis ihm das nochmal sagen würde. Lou. Sein Lou. Irgendwie, der jetzt aus dem Zimmer wieder verschwunden war. Dieser Mann, der ihm immer noch mehr bedeutete, als alles andere auf der Welt, als jeder andere auf der Welt, hatte ihm fast gesagt, dass er doch noch positive Empfindungen für ihn hatte.

Wie ein Licht schien plötzlich der Raum in ganz andere Farben getränkt, viel weicher. Früher waren es harte Farben und scharfe Kanten gewesen, die verhindert hatten, dass er irgendetwas sehen konnte, jetzt konnte er blinzeln, für ein paar kurze Stücke auf eine kleine Stelle im Raum schauen. Neben ihm rauschte Nialls regelmäßiger Atem, Zayn raschelte, als er an Liams Jacke zupfte. „Es riecht wieder nach Lavendel,“ meinte er den Halbpakistani flüstern zu hören. Der Raum war weicher, warm irgendwie. Angenehm, wie die frühen Sommermonate oder der Spätherbst in London. Ihr allererster Spätherbst in London. Wenn die Blätter sich in seine Lieblingsfarbe wandelte und alles fiel, fiel, fiel. Und er auch. Für den Jungen, nein, den Mann, in der Jacke vor ihm. In dem Moment, in dem er ihn sah, lächelte Louis. Damals hatte sich dieser Spätherbsttag angefühlt wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit, der die Zeit davonlief. Immer weniger, immer schneller. Harry war einfach mitgerannt. Kindlicher Leichtsinn, wenn man den so bösartig sein wollte. Und dann, auf einmal, hatte sich alles so schnell gedreht, wie ein Wirbel hatte es ihn mitgezogen. Er war verloren.

„Brot, Harry? Magst du wenigstens ein bisschen Brot?“ Niall klang beinahe schon verzweifelt. Harry hätte beinahe abgelehnt, doch dann fiel ihm dieser Spätherbst wieder ein, und wie dieses Jahr sicherlich auch wieder ein Spätherbst kommen würde, und wie dann, eventuell, wenn er ihn nicht hasste, sein Engel vielleicht doch. Doch noch mit ihm sprach. So nahm er Stück für Stück Bissen von dem Brot an, die vielleicht gerade als Krümel hätten beschrieben werden können. Niemals war es mehr gewesen als eine halbe Scheibe, als Harry satt und Liam dabei war zu verkünden: „Wir fliegen Donnerstagabend.“ „Ich dachte Freitagmorgen,“ warf Zayn ein. Er starrte auf einen grellen Bildschirm, der auf eine ähnlich schwarze Box starrte wie Liam es getan hatte. „Nein, jetzt ist es Donnerstagabend. Ich geh und sag Ellie Bescheid.“ Harry wurde müde. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer, fielen über die grüne Unruhe die er sonst verbreitete, wie eine Decke. Seine flache Atmung etwas gleichmäßig. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. Nur, dass er eine Seidenstimme murmeln hörte: „Warum denn jetzt schon Donnerstag?“ Kaugummiewigkeiten. Er fiel von einer Wolke in ein Meer. Das Letzte, das er hörte, war ein Name, der klang wie für immer. Unendlichkeit. Der Grund warum er existierte. Sein Name.


	25. sechsundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig

Wie ein Gentleman hielt Liam Zayn die Türe auf und ließ die orientalische Schönheit aus der Glastüre treten: „Die Dame.“ Tatsächlich lächelte der Schwarzhaarige verlegen und trat in den am Krankenhaus liegenden Park. Liam folgte ihm und musste kurz innehalten, weil er das Gefühl hatte zu verbrennen. Tapfer kämpfte er sich zu Zayn durch, der aussah, als wäre er just aus dem Styling gekommen. Wie schaffte er das überhaupt? Es gab wenige Momente, in denen Zayns Frisur nicht genau auf dem Punkt war. Um genau zu sein nur wenige dunkle Keller-Momente und Liam befriedigte es in jeder Hinsicht, dass er schuld an der Zerstörung seiner Frisur war.

Sich umschauend hakte sich Zayn bei ihm unter. „So jetzt schieß mal los.“ Obwohl Liam Zayn wohl besser kannte als jeder andere, konnte er in diesem Moment nicht absehen, ob Zayn ehrlich interessiert oder einfach nur höflich war. „Es war schön, ehrlich. Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau“, bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend musste er unweigerlich lächeln. „Wir waren Sushi essen bei so einem kleinen Asiaten.“ „Ah, ich mag auch Sushi“, Zayn runzelte die Stirn. Zuerst überlegte Liam einfach „nein“ zu antworten, denn der Halbpakistani hatte sich immer geweigert mit ihm Sushi essen zu gehen, er entschied sich aber es nicht zu tun, weil er Zayns Aussage als Trotzantwort einordnete. Verhalten lächelte er über diese Reaktion: „Wie auch immer, jedenfalls kann man mit Ellie wirklich gut reden, sie hat schon viel erlebt und viel zu erzählen. Außerdem ist sie echt entspannt.“ Zayn schien etwas lockerer zu werden, zumindest entkrampfte sich die Hand an Liams Hüfte. „Was sagt sie zu Bear?“ „Ellie meinte, dass sie ihn gerne kennenlernen würde und neugierig ist, wie er und Cheryl so drauf sind. Sicher kann sie gut mit Kindern umgehen“.

„Stimmt“, Zayn klang nachdenklich, „klingt echt gut bis auf den Fakt, dass sie in Amerika wohnt.“ Liam lächelte. Um das Problem musste man sich sicherlich keine Sorgen machen. Nachdem er ihr recht schnell klar gemacht hatte, dass er Los Angeles als Wohnort zu hundert Prozent ausschließen würde, gab sie euphorisch grinsend zurück, dass das wohl die optimale Gelegenheit wäre nach London zurück zu ziehen. „Sie würde mit nach England kommen.“ Zayn schaute verblüfft zurück: „Was? Sie zieht für dich nach London? Sie mag Kinder und hat kein Problem mit Bear? Sie scheint gewillt zu sein, sich mit Cheryl gut zu verstehen? Sie ist ein Workaholic und widmet ihr Leben ihrer Arbeit?“, er holte Luft: „Sie hätte also kein Problem, wenn du oft weg wärst? Und du findest sie hübsch und nett?“

Damit hatte Zayn Liams gestrigen Gedankengang gut zusammengefasst. Es gab wirklich wenig, was gegen einen Versuch einer Beziehung sprach. Natürlich wusste er nicht, wie Ellie mit der ganzen medialen Aufmerksamkeit und den Fans umgehen würde. Das konnte man nicht voraussehen. Liam hatte bisher nur Promis gedatet: Es war einfach praktischer und unkomplizierter. Zwar lief man sich nach einer Trennung zwangsweise immer wieder über den Weg, aber er war einfach geschickter, wenn sein Partner mit den typischen Star-Problemen vertraut war. Aber ein anderer Punkt ließ Liam über das Manko hinwegsehen: Ellie hatte eindeutig gesehen, was durch zu viel Berühmtheit und Aufmerksamkeit mit einem passieren konnte. Sie kannte Harrys Zustand und hatte ihm klar versichert, dass sie mit dem, was auf die zukommen würde, einverstanden war. Liam war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob sie genau wusste, was das bedeutete, immerhin hatte Ellie nicht mal ein Instagramprofil. Darauf würde er sie aber bestimmt vorbereiten können, immerhin hatte er reichlich Erfahrung, was den Umgang mit Fans und Medien anging.

„Heirate sie“, riss Zayn ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?“ „Heirate sie. Sie weiß, was harte Arbeit bedeutet und will sich weder auf deinem Geld ausruhen noch deine Bekanntheit als Sprungbrett für das Promi-Leben benutzen. Lediglich deine Aufmerksamkeit und ein bisschen Liebe ist, was sie will. Und das kannst du ihr geben. Also was spricht dagegen?“ Liam war baff. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Du brauchst jemand, der hart arbeitet und dir was abnimmt. Wir Jungs wollen nur das Beste für dich und sie ist besser als alle, aber vor allem als,“ rücksichtsvoller Weise beendete Zayn seinen Satz mitten im Wort. „Niall mag sie, Louis auch und Harry… Harry wird sie auch mögen.“ „Und du?“, fragte Liam skeptisch. Eine ganze Weile lang, war Zayn still. Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die abendlich beleuchtete Allee und Liam genoss die ruhige Atmosphäre. Trotz ihres Gesprächsthemas, das doch maßgeblich über Liams weiteres Leben entscheiden würde, war die Stimmung locker, fast heiter. Harry war wach. Außerdem hatten sie schon viel schlimmerer Themen bereden müssen. Er und die restlichen One Direction-Jungs waren Profis im Ernste-Gespräche-Führen. Aber das Wichtigste war Harry. Wie groß die Anspannung war, hatte Liam erst bemerkt, als sie von ihm abgefallen war. Zwei Beerdigungen zu planen, wäre zu heftig gewesen. Liam hätte sich totgearbeitet. Mit Absicht vielleicht.

„Ich“, er machte eine Pause. „Ich denke, dass ich sie so mag, wie du Gigi, weißt du?“ Zayn wählte die Worte mit Bedacht und sprach sie vorsichtig aus, so als hätte er Angst ihn zu verärgern. Liam wartete, bis sie an dem alten Mann auf der Bank vorbeigelaufen waren. Wie Zayn es vorhin getan hatte, nahm er sich jetzt Zeit, um seine Worte sorgfältig zu wählen. Gerade begannen sie die zweite Runde durch den Park, der doch nicht so groß war, wie anfangs angenommen, als er antwortete: „Sie ist okay damit.“ „Was? Wie jetzt?“, Zayn klang ernsthaft bestürzt. Um ehrlich zu sein, verstand Liam seine emotionale Regung. Anfangs hatte er es auch fast nicht glauben können, aber als Ellie ihm -wohl gemerkt noch vor ihrem ersten Weinglas- in die Augen sah und sagte: „Die dritte Flöte spielen ist okay. Dass ich nach deinem Sohn und der Band komme, kann ich auf jeden Fall verkraften. Aber wenn ich merke, dass ich die Nummer vier werde…“ Gegen Ende drosselte sie ihre Stimme: „… bin ich sofort weg.“ Ernst hatte Liam genickt und Ellie damit zum Lächeln gebracht. Der restliche Abend verlief wesentlich entspannter. „Ja sie akzeptiert das wirklich.“ „Wow, das ist... wow“ „Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich- wir- dass wir aufhören, oder?“, er grinste über Zayns roten Kopf, der mehr sagte als hundert Worte.

Nach einer weiteren Viertel-Runde wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige seine Aussage: „Heirate sie. Ich meine es ernst: Jetzt kannst du sie heiraten.“ Am liebsten hätte Liam dann Zayns Hand genommen, traute es sich dann aber doch nicht. „Danke für deinen Segen, aber ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit. Wir hatten ja erst ein Date.“ Verständnisvoll nickte Zayn. „Aber ein sehr schönes erstes Date“, er lächelte erneut bei dem Gedanken an dem Abend. „Also ich wollte da noch was fragen wegen-“, Zayn verstummte, als eine Frau im Rollstuhl ihnen entgegenrollte. Nach wenigen Sekunden begann er von Neuem: „Genau, also nochmal wegen- wenn wir-“, offenbar sollte Zayn seine Worte an diesem Tag nicht zu Ende bringen können, denn eine weitere Störung lief mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zu. Eine junge Wahrscheinlich-Mutter schob ihren Kinderwagen mit furios brüllendem Inhalt auf wackeligen Beinen auf sie zu. „Hey, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, rief Liam und joggte auf die beiden zu. Die Worte waren ohne Nachzudenken seinem Mund entwichen. Aber sobald er jemanden in Not bemerkte, besonders wenn dabei ein Kind involviert war, mutierte er sofort zu einem besorgten Vater. „Ehm nun ja ich- sie kann sie überhaupt nicht beruhigen.“ Vorsichtig hob Liam das kleine Wesen aus dem Wagen, nahm sie auf dem Arm und wiegte sie hin und her. Zayn war erst etwas weniger euphorisch hinter ihn getreten, musste dann aber doch lächeln, als er Daddy Direction in vollster Fahrt beobachtete. Aber als die junge Frau die beiden informierte „Sie heißt Olivia“, fielen Liams und Zayns Mundwinkel.

„Oh, das..“, Liam rang nach Worten, „das ist ja ein interessanter Name.“ Dieses kleine niedliche Lebewesen in seinen Armen hatte seinen Namen zu einem Viertel ihm selbst zu verdanken. Liam war sich nicht ganz so sicher, ob er das süß oder furchtbar fand. „Ja, finde ich auch. Danke“, die Mutter lächelte ihr Kind mit traurigen Augen an: „Ich bin Ava“ „Und ein Fan“, flüsterte Zayn und bekam prompt einen Stoß in seine Rippen. „Stimmt, ja stimmt“, Ava schaute erleichtert, als hätte sie auf so eine Art Überleitung gewartet. „Und deswegen wollte ich fragen. Ich weiß ja, dass Harry im Krankenhaus ist, also eigentlich weiß es die ganze Welt, aber wisst ihr eigentlich, was bei Harry, was bei Harry so passiert ist vorher..?“ Sie schien verlegen, trotz dessen wollte sie wohl unbedingt etwas loswerden, was auf ihrer Seele lastete. Als sich Liam die junge Frau genauer ansah, bemerkte er die geröteten großen melancholischen Augen. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er einen eindeutigen Faible für traurige schwermütige Augen und diese Exemplare fielen ihm sofort auf, auch weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie eigentlich einen erheblich älteren Besitzer haben sollten. Irgendwie sah Ava sehr weise aus und schien ihn direkt in seine Seele zu schauen, so fühlte es sich zumindest an.

„Und woher weißt du das dann?“, hakte er nach. Ava wurde rot: „Sagen wir es so, es passieren Backstage so Sachen, wie…“, Liam richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und ahnte wohin das ganze führen würde. „Wie Olivia.“ Instinktiv hielt er das kleine Mädchen fester, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie auch wirklich nicht fallen lassen würde. Dennoch konnte er das Aufklappen seines Mundes und das Größerwerden seiner Pupillen nicht verhindern. „Bitte kein Baby von ihm!“ Louis würde das nicht überleben. Harry auch nicht, keiner von ihnen. Er begann zu zittern. Sein Adrenalinpegel stieg in ungeahnte Höhen, fast so, als würde seine uralte Mathelehrerin gleich verkünden, wer das Opfer ihres „Interviews“ werden würde. „Nein, um Himmels Willen, nein. Sie ist von Adam, Harry weiß nur davon.“ Kurz überlegte Liam, ob er ein Dankesgebet gegen Himmel senden sollte, entschied es sich aber nicht dafür. Oh nein. Kopfkino aus. Er gab sich Mühe nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Amüsiert den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr Ava fort: „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass das keine Seltenheit war. Das passiert öfter nach Konzerten. Ich wollte euch das nur wissen lassen, weil das auch Harry betrifft und so.“ „Huh? Was? Wie jetzt? Sind Adam und Harry so gut, dass Adam Harry davon gleich erzählt hat?“, Zayn meldete sich das erste Mal zu Wort. Fast hätte Liam gelacht über diese Unschuld, unterließ es aber - um Rücksicht auf Ava zu nehmen, die aus lauter Verlegenheit mit ihrer Schuhspitze Muster in den Kies malte. „Zayn“, die sanfte Milde in seiner Stimme ließ die Mutter leicht verwirrt und interessiert aufblicken. „Olivia ist Adams Kind und Harry weiß davon, weil er dabei war.“ „Dabei?“, Zayn präsentierte, dass er wirklich wundervolle, sehr hohe Töne mit seiner Stimme erzeugen konnte. Krampfhaft versuchte Liam eine Umschreibung für „Orgie“ zu finden und entschied sich dann für: „Ausschweifung, sagen wir, sie hatten eine Ausschweifung.“ Als Zayn genau so verwirrt wie davor aussah, wisperte er ihm dann doch das richtige Wort ins Ohr, denn hellte sich die Miene des Halbpakistanis kurz auf, um sich gleich wieder zu verdunkeln.

Es war nicht so, dass Liam geschockt wäre, wirklich nicht. Er selbst hatte schon ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht. Nicht mit seinen Musikern, Gott gewahre, aber ab und zu nahm er eine seiner unzähligen Hintergrundtänzerinnen mit nach Hause. Nicht das es richtig privat werden würde, eigentlich landeten sie lediglich auf dem Sofa, nie im Schlafzimmer und schon gar nicht in weiteren speziellen Räumen seines Anwesens. Vorsichtig musste er lächeln wohlbewusst, dass Zayn ebenfalls daran dachte und deswegen so finster dreinblickte.

Nochmal wendete sich Ava an Zayn und ihn: „Ich möchte noch kurz was sagen: Und zwar, ich habe noch was mitbekommen.“ Liam schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses junge zierliche Mädchen, was da vor ihm stand und ihm von den Lebensumständen seines Bandmitglieds berichtete, weil sie es am eigenen Leib mitbekommen hatte, war dann Mutter geworden. Sicher musste sie viel schneller Erwachsen werden als geplant. Sie tat Liam ehrlich leid.

Ihre Schüchternheit und das Rotwerden führte er schätzungsweise darauf zurück, dass Ava kaum bis wenig Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht bis zu besagtem Zeitpunkt und höchstwahrscheinlich auch bis jetzt gesammelt hatte. „Mitch war auch da“ Synchron verzogen Zayn und er selbst das Gesicht. Selbstverständlich waren sie beide nicht gut zu sprechen auf ihn, waren es noch nie. „Ich würde es gerne in Worte fassen können, aber es war zu seltsam. Mitch war seltsam. So…“ Sie schloss kurz die Augen und schien sich in die Situation zurück zu fühlen. „Es ist schon so verdammt lange her. Eigentlich nur eineinhalb Jahre. Trotzdem fühlt es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, aber eins kann ich nicht vergessen: Diese Augen. Diese kalten stumpfen Fischaugen, die nicht so ausgesehen haben, als würden sie sich für irgendwas interessieren. Das ist aber falsch. Nachdem Adam und ich, nach-“, sie brach ab. „Überspring es. Wir wollen nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst“, erst nachdem Liam das Gesagte Revue passieren ließ, realisierte er, dass er „wir“ benutzt hatte und damit klang, als würde er von sich und seinem Ehemann sprechen. Ava schmunzelte: „Danke. Danach hat mich jedenfalls Mitch abgefangen und sagte mit so einem irren irgendwie besessenen Blick sowas wie ‚Wenn du dich nochmal in die Band zwängst und irgendwas von Harry willst, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren‘“ Vermutlich zitierte sie das gerade, zumindest schätzte Liam Ava als jemanden ein, der es nicht vergessen konnte, wenn ein fischäugiger Psycho sie bedrohte und mit seinen Blicken fast erdolchte.

„Später wollte ich aber auf jeden Fall gar nichts mehr von Harry“, sie lächelte und sah dabei wieder traurig aus. „Und jetzt bist du hier in diesem Krankenhaus um-?“, netterweise ließ Liam seine Vermutung aus. „Oh, um ehrlich zu sein, ist Olivia vom Wickeltisch gefallen, naja eigentlich ist sie von meinem Nachtkästchen gefallen.“ „Oh scheiße, ist alles okay bei ihr?“, Liam blinzelte: „Tut mir leid fürs Fluchen.“ Ava lachte hysterisch: „Ja, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, nur seit ich vor einer Woche hierhergekommen bin, ist alles nicht ganz optimal verlaufen.“ Stimmt, jetzt nachdem Ava es gesagt hatte, hörte Liam ganz genau ihren eindeutig schottischen Akzent. Louis würde es ihm genauer sagen können, woher sie kam, denn Liam war lang nicht so gut wie er, was Dialekte anging. „Eh, geh lieber wieder zurück und weg von… hier“, meldete sie Zayn weniger hilfreich zu Wort. Liam schwieg, weil er lügen würde, wenn er Zayn widersprechen würde, aber er wollte ihm auch nicht beipflichten, immerhin war es Avas Zukunft und Avas Entscheidung. Diese schwieg ebenfalls.

Nach einigen Sekunden legte Liam Olivia in den Kinderwagen zurück. „Entschuldige, dass ich die Kleine einfach so genommen habe, aber ich bin neulich erst negativ getestet worden.“ Perplex hob Ava den Kopf, als hätte sie das Virus völlig vergessen: „Ja ehm, kein Problem.“ Um nochmal einen Blick auf das Kind zu werfen, dessen Namensgeber er zu einem gewissen Teil war, stellte Liam sich direkt neben den Kinderwagen und zerstörte so das Muster, das die junge Mutter vorhin in den Kies gemalt hatte. Gleich darauf spürte er Zayns Präsenz hinter sich und dann die muskulöser gewordene Brust seines Bandkollegen an seinem Rücken. Fast hätte er geseufzt und hoffte für einen winzigen Augenblick, dass Zayn seine Arme um ihn legen würde. Nichts davon passierte. Stattdessen murmelte er: „Sie heißt ja Olivia“, das klang ablehnender als geplant, „Ist trotzdem irgendwie niedlich“. Anerkennend nickte er Ava zu, die erfreut lächelte.

Er merkte, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab: „Wir wünschen dir und Olivia nur das Beste“. Schon wieder „wir“, gütiger Weise ignorierte Ava diesen Umstand: „Danke, ich euch und besonders Harry auch“. So eilig und wackelig wie sie gekommen war, starkste Ava -nicht ohne sich wenigstens einmal umzuschauen- auch wieder weg und hinterließ einen bittersüßen Nachgeschmack.


	26. siebenundzwanzigster juli zweitausendzwanzig

Er blinzelte die ersten Lichtstrahlen weg. Jemand hatte die Jalousien minimal geöffnet, um in den wenigen Stunden, in denen das natürliche Licht sie nicht versengen würde, doch etwas davon herein zu lassen. Der Bettbezug war schon wieder beinahe quälend weiß. Es muss sie jemand gewechselt haben. Wahrscheinlich hatten Harrys frequent auftretende Würgeanfälle dies mehr oder weniger verschuldet. Der Stuhl links seines Bettes war leer. Niall war nicht hier. Zum ersten Mal seit Harry aufgewacht war und feststellen musste, dass Louis nicht mehr da war. Er hatte sich nicht daran gewöhnt, wartete jedes Mal darauf, dass er doch durch die Tür lief, lächelnd, so wie früher, seinen Namen sagend. Haz. Nicht mehr, nur diese drei Buchstaben. Er wartete jeden Tag darauf, dass es doch passierte. Alles andere musste nur ein Alptraum sein. Louis war hier, er musste hier sein.

„Mhm,“ grummelte jemand neben ihm. Harry konnte ihn nicht sehen, er konnte seinen Kopf nicht heben. Er war zu schwer, so, als hätte er anstatt einer Krone einen riesigen Haufen Steine, die seinen Kopf umrahmten, die ihn zum Untergang zwangen. „Harry,“ grummelte der Mensch weiter. Vermutlich machte er das gerne. Früher hatte er mal einen Mann gekannt, der hatte auch gerne gerummelt, vor allem wenn es Morgen war. Bis dieser Mann, oder dieser Junge, weil sie damals alle noch Jungen waren, gegangen war. Sie verlassen hatte. Er hatte probiert zu gehen, und so sehr sie sich gewünscht hatten, es würde ihm nicht gelingen, sie hatten ihn nicht aufgehalten. Harry vermisste Louis mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, vielleicht sogar mit noch viel mehr als nur damit, und er war irgendwie verzweifelt, weil Niall nicht da war und schon an seinen Augen abgelesen hatte, dass er gerne seinen Kopf hochgehoben hätte, er wünschte sich auf eine seltsame Weise, Zayn wäre hier. Ihr Zayn. Wieder krächzte er, ein Vogelbaby, dass aus seinem Nest gefallen war. In den Sekunden zwischendrin hatte er voller Übermut angenommen, er flog.

Der Grummel-Mann neben ihm schien es endlich zu verstehen, und verstellte Harrys Bett etwas weiter in Sitzposition. Da nahm er ihn zum ersten Mal wahr, nicht durch einen Schleier. Schwarze Haare, etwas kürzer als damals, als er gegangen war ohne sich zu verabschieden. Mehr Tattoos. Sie hatten jetzt alle mehr Tattoos. Gut, bis auf Niall. Wo war Niall? „Z,“ ein Huster, „Z,“ ein Schniefen, eine erste Träne, „Zayn.“ Bis Harry diese Feststellung getätigt hatte, schien die Sonne am Horizon erheblich weitergewandert zu sein. „Ja Harry, Zayn. Ich bin hier. Schon die ganze Zeit.“ Harry probierte sich zu erinnern, aber es schien ihm nicht einzufallen, ob Zayn wirklich da war oder wie Louis immer nur manchmal hier war, umherwabbelte wie ein Geist und so real wirkte wie Niall. Denn wie Louis war Zayn einfach gegangen, und hatte einen unheilbaren Riss in Harrys Leben hinterlassen. „Du, du,“ hustete Harry, aber Zayn ließ ihm Zeit, seine Antworten zu finden, „Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme müsste irgendwann zurückkommen. Genauso wie Zayn, der ihn gar nicht böse anschaute. Nein, eher verständnisvoll. „Hab dich vermisst.“ Ein ehrlicher Satz. „Ich dich auch.“ Dieser auch, auf so vielen Ebenen. Harry spürte Wärme auf seiner Hand. Vermutlich Zayns eigene. Früher hätte Zayn das wohl nicht gemacht, oder vielleicht schon. Vielleicht war das Einzige, was dieser Krankenhausaufenthalt gut gemacht hatte, dass er ihnen gezeigt hatte, dass das, von dem sie dachten, es wäre furchtbar und grausam und würde sie einengen, das war, was ihnen Sicherheit, Zusammenhalt und vor allem Geborgenheit gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit wieder zurückzukommen. Älter, ein bisschen schlauer, viel kaputter, aber generell besser, solang sie zusammen waren. Vielleicht war es lange genug dunkel gewesen.

„Hallihallo,“ platze Niall durch die Tür, in der einen Hand einen Keks, in der anderen einen Kleidersack. Liam schob ihn etwas in den Raum, um selber auch eintreten zu können. „Hey,“ sagte er, und es war erstmal Zayn, für den es gedacht war. So offensichtlich, dass Niall grinste und es deshalb sogar Harry mitbekam. „Hey,“ gab Zayn zurück. Weg war die Hand auf Harrys, aber es war alles gut. Sie waren hier. Sie waren alle hier und sie waren alle real.

„So Harry,“ begann Niall, neben ihm sitzend. Der Keks war verschwunden, übrig waren nur ein paar Krümel auf Nialls Pulli. Ein Pulli. „Wir müssen dich anziehen. Deswegen habe ich, dein persönlicher Stilberater, ein Outfit vorbereitet.“ Sie beide mussten Kichern. Trotzdem hatte Niall zu einem gewissen Maß recht. Wenn einer in der Band Harrys extrovertierten Modestil umsetzen konnte, dann war es Niall. Dieser hängte den Kleidersack an das Bett und machte sich daran, Harry in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Harry probierte ihn bestmöglich zu unterstützen, versuchte, sein ganzes Körpergewicht selbst zu halten. Obwohl es sich bei dieser Masse wohl um weit weniger handelte, als jeder Arzt auf irgendeine Weise gutheißen konnte, strengte es ihn ungemein an. Sein Körper wirkte häufig als hätte jemand all seine Körperteile, jede Flüssigkeit, die durch seinen Organismus rauscht, mit Beton vertauscht und Blei gefüllt. Blei war ein sehr passender Vergleich, denn es schein ihn auch langsam zu vergiften. Während Schnee und Regenbogenstücke weitgehend aus seiner Hülle herausgewaschen waren, konnte das Krankenhaus nichts gegen eine einzige Substanz tun, die, die er seinem Körper fiel zu früh zugemutet hatte, oder besser die, die ihm viel zu früh zugeführt wurde.

„Na sieh mal an, du kannst ja lächeln.“ Diese Tatsache schien Niall allein schon so dermaßen glücklich zu machen, dass er glatt selbst lachte. Dabei war es eigentlich gar nicht lustig, denn der Jüngste vermisste den Ältesten nur beim Einatmen, und fühlte sein Herz nur brechen, wenn er Ausatmete. Tausende von Scherben schienen es zu zerschneiden, während das Gift, das jetzt nur noch aus seinen Gedanken bestand, sich weiter durch jedes einzelne Überbleibsel schob. „Liam, sei so nett und hilf mir mal,“ plapperte Niall weiter. Harry hätte es vermutlich gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, wenn nicht plötzlich sowohl Liam als auch der Ire an seinem Bein gestanden hätten. Wenig später lag Harry, in einem sehr orientalisch anmutenden Feinstricküberwurf eines renommierten Französischen Modehauses, einem durch und durch mit Goldfäden bestickten nachtblauen Hemd, dass Harry Minuten lang nur anstarrte, bis er sagte: „Doncaster Blau.“ Es war nicht wirklich abschätzig, und er hatte es sicherlich auch nicht so gemeint. Seine Beine, das Meisterwerk der anderen, steckten in schwarzen Jeans, die beinahe Nahtlos in Burberry Chelsea-Boots übergingen.

Liam stand bei Ellie, die mit einem Rollstuhl und einem Sanitäter-Duo in den Raum getreten war. Von seinem Bett aus, fast schon wieder eingeschlafen, bekam Harry nicht wirklich viel mit. Erst als Liam so entschieden den Kopf schüttelte, dass ihm schon beinahe schlecht wurde, mit Ellie zum Bett wanderte und ihn hochhob, als würde er nichts wiegen, konnte er erahnen, um was es sich handelte. „Wir schieben dich nicht hier raus, Harry, keine Sorge,“ flüsterte er, bevor sie alle anfingen zu wandern. Harry war bewusst, dass, auch wenn er jetzt noch nicht in den Rollstuhl musste, dieser doch einen nicht unbedeutenden Platz in seinem Leben einnehmen würde. Für jetzt war er Liam aber nur dankbar. Hinter ihnen liefen zwei Sanitäter, ein Bodyguard. Und vor ihnen, vor ihnen lief jemand, den Harry fiel zu lange nicht gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich beinahe ganz.

„Harry, wach auf, wir sind da,“ krähte Niall durch den Bus. Seine Augen waren verklebt. Dabei konnten sie kaum länger als eine Stunde unterwegs gewesen sein. „Zayn hat etwas gefunden Harry, als er das Zimmer nochmal durchsucht hat. Wir dachten, du willst es vielleicht haben.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er saß, und zwar nicht in einem Auto, sondern in einem Stuhl, der gar nicht mal so unbequem war. Sie standen in einer Check-In Halle am Los Angeles International Airport, oder besser der Rest stand, er saß ja. Zayn hielt ihm ein himmelblaues Stück Stoff vor die Nase. „Er riecht nach Whiskey,“ meinte er daraufhin. Die Jacke, es war eine jeansjackenähnliche Konstruktion mit Lammfellimitat-Kragen, baumelte an seiner Hand. Liam sah ihn recht enttäuscht an und fügte hinzu: „Wir glauben, er gehört,“ noch bevor der Bandvater seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen vermochte, riss Harry Zayn das Stoffstück bereits aus der Hand, legte es sich um den Hals. Ihr zweiter Bodyguard näherte sich samt nervösem jungen Mann. „Das ist Jonathan, der neue vom Management,“ klärte ihr Bodyguard sie auf. Jonathan manövrierte sie dann mehr oder weniger, eher weniger, souverän durch die Sicherheitskontrolle.

Harry driftete immer wieder ab, in eine andere Realität, in der es Louis war, der seinen Rollstuhl schob. Trotz Harrys Erfahrung im Reisen und Fliegen hatte er nicht wirklich Ahnung, wie so ein halber Krankentransport von Statten ging, er musste ja auch noch nie einen durchführen. Seine Erinnerung wurde außerdem dadurch getrübt, dass er sich in einem ständigen Seiltanz aus dieser, der wachen Welt, und seiner, der Traumwelt befand. Zwar war es besser geworden, weil Harry jetzt pro aktiv entscheiden konnte, wo er sich befand, aber es wurde für ihn auch schlimmer, weil er jetzt selbst wegentscheiden musste, dass Louis da war. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue an, als würde er ihn wegschicken. Harry wusste nicht, wie oft er das noch durchhielt, aber das erzählte er keinem. Nicht jetzt, wo alle hier anwesenden so dafür kämpften, dass er am Leben blieb. Er konnte sich nicht von seinem Seil fallen lassen und hoffen, dass Louis schon dastand um ihn aufzufangen. Das ging nun einfach nicht. Und damit musste er leben.

Sie warteten in einer Lounge, einer von den vielen, zusammen mit sich unglaublich wichtigen Geschäftsmännern und alten Senatorkarteninhabern, die sich über ihr kindliches Benehmen echauffierten und ihnen missbilligende Seitenblicke zuwarfen. Zwischenzeitlich verlor er sich in einem Nebel aus Gedanken, ein Strudel, der in so lange in sich einsog, bis er aufgab. Sich dem Ganzen einfach hingab, und sich fragte, ob die Sanitäter irgendwas an der Dosierung seiner Ersatzstoffe verändert hatten, bis sich alles zu verwandeln schien, und er aus der Realität in etwas gänzlich anderes kippte. Schon als Kind hatte sich Harry immer an seine Träume erinnern können, die normalen, die bösen, von denen es überdurchschnittlich viele gab, und die schönen, die untervertreten waren. Eine halbe Ewigkeit hatten seine Träume mit Bühnen und Angst um seine Familie zu tun gehabt. Eine andere, sich viel unendlicher anfühlende Zeitspanne, tauchten nur Schatten und eine einzige Person in ihnen auf.

Eine einzige Person, in deren Händen es allein lag, wie der Traum ausging, eine einzige Person, nur diese Person, die nicht hier war, aber deren Berührung sich manchmal so nah anfühlte, dass Harry aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Zuerst erkannte er Zayn und Liam, die in irgendeine Diskussion mit einem jungen Mann vertieft waren, vermutlich wieder mal ein Mitarbeiter des Managements. So drehte er sich zu Niall um zu fragen: „Wo,“ begann er. Ein Huster. „Nächster,“ setzte er mühselig fort. „Zwischensto?“ Er musste abbrechen, zu sehr gefangen in Anfällen, die seinen Körper zum Zusammenzucken brachten. Der Ire blickte ihn daraufhin kurz verwundert an, und Harry, dem der komische Klang seiner Stimme nicht entgangen war, fürchtete schon, dass er sich wiederholen musste, als Niall zur Antwort gab: „Harry wir fliegen nach Hause, nach London. Einfach nach London.“ Oh, dann waren sie also schon fertig. „Schnell vorbei,“ Stellte er dann doch noch fest. Sein Hals brannte. „ Die Tour? Harry? Wir waren nicht auf Tour. Wir waren bei dir im Krankenhaus,“ erzählte Niall. Während er das tat kamen bei Harry zahlreiche Erinnerungen zurück. Das Wasser, das Feuer. Louis. Doch Niall fügte noch etwas hinzu: „Um ehrlich zu sein waren wir seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr zusammen auf Tour.“ Richtig. Die achtzehn Monate, aus denen Jahre wurden, aus denen einige die Unendlichkeit ableiteten.

An diesem Punkt drehte sich Liam zu ihnen. „Hallo Harry, was hast du gefragt?“ Liam war hilfsbereit wie immer, aber Niall war großherzig und ersparte Harry die Peinlichkeit. Stattdessen antwortete er: „Eigentlich wollte Harry nur wissen, ob wir noch durch irgendeine Kontrolle müssen. Das habe ich verneint. Was ich allerdings nicht verneinen konnte, war, dass er aussieht wie ein moderner Dichter der frühen Neunziger, der in New York residierte aber jetzt von seinen Freunden nach Hause geholt wird, um nochmal seine Geburtsstadt zu sehen.“ Jeder wusste worauf Niall hinauswollte. Die frühen Neunziger sprachen für sich. Das Problem lag wohl eher darin, dass nicht einmal Liam die Kraft fand, Nialls Aussage zu widerlegen. Vermutlich, weil es nicht ging, weil die Worte des Iren mehr oder weniger genau zutrafen. So fühlte Harry sich. So sah er aus. So schrieb er, und die frühen Neunziger waren das Beste, das es jemals gegeben hatte, weil sie das Beste hervorgebracht hatten, dass diese Spezies jemals hatte. „Es ist das Outfit,“ meinte Liam dann doch, um es vielleicht etwas zu retten. Sie alle wussten aber, dass es nicht nur das war, was Harry trug, sondern seine gesamte Ausstrahlung.

Danach kündigte Liam ihren Aufbruch an. Harry bekam nicht mehr viel mit, nur, dass Niall und Zayn sich so lange darum stritten, wer ihn schieben durfte, dass Liam am Ende sagte, sie sollten es doch beide tun, offensichtlich nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass tatsächlich jeder einen Griff nahm und sie erstaunlich synchron anfingen, Harry in Richtung Gate zu manövrieren. Harry selbst jedoch hing mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei dem Gespräch fest. Sie hatten Recht. Niall allen voran. Harry musste furchtbar krank aussehen, weil er das tatsächlich war. Und es war nicht so, als würden ihn seine Freunde nicht abholen, um im Vereinigten Königreich zu sterben. Denn genau das taten sie. Die Frage war nur wann. In den Neunzigern hätte niemand das gefragt, allein bei Betrachtung seiner äußerlichen Hülle hätten die Meisten einen riesigen Bogen um ihn gemacht und ihm höchstens ein paar Monate gegeben. Die gestellte Frage wäre eine ganz andere gewesen. Woher. Ja woher. Wäre er hier gewesen, wäre das genau so offensichtlich gewesen. Denn Louis sah nicht viel besser aus als Harry, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er selbstständig laufen konnte wahrscheinlich schlimmer. Als sie fast im Tunnel zum Flugzeug waren spürte er Louis Präsenz wieder. Roch ihn, nicht nur den Schal, und flüsterte den Ort, an den er noch einmal wollte. Mit ihm. Aber vorerst verließen sie erstmal die USA, in die er nie wieder ziehen würde. In der nur zum Arbeiten zurückkehren würde, aber dann nur mit vier anderen an seiner Seite.


	27. vodka

> Too much drugs and alcohol
> 
> What the hell were we fighting for?
> 
> 'Cause now the whole damn world will know
> 
> That we're too numb and just too dumb to change the story
> 
> Neither one, one of us wants to say we're sorry
> 
> * * *

„Oh man, was ist das denn?“, dann folgte ein unverständlicher irischer Fluch, „Warum ist hier überhaupt so eine riesige Treppe? Was ist das denn hier?“ Louis hob seinen Kopf und wusste sofort, dass die vier jetzt da waren. Liam, dieser Dreckskerl, hatte das ganz klar mit Absicht gemacht. Er hatte ihn gezielt nach seinem Flug gefragt, um dann den selben buchen zu können. Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Schwerfällig erhob er sich dann von seinem Sitz und wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass er mit bald neunundzwanzig Jahren, ganz klar der Älteste der Band war. Natürlich war es übertrieben zu sagen, dass Louis alt war, trotzdem brauchte er einen Moment, indem er seine versteiften Muskeln lockerte und dann seinen Freunden zur Hilfe eilte. Dort wurde er auch dringend benötigt und so nahm er dem fluchenden Niall den schlafenden Harry ab. Sobald er ihn übernommen hatte, sackte er leicht in die Knie und spannte seine Arme und Hände, die auf Harrys Haut fast genauso brannten wie sein Rachen, so fest an wie noch nie. Fast hätte er angefangen zu heulen. Er wollte Harry niemals so über eine Schwelle tragen. Nicht, nachdem er Wodka auf einer ranzigen Flugzeugtoilette gebechert hatte und schon gar nicht, wenn Harry gerade erst aus dem Drogen-Delirium erwacht war. Aber so war es nun mal. Wahrscheinlich war das auch die einzige Art von Über-eine-Schwelle-Tragen, (zumindest mit der Person, die er liebte) die Louis jemals bekommen sollte.

Anschließend trug er Harry zu seinem Platz und setzte ihn so sanft es ging ab. Danach schüttelte er seine tauben Arme aus, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr richtig betätigt hatte. Ab und zu trug er seinen Sohn huckepack durch die Gegend, wenn Freddie der Cowboy war und Louis das Pferd, aber das Fliegengewicht war ja wohl kaum mit einen hundertdreiundachzig Zentimeter großen Harry zu vergleichen. Obgleich er erstaunlich -Louis würde sogar einen Schritt weiter gehen und sagen: beunruhigend- leicht war. Sicher würde Samuel Cornwell ihm in diesem Punkt zustimmen müssen. So schnell er konnte nahm Louis seine Finger von ihm und versuchte sich dann seine Jacke zurückzuerobern. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, dass Harry seine Jeansjacke, die er im Krankenhaus irrtümlicherweise zurückgelassen hatte, umklammert hielt. Aber als er entschlossen an seinem Eigentum zupfte, stieß Harry mit flatternden Augenliedern mehrere keifende Geräusche aus und grummelte. Louis überließ dem Lockenkopf seinen Besitz - Auge um Auge oder eher Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück, schließlich besaß er selbst Harrys Seidenschal- und flüchtete in Lichtgeschwindigkeit in die hintere Sitzreihe.

Von dort aus beobachtete er, wie Niall sich lautstark nach der Speisekarte erkundigte und sich anschließend neben Harry niederließ. Zayn folgte. Er schnupperte in die Luft und lächelte leicht, als er sich suchend umsah. Sein Blick fiel schnell auf Louis und nickte ihm würdevoll und immer noch lächelnd zu. Stilvoll platzierte er sich auf dem Fenstersitz und sah wartend auf den Mittelgang. Dort stand Liam, der wild gestikulierend mit zwei Sanitätern, die sie scheinbar auf ihrer Reise begleiten würden, und einem weiteren Mann redete. „Für den Ernstfall. Einer von Ihnen ist doch immer wach, um auf ihn aufzupassen, ja?“, Liam sprach leise und bestimmt und Louis schloss seine Augen. Jetzt war seine Familie an Bord und Liam regelte den Rest. Er konnte sich jetzt entspannen und zurücklehnen. Nachdem er seine Ohrstöpsel endlich entknotet hatte, ließ er „The Script“ volle Kanne durch eine Gehörkanäle wummern.

Bis einige Zeit nach dem Abheben vergangen war, ließ Louis die Augen geschlossen. Nur um sich kurz anzuschnallen öffnete er sie. Die Durchsage überhörte er. Absichtlich. Erst wegen eines Luftzugs hob er seine Augendeckel und sah eine verlegene Stewardess, die aufhörte vor seinem Gesicht herum zu wedeln. Sie sagte etwas. „Was?“, er hörte sich selber nicht. Sie sprach wieder. Niall schob seinen Kopf über die Lehne und deutete auf seine Ohren. Ach ja. Er nahm die Kopfhörer raus. „Es geht ums Essen, Louis“, fasste der Ire schmunzelnd die Situation zusammen. Er nickte. „Ich will Karotten“, sagte er. Das war ja selbstverständlich. „Karotten?“, hakte die Stewardess nach und Louis war versucht die Augen zu verdrehen. Vielleicht war sie etwas dumm oder ein bisschen taub, deswegen wiederholte er mit etwas zu freundlicher Stimme: „Ja Karotten. Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt.“ Ihre Stimme wurde spitz und kiksig: „Aber, Mr Tomlinson, Sie können doch jetzt keine Karotten bestellen.“ Ohne was zu sagen, da seiner Meinung nach keine Antwort nötig war, starrte er sie an und beobachtete mit zunehmender Freude, wie sie erst rote Flecken am Hals bekam und dann hektisch blinzelte. Traurigerweise funkte Liam dazwischen. Er hätte sich gerne ein bisschen gestritten oder die Stewardess zumindest eingeschüchtert.

„Er nimmt Karottensalat“, entschied Liam und ließ ihm damit dramatisch aufseufzen. Dabei klang er wohl so theatralisch, dass Zayn überrascht zu ihm herüberblickte. Melodramatik war eigentlich seine Spezialität. Zufrieden nickte die Stewardess und ließ ihren Kopf ruckartig und hektisch hin- und herwandern, dabei sah sie aus wie ein Huhn und Louis verzog seinen Mund. Das Huhn erinnerte ihn an seine Legehennen-Bekanntschaft Brianna. „Und Sie?“, sie sprach Zayn an. Mit langsamen Kopfdrehen wandte sich Zayn zu dem Huhn. Er verkündete langsam und leise: „Nichts, danke“ Niall zog die Luft ein und Liam tönte los: „Sag mal, das glaube ich ja nicht. Er bekommt Gemüsereis.“ Als Liam Zayns empörten Blick wahrnahm, fügte er noch „Und eine Suppe“ hinzu. Der Halbpakistani öffnete seinen Mund. „Und Frühlingsrollen“, wurde er dann erneut von ihrem Bandvater unterbrochen. „Harry will Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Keine Spaghetti, sondern eher Penne. Ich selbst nehme nichts, ich möchte schlafen“, zufrieden zog sich Liam seine Augenmaske über und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Louis schmunzelte und Niall lachte laut. „Shhhhh“, fuhr Liam ihn an, worauf er nur noch lauter lachte. „Und Sie?“, das Huhn rümpfte die Nase. „Ja“, der Ire lachte weiter. „Was wollen Sie von der Karte?“, fragte sie nach. „Ich“, er unterbrach sich selbst, „Ja, klingt gut“. „Die Karte?“ „Ja“. Louis schien langsam zu glauben, dass die Stewardess wirklich dumm war. Wenn Niall die ganze Karte wollte, sollte er sie doch bekommen. „Mhm“, sie kritzelte irgendwas auf ihren Block und rauschte dann eilig davon. „Blödes Huhn“, kommentierte der Wuschelkopf. „Louis“, mahnte Liam ihn und sah nicht, wie Zayn und Niall unisono ihren Daumen rausstreckten und hochhoben. Louis grinste und kuschelte sich in seinen Sitz.

Louis hatte keine Orientierung im zeitlichen Raum, als es wieder etwas lauter wurde. Er beobachtete wie ein silberner Wagen mit ihrem Essen von dem Huhn eingefahren wurde. Dann wurden die Speisen auf Niall, Zayn, Harry und ihn selbst verteilt. „Mr Payne? Sie wollen nicht doch etwas zu essen?“, wurde Liam angesprochen, denn er war wohl durch die Lautstärke aufgewacht und er hatte seine Maske abgezogen. „Nein“, ihr Bandvater klang leicht zickig, „Ich möchte schlafen.“ Tatsächlich blieb Liam während ihres gesamten Essprozesses wach. Da sollte einer mal diesen Kerl verstehen. Louis fühlte sich regelrecht überwacht, denn Liam lief immer wieder zwischen Zayn und ihm und Niall mit Harry im Kreis und dabei schaute er auf ihre Teller und kommentierte: „Ja ja, da geht aber noch was. Du bist doch noch nicht satt, oder?“ Louis selbst verspeiste seinen Karottensalat mit den paar Stücken warmen Brot eilig, um sich dann über den Sitz zu lehnen und Niall zu beobachten, wie er Harry fütterte. „Sag Ellie, ich möchte nicht mehr essen“, Harrys tiefe Stimme schwang durch den Raum. „Es schmeckt irgendwie…“ Scheiße, beendete Louis im Kopf Harrys Satz. Er konnte diese verzogene Miene sofort richtig deuten: Harry fand die Suppe widerlich. Das sagte er aber nicht, entweder aus Höflichkeit oder weil er seine Eindrücke nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Geschickt suchte sich Niall einen Weg durch seine Unzufriedenheit: „Ja, wie schmeckt es denn? Was ist denn da drin? Was würdest du besser machen?“ Bereitwillig öffnete Harry seinen Mund, um die Fragen zu beantworten, und ließ sich die Suppe bis zur Hälfte einflößen.

Niall. Am liebsten hätte er ihm jetzt einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange gedrückt und fest umarmt. Louis liebte diesen Kerl so sehr. Damit Harry aß, stellte ihr Ire sogar seine eigenen Bedürfnisse -und die waren, wenn es ums Essen ging, auch wirklich groß- zurück. Natürlich liebte er Niall nicht so sehr wie Harry. Harry. Harry. Der Harry, der so wunderschön aussah, obwohl er eingefallen, dürr und blass war. Der Harry, den er jede Sekunde begehrte. Mit dem er jede Sekunde durchbrennen und abhauen würde. Der Harry, dessen Exfreund er war und den er gerne in seine Arme schließen würde. Der Harry, dessen zugeklappte Augendeckel er jetzt unbedingt küssen wollte. Harry, zu dem er unbedingt gehören wollte. Der Harry, der jetzt vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Wie ein Engel.

Louis wurde durch die Haare gestreichelt und bemerkte dann, dass sich Niall mit einem Kartoffelsalat und Schnitzel neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihn sanft von seinem Beobachtungsposten auf seinen Sitz zurückzog. Niall breitete seine Decke -Gott alleine wusste, woher sie kam- über sich und ihm aus und bot ihm ein Stück gebratenes Fleisch an. Zwar lehnte Louis ab, schmiegte sich dann aber an den warmen heimeligen Körper neben sich. „Niall?“, er flüsterte, aus dem Grund, dass er seiner Stimme nicht traute. Aber er musste es ihm einfach unbedingt sagen. „Ja?“ „Wenn ich“, er beugte sich näher zu dem gegenüberliegenden Ohr. „Wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre, dann hätte ich“, Niall stellte das Essen beiseite. „Ich hätte gewollt, dass du Freddie nimmst.“ Wild wischte sich ihr Sonnenschein über seine Augen und drückte Louis rabiat an sich. So rabiat, dass er aus Louis´ Lungen die Luft presste und er überrascht aufkeuchte. „Danke“, wurde ihm in sein Ohr geflüstert und damit schaffte es Niall auch Louis Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Sicherlich blieben sie einige Minuten so fest umschlungen und genossen ihre gegenseitigen Körperwärmen. Louis bedeutete Nialls Gefühlausbruch so unendlich viel, aber als er das versuchte irgendwie auszudrücken, entwich seinem Mund nur in leises Wimmern. Natürlich verstand Niall ihn trotzdem und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.

Erst später, als Liam besorgt nachfragte -nein, offensichtlich schlief er immer noch nicht- ob denn alles okay wäre, lösten sich die beiden schniefend voneinander. Während Louis dann erschöpft in seinen Sitz zurücksank, verdrückte sich Niall nach einem kurzen Lächeln wieder zu Harry, um über ihn zu wachen. Also beugte sich Louis wieder über die Lehne und beobachtete Niall, wie der Harry beobachtete und sich dann „die Chroniken von Narnia“ anschaute und dann blickte er auch zu Liam, der die Augenmaske schräg aufgezogen hatte. Dann öffnete er zeitweilen das eine freie Auge und sah zu Harry und manchmal auch zu Zayn. Was hatte er denn nur für eine Stalker-Familie?

Tatsächlich schliefen Zayn und Harry die darauffolgende Zeit durch, Liam fiel immer wieder in einen Sekundenschlaf, verhinderte aber, ähnlich wie Louis, dass er richtig schlief. Der Wuschelkopf selbst hing, mehr schlafend als wach über dem Sitz und hielt seine geröteten Augen auf, um Harrys Anblick, so lange wie es ihm möglich war, genießen zu können. Vorsichtig streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und war sehr versucht dieses wunderschöne eingefallene Gesicht umrahmt von diesen verführerischen Locken zu berühren. Aber er wollte ihn wirklich nicht aufwecken. Was sollte er denn zu Harry sagen? Nein, er durfte ihn nicht sehen. Zu groß war die Angst mit ihm sprechen zu müssen. Trotzdem -und das schwor er sich- würde er dieses Meisterwerk von einem Menschen berühren und dem Wesen vor sich damit Kraft spenden. Er würde ihm seine Kraft übertragen, er würde seinem Engel -er war ein Engel, kein Gott- wieder aufhelfen. Er sollte seine von Pech verklebten Flügel wieder entfalten können. Fliegen konnte er nicht, denn das machte ihn krank. Harry war süchtig nach dem Himmel geworden, nach kleinen Wolkenstückchen. Höhenkrank, sozusagen. So sehr, dass er die Retourkutsche bekam. Auf ihm wurde herumgetrampelt, seine Knochen gebrochen und seine Federn wurden gerupft. Sein Körper wurde mit Pech übergossen und dann wurde er blutend zurückgelassen. Louis konnte ihm nicht helfen, wie denn? Erstmal musste er mit sich selbst klarkommen. Eigentlich mussten sie das beide. Und für das alles würde Louis seine Kraft Harry spenden, obwohl er selbst nur eine leere Hülle war. Trotzdem würde Louis alles dafür tun, dass er Harry besser ging. Er würde es immer wieder machen, denn eigentlich drehte sich sein ganzes Leben um Harry. Hatte es schon immer. Würde es immer.

Als er nach einiger Zeit aufwachte, fragte er sich, wann er überhaupt eingeschlafen war. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von Liam oder Niall auf seinen Sitz gesetzt und zugedeckt. Beides stimmte nicht, aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen. Er vernahm ein leises Klopfen und wollte sich schon zur Krankenhaustüre umdrehen, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er sich doch im Flugzeug befand. Sein Handy verriet ihm, dass sie tatsächlich nur noch eine Stunde fliegen würden. Sein Verlangen meldete sich und er zog seinen Flachmann aus seinem Handgepäck. Also pellte er sich auf der Decke und lief an Niall, der bei „Dem silbernen Sessel“ angekommen war, und Harry vorbei. Sein Herz flatterte. Er stellte sich vor die Toilette und betrachtete seine Prinzessin so lange er konnte, so detailliert wie möglich.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, schob er also die lediglich angelehnte Klotür auf und wollte gerade theatralisch aufseufzen, als er bemerkte, dass schon besetzt war und zwar von Zayn, der ihm seinen unbekleideten Rücken präsentierte und schmatzte. Ganz kurz überlegte er, was Zayn da gerade verspeiste, bevor er dann das vermeintliche Essen sah. Liam. Louis schob dann die Türe wieder fast zu, nur einen winzigen Spalt ließ er offen, um seine These zu überprüfen. Waren da Liam und Zayn tatsächlich wirklich am Rummachen? Natürlich wusste er, dass da mal was war. Früher, als sie noch zu fünft waren. Aber jetzt? Wann sollte denn das passiert sein?

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde Zayn gegen die Wand gepresst und Louis schreckte zusammen. Oh, oh, oh. Das ist intensiv. Jetzt reichts, dachte sich Louis und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Zayn die Zunge aus Liams Hals zog. „Li-Liam, ich wollte nochmal-“ Ein unsicherer Zayn. Dass er das überhaupt Mal erleben würde, hätte Louis nicht für möglich gehalten. Liam schien das wohl ähnlich zu sehen, denn er zupfte sein Oberteil zurecht und sah dem Halbpakistani aufmerksam in die Augen. „Wirst du sie, also Ellie, mitnehmen, zu unserem, eher deinem ehm also du weißt schon?“, Zayn versuchte betont desinteressiert zu klingen und zog sich dabei sein Shirt über. Irgendwie schon süß, so ein „total überhaupt nicht“ eifersüchtiger Zayn neben einem breit grinsenden Liam. „Nein, mach ich nicht. Versprochen.“ Er legte drei seiner Finger auf seine Brust, unter der sich sein Herz befand. „Ich habe sogar mit Ellie über dich gesprochen.“ „Ja?“ „Ja, ich habe ihr gesagt, was Sache ist und dass ich es nicht beenden werde“, Liams Stimme klang samtig und weich. Er benutzte nicht seine Sohn-Du-Musst-Doch-Keine-Angst-Haben-Stimme, sondern eher eine Ehemann-Bei-Unserer-Hochzeit-Habe-Ich-Alles-Ernst-Gemeint-Und-Du-Bist-Immer-Meine-Nummer-Eins-Stimme, von der Louis gar nicht wusste, dass Liam sie besaß. „Was?“, Zayn räusperte sich, „Was hat sie gesagt?“

„Wenn du zu oft bei ihm bist, dann schnapp ich mir halt Gigi“. Zayn schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Liam auch. Aber Louis war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Ellie das ernst gemeint hatte. Dann küssten die beiden sich. Louis fand er widerlich süß und wandte sich ab. So lange bis er Liam wieder reden hörte: „Du bist für mich immer die Nummer eins neben Bear, das weißt du doch. Oder, Love?“ Liam nannte Zayn „Love“. Love. Oh scheiße, Louis kam gleich die Kotze hoch. „Du auch meine“. Bevor er jetzt tatsächlich würgen musste, tankte Louis ein bisschen Lebenskraft, versteckte den Flachmann unter seinem Pulli und verzog sich wieder auf seinen Sitzplatz. „Niall“, flüsterte er laut. „Niiiiialler!“ Der Angesprochene schob seinen Kopf über die große Lehne. „Wusstest du, dass zwischen Ziam wieder was läuft?“ „Wieder“, er grinste, „Lebst du hinter dem Mond? Die beiden haben nie aufgehört.“ Damit ließ er Louis schwer eifersüchtig zurück. Er wollte das auch, also mit Harry natürlich. Er kuschelte sich in Nialls Decke und klammerte sich an den einzigen Lichtblick: Louis würde Harry heute noch berühren können.

Zuerst bemerkte er die Luftveränderung. Es wehte etwas Wind. Insgesamt fühlte sich alles etwas kälter an, als die letzte Temperatur, die er real gespürt hatte. Sie waren also da. Zuhause. Er war sich sicher, nicht einmal Niall würde ihm diesen Begriff aberkennen. Das hier war Zuhause. Hier hatten sie fünf das erste Mal zusammengewohnt. An diesem Ort ist so viel passiert, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens geprägt hatte. Ob sie es wollten, oder nicht. Immerhin hatten sie es ja fast alle probiert. Hatten versucht sich davon loszuschneiden, oder zu reißen, denn es war nie ein klarer Schnitt gewesen. Oder sie hatten versucht es alles zu überspielen, allein versucht all das aufrecht zu erhalten, dass sie mal zusammen gewesen waren. Eine weitere Möglichkeit: sie hatten sich neue Freunde gesucht, neue Hobbies bekommen. Sie hatten versucht den Schmerz mit billigem Alkohol hinunterzuspülen oder alles zu schlucken um ihn zu vergessen. Erfolgreich war offensichtlich keine der Methoden wirklich gewesen, zumindest nicht um ihr ursprüngliches Ziel zu erreichen. Selbst die grausamste nicht. Sonst würden sie hier jetzt nicht stehen, in London, in Heathrow, in einer Glasüberdachten Außenhalle, durch die der Wind immer noch so wehte wie bei ihrer ersten Welttournee. Zuhause also. Beinahe, oder ganz, denn jetzt gerade waren alle noch da. Alle bis auf seinen. Alle bis auf Louis. Aber Harry vertraute auf irgendeine höhere Macht in ihm drin, die ihm zu versprechen schien, dass Louis nicht weit war. Egal wo er war, er wäre nie wieder so weit weg wie die letzten vier, beinahe fünf Jahre. Nicht nur weil er nun wieder in London war.


	28. benzodiazepine

„Tja,“ begann Liam. Seine Stimme durchschnitt Harrys Gedanken wie Hoffnung einst ein ganzes Meer. Er blinzelte. Dann spürte er Nialls Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ein Signal. Sie waren wirklich hier. Harry war hier. Er war wach. Es ist nicht gut, aber es ist besser. „Dann gibt es ab hier wohl getrennte Wege.“ Der Umriss neben Liam nickte langsam. Seine Züge schwammen zusammen und auseinander wie sie gerade wollten. Bis sie sich auf einen Mittelwert einigten. Es war Zayn. Nicht. Bitte nicht. „Es ist alles gut, Harry,“ flüsterte Liam. Und Niall, vermutlich weil er merkte, was passierte, sagte, laut und für alle verständlich: „Ich dachte wir gehen alle in eine Richtung.“ Etwas, woran Harry definitiv arbeiten sollte, war seine emotionale Stabilität. Diese war zwar seit Jahren non-existent und alles, was so ausgesehen hatte, waren lediglich die Hilfsmittel in seinem Blut gewesen, aber jetzt bräuchte er welche, falls. Falls. Nein, es war ja schon passiert. Es war nicht zweitausendfünfzehn, es war nicht das Ende. Oder vielleicht war es ein Ende, aber wenn, dann war es das Ende einer furchtbaren Ära, einer, die Harry um keinen Preis jemals wieder erleben wollte. Denn kein Management der Welt konnte sie so sehr unterdrücken, wie sie sich selbst unterdrückten. Eine Hand fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Eine Hand, die nicht Nialls war. Eine Hand, die Harry zu kennen glaubte. Aber er wagte es nicht zu glauben, dass sie wirklich da war. Er hatte sich all das so häufig eingebildet, so häufig gespürt, dass er sich nicht traute, dem irgendeinen Wahrheitsgrad anzumessen. Zayn sagte nichts. Stattdessen blickte e schräg hinter Harry und lächelte etwas unsicher. Zayn und Lächeln. Vielleicht nickte er auch nur. Um sie herumstanden Mauern, die sie für den Bruchteil der wenigen Minuten, die sie hatten, von der Öffentlichkeit, der Welt außerhalb ihrer Welt, abschirmten. Mauren aus grau-blauen Umrissen. Dann rutschte Harry wieder ab. Immer weiter runter, bis er sich in einem Gang wiederfand. Ein Gang mit weißen Wänden. Sein Boden, sein Anker, war auf einmal verschwunden. Langsam probierte er sich aus seinem Loch zu befreien. Es gelang ihm, wohl wie immer, nur drüber, weil er eine bekannte Stimme vernahm. „Gut,“ probierte Liam das Thema wieder aufzunehmen. War es die ganze Zeit schon so kalt gewesen? Harry klammerte sich fester an die Jacke, die Jacke, die ihm gehörte.

Liams Satz schien vielmehr dazu gedacht zu sein, etwas zu beenden, als etwas zu beginnen. Jetzt sprach nämlich Zayn von etwas ganz anderem, als dem, von dem sie zuvor gesprochen hatten. „Gigi hat mir gerade geschrieben,“ kommentierte er seinen Blick auf sein Mobiltelefon. In einer Sekunde konnte beobachtet werden, wie aus der anfänglichen Freude Enttäuschung wurde. „Was schreibt sie?“ erkundigte sich Liam, mit einem Unterton, dessen Unterton Harry schon häufiger beobachtet hatte, wenn es um Gigi ging. „Sie schreibt, dass ich zum Zug muss, weil der in,“ eine kurze Pause, ein neuer Blick, „fünf Minuten abfährt.“ Harry kannte Gigi nur flüchtig. Von Modenschauen in einem anderen Leben, Aftershow-Partys zu denen ein anderer eingeladen war. Und von einem Instagram Account, den er manchmal nachts anstarrte, wenn er vergessen wollte, dass die letzten Jahre passiert waren. Eingestanden hatte er sich diese nächtlichen Ausschweifungen natürlich nicht, weder diese noch die anderen. Wie Licht und Dunkelheit. Komplette Gegensätze. Sein Leben war ein Seiltanz gewesen, war es wohl immer noch. Er war kein Überlebenskünstler, aber er war ein Hochseilakrobat, immer mit einem Fuß im nichts, immer kurz davor, in die Unendlichkeit zu fallen. Harry kannte Gigi nur flüchtig, aber es schien eine Gigi-Sache zu sein, ihrem Freund zu schreiben, sie kümmere sich um seine Heimreise, um ihm dann ein digitales Zugticket zu schicken. Bestimmt war sie nicht all zu grausam. Bestimmt war es erste Klasse, aber bestimmt war es gleichsam auch eine Strafe für Liam, der sich wohl Sorgen um Zayn machen würde. Weil er Zayn nicht so spüren konnte, wie Harry Louis spüren konnte. Dafür sollte Liam dankbar sein. Nicht, dass Harry mit ihm tauschen wollte.

Die Mauer öffnete sich ein stückweit, ließ Platz für ein durchgereichtes Gepäckstück. Niall umarmte Zayn, recht abrupt, zumindest schien Zayn nicht darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Er drückte Niall aber auch nicht weg. Stattdessen blieb er stehen, umarmte Niall sogar zurück. Es war etwas länger als normal, und bestimmt zu lang für das Zeitfenster, dass Zayn noch zur Verfügung hatte, aber es fühlte sich an, als wäre es notwendig, dass Niall es tat. Weil Liam es nicht tat, weil er es nicht konnte, vielleicht, weil er Zayn nicht noch einmal gehen lassen würde, wenn er es tat. Weil Harry es nicht konnte, denn er weinte einfach wieder. Tränen wie Bäche. Bäche aus Tränen. Ohne Nialls ständige Wasserzufuhrmaßnahmen wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst dehydriert. „Es ist gut Harry,“ sagte Zayn, sich zu ihm hinunterkniend, „Es ist nicht für immer.“ Auch wenn Zayn damit das Gegenteilige bewirken wollte, musste Harry noch mehr weinen. Schluchzen beinahe, wenn sich sein Körper dazu im Stande gesehen hätte. Dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft, aber er versuchte, seine Hand zu heben als Zayn immer kleiner wurde, ein dunkler, verschwommener Punkt in mitten all der anderen Punkte. Nur ein bisschen heller scheinend. Ein bisschen besser. Dann versank er, mittels einer eisernen Box an Fäden, im Erdboden.

Übrig blieb die Wand, Liam, Niall, und er selbst. Nicht nur Zayn, auch ihnen schien die Zeit davon zu laufen. Je länger sie sich an einem Punkt aufhielten, desto wahrscheinlicher wurden sie gefunden. Von Gewittern aus gleißenden Lichtern, die darauf erpicht waren ihre hässlichsten Seiten in schwarzen Kästen zu manifestieren um sie dann der ganzen Welt zu zeigen. Oder von verzweifelten Seelen, die ihre ganze Jugend darauf verschwendeten, sich Bildern von Fremden anzusehen und zu überlegen wie es wäre wenn es nicht so wäre. Das Zweite wäre ihm lieber gewesen als das Erste, immerhin konnte er sich beinahe dazuzählen. „So,“ begann Liam wieder, und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob es immer so war, ob ihr ganzes Leben aufgebaut war, wie ein Lied. Liam für den Anfang, die Kontrolle, den Bestand. Niall, weil es alles sonst nicht funktionierte. Weil er alles irgendwie trug. Ohne ihn wären es immer nur halbe Lieder. Louis und Harry als Herz. Dysfunktional, aber in beinahe extremer Harmonie. Zayn für die Specialeffekts. Für das, was sie alle anderen nicht erreichten. Immerhin gab es eine Zeit, da waren ihre Lieder ihre Leben gewesen. Jetzt waren ihre Leben verbraucht, vorbei und ihre Lieder Zeugen einer vergangenen Zeit. „Ich bringe euch beide jetzt weg,“ machte er weiter. Es war Liam, der da vor ihnen stand, dass hätte Harry sogar erkannt, wenn er so verschwommen wie der Hintergrund wäre. Denn nur Liam hätte nach elf Tagen in der Hölle, die er verschuldet hatte, die Geduld, sie beide sicher zu verpacken, bevor er ging um den Teil seiner Familie zu besuchen, den er nicht gesehen hatte. Niall schien ihm zuzustimmen, denn Harry merkte, wie er in Bewegung gesetzt wurde. „Gehst du Bear abholen?“ hörte Harry Niall fragen. Bear. Für einen kurzen Moment war nur Staub in seinem Kopf. Staub, der keine Ahnung hatte, was Bear war. Wer er war. Bis ihm einfiel, dass Liam genau dasselbe gemacht hatte, dass Louis gemacht hatte. Eine mehr oder weniger freiwillige Kontribution zur Entstehung eines neunen Lebewesens. Nur hieß dieses nicht Freddie, sondern Bear. Harry entschied, dass Freddie schöner war. Er hatte schließlich auch den schöneren Vater. Harry entschied, Liam das nicht zu erzählen. Liam stimmte Niall durch eine Kopfbewegung zu, die Harrys Kopf etwas verquirlt zurückließ.

Ein paar Minuten später hob Liam Harry hoch, als wäre genau dasselbe, wie Bear, ein Kind, nicht mehr. Er setze ihn auf einer Autorückbank ab, und folgte den Anweisungen irgendeines blauen Menschen, der Sätze sprach, die zwar ihren Weg in Harrys Ohr aber nicht in Harrys Kopf fanden. „Harry, lässt du bitte kurz die Jacke los?“ wand sich Liam an ihn, was er ohne Probleme vernahm. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, und murmelte etwas, dass in seiner Welt wie ein nein klang. Der blaue Mensch wollte dagegenhalten, aber Liam regelte es. Harry behielt die Jacke im Arm. Er beobachtete, wie Niall mit einem anderen blauen Menschen sprach, sehr ernst und sachlich, manchmal eine Kopfgeste der Zustimmung machte, um den Worten und Gesten des Gegenübers, von welchem Harry sich nicht einmal Mühe gab, es zu erkennen, weiter zu folgen. Als das Etwas fertig gesprochen hatte, wand sich Niall Liam zu. Die beiden umarmten sich kurz, von allen Verabschiedungen die kürzeste. Vermutlich weil Niall und Liam sich sehr häufig sahen, miteinander telefonierten und so. Der Graben zwischen ihnen war nur mit einer mit einem Zeh in den Sand gezogenen Linie vergleichbar. Wenn sie auftauchte war sie fast schon wieder weg. Eine Lehre für sie alle anderen, die sich darin probten, den Mariannengraben zu übertreffen. Dann trat Liam noch einmal zum Auto heran, währen Niall auf der anderen Seite Platz nahm. „Mach´s gut, Kleiner,“ schien Liam zu flüstern, bevor er Harry durch die Haare wuschelte und verschwand wie Zayn es ihm zuvor gezeigt hatte.

Harry hätte früher einmal protestiert. Immerhin war er faktisch gesehen der Größte der Band. Aber Liam hatte Recht, am Anfang war er kleiner gewesen. Am Anfang war er jünger gewesen, würde es immer bleiben. Niall und er, sie waren die Babys in der Band gewesen. Niall hatte erfolgreich Grundschulkind-Status erreicht, während sie es bei Harry probiert hatten, und das Ergebnis eben jenes war. Er würde es dann wohl für immer sein, der Jüngste. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er hätte diesen Status nur gerne wieder zurück. „Wohin?“ murmelte er gegen Nialls Schulter, der sich auf den Mittelsitz gezwängt hatte, um Harry den Halt zu geben, der kein Stabilisator dieser Welt hätte ersetzten können. „Nach Hause, Harry,“ gab Niall zurück. Er fiel. In einen Traum, vielleicht. „Princess Park?“ „So ähnlich.“


	29. cognac

Schon als er gerade einparkt hatte, wurde die Fahrertür aufgerissen und ein wild beschmierter Wirbelwind warf sich auf ihn. „Uff“, keuchte Louis und setzte sofort ein breites Grinsen auf: „Wie geht’s dir, oh großer Indianer?“ „Häuptling bin ich. Siehst du die Federn?“, empört deutete Freddie auf die drei Federn, die ein mehrmals um seinen Kopf gewundenes Bandana hinter seinen Haaren festhielt. „Orange, grün, weiß. Gemma hat gesagt, das sind die Farben der Wärme, Geborgenheit und Fröhlichkeit“, dabei deutete sein Sohn nacheinander auf die verschiedenfarbigen Federn. „Ja okay, dann bekomme ich einen Kuss von dem großen Indianerhäuptling?“ Sofort wurde ihm ein kurzer feuchter Schmatzer auf die Wange gedrückt: „Bleibst du jetzt da, Paps?“ Schuldbewusst biss sich Louis auf seine Lippe. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass es nicht spurlos an seinem Kleinen vorüber gehen würde, wenn sein Vater ihn einfach so bei der Schwester seines Ex-Freundes abladen würde und dann wegfuhr. Trotzdem hatte er in der letzten Woche beunruhigend selten an ihn gedacht. Er war ein furchtbarer Vater. Louis würde etwas ändern. Müssen. Nicht nur müssen, er wollte auch. Wenn er Freddie einen Gefallen tun wollte, oder Harry, oder Niall, Liam und Zayn, dann war es jetzt an der Zeit zu handeln.

„Wir fahren jetzt zu mir und morgen holt dich Brianna ab, dann ist wieder Brianna-Woche“ „Aha, ja ich will nach Hause, ich habe meinen Fußball da vergessen“ Mit „nach Hause“ meinte Freddie sein Haus. Louis´ Haus. Vor Stolz schwoll seine Brust an und er erhob sich mit seinem Sohn auf der Hüfte sitzend aus dem Auto. Dieser zappelte, wurde heruntergelassen und schlüpfte an Louis vorbei wieder ins Auto: „Looos!“ Der Bandälteste schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zum Hauseingang, in dem Gemma mit Freddies Koffer und einer Tüte stand und freudig winkte. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller lief sie auf ihn zu. Bis sie vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn fest umarmte. Erst Niall, dann Gemma. Was war denn heute los? Hatten sie es gemerkt? Hatten sie gemerkt, dass sie ein winziges Stück von dem alten Louis wiederhatten? „Du bist wieder da. Harry ist wieder da. Ich bin so glücklich.“ Würde Louis Gemma nicht so gut kennen, würde er jetzt glatt denken, dass sie in seine Schulter schniefte. Aber als sie sich löste, sah sie aus wie immer, ausgenommen des echten breiten Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„Danke, Gemma. Echt jetzt, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.“ Bevor Gemma antworten konnte, schrie Freddie hoch und begeistert auf: „Ohhhhh, du hast Kevin mitgebracht. Er hat auf dich aufgepasst, Paps.“ Tatsächlich hatte er die gelbe Badeente auf seinen Beifahrersitz gelegt, um seinen Sohn nachher zu fragen, warum sie sich in seiner Tasche befand. Aber das war jetzt unnötig. Müde schmunzelte er. Diese zwei Faktoren machten ihn so müde. Freddie hatte ihm die Ente, ausgerechnet einen Vogel, als Aufpasser mitgegeben, gepaart mit der plötzlichen Vorliebe seines Sohns für den Namen Kevin, war aber auch echt viel Zumutung für einen Tag. Entweder war Gemma oder Eleanor schuld. Als er Gemma ansah, wusste er, dass sie es nicht war. Er beschloss die Sache ruhen zu lassen, umarmte sie ein letztes Mal und stieg zu Freddie ins Auto. „Schnall dich an“, befahl Harrys Schwester. Ob sie Freddie oder Louis gemeint hatte, wusste keiner so genau. Freddie fuhr das Fenster runter und bedachte auch Gemma mit einem Kuss, ehe er die Scheibe wieder hochkurbelte und rief: „Tschüss, Tante Gemma, bis bald.“

Von „Hey there Delilah“ begleitet lenkte Louis das Auto Richtung Heim. Richtung einer neuen Zeit mit einem riesigen Vorhaben, das schwer auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Aber Louis begrüßte die Last, denn er wusste, er musste dieses Bestreben erfüllen, er hatte keine andere Wahl.


	30. morphine

Große Schwarze Blöcke ließen ihn vermuten, dass sie sich in der Küche befanden. Niall war dicht hinter ihm. Über den Lauf der Zeit konnte er die Präsenz erkennen, nicht so stark wie bei ihm, niemals so stark wie bei Louis, aber er wusste, dass es sich um Niall handelte. Dieser hatte sich von ihm abgewendet, sprach unverständlich und etwas leiser als vorher mit einer anderen Person im Raum. Vielleicht war es auch ein Geist, das wusste er nicht so ganz genau. Er würde es ihm nicht übelnehmen, schließlich führte er selbst häufig, beinahe zu häufig, Konversationen mit einem anderen Geist. Dann knallte eine Tür.

„Hey, Harry, hierbleiben,“ Niall kniete vor ihm, grinste breiter als die Grinsekatze obwohl über ihnen beiden die Müdigkeit lag wie eine sehr schwere Decke. Seine Worte waren nicht leicht, sie wirkten getragen und erwachsen, als hätte sich in den letzten Stunden mehr geändert als nur sein Aufenthaltsort. Aber dann fiel Harry ein, wie es sich um Jahre handeln musste. Selbst zwischen Nialls letztem Besuch in Los Angeles und jetzt schienen Jahre zu liegen, negative Jahre oder positive Jahre. Zeit, die er sich selbst gestohlen hatte, die er ihnen gestohlen hatte. Zwischen damals und heute ein Meer aus Reue. Oh, wären sie doch in einem Wunderland, in einer Traumwelt gefangen, könnte er doch nur aufwachen und alles wäre gut. Aber gut war es lange nicht mehr gewesen, und gut würde es vermutlich nicht mehr werden. Doch solange er hier war, war es besser. Das sollte, das musste reichen. „Müde,“ war alles, dass Harry herausbekam. Seine Lungen schienen nicht mehr Luft zu haben, als für dieses einsame Wort, dass über seine immer trockenen Lippen bröselte wie Tage-altes Blätterteiggebäck.

„Ja, ich auch,“ erwähnte Niall, „lass uns schlafen gehen.“ Das fürchtete er am aller meisten. Was, wenn er dieses Mal nicht mehr aufwachen würde? Weil er die Kraft nicht finden würde. Nicht, wenn er alleine war. Er würde nicht allein in der Dunkelheit liegen können und warten. Warten auf die Monster, die Hölle, bis es brannte, bis alles in Asche lag, das er nicht halten konnte. Wenn er allein wäre, dann würde es alles auf ihn fallen und erdrücken. Bis auf das bittere Ende. Bis nichts blieb, außer Staub und Blut. Doch Niall brachte ihn nicht in einen eigenen Raum, in dem er hätte in Isolation hätte warten können, dass sein Körper aus Erschöpfung aufgab. Nein, er brachte ihn in einen Raum mit Hochbett, die ganze Wand nur ein Bett. Versetzt. So, dass er ihn sehen konnte. Immer wusste, er ist nicht allein. Er würde es nicht mehr sein müssen.

Ohne sein Zutun fanden die Kleidungsstücke nach und nach ihren Weg von seinem Körper auf den Boden, und er den Weg ins Bett, in weit weniger aber in etwas, nicht allein und nicht bloß. Erst, als Niall ihm die Jacke wegnehmen wollte, fing Harry an zu zittern. Er konnte nicht loslassen, er hatte es nie gekonnt. Besonders nicht jetzt. „Harry, gib mir bitte die Jacke. Ich hänge sie hier ans Bett. Es ist eine Jacke für draußen. Mit der kannst du nicht schlafen gehen.“ Eine Pause. Langsam legte er den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite und wieder zurück. Nicht auch noch das, wenn da doch sonst nichts von ihm war. „Harry, die Jacke stinkt sogar nach Rauch und Alkohol, bitte,“ aber noch während Niall sprach, hatte sich Harry tief in eben diesen Geruch eingegraben. Weil er so viel mehr war als nur das Offensichtliche. Denn das Offensichtliche war nie das worum es ging, das Offenbarte nie das Wahre. Er verlor sich, aber nicht mehr ganz, nicht jetzt, wo er eine zweite Person im Raum herumwandern hörte. Einen zweiten Atem. Das Rascheln von Vorhängen. Dann war alles nur noch blau und tief und wundervoll.

…

Die Blumen am Fenster änderten sich in der ersten Woche. Niall hatte irgendwo Sonnenblumen aufgetrieben und sie ihm mitgebracht. Am zweiten Tag wäre Harry fast in der Badewanne ertrunken, aber sie hatten es irgendwie geschafft. Es musste ja irgendetwas geben. Erst hatte er sich nicht gewehrt, hatte es passieren lassen, doch dann hatte er sich an Niall erinnert, daran, was er für ihn getan hatte. Daran, dass es ihm fast unmöglich schien sich in dem lilagefärbten Wasser zu verlieren. Er war nicht zerflossen, in dem etwas zu heißen Badewasser. Später, als sie beide auf ihren Betten platziert waren, schwappten Wellen über ihn. Er konnte sie nicht aufhalten, aber es war in Ordnung.

Neben den winzigen Sonnen auf der Fensterbank wanderten eines Tages mysteriös zwei Bilder. Eines von der glücklicheren Zeit. Nicht dem Anfang, nein, der Anfang war zu überstürzt gewesen. Zu viele Dinge waren auf einmal passiert, zu viele Ereignisse, die keinen Sinn ergaben, die sie überrollt hatten und ausgehöhlt wie leere Schalen zurückgelassen. Es war ein Bild von damals, als die Welt ihnen zu Füßen lag und sie sich noch nicht bekriegten. Es war gut. Das andere Bild war in einem schlichten silbernen Rahmen, und Harry war sich beinahe sicher, Niall hatte es nur für ihn aufgestellt. Es war Louis. Sein Louis. So wunderschön und stark und kaputt. Sie sprachen nicht darüber.

Sie sprachen auch nicht darüber, dass Niall Harry jeden Morgen und Abend winzige weiße Sternenstücke geben musste, weil Harry sonst die minimalistischen Mengen an Nahrungsmitteln die überhaupt den Weg in seinen Organismus fanden, wieder herausgewunden hätte wie eine Murmelbahn die kleinen Glaskugeln. Sie sprachen nicht über so vieles, und irgendwann würden sie es tun müssen, aber als Harry heute Mittag, nachdem Niall von einem Treffen mit seiner Band nach Hause gekommen war, in Tränen ausgebrochen war und in einem zu großen Aufwand geatmet hatte, geflüstert hatte, dass er Angst hatte. Es waren jetzt fast drei Wochen vergangen seit Harry aufgewacht war. Niall erzählte ihm jeden Morgen, welcher Tag es war. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, war ein viel fragileres Thema. Je mehr davon sich ansammelte, desto mehr schien Harry zu erblassen. Alle Fortschritte, die die ersten fünf Tage brachten, schienen die Darauffolgenden zur Nichte zu machen. Jetzt konnten sie noch nicht sprechen. Nicht jetzt, wenn Harry immer noch nur im Bett liegen konnte und jede Bewegung seinen ganzen Körper anzuzünden schien. Nicht jetzt, wo Harry vor irgendetwas furchtbare Angst hatte. Sich nachts in Louis Jacke vergrub und wieder vor sich hinstarb, fast, wie er es im Krankenhaus getan hatte. Die einzige Tatsache, die ihm am Leben erhielt, war Nialls Anwesenheit. Das Licht, dass er in einem Raum verteilte, so bald er ihn betrat. Wenn er zurückkehrte und die Sonne unterging, schaffte es Harry meist, sich für ein paar Minuten, manchmal eine Stunde, aus seinem Loch loszureißen und in das Licht zu blicken.

Niall hatte Harry gesagt, er sei ein Wunder, aber das war nicht wahr. Niall war ein Wunder. Er war es, der sie alle zusammenhielt, während der Mann auf dem Bild nur an Harry riss als wäre er eine Puppe aus Papier. Und er forderte nicht. Er gab und gab und gab, während Harry in der Jacke im Bett lag und nicht viel mehr tat als zu weinen, weinte, wenn Niall durch die Wohnung lief und ganz leise vor sich hinsang, weil der dachte, dass Harry schlief. Weinte, weil er es selbst nie wieder können würde.

…

Nach etwas mehr oder etwas weniger als einhundertzweiundneunzig weiteren Stunden und damit mehr als die Gesamtzeit, die er im Koma verfristet hatte, schafften es Niall, Harry für ein paar Minuten auf die Couch zu setzten und ihm Klavier vorzuspielen. Die Gesamtzeit von sechzehn Minuten hielt der Jüngere sein Gewicht selbst, und war danach in der Lage, selbstständig einige Löffel seiner Suppe zu essen. Diese Prozedur hatte ihn zwar so ausgelaugt, dass Harry ohne sein Schutzkissen, ohne diese feste, komische Schale, fast umgekippt wäre, aber es war ein Anfang. Er hatte immer noch Angst. Eine Angst, die ihn nachts kaum schlafen ließ, aber er wollte Niall nicht auch noch damit belasten. So begann er anstatt zu sprechen damit, was er im Moment vielleicht am besten konnte. Harry fing an, zu backen. Er begann damit an einem Sonntag, an dem Nialls Golfbekanntschaft sich auf Grund eines Schnupfens entschuldigte.

Der Ältere zupfte seit Stunden auf seiner Gitarre herum, ohne wirklich eine zusammenhängende Melodie zustande zu bringen. Die Teilfragmente waren alle sehr, sehr schön. So schön, dass sie an Harrys zerteiltem Herzen zupften und zogen wie Niall über die Saiten des Instruments. So schön, dass sie all die versteckten Ängste hervorlockten und ihn stießen und seine inneren Organe quetschten, gerade so als wollten sie, dass es wieder von vorne begann. Dabei hatten sie das heute Morgen schon getan, denn Niall hatte Harry nicht dazu bringen können, in den letzten Tagen irgendwas zu schlucken, schon gar keine weißen harten Stücke von so viel gar Nichts. Es war sogar so weit gekommen, dass Niall gestern noch in der nächsten Klink angerufen hatte, der, an die Harrys Fall übergeben wurde. Bis die Gestalt da war, war Harry bereits in traumhaften Abgründen versunken. Stattdessen presste er Nialls Namen über seine Lippen, und er war sich sicher, dass es eigentlich viel zu leise war, als dass er es hätte vernehmen können. Dennoch war er sofort bei Harry, kniete sich zu ihm, der er halb auf dem Sofa lag, halb saß, gehalten von Kissen und ein bisschen von sich selbst.

„Was ist los?“ fragte er, sein bester Freund. „Backen,“ flüsterte Harry. Niall hätte vieles tun können. Er hätte ihn für verrückt erklären können, was er ganz sicher wäre, er hätte einfach nur liegen lassen können. Er hätte nein sagen können. Stattdessen nickte er, hob ihn hoch, um ihn vorsichtig in seinem Stuhl mit seinem Kissen wieder abzusetzen und in die Küche zu bewegen. „Ich habe nicht viel, aber ich denke für einen einfachen Rührkuchen werden wir etwas finden.“ Am Ende war es Niall, der alles fand, der Harry die Zutaten an den Tisch legte, und ihm aufmerksam dabei zusah, wie der Jüngste alles unglaublich behutsam abwog, in einer kleinen Ewigkeit in eine Schüssel gab. Zwischen drin immer wieder Pausen machte. Was ihn früher nur wenige Minuten gekostet hatte, dauerte jetzt vom Vormittag bis fast zum Tee. Und Niall blieb bei seiner Seite, sorgte dafür, dass er trank, dass er nicht einschlief. Am Ende übergab Harry das Ergebnis stolz und zur Ohnmacht ermüdet in Nialls Hände. Er schlief ein, bevor der Kuchen den Ofen gesehen hatte.

Es blieb nicht bei einem Kuchen. Seit das Backen einer einzigen Sache sich für ihn zu einer vormittagsfüllenden Aufgabe entwickelt hatte, war es alles, dass er tat, solange Niall im Studio war oder sich mit Leuten traf. Im Gegensatz zu Harry arbeitete Niall ganz normal seit Tag vier, aber immer nur bis die Sonne am höchsten stand. Immer nur so, als wäre Harry ein Kind. Das war nicht wahr, denn Harry brauchte wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit, war viel aufwendiger. Sie waren in eine Routine gerutscht. Niall stellte sicher, dass Harry alles hatte. Von Mehl bis blauen (ganz wichtig, sie mussten, mussten blau sein,) Zuckerstreuseln. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, dass Niall nachts zum Supermarkt rannte um Puderzucker und silbern glasierte Schokoperlen zu kaufen. Er tat es einfach. Er beschwerte sich nicht, er sagte nicht nein. Er lachte Harry an, wenn er triefend wiederkam und meinte, morgen würden die Kekse noch besser werden. Und Harry weinte, in jeden einzelnen Teig, von Brot bis Schokocookie, weil er es Niall doch sagen wollte, aber er keine Stimme hatte.

Niall stellte Harrys fertige Teige immer in den Ofen, nahm jedes Gebäck am nächsten Tag mit und erzählte, wie toll, wie überragend und umwerfend es alle gefunden hatten. Nachts erzählte er Harry Geschichten von Liam und Zayn und was er verpasst hatte, in den Jahren, in denen er in den Himmel fiel und sich im Boden verlor. Manchmal nachts erzählte er auch von Louis. Ganz selten, wenn er so lange bei Harry auf dem Bett saß, bis dieser schlief, und dann vermutlich erst in sein eigenes krabbelte.

…

Ein erster Zettel, irgendwann nachts, als Harry das bisschen, das er noch besaß, in ein Kissen geschluchzt hatte.

_„Überlegst du dir manchmal auch, dass die einzige Zukunft die wir haben, gar keine ist?“_

_„Ja, manchmal. Aber ich lasse es nicht zu, daran zu glauben.“_

…

Dann schrieb Harry es auf. Alles. Weil er das von allen Dingen immer noch am besten konnte. Alles. Seine Angst, wie sie langsam aus dem Schrank gekrochen war, wie sie nicht mehr ging, auch, wenn Harry versuchte, sie wegzuscheuchen. Wie sie an ihm klebte wie Teer, ihm die Luft zu Atmen nahm. Vielleicht war das aber auch gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn ersticken. Ihm fehlte die Luft doch sowieso. Die Luft, um das zu tun, dass er liebte. Jeder, jeder hatte ihm erzählt, es lag an der Atmung. Es ging um die Aufnahme von Sauerstoff in die Lunge, man musste es durch den ganzen Körper strömen lassen. Frei fließen, im Blut, wie eine andere Flüssigkeit, und dann wieder raus. Kontrolliert. Auf seine eigene Art. Aber Harry konnte es nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Das war nicht so schlimm. Das hatte er nie wirklich gerne getan. Aber er konnte nicht mehr singen. Kein einziges Lied konnte mehr über seine Lippen kommen. Er würde die einfachsten Melodien zu Grabe tragen können.

Harry zerfloss, weil die einzige Sache, die er fast genauso liebte wie Louis, jetzt auch weg schien. Verloren. Harry war verloren. Weg war alles, auf das er sich jemals etwas eingebildet hatte. Und jedes Mal, wenn Niall sang oder spielte starb Harry ein bisschen mehr.

Dabei wollte er doch, war er ja, so unendlich dankbar sein. Nie wieder würde er es gut machen können, was Niall für ihn tat. Wie viel er ihm gab. Der Grund, warum er es nicht nochmal probierte. Warum er stattdessen Kuchen backte. All diese Streuselkäufe und Spaziergänge und das Rumgetragen-Werden, weil Harry noch nicht einmal sich selbst halten konnte. Die Blumen überall, weil Harry Blumen liebte. Er würde es ihm nie sagen, weil seine Stimme wahrscheinlich schon bei einem einfachen Danke versagt hätte. Und so schrieb er, einen ganzen Morgen lang. Wie Niall alle Blutergüsse, alle Nähte auf seinem Kopf, alle Verletzungen seines Unterkörpers einfach hingenommen hatte, nicht weggesprungen war, sondern einfach damit gelebt hatte. Wie er für ihn gelebt hatte.

In der Nacht, in der Niall den Brief las, kletterte er zu Harry herab und nahm ihn lange fest in den Arm. Am nächsten Morgen fingen sie bei null an. Puste eine Feder, eine winzige Feder von deiner Hand. Lass sie fliegen, Harry. So wie du es immer können wolltest. Komm zurück zu ihnen. Niall setzte Harry vor das Klavier. Es war mühsam, aber es war ein Anfang. Es zeigte Harry, dass es nicht so eingefahren, so unumgänglich war, wie er angenommen hatte.

Die Blätter der Bäume färbten sich und der Kalender wurde umgestellt, als Harry zum ersten Mal wieder den Anfang von _little things_ sang. Es war zwar nicht sein Text, weil alle Anfänge jemand anders gehörten, aber es war ein Anfang. Sein Anfang.

…

Niall hatte beschlossen, einen Filmabend zu machen. Harry musste mitmachen, oder besser hatte es gewollt, hatte sogar verzierte Kekse gemacht. Da saß er also, ein bisschen wie der kleine Prinz. Etwas zu elegant für einen Filmabend, auf etwas zu vielen Kissen, in einer Decke die Niall definitiv für ihn gekauft hatte, und wurde von Sofa und Niall gestützt. Harry war der Hauptdarstellerin einmal begegnet, das erzählte er dem Älteren, der sie gewissenermaßen ein bisschen verehrte. Mutmaßlich war er ein bisschen verliebt in sie.

„Weißt du, wenn ich sie getroffen hätte, hätte ich um sie angehalten.“

„Ja klar, als ob du weißt, wie das geht.“

„Da musst du ja reden.“

„Ich war dreimal verlobt.“

Wenn Niall geschockt war, dann nur ganz kurz, bevor er ihn fester an sich drückt, als Tränen ihn wieder an die Grenze schubsen. Aber es ist wahr, und so viele dieser Metallbänder an seinen Händen sind Zeugen davon, wie er es einmal zu verdecken versucht hatte. Jetzt waren sie alle verschwunden, aber die Erinnerung blieb. Die Erinnerung an einen Winter vor neun Jahren, ein leises Versprechen. Ein Kinderschwur. Die Erinnerung an einen Juni zwei Jahre darauf, als sie dachten, die Welt könnte nicht noch tiefer knien, tiefer auf sie fallen. Die Erinnerung an eine zu überstürzte Nacht im spätesten Herbst bevor alles endete, heiß und kalt und nass und verschwommen, beide auf irgendeinem Trip, beide zu weit weg.


	31. absinth

Zusammen mit seinem lachenden und springenden Sohn ließ er sich schon viel besser in diesem mistigen Land, namens USA, aushalten. Trotzdem musste er sich vorher betäuben mit verhältnismäßig viel Alkohol - so viel, dass er gerade gar nicht wusste, ob ihm so schlecht war, wegen des übermäßigen Wodkakonsums oder wegen der Erinnerungen, die in diesem unbekannten Land festhingen. Mit Freddie an der Hand rannte er wild fuchtelnd zu einem der Taxis und ließ sich von einem ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkommenden Fahrer zu einem hässlichen Haus irgendwo mitten in Los Angeles bringen. Nostalgisch blickte er aus dem Fenster. So nostalgisch und dramatisch, dass sein Sohn dessen winzige Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und beruhigend tätschelte. Durch seine kleine Maske, die er unbedingt haben wollte, denn sie hatte schwarze Schwerter als Musterung, flüsterte er beruhigend: „Es ist ja alles gut.“ Zu gut, jetzt besänftigte der kleine Tomlinson den Großen. Fast so, als würde Freddie versuchen -genauso wie er früher- die große-Bruder-Rolle zu übernehmen. Aber für ihn. Absurd, Louis war immerhin sein Vater.

Vorsichtig nahm er Freddies kleine Hand in seine -ebenfalls kleine, aber das tat ja nichts zur Sache- und streichelte sie vorsichtig. „Papa, dir geht’s gut, ja?“ „Keine Sorge, ich gebe mir Mühe.“ „Das machst du doch immer, Paps.“ „Aber zu wenig.“ „Wem genug zu wenig ist, dem ist nichts genug.“ „Ich-“ Ließ er sich gerade tatsächlich auf eine Grundsatzdiskussion über das Thema „Was ist Genug?“ ein? Der Kalenderspruchsatz passte außerdem gar nicht zu ihrer Situation. Das war einer von Freddies Ticks: Immer wenn er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, dann sagte er einfach irgendwas, was er mal aufgeschnappt hatte und zum Thema passende Worte enthielt. Dann hoffte er einfach, dass es Sinn ergab. So auch jetzt. Das musste er von Briana haben, die einen Faible für diese furchtbaren Kalender mit irgendwelchen nichtssagenden und fadenscheinigen Sprüchen hatte. Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Der ist von Epikur, oder? Finde ich klasse. ‚Tue nichts im Leben, was dir Angst machen muss, wenn es dein Nächster bemerkt‘, das ist mein Lieblingsspruch von ihm aus dem „mit 12 hellenistischen tiefgründigen und lebenshelfenden Philosophenzitaten durch das Jahr“ – Kalender. Wirklich großartige Wahl“, schaltete sich der Taxifahrer ein. Erst wollte Louis dem Fahrer verbieten seine unqualifizierte Meinung zu verbreiten, erinnerte sich aber im letzten Moment an Freddies Anwesenheit. „Wirklich großartig scheiße“, konnte sich Louis dann doch nicht verkneifen und brachte so seinen Sohn zum Lachen. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, hielt der Taxifahrer an besagter Adresse und ließ die kleine Familie dann ausstiegen.

Die Abgabe von Freddie verlief wie immer kalt und schnell. „Liebe ist, wenn zwei Menschen genau wissen, dass sie zusammengehören“, wusste Freddie dazu und wahr wohl nun auf nichtssagende Glückskekssprüche umgestiegen. „Ja, und ich zeige jetzt zwei Personen, dass manche Menschen eben überhaupt nicht zusammengehören und wenn sie doch mal aufeinanderstoßen, dann tuts weh.“ Fest entschlossenen, knüllte er seine Faust um das kleine Zettelchen in seiner Hand. Obwohl Freddie ihm das Liebste überhaupt war, verabschiedete er sich nicht, sondern lief eilig aus dem Hauseingang und flog dann in den Himmel. Ein letztes Mal - er wusste, dass er es nicht nochmal machen könnte und würde, dazu hatte er einfach nicht genug Kraft – öffnete er seine schwarzen Schwingen. Fest hatte er sich versprochen, dass er nie wieder Harrys Gegenseite sein würde. Die Gegenseite zu Harrys makellosen weißen Flügeln (so wie sie früher waren). Tja, besondere Situationen erforderten besondere Mittel.

Nachdem er durch eine Geschäftsmail seine Identität bestätigt hatte, bekam er tatsächlich von dem Musiklabel den Aufenthaltsort des personifizierten Bösen mitgeteilt. Der Böse für Louis, für Harry, die Band und eine ganze Fandom. Eigentlich für alle. Wie der maiskolbenhaarige Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten war er eine gierige rücksichtslose Person mit viel zu viel Macht.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Louis wirklich enttäuscht, denn er hatte mehr erwartet. Eine flammende Quadriga mit säurespeienden Drachen oder fliegenden roten Löwen. Wenigstens in einem Powerranger-Anzug hätte er kommen können. Dem war aber nicht so. Stattdessen gurkte das Negativbild von Samuel Cornwell auf einem Drahtesel durch einen Park. Und das viel zu langsam, wenn man ihm genauer zusah. Der großartige Simon Cowell machte also gar nichts mehr allein. Er ließ sogar das Fahrrad für ihn fahren. Traurig, weil er sich doch so viel Mühe gemacht hatte und er als Gegenleitung gar nichts bekam, flog er ihm entgegen. In seiner tränenglänzenden Rache-Rüstung stand er im totgesagten Park, er hatte damals in der Schule schon nicht verstanden, was das sein sollte. Aber genau so fühlte es sich gerade an. Ein bisschen taub und leer und verdorrt, so wie er. Das Böse schien das aber gar nicht zu bemerken, sondern strampelte weiter durch die geteerte Allee.

Die Scheinwerfer richteten sich auf die beiden, sonst verdunkelte sich der Rest der Umgebung. Wie immer lag der Fokus auf ihm. Wie immer, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Nicht wie immer, würde er jetzt das machen, was er nicht machen sollte. Körperverletzung war definitiv nichts, was man tun sollte. Eher etwas, weswegen sein Management ihm kündigen oder zumindest abmahnen und damit Gehalt kürzen würde. Trotzdem wird er es tun. Es war keine Kurzschlussreaktion, sein potentieller Verteidiger würde nicht man auf eine Affekthandlung plädieren können. Würdevoll, fast katzenartig (Zayn wäre stolz auf ihn) landete er und schritt auf seinen Gegner zu. Zu gerne, hätte er jetzt ein zweischneidiges Katana gezogen und sich duelliert, tatsächlich hatte er aber gerade keines zu Hand, ersatzweise hatte er seine schwarzen Standard-Vans angezogen, die besser waren als jede Waffe hätte sein können. Mit seinen Augen fest auf sein Ziel fixiert, lief er nun immer schneller, aber Simon schien immer kleiner zu werden statt näher zu kommen. Trotzdem war Louis sekundenspäter direkt vor ihm. Ihm war nach Lachen zumute, denn Simon sah nun schon viel kleiner und ungefährlicher aus. Wie ein Scheinriese, hatte er nun eher die Ausstrahlung eines wütenden Terriers als die des personifizierten Bösen.

Als Louis ihn sich dann aus der Vogelperspektive ansehen konnte, fand er ihn noch erbärmlicher. Um Simon trotz alle dem nicht wie Mitch zu behandeln, behielt er die aufsteigende Galle in seinem Mund und schluckte sie wieder. „Wie du uns, so wir dir, Arschloch“, zufrieden hakte er den zweiten Punkt seiner Liste ab, hob das Rad hoch und fuhr davon. Nur die Top Drei der widerlichsten und schlimmsten Personen auf der Welt kamen in den Genuss seine Rache am eigenen Leib zu erfahren. Die andern hatten das -um fair zu bleiben- auch gar nicht verdient. Simon wusste genau, was Louis gemeint hatte und das war die Hauptsache. Damit hatte er die einzige Chance erfolgreich genutzt.

Die darauffolgenden Stunden verbrachte Louis in einer kleinen Konditorei und bestellte „etwas Irisches“. Enttäuschender Weise wurde ihm ein Shortbread gebracht, weshalb Louis fast an die Decke ging. Nachdem er sich mit einem unfreundlichen „Irland, ich sagte Irland, nicht Schottland, Sie Vogel“ beschwert hatte, wurden ihm eilig mehrere Kekse in Kleeblattform gereicht und anschließend ein Scone. Lange betrachtete er die Speisen und aß später einen Keks. Natürlich bezahlte er alles mit zu viel Geld. Der Keks war nur mittelmäßig, fand er. Harry hätte noch viel besser Kritik üben können. Die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, weil er offensichtlich erkannt wurde, waren außerdem mehr als unangenehm. Tapfer unter seiner Maske lächelnd, verließ er schnell das kleine Gebäude, schließlich hatte er einen Flug, den er nicht verpassen durfte.

Ohne richtiges Gepäck war es viel angenehmer zu fliegen. Geflogen zu werden, musste man eigentlich sagen. Weil selber fliegen war gerade eher schwer, wie schon erwähnt hatte er im Moment keine Kraft seine Flügel zu benutzen, traurig wenn man bedachte, dass er ja eigentlich ein Racheengel war. Seine Angst alleine zu sein, kompensierte er mit zwei großen widerlichen Schlucken Absinth in der Wartelounge. Zum Flugzeug musste er dann aber rennen, deshalb rumpelte er viele Menschen bei seinem Sprint an. Dabei kickten sein Menschenhass und gleichzeitig seine Angst vor Ansteckungsgefahr ziemlich und so war er mehr als fertig, als er sich auf seinen Sitz in der Business Class fallen ließ. Haha, erstklassiger Komfort und Privatsphäre, von wegen. Louis kräuselte seine Nase, denn er fand es hier weder gemütlich und noch war hier eine intime persönliche Stimmung zu denken. Die hochnäsigen Blicke taten ihr übriges. Ohh, hatte da etwa ein schnöseliger Anzugsträger ein Problem mit seinen ausgelatschten Vans oder seinem ranzigen Adidas-Kapuzenpullover? Zufrieden grinsend, weil er sicherlich doppelt zu viel Erfolg und Vermögen angehäuft hatte wie jeder dieser Spießer, zog er seine Kopfhörer raus.

Auf dem ihm ewig vorkommenden Flug vermisste er zuerst Liams eifriges Rumgeeile, genauso wie seine befehlsartigen Kommentare und seine Ess-Motivationsreden, die Louis in 2013 zurückversetzten und ihn Liam heimlich mit Leeroy vergleichen ließen. Als nächstes vermisste er Zayn. Liams Ruhepol verteidigte Louis` scharfe Zunge vehement, denn oftmals waren Zayn und er die einzigen die es schafften Dinge so zu sagen, wie sie gesagt werden mussten. Man Simon jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe. Alter, Paul, jetzt lass uns doch mal alleine. Josh, nerv nicht. Dann Niall. Wie könnte man ihn nicht vermissen? Und zwar alles an dem fürsorglichen Iren. Das Lachen, die Gitarre, die Wärme, die Umarmungen, das übermäßige Essen, das leise Singen. Alles halt. Aber natürlich vermisste er ihn am meisten. Wenn er doch nur in der Zeit zurückreisen könnte. Was würde er dafür geben, ihn nur einmal im Arm zu halten. Alles, er würde alles geben. Für Harry. Für seinen Engel würde er alles geben. Nochmal das personifizierte Böse angreifen, seine eigenen Flügel abscheiden, sein letztes Hemd opfern oder halt nie wieder Alkohol trinken.

Den Rest der Reise verschlief er, dann schleppte er sich durch die Gänge und ließ sich in sein Anwesen fahren. Bevor er in einen komatösen Schlaf, genau wie Harry -er wollte sich ihm damit nur näher fühlen-, fiel, tätigte er noch einen Anruf. Natürlich an Niall. „Louis, was ist los? Alles klar? Wie geht’s dir?“ Sein Herz schwoll an. „Ich möchte“, er versuchte seine spröde Stimme zu stabilisieren. Wie eine einsturzgefährdete Brücke, die schon in sich zusammenfiel, aber fleißige Arbeiter noch versuchten Pfeiler darunter zu schieben, um eine vollständige Katastrophe zu verhindern. Aber weil Louis die Pfeilermethode nicht gelang, musste er flüstern: „Ich möchte mein Haus loswerden.“ Harry war bei Niall. Vielleicht hörte Harry ihn. Deswegen wurde er noch leiser: „Kennst du jemanden?“ „Du willst dein Haus in L. A. verkaufen und fragst mich? Einen nach England ausgewanderten Iren?“ „Loswerden“ „Ohh, ja, ich kenne da wen“ Auf Niall war halt Verlass. „Ich kümmere mich darum“, kurz war er still, „Okay, Liam und ich kümmern uns darum.“ Louis legte auf und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Exakt acht Stunden später weckte ihn sein Handy und erinnerte ihn an seinen Termin. Von einem Taxi -wie sollte es anders sein- ließ er erst durch komplett London fahren und stieg dann tief seufzend an dem Ort aus, an dem Leute ihr Geld mit Labern verdienten. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zur Toilette verbunden mit einem kurzen Mut antrinken, wurde er schon ins Studio geschleust, erst nachdem er einen gründlichen Sicherheitscheck über sich ergehen lassen musste, versteht sich. Dort durfte er dann auch endlich seine Maske abnehmen, Louis war wirklich froh darüber, denn seine Maske kratzte fürchterlich an seinem gestrigen frisch rasierten Bart. „Louis Tomlinson“, die aufdringliche Stimme des BBC-Radiosprechers ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Nick“, erwiderte er und ergänzte in Gedanken „Grimshit“. „Schön, dass du da bist“, er grinste abschätzig. „Ja, schön, dass ich da bin“, grinste er zurück. Vor den Kopf gestoßen wich der Moderator zurück und ihm verging sein nerviger Gesichtsausduck. Eins zu Null für ihn selbst.

„Guten Morgen Louis Tomlinson“, trompetete Nick in das Mikrophon. Der Ausschnitt wurde live in diesem Moment in seiner Frühstücksshow ausgestrahlt. „Guten Morgen Kumpel“, das Lachen saß, wie immer. „Wie geht’s dir?“ „Ich bin ein bisschen müde offensichtlich, ja“, erwiderte er. „Bevor ich zu den eigentlichen Fragen komme, möchte ich noch kurz eine Eilmeldung dazwischenschieben, die dich auch interessieren könnte. Die Nachricht betrifft nämlich Simon Cowell, euern alten Mentor“, na super, wenn er auf One Direction zu sprechen kam, schwor sich Louis, würde er ihm eine reinhauen. „Simon Cowell“, Nick hatte definitiv eine Vorliebe dafür, immer Vor- und Nachnamen zu sagen, „hatte erst gestern einen Unfall, denn er ist vom E-Bike gefallen.“ Nick sah wirklich betroffen aus: „Jetzt ist er im Krankenhaus und genaueres ist noch nicht bekannt. Da fragt man doch, was passiert ist? War er so abgelenkt und ist gefallen oder wurde er doch vom Fahrrad geschubst?“ Mit einer dramatischen Geste beendete der Moderator seinen Vortrag. „Geboxt“ „Was?“ „Ich finde, es sollte heißen „runtergeboxt“. Das würde mir besser gefallen.“ „Willst du damit ein Geständnis ablegen?“, Nick lachte laut. Nicht mal ansatzweise mit Niall zu vergleichen. Dessen Lachen war so warm, herzlich, ansteckend und liebevoll, anders als Nicks geschmacklos lautes und trockenes Loswiehern.

„Klar“, Louis blickte Nick ernst in die Augen. Für einen winzigen Moment stockte der BBC-Moderator. Kurz sah er wirklich unsicher aus, fing sich dann aber und gackerte los: „Louis Tomlinson meine Damen und Herren. Was für ein Humor! Wie witzig.“ „Willst du einen Witz hören?“, Louis hielt es nicht für nötig auf sein nicht ernst gemeintes Kompliment einzugehen. „Ja sicher“, Nick nickte. Fast hätte Louis dann gelacht, aber das hätte alles zu Nichte gemacht. „Du, Grimshit, du bist ein Witz.“ Dann zeigte er Nick seine Zähne und entfaltete seine Racheflügel. Sein Körper alias mageres Alkoholwrack schüttelte sich leicht. Es wurde nicht deutlich, ob Weinen, Lachen oder Frost dafür verantwortlich war. Weitere Worte waren nicht nötig, deswegen zog Louis langsam seine Maske auf und verließ wie in Trance das Studio. Nicht ohne Nick vorher den Mittelfinger zu zeigen. „Fick dich.“

Zu Hause räumte Louis auf. Prinzipiell räumte Louis nie auf, wenn nicht z.B. Freddie im Begriff war zu kommen. Trotzdem tat er es. Seinen Keller leerte er komplett. Alles, alles. Welcher Promi machte schon einen Sperrmüll? Einen Sucht-Sperrmüll? Keiner, außer Louis, aber er war noch nie gut darin, das zu machen, was eine Vorbild-Berühmtheit tun sollte. Deswegen räumte er sämtliche Getränkekästen weg. Weg aus dem Kühlschrank in der Küche, der Speisekammer, dem Regal im Wohnzimmer, dem Keller und seinem Schlafzimmer. Dann klebte Louis einen Zettel an den Haufen. Hallo, der der das Pfand einlösen will, soll es tun. Ich will es nicht mehr. Erschöpft gleichermaßen durch die Arbeit, den Entzug und das Leben, legte er sich auf das Sofa. Bereit dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken.


	32. vinegar

Louis hob seine Augenlider zu Hälfte, weiter ging es nicht. Seine Pupillen rotierten und versuchten zu verstehen, wo er sich befand. Das erste Mal, dass er registrierte, wie schmerzhaft sein Vorhaben werden würde, war, als er sich erhob. Für exakte dreieinhalb Sekunden hielt er sich in der Luft, dann fiel er wie ein angeschossener Vogel senkrecht zu Boden. Der dritte Tag sollte am schlimmsten sein, hieß es im Internet. Tatsächlich befand sich Louis aber schon am vierten oder fünften oder war es doch erst der dritte. Wie auch immer, Louis beschloss, dass es der schlimmste von allen war. Vorsichtlich sammelte er seine Körperteile zusammen und rieb versehentlich in seinen Teppich das verlorene Blut noch weiter hinein. Er brauchte dringend Neues nach all dieser Qual. Nur einen winzigen Schluck. Heute würde er also dafür krabbeln müssen. Bis er wieder laufen könnte, würde es noch Jahre dauern. Vielleicht sollte er Nachhilfe bei Freddie nehmen. Schließlich war die Zeit, in der sein Kleiner laufen gelernt hatte, nicht so lange her, wie bei ihm selbst.

Der Weg zu seinem Küchentresen war demütigender als der Gang nach Canossa. Sogar vor sich selbst schämte er sich. Die bauchige grüne Flasche schien so weit weg. Weiter als Harry. Dem fühlte er sich sogar merkwürdig verbunden. Besonders als er merkte, dass diese Substanz zu trinken quasi an Selbstverletzung grenzte. Kein Alkohol, aber genauso schädlich, rann der Essig seinen Hals herunter. Sein Magen rebellierte, lehnte sich auf und er übergab sich. Erschreckend kurz, dann würgte er nur noch, weil er nichts mehr auszukotzen gab. Hoffnungsvoll nahm er noch einen Schluck. Vielleicht würde es sich ja auf wundersame Weise zu etwas Trinkbarem wandelte. Überraschung – das tat es nicht. Die einzige Veränderung: Er hatte kein winziges bisschen Mageninhalt mehr. Also förderte er seinen Darm, Magen, Galle und eine weitere Masse grauer Organe zu Tage. Sein Herz blieb in ihm, egal wie oft er versuche es aus seinem Körper zu bekommen.

Erst nach der ganzen halben Flasche würgte er langsam und vorsichtig den großen Muskel hoch. Später wand er ihn aus. Er hoffe, dass er Harry auf diese Weise aus seinem Herzen bekommen würde. Und tatsächlich. Der rausgewrungene Lockenkopf hastete in seine Küche. „Scheiße, scheiße, schon als du vorgestern zu unserem Treffen „Hilfe für unabsichtlich gewordene Väter“ nicht bekommen bist, hätte ich wissen müssen, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt.“ Woher Harry wohl von Liam und seinen Treffen wusste? Wahrscheinlich einfach, weil er ein Engel war. Harry hob ihn hoch, legte seinen schlaffen Körper sanft über seine Schulter und hielt ihn fest, wie ein Baby, was er ja auch war. Warum war Harry denn schon wieder so stark? „`Arry“, er versuchte kläglich mit ihm zu kommunizieren, tatsächlich kam aber nur ein Wimmern und Speichel aus seinem Mund. Als Antwort wurde ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken geklopft und er wurde langsam bis zu dem Sofa getragen. Oh nein, oh nein. Er konnte sich nicht wehren und nichts sagen. Gefangen in seinem trägen pochenden leeren Körper. Dann passierte das, was er zu verhindert versucht hatte, er wurde er auf die weiche Unterlage gelegt. Die nassen Polster umschlossen Louis und verschlangen ihn. Verschwunden in seinem persönlichen Bermudadreieck. Voller Kotze, Pisse und was? Eine Mischung aus Tränen, Schweiß und Blut vielleicht.

„Oh fuck, das ist ja so-“, Harry verkniff sich alles Übrige und zog ihn aus den Fängen seines Sofas. „Is ie ich“, seine geschundene, verätzte Zunge versuchte verzweifelt ihre gewohnten Bewegungen zu vollführen. Louis krallte sich in den erstaunlich kurzen Haaren fest. Sein Kopf explodierte fast, während sein sicheres Boot ihn stetig und sicher von dem Höllenloch wegschipperte. Vorsichtig wurde er dann auf sein Bett abgelegt und ausgezogen. Unwohl wand er sich umher. Harry sollte nicht sein Babysitter sein. Und vor allem sollte Harry nicht wegen ihm leiden. Mit ihm leiden.

Zu spät. Das war wohl zu spät. Glühend heißer Regen befeuchtete sein Gesicht. Immer mehr und immer schneller, sodass er fürchtete bald schwimmen zu müssen. Wenigstens würde er sich selbst dann in Harrys Tränen ertränken können. Sanft umspülte die ersehnte Flüssigkeit Louis. Natürlich würde er dabei niemals so wunderschön aussehen können wie Harry. Um die Arbeit nicht ganz dem Lockenkopf zu überlassen, half er mit und ließ Tränen des Schams, der Verzweiflung und der Wut aus seinen Augen quellen. Offensichtlich wusste Harry nicht ganz seine Bemühungen zu schätzen: „Oh nein, wieso weinst du denn jetzt?“ Natürlich konnte Louis nicht antworten, verließ sich aber auf die telepathischen Fähigkeiten, die sie miteinander verbanden.

Langsam wurden sämtliche Körperflüssigkeiten von seinem Körper gewaschen mit einem orangenen Waschlappen. Dafür könnte er gar nicht genug dankbar sein. Ermüdet schloss er die Augen. Genug Aktion für einen Tag. Genug Bewegung. Sicherlich würden ihn nach dieser Zeit seine Muskeln keinen Meter weit tragen. Sein aktueller Plan: Einen Monat in absoluter Evakuierung. Kein Virus war diesmal schuld. Sondern seine eigenen Dämonen. Keine Quarantäne wurde über ihn verhängt, sondern er hatte sich selbst so eingesperrt. Oder vielmehr alle anderen ausgesperrt. Trotzdem hatte sich Harry zutritt verschaffen können, immerhin war er ja ein Engel. Kein Racheengel, im Gegenteil sogar. Er war reiner, leichter und ehrlicher gewesen als es ein Mensch jemals hätte sein können und das ohne Läuterung. Und dann- Louis wollte nicht an diese Zeit denken. Jetzt war es besser geworden. Harrys Metamorphose hatte sich auf den letzten Metern glücklicherweise gewendet. Mit viel Anstrengung würde sein schwarzverfärbter verrotteter Kokon doch noch etwas Lebendiges hervorbringen. Ein Schmetterling würde er wohl nicht mehr werden, aber vielleicht noch eine Motte. Louis fand das okay. Er würde Harry auch als weniger bedeutende und hübsche Motte lieben. Mit den Gedanken nur bei ihm, sank er in einen unruhigen traumlosen Schlaf.

Louis wurde von Harry, der eigentlich Liam war, in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Nach vollen sieben Tagen kalten Entzug, war der kleine Körper des Achtundzwanzigjährigen noch viel verkümmerter, schwächer und kränklicher als ohnehin schon. Zwei Personen, zwei Entzugsgeschichten. Harry Edward Styles, Prinzessin der Welt, wurde sanft und langsam entwöhnt. Immer weniger Wolkenstückchen wurden ihm über eine Sonde langsam und geplant zugeführt. Louis William Tomlinson, seines Zeichens Schuhputzer, hatte den Alkohol weggeworfen -alles auf einmal- und sich dann mit Essig vollgefüllt aus lauter Verzweiflung. Zwei Personen, zwei verschiedene Drogen, zwei komplett andere Entzüge, zwei Leben und eine Liebe. Klingt grausam, war es auch.


	33. opium

Anfang September packte Niall Harry mal wieder ein. Sie waren schon häufiger rausgegangen. Nicht lange, und auch nie weit weg von ihrer Wohnung, aber irgendwie mal raus. Harry war nicht besonders gut darin, eingesperrt zu sein. Nicht mal dann, wenn er zu schwach war um länger als ein paar Stunden wachzubleiben. Harry selbst erfreute sich meist an den sich verfärbenden Blättern, dem Wind oder dem Regen. All jenen Dingen, die er Jahre lang vermisst hatte, wenn er sich in Los Angeles in sein Schneckenhaus gerollt hatte, es vorzog mit niemandem Konversation zu betreiben und alle nur anzulächeln, zu belächeln. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in keinem Fall im Stande befand, irgendjemanden zu belächeln, wollte er es auch nicht. Für Wochen war es nur Niall und er gewesen, und Harry hätte es um keinen Preis anders haben wollen. Die anderen drei vermisste er jeden Tag, aber nur Niall und er hatte etwas Besonderes. So, als ob sie die Zeit hätten wieder zurückdrehen können.   
Anfang September half Niall Harry in schwarze, gefütterte Chelsea-Boots, einen Gucci Mantel, der vermutlich die Überfahrt und damit Liams Auswahlverfahren überstanden hatte, und wickelte einen Schal um seinen Hals, der nicht ihm gehörte. Er war weich und flauschig, hatte viele verschiedene Farben, aber war an manchen Stellen etwas löchrig gestrickt. „Von wem?“ fragte er leise. „Oh, meine Cousin Finn hat den letzten Winter für mich gemacht. Er war ganz stolz, aber er ist ja auch erst acht. Jedenfalls ist er sehr warm.“ Niall setzte auf die Locken, die einst als Unterlage für diverse Kronen hätten dienen sollen, eine ebenso bunte, wenn auch ebenso löchrige, Mütze. „Finn? Wer ist Finn?“ Die Frage war nicht besonders schlau gestellt, aber Harry hörte Nialls Stimme gerne, besonders, wenn er so enthusiastisch über seine Familie in Irland sprach, die offensichtlich mehr Cousinen und Cousins hatte als Niall auf dem ganzen unbekannten Weg hätte aufzählen können. „Vermutlich sind sie gar nicht richtig verwand mit uns, aber sie kommen trotzdem auf jede Feier.“ Erklärte Niall, als er sich auf Harrys Augenhöhe begab um ihm die Maske über die Ohren zu streifen. Der Ire übernahm das linke, während Harry sich Mühe gab das Band hinter seine rechte Ohrmuschel zu schieben.   
„Warum sind wir hier?“ fragte er dann, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann oder ob Niall überhaupt ein Krankenhaus erwähnt hatte. Es roch glänzend und blitzblank nach Desinfektionsmittel. Harrys Nase begann zu kribbeln, als ob sich seine Nasenschleimhaut langsam auflöste. Da half auch die Maske herzlich wenig. „Du hast einen Termin Harry. Wir können nicht so weiter machen, dass ich dich immer dazu zwingen muss, die Tabletten zu schlucken.“ Er strich ihm durch die Locken, nachdem er ihm die Mütze vom Kopf gezogen hatte. „Aber ich will das nicht. Ich will besser sein, so wie Louis,“ wimmerte Harry indem Moment, in welchem der Aufzug ein lautes, unangenehmes Geräusch machte, und die eiserne Verpackung aufging. Niall schob ihn auf den Gang, und an unzähligen, eintönigen Türen vorbei, bis hin zur letzten, die er öffnete, und Harry mit all der Kunstfertigkeit, die er im letzten Monat erlangt hatte, in den Raum manövrierte. Der Raum roch nicht gar so schlimm, aber Harry war müde. Zu viele neue Eindrücke waren auf ihn eingeprasselt wie Regentropfen auf ihre Köpfe heute Nachmittag, als sie losgelaufen waren. Nur, dass Regentropfen fast alles wegspülten. Dreck, Blätter, Tränen. Vor allem Tränen. Doch Eindrücke reihten sich nur ein in einen langen Katalog von Dingen, die Harry in seinen Träumen verfolgen würden und ihn wohl nie mehr losließen. Dieses beißend weiße Krankenhaus war eine davon.   
„Nicht Mal Louis wäre so verrückt, einfach mit den Drogen,“ hier wimmerte Harry kurz auf, „aufzuhören,“ führte der Ire ihr Gespräch zu ende, doch er hatte etwas Komisches in der Stimme. Etwas, das Niall sonst nie hatte. Etwas, das einen bitteren und trockenen Nachgeschmack in Harrys Mund hinterließ als hätte er schon wieder eine von diesen ekligen weißen Brocken hinunterwürgen müssen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er beinahe die Behauptung aufstellen, dass Niall sich nicht sicher war, ob Louis das nicht tatsächlich versuchen würde. So wie Harry sich seit Tagen verweigerte, das zu nehmen von dem alle sagen es sollte ihm helfen. Doch nach so vielen Jahren stellt sich die Frage, ob ihm überhaupt noch geholfen werden konnte.   
Hinter einem dunklen Klops saß ein Mann. Zumindest dachte Harry, dass es ein Mann war. Es war spät, zumindest für Harry, und seine Augenlider waren schwer. „Niall, bring mich hier weg.“ Doch Niall war nicht mehr da. Etwas Heißes, flüssiges sammelte sich in Harrys Augen. Eine Substanz, mit der er allzu vertraut war. „Hallo Harry, ich darf doch Harry sagen?“ sprach die wabbelige Masse. Draußen floss ein Schwall grauer Farbe vor durchscheinenden Geleeplatten hinab. Ihm war, als hätten sie ihn Kopfüber an einem Seidenfaden über einem tausend Meter tiefen Graben aufgehängt. Unter ihm war nichts als eine Dunkelheit, die in zu verschlucken drohte. Seine Haut schien von ihm kriechen zu wollen.   
„Hallo Harry,“ sagte die Stimme wieder. Dieses Mal jedoch schien sein Mitteilungsbedürfnis um einiges gewachsen zu sein. „Mein Name ist Joachim Cordon.“ An dieser Stelle wollte der junge Mann kichern, doch alles, was aus ihm heraus kam war etwas, das seinen Mund nicht hätte verlassen sollen. „Du darfst deine Maske abziehen,“ erzählte das neblige Wesen. Einmal, früher, hatte er eine ganz liebe Lehrerin gehabt. Sie hatte so ähnlich gesprochen. Ganz weich und so, als konnte niemand auf der Welt Harry verletzen. Auf eine besondere Weise hatte er sie in sein Herz geschlossen. Dann bekam diese Lehrerin ein Kind, und auf Harry war die Hölle losgebrochen. Seitdem traute er sich nicht mehr, auch nur irgendeinen Fehler zu machen. Von seinem selbstgeschriebenen Protokoll abzuweichen. Ganz so fühlte er sich jetzt, als würde die Stimme vor ihm jeden Moment einen anderen Ton annehmen.   
Dennoch fand seine Hand langsam aber sicher den Weg zum Band hinter seinem Ohr. Weiter, als sie vom rechten zu lösen, kam er jedoch nicht, und so hing sie ähnlich leblos wie Harrys eigner Körper in der Luft. „Gut, Harry. Du kannst mich selbstverständlich Joachim nennen,“ fuhr der Mann fort. Er schien sich durch hunderte von Blättern zu wühlen, auch wenn sie für ihn nicht wie Blätter, sondern eher wie ein großer weißer Fleck in mitten einer Grauen Tapete wirkten. „Dein Freund Niall hat mir schon ein paar Sachen über dich verraten.“ Das ließ ihn aufhören. Niall. War er wiederaufgetaucht, war er hier? „Niall?“ flüsterte er. „Ja richtig, Niall. Ihr wohnt zusammen, und Niall hat mir erzählt, dass du gerne backst. Ist da richtig?“   
Draußen wabbelte mehr Farbe vorbei. „Ich,“ begann er langsam, „ich habe mal in einer Bäckerei gearbeitet.“ Die Stimme unterbrach ihn nicht. Er war ganz anders, als die anderen Kommentatoren und Moderatoren. So ruhig. „Das ist schön. Danke.“ Es raschelte. Vermutlich der Schneeberg aus Dokumenten. „Gut, Harry, ich muss dir jetzt einige Fragen stellen. Antworte bitte einfach so wie gerade, dann ist es schnell vorbei.“ Früher wollte er immer einen Goldfisch. Heute auch noch, aber er hatte sich nie einen gekauft, weil er Angst hatte, dass er die Tour nicht übersteht.   
„Ist das Backen für dich sehr anstrengend, Harry?“ Die Stimme erinnerte ihn an Niall. Weil Niall ihm manchmal vorlas, so wie seine Oma das früher immer gemacht hatte, wenn Gemma und er bei ihr gewesen waren. „Früher, in der Bäckerei hat es jeden morgen nach Brot gerochen,“ erzählte er und das Brot hat damals nur ein paar Minuten zu backen gebraucht. Heute dauerte es ein paar Stunden. Aber es wurde besser, und es war ja nicht schlimm. Harry mochte das, ihm dabei zuschauen, wie es sich fast von selbst zu entwickeln schien. Weiter vernahm er nun das Kratzen eines Stifts auf Papier.   
„Gut, und wie steht es mit deiner Schwester Gemma? Sprecht ihr häufig?“ Oh, ja. Harry wollte seinen Goldfisch immer Atticus nennen, aber Gemma meinte, sie ertränkt ihn in der Toilette, wenn er ihn nicht Jack nennt. Er hatte nie einen Goldfisch. „Ich hatte nie einen Goldfisch,“ antwortete er also auf die Frage, „Aber ich muss Niall fragen, ob er mir hilft, meine Fingernägel nochmal zu lackieren.“ Die Graue Person schnurrte. Vielleicht war er eine Katze. Oder vielleicht lag ja eine bei ihm auf dem Schoß. Wo war eigentlich Niall?   
„Wo ist Niall?“ wimmerte er also wieder. „Der kommt gleich wieder, keine Sorge.“ Die Stimme war ganz warm. Wie Tee, wenn man ihn trinkt, solange er noch heiß ist. „Harry, die Frage sind dir jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen unangenehm, aber ich muss sie dir leider stellen. Nur so können wir zu einem Ergebnis kommen, das dir am Ende auch wirklich weiterhilft,“ wurde eine weitere Phase des Interviews eingeleitet. Vielleicht würde Liam ja diese Frage übernehmen. Oh, Liam war ja gar nicht hier. Er würde es schon allein schaffen, irgendwie. Vielleicht kommt Niall ja dann endlich wieder.   
„Harry, schläfst du regelmäßig?“ Er wusste nicht recht, was er mit der Frage sollte. Natürlich schlief er. Manchmal. Jetzt gerade war er unglaublich müde. Jemand musste irgendeine Art Schlafpulver in seine Augen geträufelt haben. Vermutlich der Katzenmann. Harry selbst hätte übrigens nichts gegen eine Katze, aber Niall würde ihm bestimmt noch eher einen Goldfisch durchgehen lassen. Solange Harry ihm dann verspricht, wieder Salat zu essen. Aber Salat war eigentlich gar nicht sein Essen. Das gehörte eigentlich Louis. „Louis hat immer mit mir in einem Bett geschlafen. Früher, also bei Xfactor. Ich vermisse Lou,“ ein bisschen zu spät, „wo ist Niall?“ Der Mann in grau schien sich nicht beirren zu lassen. Stattdessen kritzelte er wieder etwas. Vielleicht war es auch ein Kind. Eher nicht, dafür war seine Stimme zu alt.   
„Wo du von ihm sprichst. Louis, meine ich. Harry, sei bitte so freundlich und teile mir, wenn möglich, deine sexuellen Präferenzen mit.“ Bei dieser Aufforderung zuckte er zusammen. Diese Nacht damals, in seinem Keller, war auch immer Mitch da mit ihm gemacht hatte, er hatte es nicht gewollt. Und Nick, das war irgendwie verwerflich gewesen. Genau wie die unzähligen Namenlosen, mit denen er sein einziges verkäufliches Gut geteilt hatte. Seinen Körper. „Louis,“ wimmerte er schließlich. Zum ersten Mal wirkte die Tapete zufrieden mit Harrys Antwort.   
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. „Harry, hey, du hast es geschafft.“ Niall kniete sich zu ihm und unweigerlich musste Harry lächeln. „Oh,“ machte Niall, und wischte irgendwas in seinem Gesicht weg, bevor er ihm die Maske wieder überzog. „Das hast du gut gemacht,“ und dann, nicht mehr zu ihm, „Doc, wie hat er sich geschlagen?“ Das graue Faktotum und Niall schienen ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen. Harrys Augen brannten. Er wollte schlafen. Er wollte nach Hause. Er wollte, dass Niall sich neben ihn setzte und er nicht so allein war wie eben gerade.   
Ein kurzer Zug an Nialls Ärmel reichte. „Nach Hause,“ flüsterte er. Niall verstand perfekt. Die Tapete meinte: „Dann bis nächste Woche, Harry, und bitte lass Niall dir die Tabletten geben. Dann ist es nicht so grausam.“ Er schüttelte seine braunen Locken noch als sie sich schon wieder in der Metallkiste befanden. „Stell dir mal vor, wem ich gerade begegnet bin,“ begann Niall, als er die löchrige Mütze wieder über die Haarmasse zerrte. Harry lächelte.


	34. cherry

„Louis, scheiße, Louis? Wo bist du?“, grinsend ließ der Gerufene Liam weiter brüllen. Seit er vor zwei Tagen aus dieser beschissenen Anstalt, eigentlich Entzugsklinik, entlassen wurde, hatte er sich geschworen nicht wieder hier her zurückzukommen. Aber was konnte man gegen einen Liam Payne unternehmen, der seinen Sohn wohl nach einer Muskelkraft benannt hatte? Richtig, nichts. Er hatte sich Louis rabiat gegriffen und einfach gezwungen diesen Ort wieder aufzusuchen. Und dass obwohl Louis erst mit Freiheitsberaubung argumentiert, dann mit seinem Anwalt gedroht und zuletzt körperlich geworden war. Liam hatte geschnaubt und gemeint, ihm wäre

das als sein Quasi-Vormund erlaubt. Jetzt hatte er die Quittung bekommen, denn Louis hatte sich verdünnisiert. Um genau zu sein, versteckte er sich hinter einem Fake-Busch. Ja, Louis hatte probeweise ein Blatt abgerissen, um seine These zu überprüfen. Er hatte also -ohne schlechtes Gewissen, denn der Busch war ja nicht am Leben- das Deko-Element um ein paar weitere Zierblätter erleichtert, damit er eine bessere Sicht hatte. Deswegen konnte er Liam ungeniert dabei beobachten, wie er händeringend durch die Mensa eilte und halblaut immer wieder seinen Namen rief. „Ihr Hund oder ihr Kind?“, fragte eine unruhig wirkende alte Dame. Louis war sich nicht sicher, ob sie allergisch auf Hunde war, Angst vor den potenziellen Störenfrieden hatte oder wirklich um den Verbleib des eventuellen Kindes besorgt war. Er tippte auf zweiteres.

Der Ex-Blondschopf steckte seinen Kopf aus der Türe, die vermutlich zu der Küche führte. Niall. Was zur Hölle machte denn Niall hier? Wo Niall war, war Harry auch nicht weit, denn dieser war ja Harrys Pfleger im Moment. Niall sah mehrmals umher: „Liam? Was ist denn los?“ „Niall? Oh Niall, du weißt gar nicht, wie schön es ist, dich gerade zu sehen“, aus Liam sprach die pure Erleichterung, „Louis ist abgehauen. Ich habe mich nur kurz mit Ellie unterhal-“ Niall schien weder überrascht noch besonders besorgt zu sein. Ihn schien gerade etwas ganz anderes zu interessieren. „Ellie? Sie ist auch da?“ „Auch?“, hakte Liam nach. Louis war ernsthaft beleidigt: In Sekundenschnelle interessierte es hier wohl keinen mehr, wo er war. Dabei fand er sein Versteck wirklich gut. „Ja, der Mensa-Mann ist da“, Niall klang irgendwie sehr euphorisch dafür, dass der Krankenhaus-Mensa-Koch aus Amerika und die Krankenschwester Ellie wohl wieder nach England gekommen waren. Für Louis war im Vorhinein klar gewesen, dass der Umzug nur eine Sache von wenigen Wochen sein würde. Welcher Brite blieb denn freiwillig -außer er stand unter Drogen- länger als nötig in Amerika?

Der Mensa-Mann trat aus der Schwingtür. „Oh Pau-“, zum zweiten Mal wurde Liam unterbrochen. „Shh, Mensa-Mann reicht.“ Kommentarlos nahm Liam den Wunsch so hin, immerhin würde er ja Ellie heiraten, dann war es sicherlich nicht verkehrt sich mit ihrem Cousin gut zu stellen. „Okay, ja dann, ich freu mich, dass Ellie und du jetzt hier seid. Aber ich suche immer noch Louis. Hat einer von euch ihn gesehen?“ „Jaja, ich weiß, der sitzt hinter dem falschen Gewächs da. Sonst alles okay bei dir?“ Verdammt. Liam fuhr herum und ließ Louis damit aufspringen, Slalom um die Tische sprinten und dann ins Treppenhaus rennen. Nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd, die endete, weil Louis´ Raucherlunge anschlug, wurde er wieder über Liams Schulter geworfen. Louis schob es natürlich auf seine Maske, verfluchte insgemein aber seine zweite Sucht einmal mehr. Aber er schaffte es nicht, sich auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Und der Alkohol war definitiv das größere Problem. Er musste sich entscheiden zwischen Pest und Cholera. Zwischen hochhaus-verlorenen Verfolgungsjagden und Komasaufen. Auf den breiten Schultern seines Bandkollegen wurde er durch die Gänge getragen und zu seinem Psychologen geschleppt.

Nachdem er unsanft auf ein durchgesessenes Sofa manövriert wurde, verschränkte er seine Arme und versuchte nicht trotzig auszusehen, damit er ja nicht wie ein Kind rüberkam. Das dunkelbraune Ledersofa gliederte sich optimal in den Rest des Zimmers sein. An den dunkelgrauen Wänden hingen wild mit blau, grau und schwarz besprenkelte Leinwände. Die Kolorierung fand sich an den Blumentöpfen, die sich auf dem Fensterbrett unterhalb des langen Fensterbandes befanden, wieder. Die Farben waren sogar so ähnlich, dass Louis versucht war zu fragen, ob der Psychologe die beiden Deko-Elemente selbst hergestellt hatte, verkniff es sich aber. Ihm wurde gestattet seine Maske herunterzusetzen, was er auch gleich umsetzte und so seine Nase freilegte. Etwas sehr intensiv Riechendes -Zayn könnte es sicherlich besser bestimmen- mischte sich leise unter einen sanften blumigen Geruch. Er gab sich viel Mühe und inhalierte den Duft des Raumes durch seine Nase in mehreren tiefen Atemzügen. Lavendel. Eindeutig Lavendel.

Dann musterte er seinen Psychologen. Er hatte eine eher rundlichere Gestalt und kurze braune Haare. Allerdings fragte sich Louis, ob sie nicht eigentlich schon grau sein sollten. Er schätzte ihn auf Mitte fünfzig. „Mr Tomlinson, mein Name ist Joachim Cordon und-“ Kurz versuchte Louis sein Lachen zurückzuhalten, aber dann platzte ein ganz ganz kurzes, aber dafür lautes Lachen aus ihm heraus. Ernsthaft? „Ich werde Sie sicherlich nicht Mr Cordon nennen, sonst kann ich Sie als meinen Seelenklempner noch weniger erst nehmen als jetzt schon.“ Mit einem sanften Nicken nahm sein Psychologe seine Aufmüpfigkeit zur Kenntnis - ohne darauf einzugehen. „Legen Sie los, Doc“. Louis beobachtete Joachim beim fleißigen Mitschreiben und fragte sich wie viele Informationen sein Medikus aus diesen zwei kurzen Sätzen, die er gesagt hatte, gezogen hatte. Ungefragt, wahrscheinlich auch weil er die Zeit als sehr langweilig wahrnahm und er zudem noch ein bisschen eingeschnappt war, forderte Louis: „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich duzen, Joachim.“ Kopfschüttelnd schrieb dieser daraufhin einen Essay über seinen Wunsch.

„Normalerweise frage ich meine Patienten, ob sie-“. „Ja, aber normal ist bei mir gar nichts, also stellen Sie mir einfach Ihre Kurpfuscher-Fragen“, zugegebenermaßen war Louis wirklich gemein, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn er seine Mauern aufrechterhalten wollte, denn die ließ er ganz sicher nicht nochmal fallen. Ein Mal hatte er diesen Fehler gemacht, ein zweites Mal würde er es nicht tun. „Wie Sie wollen. Zuerst will ich gerne wissen, wie gut Sie schlafen.“ „Den „will“, den hab ich in den Keller gesperrt, es heißt „ich möchte“. Das bringe ich gerade meinem Sohn bei. Zusammen mit Eleanor, sie ist meine Freundin. Also feste Freundin, weil wir zusammen sind. Als Paar. Wir sind quasi verlobt.“ „Aha“, Louis beobachtete Joachims ordentliche Schriftführung, „Was ist Ihre Sexuali-?“ Ihm wurde siedend heiß und er widerstand dem Drang sich kühle Luft zu zufächern, dann lachte Louis seine Verlegenheit weg und wischte sich den Scham von den geröteten Wangen. „Offensichtlich bin ich heterosexuell. Ich stehe auf Frauen, nur Frauen. Frauen, wie Eleanor.“ „Eh ja“. Louis hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Deswegen hielt er jetzt lieber die Klappe und musterte nachdenklich das Graue-Sprenkel-Bild. Die Flecken bildeten eindeutig einen Schmetterling, bei genauerem Hinsehen könnte es auch ein Schwan sein.

„Grübeln Sie eigentlich häufig?“, die sanfte Stimme ließ ihn vorsichtig die Augen schließen. Nur ganz kurz. „Nein, Liam.“ „Was?“ „Was?“ Joachim seufzte: „Liam?“ Louis antwortete selbstverständlich: „Ja, der Schrank, der mich gezwungen hat, hier her zu kommen.“ „Was ist mit dem?“ „Meinen sie jetzt seine psychischen Probleme?“, hakte Louis nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es geschafft hatte, vom Thema abzuweichen. „Hat er denn welche?“, Joachim biss erfolgreich an. „Wollen Sie die Alphabetische Reinfolge?“ „Nein, eigentlich-“ „Gut habe ich mir schon gedacht. Neulich in unserem „Hilfe für unabsichtlich gewordene Väter“- Club, hat er mir neulich erzählt, dass er Angst hat nicht der Patenonkel des Kindes seiner Affäre zu werden.“ „Warten Sie, was?“, mit Zufriedenheit entdeckte Louis aufkeimende Neugierde in Joachims Augen. „Also: Liam hat eine Affäre mit - nennen wir ihn Javadd um seine Karriere nicht zu zerstören. Aber Sie haben so oder so Schweigepflicht“, während Louis eine dramatische Pause machte, nickte sein Gegenüber bestätigend. Er wusste, dass es gemein war auf Liam umzulenken und ein paar pikante Details aus dessen Leben weiterzuerzählen, leider wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen.

„Und Javadd ist zusammen mit – nennen wir sie Bella“ - nicht besonders kreativ den Namen von Gigis Schwester zu wählen, aber es musste schnell gehen, denn er redete sich hier um Kopf und Kragen und versuchte mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass er über sich selbst und seine eigenen Probleme reden musste: „Bella und Javadd bekommen ein Baby.“ „Nein?“, Joachim sah tatsächlich erschrocken aus: „Er betrügt seine schwangere Freundin?“ „Joa schon“, Louis grinste in sich hinein, seine Ablenkungstaktik funktionierte besser als geplant. „Vielleicht sollte Liam tatsächlich mal zu mir kommen“. „Gute Idee. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn gleich fragen“, Louis´ übertriebene Euphorie ließ seinen Psychologen wiederaufhorchen. Als Joachim sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm wandte, wusste er, dass er definitiv verkackt hatte.

Freddies Armbanduhr -seine eigene war kaputt gegangen, als eine Körperflüssigkeit, die sich nicht in seinem Bett befinden sollte, darüber geflossen war- zeigte zwanzig vor zwei. Eine andere Ablenkung musste schleunigst her, denn der Seelenklempner, fuhr bereits weiter fort: „Sie wissen, dass ich das fragen muss: Konsumieren Sie aktuell irgendwelche Drogen?“ Instinktiv verschränkte er die Arme vor der Bauchtasche des Kapuzenpullovers, um die verdächtige Ausbeulung der Zigarettenschachtel zu verbergen. Damit hatte er das Interesse des Psychologen geweckt. „Mr Tomlinson, Sie sind doch nicht etwa rückfällig geworden?“ Die denkbar schlechteste Antwort klebte bereits an seiner Zunge: „Was genau bedeutet rückfällig?“ „Mr Tomlinson…“ „Kaffee und Nikotin“, versuchte er ihn eilig zu besänftigen. Das erste Mal bemerkte Louis eine Gefühlsregung, die nicht Interesse implizierte. Und zwar: Erleichterung. „Würden Sie einem Atem-Alkohol-Test zustimmen?“ Froh, den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussagen, im Bezug auf den Alkoholgehalt seines Blutes unter Beweis stellen zu können, sprang er schon fast von der durchgesessenen Couch auf. „Ja, los!“

Die folgenden und zugleich auch letzten fünfzehn Minuten seiner Sitzung verbrachte Louis damit angestrengt und mit rotem Kopf in ein kleines schwarzes Gerät hinein zu pusten. Er benötigte auch wirklich viel zu viele, ja geradezu peinlich viele, Anläufe bis er seine schwarze Lunge dazu motivieren konnte lange genug durchzuhalten. Danach schwor er sich niemals einen Marathon zu laufen. Das Ergebnis folgte schnell und präzise. „Null Komma Null, ich bin wirklich froh. Danke, Mr Tomlinson.“ Verlegen trat Louis von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Normalerweise machte Louis keinen stolz. Normalerweise sagte niemand „Danke“ nachdem Louis etwas gemacht hatte. Weil er wirklich nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte, nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde. Wortwörtlich. Hektisch lächelte er und sprintete zur Türe: „Zwei Uhr, schon so spät. Ich muss los, hab noch einen Arzttermin.“ Was grob gelogen war, denn eigentlich hatte er höchstens ein Treffen mit seiner verschrobenen Psyche und sein einziges Vorhaben war, dem Drang Ersatzblut zu trinken zu widerstehen. Nach seinem kalten Entzug war Louis der falschen These aus dem Internet auf den Leim gegangen, dass danach alles vorbei wäre. Dabei hatte er während der einen Woche elenden Herumvegetierens seltener an den Alkohol gedacht als jetzt. Wäre es denn tatsächlich so schlimm einen einzigen Tropfen zu probieren? Eigentlich würde er damit doch keinem wehtun. Mit diesem Gedanken schlüpfte er durch die Türe seines Psychologen und verschwand.


	35. champagne

Langsamen Schrittes schob sich Louis durch die lachende Masse. Es roch penetrant nach Champagner. Unrücksichtsvollerweise schenkten Mr Malik samt Ms Hadid besagtes Gesöff zum Anstoßen aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte Gigi die Kind-Benennungs-Party geplant, denn Zayn traute Louis das stilvolle strukturierte Arrangement der Zeremonie nicht zu. Ihr verzieh Louis. Denn während sie über den Namen ihres Kindes und die Party nachdachte, hatte sie sicherlich keinen Kopf den verkorksten Ex-Alkoholiker und Ex-Bandmitglied ihres Freundes einzuplanen. Verständlich. Erst später am Abend sollte er eine Nachricht von Zayn (die erste seit fünf Jahren) erhalten, indem dieser wirklich demütig um Verzeihung bat und preisgab, dass vor allem Yolanda die maßgebende Rolle in der Planung gewesen war.

Zitternd hatte Louis das Glas gehoben und laut gelacht und gegrölt: „Auf Jamie!“ Dann hatte er seine Nase in das röhrenförmige Trinkgefäß gestreckt. Nicht seinen Mund. Echt nicht. Anfangs war das auch echt okay. Fünf Minuten später aber schon nicht mehr. Fast sekündlich wurde es schlimmer. Dann fing er an zu schwitzen. Als wollte sein Körper sämtliche Flüssigkeiten loszuwerden, damit er den Alkohol nachtrinken musste. Seine Hände zitterten immer mehr. Er musste hier weg. Immer schneller liefen er und der Champagner durch die fröhlich alkoholtrinkende Menge. Merkten sie denn nicht, was dieses Gebräu für Louis bedeutete? Was es für jeden bedeuten konnte? Mit Kusshand würde er die Qualen des Prometheus übernehmen und dafür diese beschissene Alkoholsucht loswerden.

Die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm nun zuteil wurde, war nicht was er sich erhofft hatte. „Trinke doch“ „Nimm einen Schluck“ „Trink“ „Auf das Baby“ „I-ich- ich“, er rang nach einer Erklärung, irgendwelchen Worten, die ihn nicht als verrückten Abhängigen abspeisten. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich unsichtbar zu machen. Ohne Erfolg selbstverständlich. Also versuchte er sich wie ein Kleinkind aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Nein, er schlug weder um sich noch schrie er, sondern Louis ließ leises Himmelswasser über sein Gesicht strömen, während er rennend die Gesellschaft verließ und sein Glas in der Hand zerdrückte.

Auf der Veranda des Bauernhauses sah er sich dann seine Hände an. Seine kleinen Hände, an denen so viel Blut klebte. Und Scherben. Und Alkohol. Ohne nach zu denken streckte er seine Zunge immer weiter aus. Bis sie seine Handflächen fast erreichte. Louis wunderte sich wie lang sie geworden war. Wie eine Giraffe, aber nicht halb so grazil. Eher so elegant wie ein Elefant. Grazilität war schon immer Harry Styles` Spezialität gewesen. Er war der Balletttänzer (nicht wirklich, Harry konnte nicht tanzen, war aber so elegant wie einer) und Louis war dafür der Fußballer. Harry Styles war modebewusst und Louis trug eine Adidas-Jogginghose. Harry war groß und Louis klein. Harry war der Goldjunge und Louis war der fünfte. Das war so gewesen. Und jetzt? War Harry immer noch Harry Styles? Oder war er jetzt wieder Harry? Würde das aber überhaupt ändern, zwischen ihnen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Etwas, was genau so kaputt war wie das Glas, das in seiner Hand steckte, konnte nicht mehr gerettet werden.

„Nein.“ Nein? Schnell zog Louis seine Zunge zurück. „Louis? Louis!“. Es stand für ihn außer Frage, wer rief. In seinen furchtbarsten Momenten, wenn Louis gar nicht mehr weiter wusste, wenn gar nichts half, wenn er ganz am Boden war, dann kam Liam. Durch eine ruckartige, aber dennoch sanfte Bewegung wurden seine Hände von seinem Gesicht entfernt. „Louis“. Er schämte sich, denn er hatte doch wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass. „Schau mich an. Hey.“ Gezwungenermaßen blickte Louis auf. In seine warmen brauen Teddybär-Augen. „Rede doch mit mir“. Weil Louis so exzentrisch und nicht mitteilungsbedürftig war, war Liam jetzt aufgebracht und traurig. „Sorry“, piepste er hastig.

Liams Augen wurden noch brauner und noch weicher. Ganz flauschig und umarmend. „Louis, du weißt doch, dass ich dir nicht böse bin. Im Gegenteil, ich bin doch immer f-“ Louis regnete los. In leisen und tiefen Gewässern drohte er wieder zu ertrinken. Solange bis Liam ihn rettete. Louis nahm das warme schützende Herzschild sofort war und drückte sich auf Zehenspitzen ganz fest an Liam. Dann wurde seine Schulter begossen. Der große muskulöse Körper vor ihm schüttelte sich fast schon, weil Liam wirklich laut wurde. Manchmal brauchten sie beiden das: Die Geborgenheit und Verständnis des anderen und ein einfaches Loslassen.

Trotzdem hatten sie nicht oft zusammen geweint, sondern eher die Situation gemanagt. Der Brite hatte schon immer ein Verständnis für das große Ganze und obwohl das keiner glaubte, waren Liam und Louis sozusagen das Krisen-Kommando der Band. In Ausnahme-Momenten waren die beiden diejenigen, die den kühlen Kopf behielten und für die übrigen drei (zwei) da waren. Nicht, dass Harry und Niall und Zayn das nicht hinbekommen hätten, aber Liam als Band-Daddy und Louis als Ältester waren einfach die Qualifiziertesten für diesen Job. Dieser feste Bund, dieser Zusammenschluss der Beschützer, war geblieben. Auch in der Pause. Bei Liam musste Louis nicht immer stark sein und Liam auch nicht bei Louis. Und wenn sie halt weinen wollten, dann war das so.


	36. heroine

Das Klimpern von Schlüsseln hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Jetzt war das Erste, das er sah, Niall, mit etwas zerwühlten Haaren und einem Hemd mit teils vergoldeten Blumenmuster. “Hey," flüsterte der Ire, strich ihm durch die plattgelegenen Locken. Dann machte er sich daran, die extra für Harry erworbene Flauschedecke in mintgrün etwas weiter über den fragilen, zusammengerollten Körpers seines Mitbewohners zu ziehen. Harry schmiegte sich in beides, die Decke und Nialls Berührung.

Sie hatten niemals darüber gesprochen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie zusammengehörten. Niall, Liam, Louis und er. Und Zayn. Sie waren Seelenverwandte. Sein Gegenüber schien das ebenso zu sehen. Niall streifte seine Schuhe neben dem Sofa ab, und krabbelte neben Harry unter eine zweite Decke. Sie beide schienen nicht unbedingt überzeugt von der noch nicht einmal erwähnten Idee, ihre Betten aufzusuchen. Braune Locken fanden den Weg in Nialls Schoß, nachdem dieser sich von seinem Hemd befreit hatte und ein Bandshirt, das nicht dem Jüngeren gehörte, übergestreift hatte. “Hast du den Salat gegessen, den ich in den Kühlschrank gestellt habe?” Harry nickte so unmerklich, dass der Ältere wohl mehr die Bewegung wahrnahm als die Geste. “Habe es probiert,” murmelte er in seine Decke.

Bevor auch Nialls einzige noch existierende Verbindung zur Außenwelt ihre Bande nach draußen kappte, stellte der Ire sicher, dass ganz leise im Hintergrund durch ein viel zu kostspieliges Konstrukt aus Kabeln und Chrom unverfängliche Musik plätscherte.

Darauf folgte eine lange Stille. Harry würde die Frage, die ihm so sehr auf der Seele brannte nicht stellen. Niall müsste sie wieder einmal aus den Einschlüssen seiner so wässrig, so ausgelaugt scheinenden Augen lesen. Es dauerte eine lange Weile. Bis Lewis Stimme in Eds blutete und die Wände schon ein bisschen verschwammen. “Es war wunderschön,” begann der Ire leise, und Harry bemühte sich die Aufmerksamkeit, die er vorher seinem Erschöpfungszustand beigemessen hatte, nun auf ihn umzulenken und seiner Erzählung zu lauschen. “Zayn und Gigi waren erst noch bei ihrer Familie in den USA, aber jetzt sind sie schon seit einer Woche wieder hier.” Harry drückte sein Verständnis durch ein kurzes Schniefen aus. Nialls Hand kam in Harrys Haaren zwar zu einem Stillstand, aber er unterbrach den Kontakt nicht.

“Wir waren in ihrem Garten, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen einfangen, du weißt schon,” ging die Geschichte weiter. Harry wusste nur zu gut. Er selbst hatte das früher geliebt, Sonnenstrahlen fangen. Nur hatte es stets damit geendet, dass die Person, die mitgekommen war, um eigentlich Licht in Schraubdeckelgläser zu verewigen, seine Sonne war. Gold war. Und so waren sie in irgendeinen Laubhaufen gefallen und hatten sich davon absorbieren lassen. Das hätte die Sonne ihnen nachmachen müssen. Eine Liebe die so hell und warm strahlte, dass sie die ganze Welt vereinnahmen konnte. Eine Liebe, die nicht von dieser Welt war. Es nie gewesen sein wird.

“Soll ich weitermachen?” fragte Niall ganz besorgt, und wieder bewegte Harry seinen Kopf nur in Zustimmung. Er konnte nicht von dem anderen verlangen ihn ewig von allem abzuschirmen. Das hatte er schon einmal getan, und dieses eine Mal hatte ein fatales Ende gefunden. “Gut, also wir waren im Garten. Da stand eine Wiege. Und Gigi. Und Zayn. Also Zayn trug ein T-shirt,” hier musste Harry kurz kichern, “äh, natürlich auch eine Hose. Gigi war wie immer umwerfend in einem Sommerjumpsuit. In der Wiege lag ein winziges, schrumpliges Ding mit Haaren so dunkel wie Zayns. Es war niedlich.” An diesem Punkt begannen Harrys Augen zu leuchten. Er wusste nicht, ob Niall es realisierte, aber er selbst war bei keinem anderen Kind dabei gewesen. Während Niall stets mitwissend und anwesend bei Feiern war, hatte Harry von Bear durch dritte erfahren. Und von Freddie erst durch die frivolen Seiten der billigen Magazine, die das Papier nicht wert waren, auf dem sie gedruckt wurden. Das, obwohl Harry Babies liebte. Er wäre ein fantastischer Onkel geworden, wenn er sich selbst doch nur gelassen hätte. Wenn er nicht so eine unglaubliche Angst gehabt hätte. “Und, so haben wir erfahren, es heißt Jamie Saide Hadid. Erst dachte ich nach mir, wegen Niall James Horan. Aber nachdem ich Zayns Blick, oder besser dessen Adressaten, gesehen habe, wusste ich, es ist doch mehr wegen Liam James Payne.” Hier mussten sie beide lächeln. Es war seltsam romantisch, sein Kind nach einer unmöglichen Liebe zu benennen. Und, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, fand Harry heraus, wie er plötzlich über Freddie Reign Tomlinson nachdachte. Ob nicht jedes einzelne Element, jeder einzelne Teil dieses Namens irgendetwas in sich trug, dass ihr unerklärliches Band enger flocht.

“Jamie trägt nur Rosa, Batman und karriert. Also Strampler. Oberste Anordnung vom stolzen Papa, der übrigens auf dem Weg der Besserung ist.” Das, wiederum, war eine mehr als erfreuliche Nachricht. “Sie schläft nachts übrigens nicht durch. Das hat sie eher von der Mama.” Niall hatte sich wohl schon darauf eingestellt, was Harry wohl auf Neugierde heraus fragen könnte. Es war gut so, denn Harry selbst gelang es nur unter Anstrengung, seinen Körper und Geist wach zu halten.

“Und dann, da hatten wir alle schon einen Kuchen in der Hand,” An diesem Punkt fragte sich Harry kurz, ob Niall das Ganze Gebäck stellvertretend für ein Stück von eben diesem erwähnte, oder wirklich jeder einen eigenen Kuchen bekam, “und haben uns mit allen möglichen Verwandten unterhalten. Zayns Schwestern auch. Du lieber Himmel die sind vielleicht groß geworden.” Fünf Jahre konnten die gesamte Ewigkeit bedeuteten.

“Da hat Gigi alle zusammengerufen und meinte, sie verkünde jetzt die Paten. Das hat sie auch richtig stilvoll gemacht. Zunächst rollte sie eine Pergamentrolle aus. Dann begann sie vorzulesen,” Niall holte Luft, als würde der nächste Absatz ihn Überwindung koste. Unweigerlich stellte sich Harry die Frage was daran so grausam, so enttäuschend gewesen sein musste. Er wollte sich bei Niall versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Zugleich passten seine positiven Worte keines Wegs zu den anderen Aussagen des Iren. Er war so positiv gewesen, als er vor ein wenig Zeit in ihre Wohnung gekommen war. “Die kleine Jamie hat laut Gigi folgende Paten: den komischen Iren, damit meint sie mich.” Niall war stolz und grinste breiter als ein kleines Kind an seinem Geburtstag. In Harry ging ein kleines, helles Licht auf, das immer wärmer wurde. Der Ältere fuhr fort: “Atze Schröder, das bist du.” Harry blickte fragend in die vertrauten Augen. Nein, Niall würde wohl keine Erklärung liefern. Vermutlich bezog es sich auf einen Gesichtsbehaarungstrend, den Harry im Sommer folgenswürdig gedacht hatte und ohne den er aus seinen Träumen aufgewacht war. Stattdessen vefolständigte Niall: “Der Alkoholiker-Fußballer und ähhh Liam.”

Durch Nialls Erwähnung einer wagen Umschreibung Louis begann Harrys Körper ein wenig zu zittern. Im Normalfall redete jede ihm bekannte Person um die mehr als offensichtlichen Probleme seines Seelenverwandten geflissentlich herum, so als könne es Harry helfen, Louis nicht zu erwähnen, nicht über ihn zu sprechen und auch sonst nicht mit seiner Präsenz konfrontiert zu werden. Als würde Harry ihn nicht jedes Mal, sobald er seine Augen schloss, einen ganz bestimmten Blauton sehen. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Vielmehr jedoch gab er sie dem Universum, von dem man ja nicht mal sicher wusste, ob es denn wirklich auf Musik basierte. An dem Tag, an dem sie gegangen waren, müssen Sterne gestorben sein. Wie leichtsinnig, eine so außergewöhnliche, überirdische Harmonie für nichts und wieder nichts aufzugeben. Aber sie waren Kinder gewesen, und Harry, für seinen Teil, war es immer noch.

Die Stimme des Anderen riss ihn aus diesem Schwall aus Gedanken. „Liam sah unglaublich glücklich aus. Ich habe ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Das letzte Mal war, glaube ich, als,“ Niall beendete seinen Satz nicht, aber Harry wusste es. Es war, als One Direction zusammen auf der Bühne stand. Als es noch wir war, und nicht ich gegen die andern. Harry nickte zustimmend, und vergrub sich weiter in seiner Decke. Beide waren sie müde, aber er wartete auf eine Geschichte. Noch eine. Von jetzt, von früher. Es war ihm ziemlich egal. Jetzt gerade musste er einfach nur wissen, dass Niall hier war. Dass es sich hierbei um die Realität handelte, und nicht um irgendeinen Traum ausgelöst von halogenen Stoffen in seinem Blut, die allerlei Gespinste aus seinem Geist im Raum seinen persönlichen Totentanz aufführen lassen.

Louis. Louis würde er vielleicht nie mehr haben können, dafür war zu viel passiert. Harry hatte es für sie alle so leicht gemacht ihn zu hassen, er wunderte sich jeden Tag, wie Niall darüber einfach hinwegsehen konnte. Er wusste, hatte es sich eingestanden, er hätte es vermutlich nicht gekonnt. Aber Harry hatte das hier, und auch, wenn er immer noch vor so viel weglief, sich die Füße auf einem Scherbenhaufen blutig tanzte, dann musste er es jetzt nicht mehr alleine schaffen. Er musste keine Fassade aufrechterhalten, hinter die die anderen sowieso längst geblickt hatten. Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, und so probierte er es Niall anders verstehen zu lassen.

Sie, allein, zwei fünftel ihres eigenen kleinen Universums, dass niemals jemand verstehen würde, weil es keine Erklärungen gab, nicht hier. Es gab nichts zu erklären. Sie waren wer sie waren, und solange das für sie funktionierte, war das mehr als genug. Sie waren, er war so einfältig gewesen, zu glauben, es müsste anders sein. Die ganzen Monster, die er hereingelassen hatte.

Während Niall unbefangen von einem Spätherbstnachmittag sprach, davon wie glücklich Liam wirkte, wie strahlend Louis war (und immer sein würde), wie ausgeglichen Zayn mit ihnen gesprochen hatte (vor anderen Leuten) und wie die kleine Jamie Niall gleich beim ersten Hochheben vollgespuckt hatte, dachte Harry darüber nach, ob es ein Leben danach geben würde. Nein, vielleicht gibt es kein Leben danach. Vielleicht gibt es nur One Direction. Vielleicht gibt es kein Leben danach, aber ein Weg zurück in ein besseres.


	37. ecstasy

Eine Woche später begann er, sich zu überlegen, wie es wäre, fliegen zu können. Aus einem himmelschreienden Grund war er sich sicher, es würde leichter werden. Leichter als das hier. Vielleicht sogar leichter als die Luft. Doch er konnte nicht sicher sagen, ob es so leicht war wie Louis zu lieben oder so schwer wie der Hass gegen ihn, den er sich aufgebürdet hatten. Fliegen war eine hohe Ambition, für jemand, der noch nicht einmal laufen konnte. Vielleicht würde er es können, wenn er es sich trauen würde. Aber wenn Harry ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann würde er es sich nicht trauen. Denn wie es in einem Lied schon so treffend hieß, das Leben war nur für die Mutigen, und zu denen gehörte er nicht.

Niall war nicht da. Er war nicht da, weil er es vielleicht nicht als nötig ansah, aber das wäre dann nicht Niall. Er war nicht da, weil er im Gegensatz zu Harry ein Leben und eine Aufgabe und einen Nutzen erfüllte. Weil er Menschen kannte die er liebte und um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. Etwas, dass er schrecklich misste. Und so starrte er sich selbst im Spiegel im Flur an und erkannte sich kaum. Alles was er sah war ein Gesicht, das nicht ihm gehörte auf einem Körper, den er versucht hatte, mit Tinte zu beflecken um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Seine Haare, früher mal das einzig schöne an ihm, hingen jetzt wie abgekautes Stroh matt und zottlig in sein Gesicht. Es war, als wäre der ganze Hass, den er über die Jahre innerlich angesammelt hatte, nach draußen gekrochen. Innen war nur noch Platz sich gegen eine Person zu richten, aber außen schien er in das hässlichste Antlitz zu blicken, das er je gesehen hatte. Er war sein persönliches Gemälde geworden. Schmerzerfüllt und von Verachtung gequält. Der Abgrund menschlicher Existenz. Warum? Er hatte keinen Grund mehr, zu leben. An manchen Tagen war er der strengen Überzeugung, selbst für Niall eine Bürde zu sein. Dieser würde es sich einzig niemals dazu äußern. Wäre es nicht leichter, sie alle davon zu erlösen? Louis endlich frei zu geben. Dann könnte er endlich heiraten, die Familie gründen, die er immer wollte. Sie würden nicht mehr aneinandergebunden sein, wenn eine Hälfte fehlt.

Wie schön wäre es, fliegen zu können. Dann würde er hinaufsteigen, ganz weit in den Himmel und in der Atmosphäre verglühen bis nichts von ihm ist als winzige Staubpartikel im Universum. Die Schachtel war kleiner, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er lag in seinem Bett. Niemand war da. Wie war er hier hingekommen? Über ihm die weiße Wand. Links von ihm die weiße Wand und rechts das Fenster, durch das Sonnenlicht einfiel wie in ein paar Monaten der Schnee es tun würde. Sein Atem schien der einzige in der ganzen Wohnung zu sein. Bis er seine Stimme hörte. Nicht Nialls. Es war ein ganz anderer Akzent. Ebenso stark, aber kein Irischer. Es war englischer Akzent. South Yorkshire Akzent. Sein Rollstuhl stand nicht direkt neben dem Bett. Normalerweise wäre es nicht schlimm gewesen, diese drei Schritte hätte er früher um sonst beschritten. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt wirkten diese drei Schritte wie das Ende der Welt.

Mühsam stützte er sich auf den Armen auf, zog seine Beine zu sich. Die Luft war kalt ohne Decke über seinen Beinen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Zeh auf den Boden. Sein ganzer Fuß folgte. Er musste es schaffen. Er musste ihn sehen. Zu seinem Louis und ihm sagen, dass es nie seine Schuld gewesen ist. Beim ersten Mal knickten seine Beine durch als wären sie Strohhalme, was angesichts seiner gestreiften Schalfanzugshose sogar passen würde. Kleine Schritte hatte sein Therapeut gesagt. Ganz kleine Schritte. So zog er sich an der Wand hoch. Wieder war er nicht mehr als ein kleines Kind. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Es waren nur drei Schritte, aber es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit. Immer wieder fiel er ihn sich zusammen, rutschten seine Füße ohne sein dazutun einfach dort hin, wo es ihnen als Füße am besten gefiel. Als er schließlich bei seinem Rollstuhl ankam, tat ihm jeder Knochen weh. Doch er hatte nicht die pure Idee, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass er gerade gelaufen war. Er wollte zu ihm.

Im Wohnzimmer allerdings traf er nur eine Lautsprecherbox und einen sehr verweinten Iren. Dieser stellte irgendetwas um, und Louis Stimme mischte sich mit dem weißen Nichts, dass sie umgab, bis sie vollständig verschwand. „Du bist gelaufen,“ Niall gab sich sichtlich Mühe nicht zu klingen, als wäre er fertig mit seiner ganzen Welt. Harry nickte. „Tu mir das nie wieder an. Ich dachte kurz, das wars. Dass ich dich einfach verloren hätte. Liam würde mir nie verzeihen. Harry, was wäre passiert, wenn du mir einfach weggestorben wärst? Wir brauchen dich doch. Louis braucht dich.“ Niall hob ihn hoch, als wäre er wirklich ein kleines Kind, und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Du lernst wieder laufen,“ flüsterte der Ire später. „Und dann wird alles wieder gut.“ Harry war zu müde, um ihm nicht zu glauben.


	38. scotch

Louis badete gerade, als sein Telefon klingelte. Nicht sein Hausteleton, denn das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr, sondern sein Handy. Es vibrierte erst leise und wurde dann immer lauter. So laut, dass er es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Während sich Louis also aus seinem Selbstmitleidsbad erhob, sang Liam immer lauter und lauter. Schon ab dem Moment als Louis die ersten Sekunden der Memo seines Bandkollegen angehört hatte, konnte er das Lied nicht leiden. Egal, Liam zu Liebe und weil es eben dessen Stimme war, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen den Song als seinen Klingelton zu wählen. Das war Dezember 2019 gewesen und seitdem hatte er es einfach gelassen.

Wenig motiviert ging er also an sein Handy: „Huh?“ Eine leise Stimme antwortete verwirrt: „Hallo?“ Er wiederholte den merkwürdigen Grunzlaut, worauf sein Gegenüber wohl davon ausging, dass Louis‘ Sohn an sein Mobiltelefon gegangen wäre: „Freddie? Hallo?“ Louis fand das ziemlich empörend und stellte das sofort richtig: „Eh, ich bin Louis.“ Dann war es kurz still und Louis hoffte inständig, dass er nicht Opfer eines Telefonbetrugs werden sollte. Das erste, was er dann vernahm, war das monotone Losplärren eines kleinen Kindes. Dann wisperte die Frau an der anderen Seite des Hörers: „Danke. Für also eh das Haus? Sehr unerwartet, ja und die Nummer, die habe ich von Niall bekommen und gebe sie natürlich nicht weiter.“ Schottland. Eindeutig Schottland. Um präziser zu werden Ecke Nordwesten.

Louis verstand trotz ihres Herumstammelns, was sie wollte und wer sie wohl sein musste. Und zwar die Hausbesitzerin seines Hauses in Los Angeles, das er weggegeben hatte. Liam hatte ihm erzählt, dass es jemanden Bedürftigen weitergegeben wurde. Und Louis fand das gut: „Ja also, Liam meinte du brauchst es, also ja hier bitte. Eh gerne.“ Er konnte nicht wirklich mit der Situation umgehen.

Dann war es still für eine längere Zeit und Louis überlegte aufzulegen, weil es war ja alles gesagt. Gerade als er seinen Finger über der roten Taste schweben ließ, setzte die junge Frau wieder ein. Offenbar war sie noch nicht bereit das Gespräch aufzugeben. „Ja also ich musste ja nach LA kommen und wollte gar nicht weg von der UK“. Verwirrt hielt Louis inne. Wieso sollte jemand freiwillig aus der United Kingdom wegwollen und dann ausgerechnet in das Land des ausgeblichenen Salates gehen? Das brachte er auch offen zum Ausdruck: „Ehh. Warum?“ Er klang fassungsloser als geplant. Die junge Frau schien nun das Gefühl zu haben sich rechtfertigen zu müssen: „Also Adam ist ja in LA und ich hab ein Kind von ihm und deswegen such ich ihn dort.“

„Aha?“, hakte er nach. „Ach so, also Adam ist der Bassist von dem“, sie hielt kurz inne und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „Watermelon-Sugar-Interpret“. Er rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie auf ihre Wortwahl achtete, um ihn zu schützen. Und noch dazu fand er es bemerkenswert, dass sie offenbar ein Fan war, wenn nicht sogar ein Larrie. Aber so weit wollte er nicht gehen. „Ahhh“, machte Louis, damit die Frau begriff, dass er ihre Beschreibung verstanden hatte. Dass sie ausgerechnet dieses furchtbare Obstlied gewählt hatte, konnte er dennoch nicht verstehen. „Aber er weiß ja nur über die Möglichkeit Bescheid, dass das Baby existiert könnte, aber halt nicht, dass es tatsächlich existiert“, präzisierte sie.

Er rang mit sich, entschloss sich dann aber dazu nachzufragen: „Warum hast du‘s ihm nicht erzählt?“ „Ich hab seine Nummer nicht“, antwortete sie, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Ihre Stimme klang dabei unsäglich schwer, als würde ihre Zunge durch ein bleiernes Gewicht beschwert werden. Ihre Stimme war dünn und traurig. Louis mochte traurig und fragte sich, ob die beiden in einem anderen Universum Freunde hätten werden können statt Sänger und Fan. Schwangerer Fan mit dem Sohn von Harrys Bassisten noch dazu. Gerne würde er das Alter der jungen Frau wissen. Sicherlich war sie erst Anfang Zwanzig. Ganz jung also.

„Warum nicht?“ erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Adam ist der Bassist von dem Grünäugigen Mitglied von One Direction aus Holmes Chapel“. „Ja und?“, er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte, befand dafür aber die jetzige Beschreibung von Harry doch um Vieles besser als die Vorherige. „Der ist ja aus der Band des grünäugigen Bäckers von One Direction“, wieder schaffte sie es, den Satz so klingen zu lassen, als wäre damit alles gesagt. „Ahhh“, erst versuchte Louis vorzugeben, dass er verstand, was sie sagte, entschied sich dann doch für die Wahrheit: „Nein, versteh ich nicht“.

Kurz fühlte er sich sozial verkümmert und ein bisschen wie Zayn, vor allem als das Mädchen -eigentlich müsste Louis den Namen wissen, denn Liam hatte ihn ihm gesagt- mit Worten abwank und sagte: „Ach egal, jedenfalls hab ich jetzt ein Haus von dir und das Kind…“ Kind. Bei Louis schrillten sofort die Alarmglocken los und schneller als sein Hirn funktionierte, hatte sein Mund schon gehandelt und die Worte „Bitte nicht. Nein, nicht noch eins“ herausgepresst. Glücklicherweise war sie so zuvorkommend, dass sie seine Aussage nicht weiter kommentierte, sondern ihn sogar beschwichtigte: „Nein, es ist ja von Adam, aber der Name ist halt Olivia Louise.“ Olivia. Der Ohrwurm war sofort wieder da. Louise. Das war sein Verdienst zu hundert Prozent. Nicht nur ein Viertel, sondern diesmal ging es nur um ihn. „Oh. Es tut mir leid“, sagte er vorsichtshalber, fühlte sich dennoch geschmeichelt. Vor allem durch den zweiten Namen. Sie hätte ja auch Harriet nehmen können oder so.

„Ne, schon ok“, revidierte sie und hing noch hinten dran: „Ja also, ich war ja voll der Fan und so, also von der Band“. War, sie war Fan. Wie eine mentale Ohrfeige empfand Louis dieses winzige Wörtchen. Zitternd entschuldigte er sich nochmals und schien der jungen Frau damit ihre Wortwahl bewusst gemacht haben. Zögernd und dennoch bestimmt korrigierte die Schottin ihre Aussage: „Ich bin ein Fan, ich bin immer noch ein richtiger One Direction-Fan.“ Erleichtert, dass er sie jetzt doch guten Gewissens mögen konnte, atmete er aus. Sie auch. Dann legte er auf.


	39. daily mail, september 20

**Liam Payne mit seiner unbekannten Verlobten auf Demo gesichtet?!**

Nachdem sich Liam Payne (27 Jahre) 2018 von seiner Freundin und Mutter seines Kindes Cheryl Cole und dann auch noch 2019 von seiner Blitz-Verlobten Maya Henry getrennt hat, dachten wir alle, dass das vorerst nichts mehr wird mit der großen Liebe. Tatsächlich hatte man bei diesen derartigen winzigkurzen Beziehungen eher das Gefühl, dass Liam sich einfach jemanden zum Zusammensein gesucht hat. Dabei war er sich wohl auch nicht bewusst nach was für einer PartnerIn er suchte. Ich spiele an dieser Stelle bewusst nicht auf die sehr unterschiedlichen Alter seiner Freundinnen an, denn Alter spielt ja bekanntlich keine Rolle, sondern eher auf die sehr unterschiedlichen Wesen und Charaktere.

Jetzt aber scheint der „Strip Me Down“-Interpret endlich glücklich in festen Händen zu sein. Unlängst wurde er nämlich mit einer schönen Unbekannten bei den Demonstrationen erwischt. Dort sind momentan die Pflegekräfte des öffentlichen Dienstes in Londons für bessere Arbeitsbedingungen und mehr Lohn auf der Straße. Die Tarifverhandlungen laufen momentan.

**Hatte Payne von der Promi-Frauenwelt jetzt endgültig genug, sodass er sich jetzt einer Pflegekraft zugewendet hat?**

Seriösen Quellen nach, sollen die beiden frisch gesichteten Turteltauben sogar verlobt sein - der Ring an der Hand der Glücklichen lässt jedenfalls darauf schließen. Ein breites Lächeln ist natürlich unter den Masken nicht zu erkennen, die stetig zueinander zugewandten Körper und das unschuldige Händchenhalten sprechen jedenfalls Bände. Auf jeden Fall freuen wir uns, dass Liam jetzt glücklich ist mit wem auch immer.

Aber nicht nur die Fans freuen sich und posten die nicht gerade wenigen Bilder, die während der Demos geschossen wurden, sondern auch Liams (hoffentlich nicht Ex-) Bandkollege Louis Tomlinson. Der 28-Jährige liked einen der unzähligen Beiträge, auf dem die verschlungenen Hände der beiden zu sehen sind und schreibt darunter:

>>Ich freu mich so für euch. Wir sehen uns bald<<

Offenbar ist Liams Verlobte dem „Walls“-Sänger bekannt. Auch lässt die Nachricht darauf schließen, dass die zwei gerade wieder mehr Kontakt zueinander haben. Alle One Direction-Fans dürfen sich an dieser Stelle Hoffnungen machen, denn auch Niall liked einen der Post, hinterlässt aber keinen Kommentar.

Aus Louis Tomlinsons Leben indes ist gerade auch Positives zu berichten. Man könnte also munkeln, dass der bestehende Kontakt zu seinen Bandkollegen gute Auswirkungen auf ihn hat. Die Kommentarkorrespondenz unter Louis aktuellsten Twitterpost bestätigt das: >>@Louis_Tomlinson, du schaust du glücklicher und viel entspannter aus, ich freue mich so<<, kommentiert ein Fan namens aprilrayn und Louis antwortet:

>>Oiioii Danke diiir : )<<

Lange wurde über eine mögliche Alkoholsucht gemunkelt, die in der Promiwelt leider keine Seltenheit ist, bestätigt ist aber nichts. Falls Louis wirklich unter Alkoholproblemen leidet und sich gerade wieder aufrafft, sagen wir nur: Respekt, Louis und weiter so.

Für den weiteren Verlauf seines Privatlebens wünschen wir dem begnadeten Sänger und Songwriter nur das aller beste und natürlich hoffen, dass wir nicht weitere vier Jahre auf ein Album von ihm warten müssen. Vielleicht bekommen wir bald sogar eins von vier vorzugsweise fünf Personen.

28.09.2020 B. A. F.


	40. lysergic acid diethylamide

Laufen war schwerer als blinzeln, und blinzeln war schwerer als schlafen. Seit dem unglücklichen Zwischenfall, wie Niall es betitelte, waren zwei Tage vergangen, in denen sich vor allem Liam und Niall um sehr intensiven Kontakt bemühten. Die beiden waren nahezu stündlich in Telefonaten entwickelt, deren Inhalt dem Jungen gänzlich verschleiert wurde. Nur manchmal, wenn Liam über seine Erlebnisse mit irgendeiner neumodischen Sozialen Plattform mit Kurzvideos berichtete, wurden eben jene Anekdoten an ihn weitergereicht. Liam und Niall waren außerdem Helden darin, jede erdenkliche App zu benutzen. Vom ganz normalen Anruf übers Telefon zu Skype zu WhatsApp Anrufen zu Zoom bis hin zu FaceTime probierten sie in einer Woche alles durch, und waren kurz davor, sich Teams für ihre Firma, die sie One Direction nennen wollten, zu kaufen. Davon hielt sie womöglich Ellie ab.

Außer den stündlichen Anrufen bei Liam hatte Niall noch etwas anderes eingeführt. Eine große Tafel, auf der ganz offen stand wo wer wann war und was es zu erledigen gab. Bei Niall selbst standen dort tausende von Dingen. Elf Uhr, treffen mit dem Manager der Royal Albert Hall. Nachmittag, Treffen mit der Band. Halb eins, Mittagessen mit Harry. In Harrys Sparte hingegen stand wenig. Nur, halb zwölf, Mittagessen kochen und Abendessen. Sonst schlief er, oder quälte Nialls Klavier. Oder, er übte laufen. Seit heute jedoch stand mehr darin. Nämlich unter der Notiz morgen: Facetime mit den anderen, zwölf Uhr. Und, das stand nur bei ihm, Sarah Jones anrufen, danach. Der Kalender war hilfreich. Wirklich hilfreich, denn jetzt wusste Harry, wo Niall war und wann er zurückkam. Ob Niall das in einem sehr philosophischen Erziehungsbuch gelesen hatte, dass auf der Top Ten Liste der Sachbücher stand und sich eigentlich mit der Problematik Kindheitstrauma auseinandersetzte oder ob es Joachim ihm empfohlen hatte, wusste Harry nicht. Nur, dass das Buch tatsächlich mal auf der rechten Seite des Couchtisches gelegen hatte.

Heute war jedenfalls morgen, und es war kurz vor zwölf, also machte Niall sich an Kabeln zu schaffen und stellte sein Tablett dorthin, wo eben vor ein paar Tagen der Wälzer über Kinderpsychologie und pädagogische Folgen gelegen hatte. Er selbst saß unter seiner Decke auf der Couch. Ihm war ständig zu kalt. Joachim meinte, er könnte ihm leider nicht genau mitteilen, ob es an seinen früheren Eskapaden lag oder an dem Vorfall mit Mitch. Den würde er am liebsten Vergessen und es bedurfte Niall und seiner ausgezeichneten Planung, seinem Psychologen überhaupt davon mitzuteilen. „Ich will nicht,“ jammerte er, als Niall begann das kleine schwarze Loch, indem sich wohl die Kamera verbarg, auf ihn auszurichten. „Harry,“ seufzte Niall, „wir hatten die Diskussion doch schon.“ Harry wusste nicht, ob Niall das nicht sagte, um ihn ohne weitere Demonstrationen seines Widerwillens vor die Kamera zu platzieren. Er erinnerte sich häufig nur an Fragmente der vorbeiziehenden Tage. Vielleicht war Harry einfach nicht für mehr ausgelegt. Vielleicht hatte sein Hirn als Selbstschutzfunktion einfach beschlossen alles zu löschen, was nicht in unmittelbarer letzter Zeit passierte und nicht als essentiell wichtig zum Überleben empfunden wurde.

Harry blieb dort liegen wo er war, und auch Nialls technische Ausstattung verweilte weiterhin direkt auf ihn gerichtet auf dem kleinen Holztisch. Niall kroch zu ihm hinüber, aus dem simplen Grund, dass es für ihn immer noch weniger Anstrengung war als für ihn. Auch, wenn Harry langsam laufen lernte und auch, wenn die Rückschläge vielleicht jetzt gerade weniger waren, dann würde nichts mehr so werden, wie es mal war.

Selbst dann nicht, als Liam auf Nialls Bildschirm aufkam, winkte und breiter lächelte als die Themse war. Kurz darauf erschien auch das, was eigentlich Zayn sein sollte. Aber anstatt Zayn war es eine rosa Wolke mit sehr dunklen Haaren, wie Niall sie auch damals schon beschrieben hatte. „Jamie,“ flüsterte er. So fokussiert wie er auf das Baby war nahm er natürlich weder Nialls noch Liams zufriedenen Blick war, aber sogar ihm wurde bewusst, dass es sich hier wohl um einen ausgearbeiteten Plan handeln musste. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch,“ er sprach so laut er konnte. Es war wohl bei Zayn immer noch unglaublich leise, trotzdem nickte dieser. Diese Bewegung war so typisch für ihn, und doch merkte Harry selbst hier, dass es einiger Zeit bedurft hatte es wieder so werden zu lassen. Dieser Vorfall, vielleicht war es das einzig Gute, dass dabei herumgekommen war.

„Also,“ begann Niall. Harry driftete wieder ab, in irgendwelche wirren Ideen die keinerlei Sinn zu ergeben schienen. Sein Mitbewohner begann, die Geschichte davon zu erzählen, wie die Körperteile, die sich unmittelbar an seinen Rumpf anschlossen wieder zur Funktionsfähigkeit gebracht hatte und wie er dadurch ein gewisses Stück seiner zuvor stark eingeschränkten Mobilität zurückerhielt. Draußen brannte sich ein großes Orange Gelbes Dings durch den harten Zucker der ihn von der Außenwelt trennte. Sie waren in einer Zuckerwelt gefangen, in der sie zu lange getanzt hatten wie Marionetten an Fäden bevor sie einsahen sie waren ja doch bloß Holz und Fäden, kalt und gefühllos. Solche, die sich einbildeten, sie könnten Kronen tragen und über das Zuckerkönigreich regieren. Früher hatte er mal glaubt er sei die Zuckerfee, die nicht mehr tanzen konnte. Als wären ihre Spitzenschuhe am Boden festgeklebt und Louis wäre der Nussknacker, der ihn retten musste. So viel hatte sich nicht geändert, nur, dass Harry während er getanzt hatte erfahren musste, dass alle Kronen zu Staub zerfallen und alle Füße bluten.

Besonders seine. Jeder Schritt brannte wie Feuer und doch kam er nie Zuhause an. Nie bei seinem Zuhause, zumindest. Harry grub sich in die Decke ein. Um ihn herum lagen mindestens zehn Kissen, ganz so, als wäre er ein Baby, dass man hätte einpacken müssen damit es nicht von der Sitzgelegenheit fällt. Langsam begann er sich in seinen wachen Momenten zu fragen, ob die Band ihn immer so wahrgenommen hatte und sein Unfall das nur insignifikant verstärkt hatte. 

Was das eigentliche Baby der Band anging so verschwand Zayn nach einiger verflossener Zeit noch einmal aus dem Bildausschnitt seines wohl nicht durch ihn eingerichteten Wohnzimmers und kehrte ohne den Berg rosafarbene Zuckerwatte wieder. Liam und Niall begannen von wasserfesten Materialien und wärmenden Schlafsäcken flüstern. Draußen jedoch schien es angenehm warm zu sein und Harry begann sich zu wundern, weshalb sie das besprachen. Die einzige für ihn existente Erklärung war, dass er diese Geschichte nur zur Hälfte verfolgen konnte, schien er doch das Gefühl gehabt zu haben, nichts verpasst zu haben, ja unter größter Wachsamkeit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese eine Konversation zwischen seinen zwei engsten Freunden beobachtet zu haben. Dem schien aber offensichtlich nicht so zu sein, denn während er noch darüber nachdachte, weshalb Liam meinte, er könne der alten Zeiten wegen auch seine Angelausrüstung mitbringen, tauchte unter Zayn ein weiteres Fenster auf. Zunächst war es tief schwarz, doch dann veränderte es sich. Ein Raum erschien, und in diesem Raum die ganze Welt. Sie hatte einmal ihm gehört. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub. Ein Königreich der Lügen, zerfallen.

„Louis,“ riefen die anderen drei beinahe gleichzeitig. Der Angesprochene sagte nichts. Stattdessen sah er so jung aus, als er flüsterte: „Harry.“ Sie waren alle so dumm gewesen. „Es geht ums Campen,“ verkündete Niall, und machte große Anstalten, nicht zu bemerken, wie Harry sich tiefer und tiefer in sein Meer aus Stoff eingrub, nur, damit Louis ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da mitkommen kann,“ warf Louis nach einer Zeit ein, „Meine Freundin und,“ er brach ab. Er nannte sie immer noch seine Freundin, niemals ihren Namen. „Ach komm hör auf,“ rief Niall. „Zayn hat gerade ein Baby bekommen, ich bin verlobt, erzähl jetzt nicht du kannst nicht mitkommen,“ gab Liam zum Besten. „Ich auch,“ krähte Niall, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit für Sekunden von Louis weglenkte.

„Ich habe da auch jemanden.“ Es war wesentlich leiser, und Nialls Hand fand ihren Weg in Harrys Haare. Schock war kein Wort für seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Jemand hatte sich in ihre Welt gedrängt, wollte ihm den einzigen Halt nehmen, denn er noch hatte. Bald würde Harry sich eine neue Wohnung suchen müssen, und dann wäre er allein auf der Welt. Allein auf der Erde, denn die Welt hatte er ja schon verloren. „Nein,“ flüsterte Niall, fügte etwas lauter hinzu, „aber es ist ja noch nichts Ernstes. Nicht so wie bei Liam.“ Daraufhin lachten alle, sogar der Jüngste.

„Also, wenn wir das soweit geklärt haben, Harry, was ist denn mit dir?“ Noch bevor der Lockenkopf aus seinem Versteck auftauchen konnte, stimmte Niall bereits zu, meinte, Harry sei ihm das schuld. Um ehrlich zu sein stimmte es auch, nach all dem, was der Ire für ihn getan hatte. Außerdem würde er sowieso fahren, und wie ihnen allen bewusst war, konnte man Harry nicht länger als ein paar Stunden allein lassen. So beschlossen sie es. Er würde ihn wiedersehen müssen, ohne ihn jemals wieder haben zu dürfen. Und so fragte er sich, was schlimmer war, die Freundschaft einer Person, die er liebte, oder die Liebe einer Person, die alle anderen hassten. Seine Augen schlossen sich. Der Wunsch, sie nicht mehr öffnen zu müssen, war allgegenwärtig.

Als Niall ihn weckte, hielt er ihm sein Mobiltelefon hin. „Sarah,“ flüsterte er. Es fühlte sich an, wie das Letzte, dass er in diesem Leben tun musste. Also nahm Harry das kühle Metall in seine Hände, und wählte die Nummer. „Harry,“ sie klang verschlafen, doch vorsichtig und leise. „Wo bist du?“ fragte er zurück. „In der Küche. Er ist,“ sie unterbrach sich, „was willst du mir sagen, Harry?“ Er zog die Luft tief ein. „Ich kündige, Sarah. Ich kündige und ich will, dass du weißt, dass mein Dank niemals genug sein kann.“ Am anderen Ende hörte er, wie sie ebenfalls atmete. Leise und gleichmäßig. „Das habe ich auch. Gekündigt meine ich.“ Es war eine leise, seltsame Atmosphäre, und sie hielt auch dann an, als Niall sich neben ihn setzte.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet,“ stellte er ganz verunsichert fest. „Das habe ich.“ Da war der Unterton eines Lächelns in ihrer Stimme. Fast unhörbar, aber er kannte sie eben doch, ein bisschen zumindest. „Mehr als einmal.“ Dem Lächeln schienen Tränen gewichen zu sein, als sie seufzte: „Aber ich konnte dich nicht beschützen, nicht so, wie sie es hätten gekonnt.“ „Du hast dein Leben für meines geopfert.“ Sie antwortete sehr lange kein Wort, bis sie sagte: „Dabei hast du das gar nicht gewollt, oder, das Leben?“ An diesem Punkt hatte das Telefonat ein natürliches Ende erreicht. Ihre ganze Beziehung hatte das. „Werde glücklich, Sarah Jones. Tu mir diesen letzten Gefallen und werde glücklich.“ Danach legte er auf.

„Was ist mit dir?“ Niall blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Wirst du es jemals werden?“ Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Niall zog ihn zu sich, strich ihm durch die Haare. „Du wirst ihn immer lieben, nicht?“ Er nickte. Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so liegen. Nein, es war nicht mehr so, wie sie dachten, dass es wird, als Harry noch ein Junge gewesen war. Aber sie hatten sich, und sie hatten eine kaputte Band, der immer noch Millionen von Mädchen zu Füßen lagen. Sie waren nicht von dieser Welt, und dafür mussten sie bezahlen. Sie hatten dagegen gekämpft, und sie hatten verloren. „Nächste Woche fahren wir nach oben, und dann heiratest du Lou.“ Daraufhin musste Harry kichern. „Ja, und übernächste Woche heirate ich Lou.“


	41. coruba rum jamaica

In irgendeiner entfernten Spiegelwelt würde Louis sich jetzt aus seinem elendigen Mitleidssumpf erheben, ein neues Leben beginnen und sich mit den Jungs treffen. Weil sich Louis aber nicht in irgendeinem Paralleluniversum befand, hatte er sich mit mehreren Schachteln Zigaretten in sein Bett zurückgezogen und diese solange gepafft, bis der ganze Raum so schwarz war wie seine Lunge (und Seele?). Apathisch betrachtete er die makellose Wand, an der ein dreißig Zoll Bildschirm hing. Er gab vor fernzusehen, blickte aber in Wirklichkeit durch das schwarze Viereck hindurch.

Der Zigarettengestank vermischte sich mit etwas, was verdächtig nach Mensch roch und die Vermutung lag nahe, dass er seit langer Zeit diesen Platz nicht verlassen hatte. Louis wäre seinem Herumvegetieren auch sicher noch für eine unbestimmte Zeit lang nachgegangen, hätte es nicht geklingelt. Nicht nur einmal sondern gleich dreimal und die Länge nahm von Mal zu Mal zu. Der letzte Klingler grenzte schon fast an ein ausgewachsenes Sturmklingeln. Seine Bettdecke hatte er fest um seinen schmalen Körper geschlungen und er schlurfte langsam mit zitternden Beinen durch das Schlafzimmer und dann durch noch eins und lugte dann aus dem Fester, das eine hervorragende Sicht auf seine Eingangstüre bot. Und er sah: Niemanden. Louis verdrehte die Augen. Wer zur Hölle fand es 2020 noch lustig Klingelstreiche zu machen?

Trotzdem war seine Neugierde geweckt und er versteckte sich hinter dem Vorhang. Was tust du da, Tommo?, fragte er sich selbst und hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als er sich durch ein erneutes Läuten angetrieben mit einer hektischen Bewegung wieder zum Fenster wandte. Dabei kam er ins Straucheln. Scheiß Kreislauf. Louis konnte trotzdem noch einen kurzen Blick auf einen winzigen braunhaarigen Wirbelwind, der in Lichtgeschwindigkeit wegrannte, werfen. Er schien schon fast zu schweben, als wäre er der Götterbote Hermes, der ihm eine Nachricht überbrachte von dem Götterchef höchstpersönlich, bei dem es sich doch nur um „einen“ handeln konnte. Gott, Göttlicher, Harry Styles.

Keiner konnte wissen, dass der Kleine beflügelt wurde durch den Gedanken an ein kleines grünes Päckchen, welches der Winzling von einem mysteriösen Dunkelhaarigen in einem Zuhältermantel als Belohnung versprochen bekommen hatte. Tatsächlich sah der Bote aber das Päckchen Gras nie, stattdessen erhielt er eine südhaftteure Tüte vegane Gummibärchen. Jedenfalls hing nun dessen Hinterlassenschaft, namentlich eine Billo-Plastiktüte, an dem Henkel der Vorgartentüre von Louis´ Haus.

Um sich vor seinen Nachbarn keine Blöße geben zu müssen, legte er seine Decke ab und zog einen Morgenmantel an, wofür er sich selbst verabscheute. Langsam schlurfte er dann Richtung Treppe und schlich sie langsam herunter. Dabei stolperte er über eine leere Flasche. Jeder hatte seine Dämonen, oder? Er brauchte viel zu lange und war einfach froh, dass niemand auf ihn wartete. Nachdem er aus dem Türspion gelugt hatte, raffte er sich auf, um dann eilig durch den viel zu langen Vorgarten zu hasten. Trotz der klirrenden Hitze fror Louis erbärmlich. Jedes noch so kleine Sommerlüftchen schien durch die Öffnung des Mantels, den er nun notdürftig mit einer Hand geschlossen hielt, zu dringen - Louis war nicht der Typ, der diese tausend Knöpfe schloss.

Die Winde wurden immer heftiger und wehten seinen Mantel hoch und höher. Wie Harry, als er flog. Nur nicht so wunderschön und er konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, obwohl Harry es ihm immer wieder sagte. Louis hatte zunehmend mehr Angst weggeweht zu werden, also hielt er sich immer fester an der Bleitüre fest. Gab es nicht erst kürzlich eine Orkanwarnung? Verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gedanken, ließ er die Winde Winde bleiben und drückte die verrostete Klinke der Pforte herunter.

Nach dem Öffnen des mit bleiernen Ornamenten geschmückten Türchens, musste sich Louis eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen und lehnte seinen Körper vorsichtig an den Türpfosten, aber nicht ohne sich davor hektisch umzusehen, damit ihn auch ja keiner dabei beobachten würde. Mit zittrigen Fingern -ein Entzug lief nie glatt ab- zog er die Tüte von der Klinke und begutachtete sie. Es war eher eine von den Tüten, die so dünn war, dass sie beim Transport riss und der Inhalt auf den Boden fiel, dann fluchte man furchtbar und warf sie weg. Die Tüte landete neben dem Mülleimer, wurde verweht und landete schlussendlich im Magen eines Fischs, der dann qualvoll an dem Plastik erstickte.

Es war eine Tüte, die Zayn kaufen würde, denn der Halbpakistani hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von Einkaufen. Nur von einem einzigen Mal wusste Louis, dass Zayn eingekauft hatte und dabei sollte er, angewiesen von Liam, einen Sellerie, zwei Gurken, eine Packung Zewa-Rollen und Schnittlauch kaufen. Die Frage, weshalb er mit neun Zucchinis, Klopapier, einer Bergprimel und einem kleinen Kind, das sich fest an sein Bein klammerte und ihn „Dada“ nannte, vor dem Supermarkt stand und verzweifelt Liam anrief, beantwortete er nie. Wieso genau er jetzt auf Zayn zu sprechen kam, wusste er nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige war schon lange nicht mehr in seinen Gedanken herumgegeistert. Um genau zu sein, hatte er ihn nach 2014 einfach imaginär ausgesperrt und nur kurz bei ihrem kleinen Gespräch in dem Krankenhauszimmer wieder in seinen Kopf hineingelassen. Louis war sich nicht sicher, warum Zayn ihn ausgesperrt hatte; aus Boshaftigkeit oder Enttäuschung oder Entsetzen vielleicht.

In der Tüte war Salat. Nach dem Aus-seinem-Bett-Quälen und dieser anstrengenden Reise zu seinem Vorgartentor befand sich einfach nur ein Eisbergsalat in dieser gottverdammten Tüte. Ernüchternd. Also doch ein idiotischer Klingelstreich ohne Hintergedanken. Du bist einfach noch so ein Kindskopf oder warum hast du ernsthaft jetzt irgendeine bedeutsame Sache draus machen wollen? Was sollte schon sein? Ein kleiner Junge machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn zu ärgern. Also bewegte er sich wieder Richtung Haus erstaunt darüber, wie sein winziger dünner Körper doch noch so schwer sein konnte. Vielleicht sollte er einen Kofferträger organisieren, der dann statt seiner Koffer einfach ihn durch die Gegend trug. Aber das würde vermutlich zu überheblich rüberkommen, also lieber nicht. Kurz musste Louis schmunzeln.

In seiner Küche holte er den leicht ramponierten Salatkopf aus der Tüte. Für ein Lichtjahr hielt er inne, nur um sich dann hektisch um sich selbst zu drehen. Wie? Wo? Warum roch dieser beschissene Salat nach Lavendel? Was sollte das? Langsam beruhigte sich Louis und befahl sich selbst hinzusetzten. Was für ein absolut dummer Gedanke. Natürlich war Harry nicht hier. Wie hätte er denn überhaupt mit seinem Stock von London zu ihm hier nach Hertfordshire zuckeln sollen, war ja unmöglich. Aber diesen speziellen Lavendel-Duft konnte keiner nachmachen. Nie. Der Duft erinnerte ihn so an Harry. So an zu Hause. Zitternd glitt er langsam vom Stuhl und ließ sich zu Boden fallen, nur um dort dann unbewegt liegen zu bleiben. In seinem Elend gefangen drückte er sich fest auf den Boden und versuchte in diesen einzutauchen und wo anders wieder herauskommen. Am besten bei seinem zu Hause.

Heimweh. Etwas was ihn so oder so konstant begleitete, wurde jetzt noch viel schlimmer, schmerzhafter, herzbrechender. Dieses Etwas wurde immer größer und ließ seine Haut brennen. Sein Hirsch, die Achtundzwanzig, der Dolch, der Kompass und der ganze Rest. Das Prickeln drang bis in sein Inneres vor und setzte sein eingetrocknetes Herz in Sekunden in Flammen. Eingetrocknet, weil Louis einfach nichts getrunken hatte aus Angst aus Versehen wieder Alkohol zu trinken. Das ging. Erst neulich hatte er der Gewohnheit wegen Tequila konsumiert, einfach so nebenbei, als er bei einer Party war. Danach hatte er sich überlegt, ob er sich schon seine letzten Hirnzellen weggesoffen hatte und ließ sich seinen Magen auspumpen.

Louis schloss die Augen und hörte diese tiefe warme Stimme an seinem Ohr. Und dabei hatte er ja nicht Mal was getrunken, in den letzten achtundzwanzig Stunden. Ehrlich nicht. Louis hatte keine Ahnung was Harry ihm sagte, er wusste nur, dass das hier niemals mehr Realität werden würde. Deswegen genoss er die wenigen Sekunden, bis der Harry in seinem Iphone „Two Ghosts“ zu Ende gesungen hatte, packte seine Zahnbürste in die linke Hand, seinen Schlüssel und den Geldbeutel in die Rechte und ging. Ob in die Hölle oder in den Himmel, wusste er auch nicht.

* * *

> I can feel your heart inside of mine
> 
> I've been going out of my mind
> 
> Know that I'm just wasting time, and I
> 
> Hope that you don't run from me

LS&LH, 2020/21


End file.
